Gulag
by Cloy Jubilee
Summary: AU, situado en la prisión rusa de Gulag en el año 1953. "La mejor manera de evitar que un prisionero escape, es asegurarse de que nunca sepa que está en prisión". KAI x YURIY. Yaoi. Clasificación M por lemon, rape, tortura, y Boris continuando con los experimentos del doctor nazi Josef Menguele.
1. Mutter

**GULAG**

Éste fic es uno de varios regalos que le daré y está totalmente dedicado a **Ritsuka Halliwell. **Eres una gran persona, hermosa, inteligente, la mejor amiga que podría haber encontrado. Te quiero muchísimo y amo que para nosotras, las palabras "Beyblade" "Yuriy" "Kai" "Dranzer" y "Wolborg" tienen significados totalmente diferentes y que nadie jamás entenderá lo que decimos en nuestro lenguaje _BORIA._ ¡Te amo, preciosa! Siempre serás mi Kuh, pase lo que pase. Espero que te guste el fic, el cual es tuyo 100% y tu primer regalo.

El fic ya está terminado, por lo que las actualizaciones serán constantes.

Disclaimer: Ni Beyblade ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Advertencias del fan fic: Contiene escenas explícitas de violación, tortura, gore y asesinato. Además, sexo explícito entre hombre y hombre; y hombre y mujer.

Si considera que pudiera llegar a herir su sensibilidad, es preferible que se abstenga de leer los capítulos que contengan dichas advertencias.

Advertencias del capítulo: Ninguna

**Capítulo 1**

**Mutter  
**

Las marcas que dejaban las llantas del camión en la nieve le hacían imaginar que se bajaba del transporte y empezaba a caminar sobre ellas, de regreso a su casa.

Así había empezado a soñar varias veces en esas 16 horas que llevaba en el camión. Se veía a sí mismo escapando y siguiendo las huellas hasta regresar a Listvyanka, el pueblo donde vivió desde siempre, y donde su familia lo estaba esperando, su madre de brazos abiertos lo estrecharía contra su cálido pecho; mientras que su padre los jalaría en un fuerte abrazo a ambos y los tres volverían a estar juntos. Algo que jamás debió cambiar.  
Abrió sus ojos y volvió a ver la misma imagen, las huellas del camión que lo alejaban de Listvyanka y lo llevaban a Gulag.

Gulag, la prisión siberiana donde enviaban a presos políticos, espías y gente acusada de ir contra la revolución socialista que sacudía a Rusia en el presente año de 1953. Ni siquiera sacerdotes se habían salvado, ya que Stalin aseguraba que la iglesia ortodoxa era una amenaza antirrevolucionaria, así que el ejército llegaba a las iglesias, destruía los altares, violaba a las mujeres y arrestaban a los sacerdotes. Y no solo eran los rusos, los polacos, checos, incluso americanos terminaban ahí.

El miedo que el joven ruso experimentaba no era solo el hambre, el frío o el trabajo forzado que tendría que realizar; si no también, y lo más peligroso, que en esa cárcel estaban cumpliendo condena peligrosos delincuentes por crímenes de homicidio culposo, violación, tortura e incluso canibalismo.

Por supuesto que él no había cometido ninguno de esos crímenes, el motivo por el que él se encontraba ahí era por haber estado en el momento y lugar equivocados.

De repente, el camión dio un brinco y la nieve desapareció, reemplazándola un camino de piedra.

Se empezaron a escuchar murmullos, los cuales habían cesado después de las primeras 2 horas de viaje, cuando sus cuerpos exigían guardar energía debido a la baja temperatura que percibían..

-Ya vamos a llegar - se escuchó la voz de un anciano - Nos van a matar a todos

El ruso apretó sus ojos, ignorando los reproches de la gente que le contestaba al anciano.

Los murmullos volvieron a cesar después de unos minutos, aunque la tensión en el ambiente aumentaba, y el joven podía percibir sollozos y maldiciones por debajo de aquellos que habían empezado a llorar.

Escuchó voces masculinas afuera del camión, el cual comenzaba a bajar su velocidad.

Un golpe en la parte trasera lo hizo respingar e incorporarse, su cuerpo temblando aún más.

-Un consejo les doy - volvió a hablar el anciano - Traten de morir el primer día, entre más pronto acaben con ustedes, menos sufrirán

Esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza y fue lo último coherente que escuchó ya que el camión se detuvo en seco, y al instante, varios guardias les ordenaron bajar y los jalaron. Afortunadamente, él logro mantenerse en pie cuando llegó al piso, porque muchos otros terminaron en el suelo, sus piernas débiles después del largo viaje y la nula cantidad de comida que les habían proporcionado.

Un guardia le indicó el camino que debía seguir, y él obedeció, sintiendo un gran alivio en sus piernas después de haber pasado tanto tiempo inactivas, y ahora finalmente podía caminar.

Notó que los hombres eran separados de las mujeres, y ellas eran enviadas a otro lugar, siendo arrebatadas de los brazos de sus esposos, padres y hermanos a la fuerza.

Tuvo unos segundos para ver el cielo y calculó que debía ser medio media, ya que a pesar de que estaba nevando, había claridad en el complejo carcelero.

Lo hicieron entrar a un amplio edificio, donde ingresaban todos y únicamente los varones que iban retenidos en la caravana. Después entendió por qué.

-Quítense la ropa –ordenó un guardia frente a él

Inmediatamente todos obedecieron, empezando a desvestirse.

A él no le quedó de otra así que imitó a los demás.

Tenía bastante suerte de que fuera medio día y no hiciera tanto frío, ya que tan pronto su piel quedó expuesta al ambiente percibió el frío y húmedo aire calándole hasta los huesos.

-Toda la ropa, rápido – gritó el guardia

Muchos, incluido él, se habían dejado la ropa interior y el calzado. No tuvieron de otra que obedecer.

El suelo estaba helado, y el ruso tuvo que caminar a través del lugar cuando les ordenaron dirigirse a las regaderas, con todo el pudor del mundo de ser visto por todos sin ninguna prenda cubriendo su desnudez.

La ducha era un conjunto de unas treinta regaderas en el techo, una ducha múltiple en la cual cabían aproximadamente cincuenta personas. Pero en la caravana donde a él lo habían enviado a Gulag sólo eran apenas unos treinta, la mayoría hombres. Se colocó debajo de una regadera y pronto el agua comenzó a salir.

El primer contacto de ésta con su piel le provocó un escalofrío, pero de nuevo agradecía su suerte ya que el agua estaba tibia, así que se llevó las manos a su cabello y cara, limpiando la suciedad de ellos.

En eso, sintió unos dedos tocar su hombro y volteó asustado. Frente a él, un joven de lacio y largo cabello negro y rasgados ojos dorados le ofrecía un jabón. El chico se veía asustado, y estaba en sus huesos, el agua escurriendo por su cuerpo. El ruso tomó el jabón y agachó su rostro en agradecimiento. El otro sonrió y él se giró. Enjuagó un poco el jabón y después lo pasó por su cuerpo, creando espuma y limpiando el resto de suciedad que había acumulado en el viaje.

Una vez que terminó le pasó el jabón al señor de avanzada edad que se encontraba frente a él.

El joven ruso alzó su rostro para sentir la calidez del líquido directo contra él, apenas empezaba a disfrutar cuando el agua dejó de caer y abrió los ojos.

-¡Por aquí! ¡Rápido! –ordenó un guardia al fondo

Todos se apresuraron a dirigirse hacia el guardia que les hacía señas, y el ruso los siguió, colocando sus manos en sus hombros para evitar la pérdida de calor, había comenzado a sentir mucho frio y su cuerpo siempre había sufrido para adaptarse a los cambios bruscos de temperatura.

Se formó en una fila que los guardias ordenaron y mientras, miró hacia el piso, aún con sus manos sujetando sus hombros. Imaginó que era los brazos de su madre. Siguió avanzando mientras esta fantasía le proporcionaba calor.

Entonces llegó hasta dos guardias, uno de ellos le dio un trozo de cartón para que se secara.

-Nombre – preguntó un guardia que tenía una hoja de control – edad y lugar de procedencia

Él alzó su rostro para verlo, pero el guardia tenía su mirada fija en la hoja, esperando su respuesta. Mientras, el otro guardia buscaba entre unas cajas llenas de ropa alguna de su talla.

-Yuriy Ivanov – contestó él – Soy de Listvyanka. Tengo 22 años.

El otro guardia le tendió ropa y él empezó a vestirse, también le dio calzado y una tarjeta. Todo estaba marcado con un número.

-Eres el número ciento cincuenta, ciento diecinueve, noventa y uno.

En efecto, todas sus nuevas "pertenencias" tenían ese número.

Él asintió y le indicaron por donde continuar.

Se detuvo poco antes de la salida de las duchas. Una gran puerta estaba frente a él, mostrándole el interior de la prisión de Gulag. Había mucho movimiento afuera, los nuevos presos, como él, eran guiados hacia su siguiente revisión.

Se armó de valor para enfrentarse al frio siberiano y analizó la ropa que le habían proporcionado. Era una playera de manga larga, un suéter bastante cálido, bóxers, pantalones cómodos y calientes, calcetas largas y botas. Afortunadamente el guardia le había atinado a su talla, ya que todo le quedaba perfecto.

Se dio la vuelta para buscar al joven de cabello negro y largo, pero no lo encontró, por lo que ya debía de haber salido.

Entonces empezó a caminar, y al momento en que salió del edificio sintió el gélido aire golpear su cara y su cabello, dejándolo inmóvil por unos segundos.

Ésa era el peor defecto que Yuriy podía tener. En serio, de entre todas las cosas, era la peor desventaja que podía sufrir en Gulag. Tal vez, su ventaja era que tenía una excelente vista y no le costaba trabajo caminar en medio de tormentas de nieve, además de que la suerte siempre parecía estar de su lado.

Iba caminando hacia donde los guardias le indicaban cuando alguien golpeó su hombro y lo tiró al piso, mojando su ropa, la cual no era impermeable y toda la humedad de la nieve traspasó hasta su piel.

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y vio al hombre que lo había tirado correr en dirección a unas rejas de seguridad que los separaban de la libertad.

Al parecer, los guardias no hicieron nada y Yuriy se quedó anonadado viendo como el hombre corría acercándose cada vez más hacia la reja, algunos perros empezando a ladrar y en eso, se escucharon dos disparos y notó que provenían de las torres se vigía. Miró al hombre, quien había caído al piso y la sangre empezaba a brotar de sus heridas.

Yuriy jamás había visto a nadie morir y quedó en shock, sintió una descarga de adrenalina en su cuerpo y su mente le indicaba que corriera, que huyera de ahí, pero sus piernas no respondían. Se quedó inmóvil hasta que un guardia lo encaró.

-¡Sigue hacia allá! – le gritó estridentemente

El ruso asintió y empezó a caminar pesadamente hacia donde le indicaba, un edificio más pequeño, totalmente cerrado, con una corta fila en la entrada.

Apenas se había formado cuando un fuerte grito procedente del interior de ese edificio retumbó en sus oídos. Todos los que estaban formados se estremecieron y trataron de ver algo del interior, pero estaba totalmente cerrado y no veían nada.

La fila avanzó y muchos empezaron a rezagarse a propósito, pero Yuriy avanzó, recordando las palabras del anciano que dijo que era mejor morir el primer día. Tal vez su muerte sería dolorosa, pero al menos le ahorraría todo lo demás que sufriría en ese horrible lugar.

-¡No quiero! ¡Por favor! – gritó el chico que estaba a punto de entrar, el mismo que le había dado el jabón en las regaderas.

Yuriy vio como lo jalaban y lo obligaban a entrar. Los demás fueron obligados a continuar y más gritos de dolor se escucharon dentro.

Él entró después y se dio cuenta de lo que era ese lugar.

"No sólo la ropa tiene nuestro número. A nosotros también nos marcarán." pensó el pelirrojo

Al parecer, la aguja con la que marcaban a sus compañeros estaba muy gastada, la punta no sólo pintaba, si no que rasgaba la piel y provocaba que ésta sangrara. Yuriy se mordió el labio. Su piel era realmente sensible y eso resultaría bastante doloroso.

El chico de ojos dorados fue el siguiente y lo obligaron a sentarse en la silla, dos guardias sosteniéndolo a la fuerza contra la silla mientras el tatuador tomaba su tarjeta y veía el número que debía marcar en el pecho del joven.

Yuriy se había olvidado totalmente de su tarjeta, pero se relajó cuando vio que la tenía en su mano, y estaba bastante arrugada debido a la fuerza con la que la estaba apretando.

-¡Aaaah! –gritó el chico cuando la aguja comenzó a marcarlo.

-No se resistan – dijo un guardia cerca de él – la aguja podría romperse y clavarse en su pecho.

Yuriy bajó su mirada. Miró nuevamente su número. Trató de aprendérselo, pero estaba tan nervioso que no lo retenía en su mente.

La fila avanzó y vio como se llevaban al chico, que no debía ser mucho mayor que él.

Sólo otros dos varones lo separaban a él de la aguja, la cual se veía horrible, tan gastada que en vez de arrojar tinta parecía que más bien se encargaba de marcar el número con sangre.

Cuando pasó el hombre antes de él, Yuriy empezó a sudar. Sentía como su cuerpo entraba en calor debido al miedo que le daba someterse al tatuaje. "Durará poco" pensó y cerró sus ojos para calmarse.

-"¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" – gritó el hombre y Yuriy vio como la aguja se había roto y una parte se había encajado en su brazo, el cual no dejaba de sangrar.

-Maldición – dijo el tatuador – quédate aquí

Los guardias se congregaron alrededor de él, para evitar que escapara, aunque el hombre parecía tan sumido en su dolor que no tendría fuerzas para intentarlo.

-Qué mala suerte – dijo un guardia – la aguja aguanta casi dos mil prisioneros, y apenas iban como mil. Pero para ti – señaló a Yuriy – es tu día de suerte, chico. Cuando la aguja es nueva nunca gritan.

Eso lo calmó un poco. Si es que era verdad.

El tatuador regresó, le colocó una aguja nueva a la pistola de tatuado y terminó su tatuaje.

-El médico te quitará eso y curará tu herida – le dijo y un guardia se llevó al hombre

-Siguiente – dijo el tatuador y fue el turno de Yuriy

Él se sentó en la silla y fijó su vista en la nueva aguja, la cual efectivamente no se veía filosa. El tatuador descubrió su pecho y Yuriy cerró los ojos, que le empezaron a temblar y apretó las manos.

Escuchó el vibrante sonido de la pistola empezar a cargar la tinta.

Brincó sutilmente al primer contacto con la aguja, pero no sintió dolor. La tinta se sentía fría y era incómodo, pero no dolía. Se relajó y esperó a que el tatuador terminara de marcarlo.

-Siguiente – dijo él

Yuriy se levantó y salió por la puerta del fondo, donde estaba un guardia esperando a aquellos que iban saliendo.

-Esto es Gulag y aquí se viene a trabajar – le dijo el guardia y empezó a caminar – sígueme – Yuriy obedeció y empezó a caminar tras él – te harán un chequeo médico después del desayuno y determinarán cual será tu trabajo. Tu edificio donde dormirás será aquel – señaló un edificio con el número 150 – ahí hay una cama con tu número. Ésa será tu cama. La comida es tres veces al día, las campanas anuncian cuando se las repartirán. El baño es cada tres días. Es obligatorio. Las duchas son allá – señaló un enorme edificio en el centro – y la comida se reparte en el patio. Si intentas escapar morirás. Si desobedeces morirás. Si no trabajas morirás.

El guardia se detuvo y lo miró.

-A partir de ahora estás solo.

El guardia se alejó. Yuriy iba a dirigirse a su edificio cuando empezaron a sonar unas campanas. Se dio cuenta del hambre que tenía y divisó una fila que empezaba a formarse frente a una gran olla.

El pelirrojo se formó y vio que casi hasta adelante estaba el chico de cabello negro. Cuando le sirvieron, éste tomó su plato y se dirigía a sentarse para comer cuando otro chico, alto, rubio, fornido le arrebató el plato y lo tiró al piso.

-¡Por favor! Muero de hambre – le rogó el chico de cabello negro

El otro lo ignoró, lo empujo al piso con fuerza y siguió su camino. El chico de cabello negro se quedó tirado, temblando de frío.

Cuando fue el turno de Yuriy, notó que la comida era un plato de "sopa" de papa que más bien eran pedazos de papa con agua y un pedazo de pan. El cocinero marcó su mano con un plumón. Una raya. Suponía que era una especie de control.

Se agachó con el chico de cabello negro y le ofreció el pan.

-Gracias – le dijo y Yuriy notó su extraño acento

-De nada – se sentó junto a él para comer – soy Yuriy

-Soy Ray. ¿Qué edificio te tocó?

-Ciento cincuenta, ¿A ti?

-Qué mal, ojalá nos hubiera tocado el mismo. Me tocó el Ciento veintinueve.

Cuando Yuriy se dio cuenta ya se había terminado la sopa. Apenas le había alcanzado para unas pocas cucharadas. Si las comidas eran tan escasas iba a morir de hambre.

-Hey tú – dijo un guardia y señaló a Ray – ven al chequeo médico

Él se levantó. –Espero verte en la cena, y gracias. – sonrió el chino y se fue.

El ruso se levantó y empezó a dirigirse a su edificio a descansar cuando un guardia lo vio.

–Pelirrojo, ven por aquí. Debes hacerte el chequeo médico.

Yuriy se preguntó cómo es que sabían que aún no habían pasado por eso y siguió al guardia.

Llegó a un edificio grande con una cruz roja en la fachada y el guardia lo dirigió hacia un doctor, que estaba disponible. No vio a Ray por ningún lado.

El doctor le dijo que se desvistiera y lo subió a una báscula.

-67 kilos. 1.73 centímetros. Estable, sin muestras de anormalidades o condiciones físicas.

-Soy alérgico a la leche – dijo Yuriy

El doctor lo miró a los ojos.

-Anota eso en la ficha, Lolly – le dijo a la enfermera que estaba tomando los datos del pelirrojo.

El doctor revisó su cabeza y su entrepierna en busca de insectos, pero no había rastro. Revisó también sus dientes y sus extremidades, uñas, dedos, ojos y oídos.

-¿Alguna enfermedad reciente? ¿Hereditaria? ¿Otra alergia?

-No, nada – respondió él

-De acuerdo – el médico se dirigió a un gabinete y le entregó a Yuriy un cepillo de dientes, pasta y jabón – cuida esto y úsalo. Puede salvar tu vida. Como no eres fuerte pero estás sano trabajarás en la cocina. Ponle la insignia y llévalo a la extracción de sangre.

El doctor lo dejó con la enfermera.

-Tienes una enorme suerte, jovencito – le dijo sonriente la enfermera – la cocina es el lugar más limpio y tranquilo de aquí. Si te cuidas y te alimentas bien podrás sobrevivir. Y un consejo, si alguien te quita esas cosas que el doctor te dio no te metas en problemas, puedes venir por más una vez al mes, pero si me buscas te daré otro cuando quieras.

-Gracias – dijo Yuriy y miró como la amable y guapa enfermera cosía una insignia con un círculo en el pecho de su suéter.

-Ven por aquí – le dijo Lolly y Yuriy la siguió a un área estéril, donde ella extrajo una muestra de su sangre.

Era la primera vez para Yuriy, pero Lolly tenía una muy buena mano y logró hacerlo sin provocar mayores molestias al ojiazul.

Una vez que todos sus asuntos médicos terminaron y le agradeció a la amable enfermera, finalmente entró a su edificio, que estaba vacío afortunadamente.

En el edificio había muchas literas, por lo que albergaba a unos 250 varones.

Su cama era una de las de en medio, en el nivel del piso.

Le habían indicado que tendría que presentarse a trabajar al siguiente día después del desayuno a la cocina, la cual estaba algo retirada de su edificio, pero Lolly le aseguró que era un trabajo tranquilo, y que el jefe era bastante tolerante.

Se acostó y cerró sus ojos. Comenzó a recordar la manera en que lo habían capturado.

Su familia se dedicaba a la cría de ganado y recolección de huevos, por lo que tenían bastantes cabezas de ganado y algunas decenas de pollos. Él era hijo único y ayudaba a sus padres a recolectar los huevos y la leche de las vacas, lamentablemente, su sistema digestivo no toleraba la leche, un gran inconveniente e ironía.

Entre un recuerdo y otro se quedó profundamente dormido, deseando no despertar jamás.

**Sección Norte de Gulag.**

En el extremo norte del enorme complejo que es Gulag, residen los comandantes y dirigentes de la prisión más grande de Rusia. Ésta está dividida entre Gulag para hombres y Gulag de mujeres. Hay un director supremo para ambas, la máxima autoridad en el complejo, un Director General para la sección de hombres y una Directora General para la sección de mujeres. Ambas respondían al Director Supremo, pero se regían bajo diferentes normas y cada una tenía sus propios departamentos.

En ese momento, en la sección masculina, se llevaba a cabo una junta de asamblea entre los directores de los 8 departamentos de la prisión y la dirección general.

-…pero señor, ya no alcanzan las raciones. Los prisioneros se mueren de hambre. Debemos aumentar la cantidad de carne para proporcionarles proteínas y que tengan fuerzas para trabajar. El pan los mantiene vivos por algún tiempo, pero sin vitaminas ni minerales se enferman y mueren. – comentaba un señor de edad algo avanzada, con bigotes blancos y calvo.

-El dinero que invirtamos en comida reducirá el presupuesto para los demás departamentos, y en este momento dinero es lo que más nos falta. – Respondió otro más joven – Nuestra extracción en las minas ha disminuido, necesitamos mejor infraestructura para llegar más profundo y mejores condiciones para que los mineros no mueran en derrumbes. Además de que cada vez están más cansados y dan menos de sí. Los primeros prisioneros eran hombres fuertes que podían con el trabajo, pero los sacerdotes no nos sirven para nada.

-¿Y nosotros? – dijo la única mujer entre los presentes, alta, rubia, de ojos azules y vistiendo una bata blanca de médico – Cada vez los presos se enferman más, necesitamos abastecernos de más y mejores medicamentos y equipo que nos permita tratar sus enfermedades.

-Señor Hiwatari – dijo un cuarto hombre, también con una bata blanca, pero en ésta tenía la palabra "Veterinaria" cosida a un lado del pecho - ¿Qué opina usted?

Voltaire Hiwatari era un allegado compañero de Stalin, a quien conocía desde su infancia, por lo cual era una de las personas a las que más confianza le tenía y lo había nombrado Director Supremo de Gulag.

-Si mejoramos su alimentación, ellos deberían volverse más fuertes y enfermarse menos. Podemos reducir el presupuesto del… departamento de "Presos flojos" y enfocar esos recursos a la cocina, y a infraestructura para la minería.

-Pero… _señor Hiwatari _ -dijo un misterioso sujeto de cabello morado y curiosa vestimenta verde – el departamento de "Prisioneros holgazanes" – lo corrigió – es de vital importancia para el General Stalin.

-El General Stalin ya no está cuerdo – dijo el señor de bigote blanco – esas loqueras tuyas nos han quitado muchos buenos elementos. Si no te robas a mis cocineros te robas a los mineros, y jamás los volvemos a ver.

El departamento de Prisioneros Holgazanes era sólo una fachada para cubrir un laboratorio secreto donde Boris Valkov llevaba a cabo enfermos experimentos y crueles investigaciones similares a las del Doctor Muerte, Josef Mengele para los nazis.

-No te atrevas a hablar mal del general en mi presencia, Dickenson – lo acusó Boris – y tampoco de mis investigaciones. Si recibimos tan buen apoyo de parte del gobierno es gracias a ellas.

-Silencio – ordenó Voltaire – el Director Kuznetzov y yo discutiremos sobre el tema en privado. Mañana los veré aquí a las diecinueve horas y les diré cual ha sido la decisión que se ha tomado.

Él se retiró y salió del edificio, dirigiéndose a su oficina, donde había citado a Bryan Kuznetzov dentro de una hora, debido a que se encontraba ocupado y no había podido asistir a la asamblea anterior.

Se encontraba sólo casi en la entrada cuando sintió como lo empujaban contra la pared.

-Volty

Boris se encontraba frente a él, sosteniéndolo de los brazos con fuerza suficiente para posicionarlo contra el muro de piedra.

-Suéltame – ordenó

Boris obedeció, pero se mantuvo frente a él. – No recortes mi presupuesto. Necesito terminar con las investigaciones, sino todo habrá sido en vano y todas esas muertes no habrán servido de nada. Estoy tan cerca de encontrar la…

-Cállate. No pensaba hacerlo de cualquier manera. Aunque, sinceramente, no has mostrado ningún resultado desde que comenzaste y el General Stalin cada vez confía menos en que llegaras a encontrar algo.

-Pero esto es para el beneficio de toda la URSS. Imagínate. Soldados inmunes a todas las enfermedades, más fuertes, rápidos…

-La guerra ya terminó – contestó Voltaire – y tú te expones mucho, si encuentran toda la documentación te…

-Volty… - Boris tomó su mano- no te preocupes por mí. Sabes que si algo pasa yo desapareceré del país.

Voltaire tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó, sintiendo los brazos de su amante cerrarse en sus hombros.

-Boria… -le dijo de cariño y ambos entraron al edificio.

Hacía apenas diez años que Boris había llegado a Gulag y comenzado investigaciones encargadas por Stalin para encontrar maneras de mejorar la resistencia humana y hacer soldados invencibles.

Éste departamento se escondía bajo la fachada de "Prisioneros Holgazanes" un cómico nombre para las atrocidades que realmente se llevaban a cabo en el subterráneo de Gulag.

La sección masculina de ésta se dividía en los departamentos de Recursos Humanos, Cocina, Seguridad, Extracción (Minería), Prisioneros Holgazanes, Medicina, Suministros y Veterinaria, ya que en la prisión contaban con perros que ayudaban a los guardias a custodiar la prisión. Además de una Dirección General para controlarlos a todos.

El director de Prisioneros Holgazanes, Boris Valkov, se encargaba de continuar con los inhumanos experimentos iniciados por Josef Mengele, los cuales consistían en descubrir maneras de controlar la hipotermia, mejorar el sistema inmune, comprender y curar enfermedades, determinar los límites del cuerpo humano, entre otros. Todas estas investigaciones se llevaban a cabo con crueles tratos que los prisioneros no eran capaces de resistir y morían. Muchos prisioneros fuertes eran enviados ahí para ser usados como ratas en experimentos, y jamás se volvía a saber de ellos.

Boris había seducido a Voltaire y desde hace algunos meses tenían sexo casual, casi todos los días, aunque para desgracia de Boris, Voltaire parecía no desarrollar sentimientos hacia él.

Al llegar a la oficina no perdieron el tiempo y se quitaron la ropa, comenzaron a besarse y acariciarse, preparándose para tener relaciones en menos de una hora, cuando Bryan debía llegar.

Una vez que Voltaire tuvo su orgasmo y se vino dentro del ano negro de Boris, éste lo soltó y abandonó cualquier estimulación, sin importarle la satisfacción de su subordinado.

-Debes retirarte. Bryan llegará pronto.

Boris ya estaba acostumbrado a ser utilizado como una Ada. Se despidió de él y salió de la oficina después de vestirse.

Poco tiempo después, el Director General de la sección de hombres de Gulag llegó hasta la oficina del director y tocó la puerta.

-¿Quién?

-Bryan

-Adelante

Entró y vio al viejo sentado frente a su escritorio.

-¿Qué ocurrió en la asamblea?

-Valkov y Dickenson se pelearon por que ambos quieren un aumento de recursos.

-En parte estoy consciente de la deficiente alimentación que reciben los prisioneros, y que podríamos mejorar la productividad del campo si les proporcionamos comidas más nutritivas. –Contestó Bryan, sentándose frente a Volty.

-¿Y qué sugieres hacer? – preguntó el viejo

-Eliminar el departamento de veterinaria. Los perros suponen un gran gasto entre alimentos, entrenamiento y sus cuidados médicos se pierde mucho dinero. No es una buena inversión. Propongo que los mandemos a Moscú y nos quedemos sólo con los guardias humanos. Los recursos que se destinaban a ellos los podemos utilizar en la Cocina, así como un 20% de Recursos Humanos, redirigirlo un 10% a Cocina y otro 10% a Extracción.

-Entonces hazlo.

-¿Estás de acuerdo?

El viejo se levantó de su silla y miró por la ventana, dándole la espalda al joven.

-Bryan. Stalin morirá pronto. Estamos casi a mediados de Enero, y yo no creo que llegue a Febrero. Debo partir pronto para estar con él en sus últimos momentos. Cuando yo no esté tú quedarás a cargo, y las decisiones que tomes serán ley aquí. Ya no me tendrás a mí para decidir por ti. Así que… es hora de que empieces a tomar la responsabilidad. Si eso quieres hacer entonces yo no me opondré. Ni siquiera te diré si estoy de acuerdo o no. Como tu superior, es hora de que seas un líder y te hagas cargo del lugar.

-Si Stalin muere…

-Lo más probable es que yo muera también – dijo el viejo- muchos de mis amigos han sido asesinados. Así que recaerá en ti continuar con la administración de Gulag.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes. Para eso aún falta algo de tiempo.

Bryan se levantó. –De acuerdo. Mañana les comunicaré la decisión que he tomado.

El viejo caminó hacia él y asintió. Bryan empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Abrió la puerta y había comenzado a salir, cuando…

-Bryan. – Éste se detuvo – Como tu superior, lo dejo a tu criterio. Pero… como tu amigo… creo que es una excelente idea.

-Gracias… Volty

**De regreso en el edificio 150.**

Yuriy dio un respingo cuando la puerta se abrió y varios prisioneros entraron por ella.

Todos ellos se veían exhaustos y ni siquiera notaron su presencia. Se acostaron directamente a dormir y tan pronto como entraron, todo volvió a quedar en silencio.

-Hola.

Yuriy volteó y se encontró con un hombre de unos treinta años.

-Soy Brooklyn – lo saludó el muchacho cuya cama era la de la derecha de la suya. – Llegaste hoy, ¿No? Se nota que eres nuevo. Veo que te tocó en la cocina. Qué suerte. Y te perdiste la cena.

-Soy Yuriy – estrechó su mano - ¿Tú donde trabajas?

-En las minas. –le mostró su insignia, un triángulo- Llevo dos años aquí. Hace una semana los cumplí.

-Vaya. No pensé que…

-¿Qué duraras tanto? Es difícil, sí, pero… bueno, creo que será mejor que hablemos mañana, estoy cansado y debo dormir.

Yuriy asintió.

-Es un placer conocerte, Brooklyn. Buenas noches.

-Que descanses – respondió éste.

Yuriy se acostó boca arriba y se tapó, acomodándose en la fría cama.

_Dos años. Si él lleva dos años… puede ser que logre sobrevivir… _

En eso se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, lo despertó el sonido de las campanas.

Miró a su alrededor y vio que no había nadie. Ni siquiera Brooklyn.

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y tan pronto salió vio que todos se formaban para el desayuno. Divisó a Brooklyn quien le estaba guardando un lugar. Se formó junto a él.

-¿Cómo funciona esto? – Le enseñó la marca que le habían hecho en la mano el día anterior al darle la comida.

-Vaya, tienes una, que suerte. Te ponen una cada vez que te dan un alimento. Cada tercer día es el baño y ahí te obligan a borrártelas, checándote al salir. Así que si acumulas 9 ya no te dan más alimento. Tú tienes una así que puedes pedir más. Mañana es el baño temprano así que tienes suerte, puedes pedir 8 raciones el día de hoy.

-¿No llamará la atención? – preguntó

-Muchas veces los prisioneros se quedan atrapados en las minas o se desmayan, así que no comen durante días y por eso no juntan las marcas. No te preocupes. Pero si quieres un consejo… - Brooklyn salió de la fila, llevando a Yuriy consigo

-¿Por qué nos salimos? ¿A dónde vamos?

Brooklyn empezó a guiarlo a otro edificio, hacia el noroeste.

-Puedes darle un mejor uso a esas 8 raciones. Créeme, me lo agradecerás.

Brooklyn lo llevó hasta el edificio 1989, el cual era más grande que el suyo, y tenía varios prisioneros dentro.

Yuriy entró y notó la diferencia entre las instalaciones. En éste edificio las camas eran más grandes, incluso algunas estaban en secciones individuales, como pequeñísimos cuartos, y les daban más privacidad.

Brooklyn lo guió hasta la parte central, donde varios prisioneros descansaban y compartían algunos lujos, como tabaco, juegos de cartas, frutas, incluso Yuriy pudo ver algunas pastillas por ahí. Divisó al rubio alto que le había quitado su comida a Ray. Hasta ese momento se acordó de él y deseó que estuviera bien.

-Mira a ese chico – Brooklyn señaló al que parecía el más fuerte de todos, un fornido y alto chico de veintitantos años, de cabello azul bicolor y ojos rojizos. –Él es Kai. Debes de tener cuidado con él.

Justo en ese momento, un chico nuevo – Yuriy lo sabía porque podía ver las frescas marcas del tatuaje en su pecho – pasó por enfrente a donde ellos estaban, con una chamarra negra.

Kai se levantó y el chico rubio y otro chico de menor estatura con nariz rara se levantaron también. Kai dijo algo y los otros tomaron al chico de los brazos y lo hicieron encarar al bicolor.

-Me gusta tu chamarra – dijo éste – dámela

-Pero… la conseguí a cambio de… - dijo el joven

-No me importa. Quítatela. – Le ordenó

Él no hizo caso y empezó a forcejear con los rusos que lo sostenían.

-Spencer. Ian. – fue lo único que Kai dijo

Spencer sacó una navaja y alzó la chamarra, clavándosela al muchacho en el estómago. Éste cayó al piso sosteniendo la herida mientras Ian le quitaba la chamarra y se la daba a Kai.

-Que les quede claro a todos – dijo Kai en voz alta – yo soy quien manda aquí.

Los demás presentes aplaudieron e hicieron ovaciones, demostrando su lealtad al joven.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó Yuriy, viendo como el chico era arrojado fuera del edificio-Vámonos

-Espera – dijo Brooklyn y lo tomó de la mano, acercándolo hacia donde Kai se había sentado.

El corazón de Yuriy empezó a latir rápidamente, sintiendo miedo al pensar en lo que ese sujeto podría hacerle, ni siquiera confiaba en Brooklyn. Apenas lo conocía…

Spencer se colocó frente a él, en una señal de que no podían acercarse más a Kai, quien ahora portaba la chamarra y descansaba en un sillón roto.

Brooklyn no dijo nada y sólo le mostró el dorso de la mano de Yuriy, donde tenía la marca.

Spencer miró a Brooklyn y luego a Yuriy. Se detuvo algunos segundos en los ojos del pelirrojo, quien no olvidaba la navaja que éste guardaba en algún lugar. Spencer no decía nada. Sólo guardaba silencio. Y Yuriy se arrepintió más que nunca de haber confiado en alguien de quien realmente, no sabía nada. Miró a Brooklyn, quien había comenzado a sudar.

**Fin del capítulo**

_Adelanto del capítulo 2_

_-Soy Yuriy Ivanov. Llegué ayer apenas… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Max asintió y Yuriy continuó – escuché cosas terribles en este lugar… pero aparentemente no son ciertas. Lo peor que me ha pasado fue cuando marcaron mi número – se descubrió el pecho y le mostró el tatuaje, aprovechó para ver el pecho de Max, quien no tenía tatuaje, por lo que su historia era cierta – y ni siquiera me dolió. ¿Todo son mentiras? ¿O si torturan a los presos?_

_Max miró a los guardias de la entrada, quienes estaban perdidos en su juego._

_-No deberíamos hablar de esto – susurró Max – pero es verdad._

* * *

__Kuh! Espero que te haya gustado el principio, y ya quiero FT para que me digas todo lo que opinas! ILDK!


	2. Halt

**GULAG**

Kuh! Te quiero tanto que apenas unos días sin hablar y ya me sentía triste como Gollum y su Boria en el bolsillo. Te amo muchísimo! Y será el primer capítulo que leeremos juntas!

Advertencias del fan fic: Contiene escenas explícitas de violación, tortura, gore y asesinato. Además, sexo explícito entre hombre y hombre; y hombre y mujer.

Si considera que pudiera llegar a herir su sensibilidad, es preferible que se abstenga de leer los capítulos que contengan dichas advertencias.

Advertencias del capítulo: Ninguna

**Capítulo 2**

**Halt**

-Traemos un regalo para Kai. Ocho raciones de comida. – dijo Brooklyn.

Spencer lo pensó unos momentos, asintió y se hizo un lado. Ambos se acercaron al chico de cabello azulado. Él los volteó a ver.

-Kai… - dijo Brooklyn y se agachó suavemente, en señal de respeto, tomó la mano de Yuriy y se la mostró – un regalo de parte de éste chico, que apenas llegó ayer

Kai miró a Yuriy y su mirada se clavó en los ojos azules del pelirrojo. El mayor lo observó durante algunos momentos y le sonrió.

-Estás temblando – le dijo y Yuriy notó que efectivamente, sus extremidades temblaban por el miedo.

No supo que decir, lo único que quería era salir corriendo de ahí.

-Están repartiendo el desayuno – dijo Brooklyn. – Ve y aprovéchalo

Kai miró a Brooklyn y asintió. Se levantó de la cama y sin decir nada tomó la mano de Yuriy. Salieron del edificio seguidos de Ian, Spencer y Brooklyn.

Ninguno dijo nada hasta que llegaron a la fila. Todos se hicieron a un lado para dejarlos pasar y llegaron directamente con el que repartía la comida, la cual Yuriy vio era lo mismo del día anterior.

Kai le mostró la mano de Yuriy. En este momento Yuriy vio el número en el suéter del chico de ojos rojos, 198997039, y su insignia era un cuadro, mas no sabía qué representaba.

-Dame 5 – ordenó Kai – guardaremos las demás para la cena – le dijo a Yuriy y rió

Recibieron las raciones y se encaminaron de regreso al edificio.

Kai hizo que Yuriy le entregara las 5 raciones a Ian.

-Vengan a la hora de la cena. Y si veo una marca más, los mataré a los dos – dijo Kai y se rió, dejándolos fuera del edificio.

-¿Y ahora? – le reclamó Yuriy a Brooklyn, recuperándose del susto y bastante enojado – ¿No comeré en todo el día?

-Te compartiré de mi ración – contestó Brooklyn – puede que no comas hoy, pero ahora Kai te ha visto, y jamás olvida un regalo ni un rostro. Podría ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte algún día.

-¿Y realmente es quien manda aquí? –Preguntó mientras volvían a formarse

-A nivel de los prisioneros podría decirse que sí. Lleva años aquí y se ha hecho de muchas amistades entre los guardias e incluso algunos directores. – Brooklyn pidió su ración y se sentaron lejos de ahí para comer.

-¿Tú has hecho algo por él? – preguntó Yuriy

Brooklyn se atragantó con la comida y sonrió. –Sí. Pero fue algo diferente, algo más… personal.

Yuriy no estuvo seguro de lo que quiso decir, pero prefirió no corroborar lo que creía.

-¿Y él ha hecho algo por ti? – preguntó nuevamente el pelirrojo

-No. Pero sabe quién soy y estoy seguro que recuerda esa noche. Así que me siento más tranquilo.

En ese momento la comida se terminó.

Brooklyn se levantó y ayudó al ojiazul a hacerlo también.

-La cocina es hacia allá – alzó su dedo y apuntó hacia el norte – la cocina tiene acceso tanto a la zona de prisioneros como a la zona donde residen los directivos y los guardias. Te revisarán al entrar y salir, así que no robes nada porque se darán cuenta y te matarán, o te enviarán a Prisioneros Holgazanes.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Luego te digo, ya no tenemos tiempo. Te veo luego. – Brooklyn también se dirigió hacia el norte y Yuriy lo siguió desde lejos.

Tardó un poco en llegar, ya que su edificio estaba en la zona sur del campo y la cocina en la parte oeste hacia el norte.

Aprovechó el camino para trazar un mapa mental sobre la ubicación de cada cosa en Gulag, algo que podría ayudarlo a escapar si se presentaba la oportunidad.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la cocina, entendió lo que Brooklyn quiso decir. Una enorme reja y varios guardias separaban la zona de prisioneros con la otra zona, y la cocina quedaba justo en medio de esa reja, con acceso a ambas áreas. Ésta estaba en el límite de la sección oeste, colindando con un gran muro de piedra que separaba al Gulag de hombres con el Gulag de mujeres. Hacia el este, también en la sección central se encontraba la entrada a las minas.

Llegó a la entrada de la cocina y dos guardias lo revisaron, tocando cada parte de su cuerpo, _todas, _asegurándose de que no portaba nada. Lo dejaron pasar y entró a un gran edificio que olía a una mezcla de harina con pescado y otro olor que no supo identificar.

Empezó a caminar hacia la primera puerta que vio y entró a una enorme cocina donde fácil habían doscientos prisioneros preparando diferentes platillos, que pudo distinguir como sopa de papa y pan, una cantidad masiva de ambas.

-Tú debes ser Yuriy Ivanov, el otro chico – escuchó detrás de él y giró, encontrándose de frente con un diminuto hombre de bigote blanco – soy tu nuevo jefe, ven conmigo

Yuriy lo siguió. Esperaba que éste fuera el hombre tolerante del que le había hablado Lolly, la enfermera.

-Debes llamarme Señor Dickenson – le dijo mientras lo guiaba hacia el norte del edificio – La cocina a la que entraste se llama _baja cocina_ y se encarga de preparar los platillos para ti y todos los demás presos, como puedes ver tenemos cupo lleno. También está la_ alta cocina_ que prepara únicamente los platillos de la dirección general, que son unas veinte personas y mande al otro chico ahí, así que nos damos abasto. Pero en la _media cocina_ que es para los guardias, doctores, enfermeras, cuidadores de perros y demás personal, hay un lugar para ti.

Entraron a una cocina de menores dimensiones que la primera, pero bastante grande aún así, con unos sesenta prisioneros preparando alimentos más variados que en la _baja cocina._

-¿Tienes experiencia previa en cocina? – le preguntó Dickenson

-Sí. – Respondió Yuriy – Se cocinar de todo, incluso se hacer pan.

-Entonces serás un buen elemento, jovencito – lo llevó hasta una gran caja, donde había varios paquetes de huevos, parecían miles de éstos – comenzarás limpiando estos huevos para que tus compañeros puedan preparar la comida. La jornada es de 9:30 a 2, y de 2:30 a 6:30, tienes media hora para comer. Pero por ahora, a trabajar.

Yuriy vio el centenar de huevo sucios, esperando por él.

-Deberás hacerlo con el mayor cuidado posible- le mostró un gran lavadero donde había varios recipientes vacíos – por supuesto que puede darse el caso en que uno se rompa o que no sirva, pero si ellos – señaló discretamente con su mirada a los guardias que custodiaban la cocina – te ven comiéndote algo o que te lo llevas… te castigarán.

-Entiendo. Una vez que termine de hacerlo… ¿Qué hago?

-Ayuda a tus compañeros. Seguro que encuentras a alguien que podría usar un poco de ayuda. -Yuriy asintió. –Una última cosa. Las reglas que no debes olvidar jamás son: No robar, no comer, no te busques problemas y se extremadamente limpio. Si alguien se intoxica con la comida nos irá mal a todos. Fuera de eso, puedes relajarte, usualmente las jornadas aquí son tranquilas y hay muy poca rotación de presos.

-Gracias, señor Dickenson – agradeció Yuriy – comenzaré con mi trabajo.

Yuriy se quedó solo.

Empezó a lavar los huevos, uno por uno, con mucho cuidado. Tenía bastante práctica, así que aprovechó el tiempo para observar el lugar. Eran sólo 3 guardias los que custodiaban, sentados cerca de la entrada, jugando cartas y sin prestar atención a las actividades de los presos. Miró a los demás prisioneros, algunos mezclaban ingredientes, cortaban queso, hervían leche, cocían y freían huevos… todos se veían bastante concentrados en su trabajo y algunos de ellos platicaban entre sí.

Cerca de Yuriy no había nadie, así que volvió su vista a los huevos. Había escuchado cosas terribles de Gulag. Decían que los presos eran torturados, que los quemaban vivos, los explotaban, entre muchas otras cosas. Sabía que era el primer día y que aún quedaba mucho tiempo, pero por el momento todo parecía irle bien. Reconocía que su suerte no lo había abandonado, e incluso le había salvado de peores trabajos.

Entonces recordó a Kai. Recordó su insignia, un cuadrado. No tenía idea de qué podía significar, le preguntaría a Brooklyn tan pronto saliera de…

-¿Yuriy? – preguntaron detrás de él

Volteó y sintió un gran alivio cuando vio a Ray detrás de él.

-Ray… qué gusto que estés aquí. Así que por eso el señor Dickenson dijo que yo era _"el otro chico"._ Qué coincidencia que estemos los dos aquí.

-De hecho… yo estoy en la _alta cocina_.

-Ah, sí, es verdad… ¿Y qué haces aquí entonces?

-Se terminaron los huevos y me mandaron aquí por unos. ¿Podrías darme?

-No sé si eso se pueda… - Yuriy miró a los guardias, que tenían sus ojos puestos en Ray – el señor Dickenson no me dijo nada sobre eso

-A mi me dijo que si algo se terminaba viniera aquí. Pero no te preocupes, podemos preguntarles a los guardias…

-No hace falta, sí se puede hacer – respondió otro chico que había escuchado su conversación – cuando a la _alta cocina_ se le acaba algo viene a robarse los nuestros. – El chico rió – es un chiste… pero si, puedes llevarte lo que quieras, siempre y cuando sea para la _alta cocina_

Yuriy y Ray observaron al chico, rubio, ojiazul, probablemente menor de edad. A diferencia de ellos, él no portaba uniforme de preso, sino ropa de civil.

-Soy Max – los saludó – trabajo aquí, y los de la _alta cocina_ pueden venir por ingredientes si les hace falta.

-Gracias – dijo Ray y miró a Yuriy – necesito dos docenas

El pelirrojo miró por última vez al rubio y le entregó los huevos a Ray.

-Ojalá te transfieran a la _alta cocina_ – le dijo el de cabello negro a Yuriy – allá somos menos y la cocina está más limpia, además de que los platillos son mejores, incluso tienen pescado y carne de res.

Yuriy alzó la ceja. ¿Los jefes comían carne y pescado mientras a ellos les daban agua con papas? Vaya que eran humildes.

-Espero que sí – Yuriy lo acompañó hasta la entrada – espero verte pronto – se despidió de él

-Sí, vendré a visitarte cuando se me dé la oportunidad – dijo Ray antes de voltear e irse.

Yuriy regresó a lavar los huevos y el rubio fue hacia él para tomar unos.

-Dices que trabajas aquí… eso quiere decir que no eres un preso – dijo el pelirrojo

-No, y bueno tampoco me pagan… mi madre trabaja aquí y como están cortos de personal yo ayudo al señor Dickenson en la cocina. Y por lo mismo, soy como su mano derecha.

-Pero… ¿Cuántos años tienes? Pareces un niño.

-El próximo mes cumplo diecisiete. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Soy Yuriy Ivanov. Llegué ayer apenas… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Max asintió y Yuriy continuó – escuché cosas terribles en este lugar… pero aparentemente no son ciertas. Lo peor que me ha pasado fue cuando marcaron mi número – se descubrió el pecho y le mostró el tatuaje, aprovechó para ver el pecho de Max, quien no tenía tatuaje, por lo que su historia era cierta – y ni siquiera me dolió. ¿Todo son mentiras? ¿O si torturan a los presos?

Max miró a los guardias de la entrada, quienes estaban perdidos en su juego.

-No deberíamos hablar de esto – susurró Max – pero es verdad.

Yuriy miró a los guardias también, pero ellos estaban en sus propios asuntos.

-Yo no he visto nada…

-No es a todos – Max hizo que Yuriy continuara lavando los huevos – no se habla de eso por aquí, debes de tener cuidado con esos temas. Sobre todo con los que… trabajan en Presos Holga…

-Max

En ese momento el señor Dickenson se acercó a ellos y ambos dieron un respingo, Yuriy sintió un escalofrío, pero al parecer él no había escuchado nada.

-Necesito tu ayuda allá –el señor Dickenson hizo un ademán con su cabeza, señalando al edificio más al norte que Yuriy podía ver – ¿Cómo te va, Yuriy?

-Bien, hace rato vino un chico de la _alta cocina_ por huevos y le di dos docenas… - le comentó solo para corroborar que no se metería en problemas por eso.

-Oh sí, sí, está bien. Vamos Max.

-Adiós Yuriy

Max se despidió de él y ambos salieron de la cocina.

Después de ése momento Yuriy no habló con nadie más hasta que dieron las 2. En ése momento las campanas empezaron a tocar y todos sus compañeros dejaron sus labores para ir a comer.

Yuriy estaba hasta el fondo de la cocina, así que se quedó sólo cuando todos salieron, incluso los guardias. Iba de salida pero se detuvo junto a una mesa, donde estaban cortando queso. No había nadie. Nadie podía verlo. No había cámaras, ni nada… así que tomó un gran pedazo y se lo metió a la boca. Era el queso más delicioso que había probado en su vida, o al menos eso le hacía creer su hambre.

Salió de la cocina y se formó para que lo revisaran antes de salir. Aprovechó para asomarse un poco a la _alta cocina_, que estaba al lado de la suya, hacia el norte, cerca de la otra puerta que daba a la zona de los directivos. O como fuera que se llamara.

Yuriy regresó su atención a la fila y fue su turno de ser revisado. El guardia le dijo que alzara las manos y tan pronto éste obedeció, el guardia empezó a tocar sus piernas, cintura, pecho, y entonces le agarró los glúteos y se los apretó. _Eso no era necesario_, pensó el pelirrojo, pero se quedó callado, con los colores subiendo a su rostro por lo inesperado del asunto.

-Limpio – dijo el guardia, quien ni siquiera lo miró.

Yuriy vio que justo afuera de la cocina había varios puestos de comida y se formó en uno, miró hacia la zona de los directivos y pudo divisar a Max entrando al edificio de éstos con un carrito lleno de comida.

Entonces fue su turno, y en ese momento recordó a Kai.

"_Vengan a la hora de la cena. Y si veo una marca más, los mataré a los dos"_

Yuriy no tomó el plato que el joven le ofrecía y se salió de la fila, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

Miró hacia su derecha, hacia la entrada de la mina. Había más puestos de comida y los presos se aglomeraban en ese lugar, se dirigió hacia allá, buscando a Brooklyn, pero jamás lo encontró.

Buscó durante media hora tanto a Brooklyn como a Ray, pero jamás logró dar con ellos. Resignado, regresó a la cocina justo cuando las campanas sonaron nuevamente. Miró el dorso de su mano y vio las 6 marcas en ella.

Sentía su estomago arder por el hambre, pero ya no estaba solo, así que no podía tomar nada de la cocina. Se concentró en lavar nuevamente los huevos, tratando de no pensar en comida, lo cual era difícil, sobre todo con el olor de los platillos siendo cocinados a sus espaldas.

Mientras seguía con su trabajo, empezó a pensar en sus padres. Recordó cómo se había enterado de Gulag.

Yuriy y su madre se encontraban hirviendo leche para venderla en la pequeña comunidad de Listvyanka. Ella siempre había sido muy trabajadora, al igual que su padre, por lo que Yuriy había crecido con fuertes principios y valores. Sabía que para conseguir algo debía trabajar duro por ello.

En ese momento, una vaca había escapado del rebaño y Yuriy había ido a buscarla, perdiendo casi todo un día de trabajo, pero cuando regresó, el ejército había arrasado con el pueblo, robando suministros y abusando sexualmente de sus habitantes.

De eso tenía como medio año, y poco a poco, muchas personas habían sido detenidas y empezaron a tener más información de dicho lugar.

Les decían que era la Dirección General de Campos de Trabajo, y que todos estaban obligados a ir y prestar sus servicios.

Yuriy y su familia pensaban que estaban seguros, hasta que un día su vecino, Tala, había sido secuestrado. Para el pelirrojo, fue un golpe muy duro, ya que ambos eran de la misma edad y habían crecido juntos, por lo que se consideraban hermanos.

Ahora que él recordaba, iba a buscar a Tala, aunque tenía ya medio año que había sido capturado y dudaba que hubiera logrado sobrevivir. Aún así, decidido, se propuso a encontrar a su amigo.

Tan pronto terminó con los huevos sonrió al ver la caja, ahora vacía, y todos los huevos limpios en trastes que eran tomados por sus compañeros. En eso sonó la campana y se sorprendió de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo.

Salió de la cocina de la misma forma que la vez anterior, siendo revisado y manoseado por el mismo guardia.

Se dirigió hacia su edificio a buscar a Brooklyn para preguntarle si conocía a Tala.

Iba sobre la misma avenida que conducía al edificio de Kai, hacia el sureste del campo, cuando escuchó un revuelo en esa zona y se dirigió hacia allá.

Un grupo de presos estaban congregados alrededor de dos chicos que se enfrentaban a golpes. Uno de ellos era alto, fuerte, moreno, de cabello negro y el otro era muy alto también, sólo un pedazo de cabello en su cabeza lo retenía de estar calvo y era extremadamente fornido, probablemente trabajaba en las minas. Frente a ellos se encontraba Kai, de brazos cruzados, riéndose de la pelea al lado de los chicos que siempre lo seguían. Yuriy también vio a varios guardias detrás de Kai, parados ahí sin detener la pelea, solo viendo y riendo como los presos se agarraban a golpes.

Yuriy vio como el chico moreno le rompió la nariz al otro, quien quedó tumbado en el piso, sujetándosela y retorciéndose de dolor.

Kai se acercó al chico de cabello negro y le dijo algo que Yuriy no pudo escuchar, pero el otro lo miró con sorpresa

-¿Quieres que lo mate? – Escuchó Yuriy- Pero es mi mejor amigo

Kai se empezó a reir y los demás le hicieron segunda, el tipo de cabello negro miró al del piso.

-Hazlo o los dos morirán – dijo seriamente el ruso de ojos rojos – y ya sabes que aquí nadie se anda con juegos

Todos guardaron silencio y vieron como Spencer le entregaba una navaja al joven de oscuro cabello.

-Lee – le dijo el chavo del piso –hermano…

-Perdóname, Gary… pero si no te mato… moriremos los dos…

Lee pateó el estómago de Gary y cuando este se retorció para calmar el dolor tomó la navaja y cortó su cuello. El otro muchacho empezó a ahogarse en su propia sangre, y Lee comenzó a llorar mientras clavó la navaja de nueva cuenta en su cuello, rematando a su víctima.

-Maldito…

Lee se levantó y miró a Kai, quien estaba riéndose de lo que acababa de hacer.

Se dirigió hacia él, empuñando la navaja, su objetivo: el cuello del peli azul.

Yuriy quiso gritarle a Kai para prevenirlo, por algún extraño motivo, pero su grito fue inaudible por las exclamaciones de los demás.

A partir de ahí todo sucedió como en cámara lenta.

Lee alzó la navaja y atacó a Kai, dirigiéndose específicamente al lado izquierdo de su cuello, se impulsó contra el piso, utilizó toda la adrenalina en su cuerpo para dar ese golpe y cortar lo más profundo que pudiera, para matar a aquel que lo había obligado a asesinar a su mejor amigo, con quien había sobrevivido a los horrores de Gulag. Ése sería el fin de Kai Hiwatari.

Cuando la navaja estaba a escasos diez centímetros de Kai, éste, en un rápido movimiento, se agachó y giró, utilizando la inercia de su giro para tumbar a Lee, le arrebató la navaja y se la clavó en la frente.

Lee cayó muerto al piso y Kai se levantó, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Spencer tomó la navaja de la frente de Lee.

-Que les quede claro a todos – vociferó Kai – nadie puede matarme. Y los que se atrevan… - señaló a Lee y a Gary – éste es su destino

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su edificio, seguido por su escolta.

Los presos empezaron a dispersarse, pero Yuriy se quedó parado, casi en shock, con los cuerpos de los chicos tirados, sin nadie que los recogiera ya que a nadie le importaba.

Decidió marcharse de ahí antes de que surgieran problemas.

Avistó un reloj, que marcaba 6:45, y recordó que a las 7 tenía que ir con Kai para que reclamara los otros tres platos que aún podía exigir. Se decidió a buscar a Brooklyn rápido para que lo acompañara.

Ingresó a su edificio, y afortunadamente, su amigo estaba ahí.

-Debo preguntarte algo – le dijo Yuriy – ¿Conoces a un chico llamado Tala Safina?

-No me suena, ¿Y cómo te fue? ¿Qué hiciste?

Yuriy se acostó en su cama a descansar un poco, sintiendo la más deliciosa sensación después de estar tantas horas parado.

-Me fue bien, me tocó en la _media cocina_. Sólo limpié huevos. –Brooklyn soltó una carcajada- ¡Oye! Es en serio, sólo los lavé y ya. Ah y… hace rato… vi como Kai obligaba a un chico a matar a su amigo y luego él trato de matar a Kai, pero fue increíble… pudo evadir el ataque y contraatacó en menos de un segundo… Lee no tenía oportunidad

-Te lo dije. Kai no es cualquier cosa. Ese tipo… créeme, es mejor tener cuidado con él. Y ahora, debemos de ir a buscarlo para ir por esas raciones… ¿Aún tienes las tres, verdad?

-Claro. Ya me metiste en esto y valoro mi vida. –Yuriy cerró sus ojos- Está loco. Yo jamás sería capaz de matar a nadie. Espera… - Se levantó- Tú… ¿Tú lo has hecho? ¿Por eso te llevas con Kai?

Brooklyn frunció el ceño, indignado.

-No. No he matado a nadie. Y no me llevo con él. Sé quién es y por mi propio bien pretendo ayudarlo cada vez que puedo. Una vez me ayudó a conseguir algunas cosas, pero hasta ahí.

-Lo siento, no te enojes – dijo Yuriy- Es sólo que… - empezó a tallar sus ojos – tengo muchísima hambre.

Brooklyn se levantó de su cama.

-No te preocupes – respondió él – creo que es hora de ir a verlo.

Yuriy apretó aún más sus ojos, y cuando los abrió no podía ver nada más que muchos colores.

-Vamos – respondió él y se levantó

Ambos se dirigieron al edificio 1989. Yuriy vio por primera vez a todos los presos salir a divertirse, algunos bailaban alrededor de fuego que habían encendido, otros jugaban cartas, lavaban su ropa…

-Mañana nos despertarán más temprano para la ducha. A las 7. Tenemos una hora para asearnos y de ahí lavar nuestro uniforme.

-¿Y mientras se seca? ¿Qué nos ponemos? – preguntó, adentrándose al edificio de Kai

-Nada. Esperas a que se seque con el fuego. Con suerte no quedará tan húmedo.

Llegaron hasta donde se encontraba su objetivo, rodeado de sus amigos, bebiendo Vodka.

-Miren quien regresó – dijo Ian - ¿Tienes las tres marcas?

Yuriy le enseñó el dorso de su mano.

Todos empezaron a silbar y emitir sonidos de provocación.

Yuriy había tratado de evitar la mirada de ésos penetrantes ojos rojos durante todo el rato, pero al final, se atrevió a observarlo. Éste tenía su mirada clavada en los ojos del pelirrojo, quien empezó a tener problemas para pasar la saliva, poniéndose nervioso ante la fiera, pero hermosa, mirada de Kai.

Los ojos rojos siguieron clavados en él un largo rato, mientras los demás seguían con sus ruidos. Él se levantó y llegó hasta Yuriy, justo en el momento en que empezaron a sonar las campanas.

-Vamos – Kai lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó del edificio – tienes unos ojos preciosos – le comentó a Yuriy - ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Ayer – respondió Yuriy, nervioso, y Kai notó lo angustiado que estaba el menor

-La cocina eh… - le dijo mirando su insignia – creo que tienes bastante suerte. Iré a visitarte un día de estos, a ver que me invitas.

_Maldición_ pensó Yuriy.

**Sección Norte de Gulag.**

Los directores de cada área se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa rectangular, esperando al director general para poder comenzar a cenar.

En ese momento, la puerta fue abierta y Bryan Kuznetzov entró por ella, sin fijarse en nadie, simplemente dirigiéndose a su lugar.

-Vaya. Creo que llegamos un poco tarde

Bryan alzó su mirada y noto que Boris se encontraba en su lugar, en la cabecera.

-Oh, lo siento, creo que estoy en el lugar del rey. – Se disculpó Boris

-Quédate ahí – respondió y se sentó en otro lugar, a un costado de la mesa, donde se sentaban los demás directivos – el poder lo tengo yo, no la silla, y éste estará en el lugar que yo ocupe, sea cual sea.

El comedor quedó en silencio y todos agradecieron la astucia de su director para poner al loco de Boris en su lugar.

-Buenas noches. ¿Podemos comenzar a servir? – preguntó Max

Max se encargaba de las operaciones de la cena, ya que éste era hijo de la directora del hospital, Judy Mizuhara, y era un trabajador de confianza.

-Sí – respondió Bryan

Una vez que todos habían empezado a comer, éste habló.

-Hemos tomado la decisión de cerrar la subdivisión de veterinaria – todos dejaron de comer – y enfocar los recursos que antes de destinaban a ésta a cocina. Así como reducir un 20% a recursos humanos y dirigir 10% a Cocina y 10% a Extracción. –Hizo una pausa- Enviaremos a todo el personal y a los perros a Moscú. Ya hablamos con los representantes de la Fuerza de Trabajo allá y tendrán un empleo tan pronto arriben.

Boris sonrió. Sabía que Bryan no se metería con él. Su Volty no lo permitiría.

El resto de la cena fue discutir sobre los cambios, al final Voltaire asistió para aseverar la importancia de que los cambios se dieran rápido, y sin más percances, concluyó la asamblea extraordinaria.

Todos se retiraron, dejando solo a Voltaire. Boris notó que él se había quedado en la mesa pensando en algo y decidió rezagarse, haciendo que los demás se fueran sin notar que él había permanecido en el comedor.

Max y sus ayudantes ya estaban terminando de recoger las cosas y se sentó a un lado de Voltaire.

-Sabia decisión, Volty – le comentó Boris – se que fue tuya, Bryan amaba a esos perros

-Gracias

-Buenas noches, con permiso – se despidió Max y los demás asistentes se retiraron, dejándolos solos finalmente

Boris miró a Voltaire, quien tenía ambos brazos extendidos en la mesa, relajándose – Te ves cansado…

El médico ruso tomó la mano de su superior y le dio un beso en el dorso de ésta.

-Sabes que yo siempre estaré a tus órdenes – dijo Boris mientras le daba otro beso a la mano de Voltaire, dirigiéndose a su brazo

El Director Supremo no hizo nada, solamente tenía su mirada fija en la chimenea que calentaba el comedor. Reaccionó hasta que sintió el calor de Boris en su cuello, mientras éste le daba pequeños mordiscos.

Boris se levantó de su silla y se colocó a un lado de Voltaire, agachándose para besar sus labios pero éste giró el rostro, evitando el beso. El otro siguió su trayectoria y continuó besando su cuello. Empezó a desabotonar el abrigo negro de Voltaire, quien no opuso ninguna resistencia. Boris se lo quitó totalmente, dejándolo a un lado, entonces giró la silla y se colocó frente al otro, hizo una reverencia y se arrodilló frente a él.

Voltaire sintió como las manos de Boris abrían su pantalón. Llevó una de sus manos al cabello morado, acariciándolo, éste se sentía áspero en las puntas y en las grasoso en las raíces. Soltó su cabello y arqueó la espalda cuando él tomó su miembro en su boca y se lo metió totalmente.

A pesar de que el hombre no le ocasionaba emoción alguna, debía admitir que la humedad y calidez de su boca se sentían deliciosas alrededor de su hombría. Además, no podía negar que Boris sabía lo que hacía, y empezó a suspiras ante las potentes corrientes eléctricas de placer que viajaban por su cuerpo.

Boris continuó satisfaciendo a Voltaire con su boca durante casi media hora, durante la cual, el superior permanecía con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando, bloqueando de su mente el hecho de que era ese hombre quien le brindaba tanto placer.

En ese momento, tomó a Boris por los hombros y lo separó de su pene, levantándolo totalmente, le abrió el pantalón, bajó sus bóxers y le dio la vuelta, abriendo sus piernas a la vez que escupía en su mano y cubría su miembro con saliva.

Boris se agarró de la mesa al sentir como Voltaire introducía su hombría dentro de su peludo ano, llegando hasta el fondo con la primera embestida. Empezó a gemir con fuerza, mientras Voltaire descargaba contra él toda su pasión, moviéndose dentro y fuera sin compasión alguna. Aceptaba que dolía, pero también, que era exquisito.

Voltaire no tardó mucho en venirse, y cuando finalmente lo hizo, mordió el hombro de Boris, el único contacto que tuvo con él más allá de su pene, para ahogar sus gemidos y llenó al hombre con su semen, mientras él aún temblaba por la liberación del estrés.

Salió de él y se dejó caer en la silla, cansado.

-¿Nuevamente me vas a dejar así? – Preguntó Boris - ¿No harás que yo termine?

Voltaire lo miró unos segundos y lo ignoró, girando su rostro para encarar a la chimenea.

-Bien. Pues entonces nos vemos luego, Volty. – dijo Boris y se colocó frente a él, tomó su rostro pero Voltaire golpeó su mano, para que no lo tocara

-Ya te lo dije, Boris. Esto no es más que sexo para mí. No esperes nada más que eso.

Se levantó de la silla y le dio la espalda al médico, retirándose del comedor.

Boris se quedó ahí, limpiándose. Más que humillación, era sumamente satisfactorio haber tenido a Voltaire dentro de él, y a pesar de su semblante de indiferencia, sabía que el viejo ruso también lo había disfrutado.

**Sección Este-Central del área de prisioneros.**

Kai había hecho que Yuriy se sentara a su lado mientras cenaba dentro de su edificio. Notaba que el pelirrojo temblaba, ya fuera de los nervios o del frio, y que su mirada evitaba cruzarse con la suya.

-¿Tienes hambre? – le preguntó el chico de ojos rojos

Yuriy lo miró por primera vez y asintió sin dudarlo.

-¿Sabes? – Kai el dio una mordida a su pan – Tal vez si haces algo por mi… yo podría hacer algo por ti

El ojiazul alzó una ceja – ¿Más de lo que ya he hecho? No he comido en todo el día por darte mis raciones a ti.

Spencer e Ian miraron a Yuriy, incluso Brooklyn, quien lo esperaba en el círculo se sorprendió de la audaz respuesta, pensando que el joven ruso era un cobarde. Qué mal estaba.

Kai tomó el mentón de Yuriy y éste tembló de miedo al sentir el contacto con su piel por primera vez.

-¿Crees que me importa eso? – Kai se acercó a él, sin soltar su rostro – Si quieres comer tendrás que meter algo en tu boca antes

Kai soltó su mentón y lo tomó por la nuca, agachando su cabeza hasta un poco más arriba de su entrepierna.

-Hazlo – dijo Kai – si es que quieres cenar hoy

Yuriy se soltó y se levantó.

-Prefiero morir de hambre antes de meterme ese asqueroso pedazo de carne en mi boca

Todos se quedaron en shock, incluso Kai se quedó anonadado ante la respuesta de Yuriy.

_Me va a matar_ pensó Yuriy.

Kai se levantó y lo encaró.

Spencer e Ian sujetaron con fuerza a Yuriy, quien no se resistió al agarre.

-Kai, por favor… - dijo Brooklyn, acercándose

El peli azul fijo su mirada en los ojos azules de Yuriy. Se acercó peligrosamente a él, Yuriy incluso podía oler el aroma a alcohol emanando del otro ruso.

Spencer sacó la navaja, listo para apuñalar al pelirrojo en el momento en que su líder se lo ordenara. Yuriy notó un rápido reflejo en los ojos del joven frente a él. _Iba a morir._ En ese momento estuvo seguro. Pero el movimiento que Kai hizo a continuación nadie se lo esperaba.

Kai tomó la insignia de Yuriy en su mano y de un solo movimiento la arrancó.

-Ian… – ordenó el ruso peli lavanda

-Sí

El chico de corta estatura soltó a Yuriy y se alejó, el pelirrojo no supo a donde se dirigió pero regresó con una lata, donde almacenaban distintas insignias. No vio cuál fue la que Ian tomó y cosió en su uniforme, sin embargo, la sonrisa de Kai lo puso nervioso.

Cuando Ian terminó, Spencer lo soltó, y Yuriy finalmente logró ver lo que habían cosido en su ropa.

Una insignia cuadrada.

**Fin del capítulo**

_Adelanto del capítulo 3_

_-Si no te mato aquí… ¿Me matarás después? – le preguntó_

_-Obviamente – respondió Kai – y de una manera aún más dolorosa_


	3. Das Alte Leid

**GULAG**

Jamás en la vida volveremos a comer tacos de huevo sin pensar en las Boria con los huevos lavados por Yuriy jajajajajajaja te amo Kuh! Disfruta éste capítulo!

Advertencias del fan fic: Contiene escenas explícitas de violación, tortura, gore y asesinato. Además, sexo explícito entre hombre y hombre; y hombre y mujer.

Si considera que pudiera llegar a herir su sensibilidad, es preferible que se abstenga de leer los capítulos que contengan dichas advertencias.

Advertencias del capítulo: Tortura y homicidio.

**Capítulo 3**

**Das Alte Leid**

La entrada de _Prisioneros Holgazanes_ era similar a la de la cocina, sin embargo, aquí el número de guardias era el triple, y todos estaban armados hasta los dientes. Éste departamento se encontraba en la sección oeste-central del campo, unas calles más abajo que la cocina, e igual tenía conexión a dos áreas, la de mujeres y la de hombres.

Kai lo jaló del brazo y lo obligo a entrar, con Ian y Spencer detrás de ellos.

La noche anterior, después de que Ian le había cocido su nueva insignia, Kai le había ordenado ir a dormir y que se presentara al siguiente día en su edificio, después de las duchas a la hora del desayuno, con su ración para entregársela.

A Yuriy no le había quedado de otra más que obedecer, y había odiado a Brooklyn por haberlo puesto en esa situación.

_-Tú te pusiste en esa posición – _le había respondido su amigo pelirrojo de ojos verdes – _le faltaste el respeto a Kai, ¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionara?_

En parte, Brooklyn tenía razón. Él solo se lo había buscado.

El interior de Prisioneros Holgazanes era muy diferente a como él lo imaginaba. El edificio no era tan grande como la cocina, y había varios prisioneros descansando en sillones, jugando cartas, fumando y bebiendo.

Kai saludó a varios de ellos y se dirigía a una puerta que estaba fuertemente custodiada cuando un guardia se acercó a ellos.

-Ian, Spencer, tienen trabajo, vengan por aquí – les ordenó

Ambos miraron a Kai, quien alzó sus hombros como un _"ya que" _y éstos se fueron con el guardia.

Yuriy siguió a Kai a través de ésa puerta, la cual llevaba a unas escaleras que bajaban de forma recta, ingresando a una especie de túnel subterráneo. Después llegaron a un lugar donde las paredes ya no eran de piedra, sino de metal, y había muchas puertas, todas custodiadas por guardias. Kai siguió caminando, sin soltar a Yuriy del brazo, a través de todo lo largo del pasillo, y después bajaron más escaleras. Debían de estar quien sabe a cuantos metros bajo tierra, ya había comenzado a cansarse de tanto caminar, y la falta de alimento no ayudaba.

Finalmente, llegaron a una puerta custodiada por un guardia alto, de cabello largo amarrado en una coleta. Éste saludó a Kai con un apretón de manos.

-Le traigo un regalo a Boris – dijo el peli azul y el guardia miró a Yuriy, fijándose en sus ojos así como Kai lo había hecho antes - ¿Está ocupado, Garland?

-Boris no está – respondió éste – no vendrá en todo el día según me indicaron. Tendrás que regresar mañana.

Kai soltó un bufido y miró a Yuriy.

-Tienes suerte – le dijo al pelirrojo – parece que vivirás otro día – en eso, el rostro de Kai se iluminó – o tal vez no. Nos vemos luego, Garland.

Éste asintió y Kai empezó a caminar sobre sus pasos, de regreso por donde habían venido, pero en vez de subir por las escaleras siguieron por otro pasillo que terminaba en una puerta. Tan pronto pasaron por ella y por los guardias, Yuriy empezó a percibir olores extraños y muy penetrantes, similares a los de un hospital, pero también olía a algo podrido.

Kai hizo que entrara a un cuarto dividido en dos, en la primera parte tenía una consola con varios instrumentos y algunos aparatos electrónicos. Las dividía una pared de cristal, y del otro lado había una cama y diversos instrumentos de tortura.

Yuriy sintió una descarga de adrenalina al ver todo lo que había, pero para su sorpresa, Kai lo sentó frente a una consola con varios botones.

-Ves éste botón – le dijo el mayor y tomó en su mano un botón que funcionaba con una perilla, la cual se giraba – genera descargas eléctricas en el cuerpo al que esos cables estén conectados – señaló detrás del cristal – y si pasas de ésa línea – una línea roja al extremo derecho de la perilla – la descarga es tan potente que le fríes el cerebro a tu víctima

El pelirrojo empezó a sudar, se le secó la boca y su respiración se aceleró.

Kai notó esto.

-No te preocupes…. ¿Cuál dices que era tu nombre?

-Yuriy I…Ivanov – le respondió, su voz quebrándose por el miedo

-Ah sí… no te preocupes, tú serás quién controlará esto

Kai se alejó de él e ingresó al otro cuarto, acostándose en la cama y conectado los cables a su cuerpo.

_¿Qué está haciendo? _–pensó Yuriy

Cuando el peli azul terminó, se acostó en la cama mirando al techo.

-Mira, enciéndelo, gira el botón – le ordenó

El pelirrojo dudó unos segundos, pero la curiosidad le ganó y puso su mano en la perilla para después fijar su vista en Kai del otro lado del cuarto.

-Hazlo – ordenó

Yuriy giró la perilla y escuchó el ruido de la electricidad en la otra habitación. Kai gritó y dio un brinco. El pelirrojo, asustado, la soltó rápidamente.

-Venga, sin miedo. ¿Escuchaste lo que dije no? Te traje aquí para matarte. Si no me matas tú… cumpliré mi amenaza.

El ojiazul miró a su _víctima_, quien tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, aparentemente disfrutando de la situación.

Colocó nuevamente su mano en la perilla y miró la línea roja, que separaba las descargas entre aquellas tolerables y aquellas que podían matar al chico.

Miró hacia la puerta por la que había entrado. Si mataba a Kai… ¿Podría salir como si nada de ése lugar?

-Sé lo que estás pensando – le dijo el otro – tienes la insignia. Eso te permite entrar y salir de aquí cuando quieras. No te harán nada. Vamos, dale.

Yuriy lo miró a él.

-Si no te mato aquí… ¿Me matarás después? – le preguntó

-Obviamente – respondió Kai – y de una manera aún más dolorosa

-¿Y por qué quieres que lo haga? No tiene sentido… ¿Por qué quieres que te mate?

-Sólo hazlo y déjate de estupideces.

El pelirrojo giró un poco la perilla y Kai gritó, Yuriy la soltó al instante y miró al otro, que respiraba agitadamente. Era su oportunidad, si mataba a Kai podría sobrevivir. Tal vez. Pero si no lo hacía, definitivamente iba a morir.

Colocó nuevamente su mano en la perilla y miró al otro ruso, quien tenía su vista fija en él, sin borrar la cínica sonrisa de su rostro. Después miró el botón y la línea roja.

Se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, con sus dedos apretados en el botón, su mano lista para girarla hasta el tope y matar a quien le había dejado sin comer tanto tiempo.

Entonces soltó la perilla.

-No lo haré. Yo no soy un asesino, y prefiero morir libre de pecado que irme al infierno por tu culpa. –Kai soltó una carcajada- Si me matas cargarás tú el peso de mi muerte, no seré castigado también por tus crímenes

El peli azul lo miró. –Si no me matas ahora mismo te mataré tan pronto vaya para allá. ¿No lo harás aunque tu vida dependa de ello?

-No. – Yuriy se cruzó de brazos- No tomaré la vida de nadie. Ni siquiera la tuya. Jamás – le respondió desde el fondo de su corazón

Kai sonrió y se quitó los cables, y Yuriy vio como éste regresaba al cuarto donde él se encontraba.

Se quedó mirando fijamente la consola, nervioso por las represalias y su cuerpo se tensó cuando éste se sentó a su lado, en la silla que estaba junto.

-En este mundo sobreviven los más fuertes. Y tú eres débil, Yuriy. Morirás pronto.

-Probablemente – dijo Yuriy – pero lo haré honorablemente. Yo nunca seré culpable de la muerte de alguien, no moriré con esa carga encima.

-Yo pensaba como tú hace mucho tiempo – Kai se acomodó en la silla y subió sus pies al escritorio, listo para contar su historia – pero llega un momento en que todo se reduce a dos cosas. Ser asesinado o matar al que quiere hacerlo.

-Prefiero morir a mis 22 años libre de culpas que vivir hasta los 80 con homicidios en mi conciencia.

Kai se rió. –Lo sé, lo sé… sé como piensas. Yo mismo creía en esas cosas hace uff…. Años… fue hasta que tuve el cañón de un revolver en mi cabeza que me di cuenta de que la vida es aquí y ahora….

-Nadie puede estar seguro si hay un cielo y un infierno – dijo Yuriy – pero yo…

-Hay cállate – Kai se giró y lo encaró, pero Yuriy prefirió mirar el cristal – no me voy a poner a hablar de religión contigo. Y déjame hablar.

Yuriy lo miró y alzó una ceja, en señal de que ya no diría nada más.

-Mis padres – continuó Kai – eran cazados durante e incluso después de la guerra. Ambos habían hecho cosas atroces en el campo de batalla y fuera de él, por lo que su cabeza siempre fue muy cotizada. Y por supuesto, que mejor manera de vengarse de ellos que matar a su hijo también. Me enseñaron a defenderme, antes de los 8 años yo ya sabía utilizar todo tipo de armas.

Yuriy bajó la mirada, sintiendo algo de lástima por aquel niño que no había tenido infancia.

-Ellos fueron asesinados frente a mis ojos – Kai hizo una pausa – y después la pistola apuntó a mí. En ése momento todo mi entrenamiento tuvo sentido. Mis padres querían que sobreviviera, que su legado continuara. Cada vez que me hicieron disparar un arma lo hacían con el fin de que algún día lo hiciera para matar.

Yuriy se giró y quedó frente a Kai, buscando en su rostro los sentimientos que experimentaba al contarlo. Lo que su cara mostraba era indiferencia, él realmente parecía decir la verdad, pero aparentemente no provocaba ninguna reacción emocional en él.

-Entonces maté al imbécil que asesinó a mis padres justo antes de que me asesinara a mi – Kai sonrió, orgulloso – y dejé de pensar como tú. No cambia nada. Créeme, entiendo el miedo que sientes al tener la oportunidad de acabar con la vida de alguien, pero después de que lo haces… todo es igual.

-Te vuelves un monstruo. – Respondió Yuriy – Y yo no seré uno.

-Jajaja – Kai rió – yo tenía 6 años la primera vez que maté a alguien, a ese maldito –dejó de sonreír – y gracias a ése día, estoy aquí, 20 años después, vivo.

-No puedo creerlo… - Yuriy se quedó asombrado de que un niño de tan sólo 6 años hubiera tenido que presenciar la muerte de sus padres y cobrársela al asesino – por eso eres así…

-¿Así? – Kai se recargó en el respaldo de la silla – ¿Así como? – sonrió

-Así de… asesino. Un homicida que se enorgullece de cada asesinato que comete.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Kai. Se inclinó hacia delante, acercándose a Yuriy, quien se recargó en la silla como respuesta, alejándose de él.

-Que te quede algo claro, Ivanov, yo no me siento _orgulloso_ de cada muerte. Me siento orgulloso de haber sobrevivido hasta ahora. Y si eso ha sido gracias a que he matado a mis atacantes pues…

-¿Entonces te arrepientes? – Preguntó Yuriy

Kai se quedó mirando a sus ojos unos segundos y después posó su mirada en su boca. Los labios del ojiazul estaban entre abiertos y a pesar de no haber comido, mantenían un seductor color rosa pálido.

-No – respondió – si no, no estaría aquí ahorita – sin dejar de mirar los labios del pelirrojo, quien se puso nervioso –entonces… ¿No matarías a nadie, aunque tu vida dependiera de ello?

-Yo… - Yuriy miró al cuarto de tortura- no quiero morir… -Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y miró hacia otro lado, pero se controló para no llorar.

Kai se levantó de la silla. Le dio la espalda a Yuriy y se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

-Pues al menos no morirás hoy – dijo finalmente el peli azul y volteó a ver al ojiazul, cuyas lágrimas ya comenzaban a desaparecer – pero jamás olvidaré tu insolencia de ayer

-Yo no te hice nada – respondió Yuriy y se levantó también – y si vas a matarme… hazlo ya

Kai rió entre dientes.

-Te mataré cuando yo quiera. – Abrió la puerta –Así que ni se te ocurra morir antes o mataré a tu amigo pelirrojo –le hizo una seña a Yuriy de que era hora de irse.

Salieron del cuarto y Yuriy lo siguió hacia la salida. Buscó a Ian y a Spencer, pero estaban ocupados, así que salieron solos hacia el edificio 1989.

Ambos iban callados, y Yuriy pudo escuchar pasos detrás de ellos. Miró hacia el cielo, el cual estaba muy nublado y las nubes comenzaban a bajar. Fingió que seguía mirándolo para ver de reojo hacia atrás y vio a un pequeño joven muy sospechoso siguiéndolos.

-Kai… - le susurró – alguien nos está siguiendo

-Lo sé – contestó – desde que salimos nos estaba esperando

Yuriy escuchó como su perseguidor empezó a correr hacia ellos, Kai hizo a un lado a Yuriy, quien cayó al piso, y detuvo el ataque del individuo.

-Kevin… así que quieres unirte a Lee y Gary en su tumba – le dijo, sosteniendo con facilidad su corto y débil brazo

-Maldito… ¡Voy a matarte! – le gritó y empezó a forcejear con él

Yuriy se levantó y vio como Kai le doblaba el brazo al pequeño y se lo rompía.

Kevin cayó al piso gritando de dolor y Kai tomó la navaja que éste había soltado.

-¡Espera! – Gritó Yuriy y sujetó su brazo – es sólo un niño

-De hecho, sí – respondió Kai – esta pequeña porquería tiene dieciséis años

-Entonces no lo hagas – le pidió, sin soltarlo – ya le quebraste el brazo, déjalo ir

Kai miró a Yuriy unos segundos y el pelirrojo notó que su mirada se dirigió detrás de él, hacia donde estaba Kevin y asintió.

Apenas iba a voltear para ver hacia quien iba dirigido ése gesto cuando un potente disparo se escuchó detrás de él y por la sorpresa abrazó a Kai. Éste sintió los brazos de Yuriy en su torso y el olor del pelirrojo penetró en su nariz, percibiendo el aroma al jabón que repartían en las duchas.

Yuriy se soltó rápidamente de él y volteó, para ver al mismo guardia con el que habían hablado anteriormente detrás del cuerpo de Kevin, quien ahora tenía un agujero en su cabeza y todos sus sesos esparcidos en el suelo.

Muchos presos se acercaron a ver lo que había sucedido y unos guardias llegaron a recoger el cuerpo.

Garland se acercó a ellos y Yuriy se movió, colocándose detrás de Kai. Éste sonrió divertido ante las curiosas acciones del pelirrojo, encaró a su amigo.

-¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó

-Boris llamó. Quiere que lo veas en la reja para que lo acompañes a la estación de trenes después de la comida. Llegarán nuevos presos en la tarde. – le dijo Garland, con el mismo semblante serio de siempre.

-De acuerdo – respondió él

Kai asintió y se dio la vuelta, de regreso al edifico de Prisioneros Holgazanes.

Bryan se dio la vuelta también y siguió caminando a su edificio. Yuriy empezó a seguirlo y cuando lo alcanzó, éste notó que estaba temblando y parecía estar en shock.

-¿No habías visto morir a nadie?

Yuriy iba a contestar cuando sintió como un copo de nieve cayó en su rostro. Comenzó a nevar.

-Sí… desde que llegué aquí todos los días ha muerto alguien y he presenciado cada muerte.

-Todos los días mueren muchos – respondió Kai – justamente ayer, hice que los amigos de ése chico que nos atacó se mataran entre ellos. Al que sobreviviera lo dejaríamos vivir, pero cuando sólo quedó uno, él me atacó y yo, pues lo maté. Por eso ese enano quiso vengarse. Pero te digo, sé sobrevivir.

-Y me aventaste

Kai se rió y Yuriy no pudo evitar reír un poco también.

-Tú… - el peli azul abrió la puerta de su edificio, donde había otros presos sin hacer nada que lo saludaron al entrar – me abrazaste

-Fue sin querer – dijo Yuriy y lo siguió hasta el fondo, donde estaba la cama de Kai – me asustó el disparo del arma. Jamás había estado tan cerca de una…

-Te mataré por eso – le dijo, pero Yuriy ya estaba lo suficientemente nervioso como para reaccionar – pero será después.

Kai sacó la misma caja metálica de la que Ian había sacado la insignia cuadrada, se acercó a Yuriy y se la arrancó. Tomó la insignia circular que le habían quitado el día anterior y se la empezó a coser de nuevo.

-Me van a regañar en la cocina – dijo Yuriy - ¿Qué pasa si llegas tarde?

-Tendrás que compensar el tiempo – el estómago de Yuriy rugió – vaya que tienes hambre

-Pues es tu culpa, me has quitado toda la comida – le contestó – así vas a terminar matándome

-Yo te dije ayer lo que tenías que hacer para que te diera – Kai terminó de coser su insignia y guardó la otra en la caja – pero no quisiste. Ya no es mi culpa.

-Yo… - Yuriy se sonrojó un poco – jamás he…

Se quedó callado. Kai se empezó a reír.

-¿Tienes 22 años y sigues siendo virgen? ¿O te refieres a que no has estado con un hombre?

Yuriy se sonrojó aún más y se puso peor cuando su estómago volvió a gruñir.

-Yo… - se levantó – no tengo por qué responderte – empezó a caminar hacia la salida

Kai no dijo nada y sólo se acostó en su cama, riéndose. Cuando se le pasó, se quedó observando el techo de madera y recordó el calor y la sensación de cuando Yuriy lo había abrazado.

El pelirrojo se apresuró a llegar a la cocina, estaba exhausto y moría de hambre, así que cuando ingresó se dirigió corriendo a la _media cocina_, donde Max ya lo esperaba.

-¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó el rubio - ¿Estás bien? Estás muy pálido

-No como nada desde antier – respondió Yuriy y se dirigió a lavar los huevos

-Yuriy Ivanov- llamaron detrás de él y vio al señor Dickenson – Has llegado tarde. No nos metemos en tus asuntos para no crear problemas, pero deberás compensar éstas horas perdidas en la noche, al terminar las actividades ayudarás a servir la cena a los directores.

Yuriy asintió – Lo siento señor Dickenson, y no se preocupe, ayudaré en la noche

-Bueno pues, continúa – ordenó el señor bigotudo y salió de la cocina

Yuriy vio que la caja donde almacenaban los huevos sucios estaba hasta el tope, como la había encontrado ayer. Se apresuró al lavadero y empezó a lavar los redondos alimentos.

Max se acercó a él.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó? - preguntó

Yuriy volvió a sentir ganas de llorar, pero empezó a respirar profundo y se controló, para empezar a contar a Max todo lo que había sucedido.

**Sección Norte de Gulag. Asamblea extraordinaria.**

En una sala de conferencias, Bryan Kuznetzov explicaba dos diferentes estrategias que se llevarían a cabo en la prisión. Habían pasado toda la mañana planeando los cambios que tomarían lugar, eliminando el departamento de veterinaria y reasignando sus recursos a otras áreas, a la cual también se incluía ahora Medicina.

Los directores de todas las áreas, a excepción de Cocina y Extracción, se encontraban ahí, planeando cual sería la mejor manera de optimizar el funcionamiento de tales departamentos, y si era necesario cambiar de directores.

Bryan había estado escuchando todas las propuestas, y al final había tomado sus decisiones. Al final, el departamento que más se había beneficiado era Cocina, para la cual se destinarían más recursos y poder brindarle mejor alimentación a los presos con el objetivo de que mejoraran su desempeño y disminuyeran las enfermedades.

Así mismo, se encontraba planeando junto con el director de Veterinaria la manera en que transportarían tanto al personal como a los perros a Moscú.

-Si se dan prisa – dijo Boris – podríamos hacer una caravana a la estación de trenes, y aprovechar la _mercancía_ de hoy para que ellos tomen el mismo tren donde vienen los prisioneros.

-¿_Mercancía_? – Preguntó Judy - ¡Son humanos, Boris! No objetos para romper y tirar.

Boris se empezó a reír y Bryan lo miró. –Suena bien. Empiecen a juntar a todos los caninos para llevárnoslos en un solo viaje a la estación. En la noche caerá una tormenta, por lo que necesitamos darnos prisa.

El director de Veterinaria se retiró para empezar a organizar el viaje. El director de Recursos Humanos también abandonó el edificio para ayudar a los empleados del área de Veterinaria.

Los directores de Seguridad y Suministros también abandonaron la sala, uno planearía la escolta que acompañaría a los demás y el otro comenzaría a organizar las compras de Cocina y Medicina.

Boris, Bryan y Judy se quedaron solos.

-Estoy totalmente en contra de tus actividades – dijo Judy a Boris – no hay **nada** que ofrezca un beneficio a la ciencia

-No aún – respondió él y se acercó a la doctora – pero **pronto** tendré resultados y tendrás que tragarte tus palabras. Haré que lamas mis _botas_.

Judy le dio una bofetada al doctor y Bryan se acercó a ellos.

-Maldita perra… - Boris iba a regresársela, pero Bryan sujetó su brazo

-Tranquilízate – ordenó su superior – jamás te atrevas a levantarle la mano a una mujer – aventó el brazo de Boris – y tú – miro a Judy, quien estaba asustada – ten cuidado con lo que haces.

Boris asintió y clavó su mirada en Judy.

-Quiero que ambos de disculpen. Son compañeros, no enemigos. Ahora.

Judy le extendió su mano a Boris.

-Lo siento – dijo ella y Boris tomó su mano sin decir nada – no volverá a suceder

En eso, se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala.

Boris se sentó en la silla y soltó un suspiro.

-Maldita loca – dijo en voz alta- hubieras dejado que le destrozara la cara

Bryan se sentó en la mesa frente a él.

-Te lo digo enserio, Valkov. No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima.

-¿Te gusta?

-No – respondió – pero es tu compañera y mi subordinada. Ella es mi responsabilidad y si tomas represalias contra ella, estate seguro que yo lo sabré y no haré nada para defenderte cuando el régimen caiga y encuentren todas tus porquerías.

-Para ese entonces yo ya estaré muerto – respondió Boris

Bryan se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la puerta, y antes de salir le contestó – Tal vez

**Media Cocina, hora de la comida**

A Yuriy no le permitieron salir de la cocina para ir a comer, el supervisor de área, un subordinado del señor Dickenson sobre quien Max no tenía ninguna autoridad lo obligó a trabajar esa media hora en castigo al tiempo perdido.

-Ni que fuera tan importante lavar huevos… - dijo mientras regresaba a la _media cocina_ y continuaba sus labores.

Desafortunadamente, uno de los guardias se quedó a supervisarlo y Yuriy no pudo tomar nada y comer.

Al final del día de trabajo, lo mandaron a lavarse para llevarle de cenar a los directores.

**Estación de trenes a 30 km. De Gulag.**

Los presos bajaban lentamente de los trenes, encadenados y eran subidos a los camiones donde habían llevado a los perros y al personal que ahora regresaría a Moscú.

-Fue un placer haber trabajado bajo su mando – Se despidió el director de Veterinaria de Bryan y estrecharon sus manos – les deseo buena suerte.

-Gracias. Que tengan un buen viaje. – respondió éste

Ambos se soltaron y el director entró al vagón con su respectiva escolta.

Por su parte, Boris y Kai observaban a los niños que eran subidos a los camiones, y los examinaban.

-Creo que ellas son gemelas – le dijo Kai y señaló a dos niñas de unos diez años que llevaban ropa idéntica y eran similares del rostro y cuerpo.

Boris se acercó a ellas, quienes iban con su madre. -¿Son gemelas?

La señora lo miró a los ojos. Su instinto de madre sintió el sadismo de Boris y negó con la cabeza.

-Sí lo son – dijo el loco – son gemelas

Se agachó y tocó sus rostros, acariciando sus mejillas.

-¡No! ¡Suéltelas! – gritó la madre. Kai se colocó detrás de ella y la sujetó, la pobre no pudo evitar que el médico se llevara a sus hijas a un camión que sólo era para sus sujetos de pruebas. Empezó a retorcerse, pero Kai la tenía bien sujeta, y finalmente cayó al piso, llorando desconsolada. Por un momento, esto le recordó a Yuriy, aunque el ruso estaba consciente de que no había dejado de pensar en él desde que se habían separado.

**Media cocina.**

A Yuriy le dijeron que cenaría hasta después de servir la cena, ya que ésta era a la misma hora que la de los presos.

El pelirrojo sentía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento, incluso mientras acarreaba el carrito con comida desde la cocina hacia el edificio, no le importó mirar a su alrededor para ver el área, solo quería llegar allá, terminar su trabajo y después comer.

Las cosas eran acarreadas por él, Max y otros tres asistentes, quienes colocaron todo en la cocina a un lado del comedor donde esperaban a los directores.

Yuriy se sentó en un banco, exhausto, sentía que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, o que se desmayaría.

-Vamos, aguanta – le dijo uno de sus compañeros – comen rápido.

Yuriy le sonrió y se levantó cuando Max entró con la orden de que empezaran a servir la comida a los comensales.

-Boris no vendrá a cenar hoy – le dijo Bryan a Max, quien asintió mientras le servía su platillo.

Bryan notó un destello pelirrojo y alzó su vista para encontrarse con Yuriy. Le llamó la atención lo azules que tenía los ojos este chico. Su piel era muy blanca, y su cabello rojo acentuaba sus finos rasgos. Tampoco pudo evitar notar que su semblante era débil, se veía cansado y unas grandes ojeras opacaban el brillo de sus ojos.

-No puedo creer que permitas lo que Boris hace – le dijo Judy - ¿Has ido a ese lugar? Tengo pesadillas cada vez que lo recuerdo, Bryan… deberías clausurar ese infierno.

Judy había conocido a Bryan desde que era un niño, ya que había sido una de las doctoras que atendía a la familia Kuznetzov, una de las más cercanas a Stalin. Debido a esto, ambos tenían una relación de mucha confianza e incluso había cierto cariño entre ellos. Por ese motivo, Bryan siempre le había dado ciertos privilegios tanto a ella como a Max.

-No estoy de acuerdo con lo que él hace – Bryan tomó un sorbo de agua – pero no podemos cerrarlo. Stalin quiere que lleve a cabo sus investigaciones para tener ventaja sobre los enemigos, y el Director Voltaire –quien no se encontraba en el comedor – no me permite tocar ese departamento.

-Pero ya guerra ya terminó – comentó Dickenson - ¿A quién quiere vencer ahora?

-A los americanos – respondió Bryan

Todos se quedaron callados, y en ése momento uno de los asistentes resbaló y el plato que llevaba en la mano cayó al piso, rompiendo la vajilla y tirando el filete de carne que llevaba.

Max se apresuró a ayudarlo y Yuriy hizo lo mismo, mientras los otros dos recogían la comida.

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada, pero Bryan sabía que si Boris hubiera estado ahí, el pobre chico hubiera sufrido las consecuencias.

Al agacharse Yuriy a recoger al chico, los ojos lavanda de Bryan se fijaron en su tatuaje, el cual aún estaba un poco rojo, por lo que ése muchacho no tenía mucho de haber ingresado a la prisión.

-La verdad es que – empezó a decir el director de Extracción, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos – una vez que el mundo se entere de lo que él hace… lo matarán. Y Gulag será famoso sólo por sus atrocidades, no por los tesoros que hemos encontrado.

-Podrías ponerle límites – dijo Judy

Bryan escuchó atento todas las propuestas de sus subordinados, pero la verdad es que a veces como líder, sabes que hay decisiones que ellos jamás entenderán, aunque sean beneficiosas para ellos.

Al final de la cena, Yuriy terminó de recoger los platos sucios de los comensales mientras sus compañeros los regresaban al edificio de Cocina. Ya iban por los últimos, y ya todos habían salido del comedor, cuando ingresó a la cocina y colocó los platos sucios en el último carrito. Se asomó para ver si sus compañeros ya iban de regreso, pero ellos apenas se dirigían hacia el otro edificio. Se asomó también al comedor para verificar que todos hubieran salido, y efectivamente, estaba solo.

Se agachó junto a la basura y empezó a sacar todo, servilletas sucias, huesos, pedazos de quién sabe qué. Era asqueroso, pero finalmente, encontró el filete que se había caído al piso. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le dio una mordida. Aún estaba un poco caliente, y a Yuriy le supo a gloria.

Le dio otra mordida y en eso escupió, el filete tenía un pedazo de tierra con pelos incrustado en él. Yuriy escupió de nuevo y lo tomó en sus manos, observándolo bien notó que estaba demasiado sucio, pero no le importo… pero antes de dar la siguiente mordida no puedo controlarse y se derrumbó.

Empezó a llorar, y esta vez no se tranquilizó, las lágrimas y los sollozos salían de su garganta incontrolablemente, a la vez que continuaba devorando el filete.

Se sentía humillado, débil, asqueado. Su estómago le agradecía la carne, pero su mente le decía _estás comiendo de la basura. Eres como un animal._

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – se escuchó detrás de él y de un brinco se puso de pie. Se dio la vuelta y se quedó congelado al encontrarse al director de directores frente a él - ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó éste

Yuriy tiró el filete de nuevo a la basura y empezó a recoger la demás, devolviéndola al bote. –Yo… lo siento… es que…

En eso no pudo más y se dejó caer al piso, llorando nuevamente, sintiéndose más humillado que nunca.

Bryan se acercó a él. Había escuchado los sollozos cuando había regresado por unos papeles que había olvidado en la mesa, pero jamás pensó encontrarse eso, a ese pobre chico hurgando en la basura.

-Ven, levántate – le ofreció su mano y Yuriy lo miró, dudando – no tengas miedo, no te haré nada

Yuriy la tomó y empezó a secar sus lágrimas.

-Lo siento mucho, le juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer –se disculpó con la cabeza baja, temblando de miedo

-Max – le dijo al chico rubio quien acababa de entrar y se había sorprendido de la escena – Hicieron un platillo para el director de Veterinaria, ¿No? ¿Dónde está?

-Fue el que se cayó – respondió él

-¿Y el del director de Prisioneros Holgazanes?

-Lo regresamos a la cocina

-Tráelo –ordenó Bryan y Max obedeció, saliendo hacia la cocina.

-Lo siento mucho – dijo Yuriy, lavándose las manos – no he comido en dos días y… - no pudo continuar, un nudo se formó en su garganta

-No te disculpes – respondió Bryan – perdóname tú a mi – Yuriy se volteó y lo miró – es mi responsabilidad que ustedes tengan una buena alimentación. Pero ahora las cosas serán diferentes, tendrán más y mejores alimentos… - se acercó al pelirrojo y miró su mano – tus marcas… pediste el desayuno, ¿No?

Yuriy agachó su mirada –Fue para alguien más

-¿Lo regalaste?

Yuriy negó con la cabeza –Me obligaron a dárselo…

-¿Quién? – preguntó Bryan

-Un prisionero del edificio 1989… se llama Kai

Bryan asintió, indicándole que lo conocía_. La mano derecha de Boris. El nieto del Director Supremo Voltaire Hiwatari. _

-Sé quién es – respondió éste, recordando al chico con el que había compartido transporte cuando fueron a la estación de trenes –Ten cuidado con él

Yuriy lo miró y en ese momento llegó Max con el plato y se lo dio a Bryan.

-Es para él – le indicó que se lo diera a Yuriy, quien se sorprendió, le dio las gracias a ambos y empezó a comer con desesperación, después de pasar tanto tiempo sin una comida decente. -Tráele un vaso de leche – le ordenó a Max

Yuriy negó con la cabeza – Soy alérgico, con agua estoy bien

Max asintió y le sirvió agua.

Bryan le indicó que comiera en la mesa y Yuriy tomó asiento, comiendo ahí. Max empezó a recoger la basura y se la llevó al otro edificio, por lo que ambos se quedaron solos.

Bryan observaba sus movimientos, y estudiaba las facciones de su cara. Yuriy se dio cuenta, pero prefirió no mirarlo hasta que terminó y lo encaró. Bryan empezó a leer unos documentos.

-Muchas gracias – le dijo – en serio, estuvo delicioso

-¿De dónde eres? – preguntó Bryan

-De Listvyanka, señor

Bryan dejó de leer, sorprendido por la respuesta. Probablemente ese chico ni siquiera supiera del destino de aquel pueblo. Su mirada se tornó seria y lo miró -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yuriy Ivanov

El peli platinado se levantó de la mesa.

-Bueno Yuriy, es hora de que ambos nos retiremos. Se aproxima una tormenta de nieve y debes resguardarte.

-Muchas gracias, en serio, se lo agradezco muchísimo – Yuriy empezó a recoger sus cosas

Bryan

-Cuídate, Yuriy –y salió del comedor

Yuriy recogió las cosas y regresó a la cocina con Max, quien estuvo de acuerdo en guardar discreción sobre el asunto.

Regresó a su edificio cuando la tormenta de nieve empezó a caer, la temperatura empezó a bajar rápidamente y se preocupó cuando notó que Brooklyn no había regresado, a pesar de que ya era tarde.

Preguntó por él, pero nadie sabía dónde estaba. Se acostó en su cama y trató de dormir, procurando ignorar el temblor de su cuerpo ante la baja temperatura del ambiente.

Apenas había logrado empezar a conciliar el sueño cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe y todos los prisioneros del edificio 150 despertaron. Una fría corriente de aire con nieve los congeló a todos y Yuriy se sobresaltó cuando encendieron la luz.

-¡Yuriy Ivanov! – gritó una voz que sabía había escuchado antes, pero que no lograba identificar

Rápidamente, tomó las cobijas y se cubrió la cabeza, ocultándose.

-¡Yuriy Ivanov! – volvió a gritar aquél hombre, quien no reconocía

Se acercó a su cama poco a poco, revisando el número de cada una, hasta que finalmente dio con la suya y se detuvo a un lado de su cama.

Yuriy sintió como sus cobijas eran arrebatas de él y quedaba expuesto a la luz y al frío.

-No puedes esconderte – le dijo – levántate, vendrás con nosotros

Una vez que Yuriy se acostumbró a la luz y se sentó, logró reconocerlo.

_Spencer._

**Fin del capítulo**

_Adelanto del capítulo 4_

_Kai se subió sobre él y lo tomó de los brazos, aprisionándolo contra la cama. Yuriy sintió la erección de su atacante a través de la ropa. _

_-No hagas las cosas más difíciles – Kai continuó sometiéndolo – no puedes hacer nada contra mi_


	4. Herzeleid

**GULAG**

Hoy desayuné tacos de tortilla de Boria con huevos lavados por Yuriy y me acordé de todo nuestro _Nemesis. _Te amo hermosa! Ya quiero curarme para poder reírnos _estridentemente_ como siempre!

Advertencias del capítulo: Tortura psicológica, amenazas de muerte, violación.

**Capítulo 4**

**Herzeleid**

-Maldición, ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – preguntó Ian, quien los estaba esperando afuera junto con otros presos

-El muy idiota se escondió – respondió Spencer – ya vámonos

Jaló a Yuriy del brazo para que caminara tras ellos.

Una poderosa tormenta de nieve azotaba a Gulag, y todos sufrían por la baja temperatura. Yuriy veía muy bien a través de ella, pero apenas podía caminar y se tropezaba con las rocas del piso. La humedad y el frío traspasaban su uniforme, y apenas lograba mantenerse de pie, estaba exhausto, no había logrado dormir nada por estar preocupado por Brooklyn y ahora éstos locos iban a despertarlo para llevarlo a quien sabe dónde.

Entre todo el forcejeo que se dio dentro del edificio para que Spencer lo sacara y el frio que tenía ahora, no había podido preguntarles a dónde lo llevaban, empezó a imaginarse lo peor, recordando esos húmedos pasillos donde Kai lo había llevado…

-Tengan cuidado donde pisan – dijo Spencer

Yuriy se dio cuenta de que ésas _rocas_ con las que había tropezado no eran eso, sino cuerpos.

Prisioneros que desafortunadamente no habían logrado ponerse a salvo a tiempo y se habían desmayado, quedando ahí, muertos en el piso, siendo cubiertos por la nieve.

Yuriy se dejó guiar por Spencer, tratando de no mirar hacia los pobres presos que se encontraban debajo de ellos.

_Pobres no. Suertudos ellos, que por fin son libres. _Pensó Yuriy.

El camino se le hizo eterno, los pasillos eran largos e interminables y sus piernas y extremidades se le engarrotaban cada vez más. Su cara se le congelaba y su nariz había comenzado a arderle por el frío.

Finalmente, con mucho esfuerzo, llegaron al edificio 1989 y Spencer metió a Yuriy con fuerza. Cerraron la puerta y empezaron a caminar hacia el fondo, y obligaron al ojiazul a hacer lo mismo.

Notó al instante la diferencia de temperatura, el edificio estaba caliente, habían sustituido las sábanas de tela por pieles, y habían forrado todas las paredes con cartón para evitar que el frio se colara.

Yuriy pudo escuchar algunos gritos y gemidos de chicos, y alguna que otra mujer, siendo abusados sexualmente en las camas privadas de cada uno de los amigos de Kai.

_No puede ser…_ pensó Yuriy _así que eso es lo que quiere…_

Finalmente llegó a la cama de Kai, pero él no estaba ahí. Sino detrás de ellos.

-Tardaron mucho – escuchó la voz del chico y se giró para encararlo – ya iba a ir a buscarlos – le dijo a Ian y a Spencer, y después fijo su mirada en él – Hola, Yuriy – quien no respondió – te ves cansado.

-No dormí nada por tu culpa, ¿Por qué fueron a despertarme?

Kai sonrió y se sentó en su cama, les hizo una seña a sus compañeros de que los dejaran solos y ambos se quedaron en el pequeño _cuarto_ de Kai. Yuriy aún podía percibir los gritos de los demás siendo violados y miró fijamente al ruso de 26 años.

-Ven, siéntate junto a mi – le indicó con su mano que se sentara a su costado izquierdo

_Va a violarme _pensó Yuriy y se quedó parado donde estaba.

-¿Para qué me trajiste aquí? – repitió la pregunta.

-Tu edificio no está acondicionado para éste tipo de tormentas. Muchos en él morirán ésta noche, incluyéndote. Y te dije que yo soy quien te matará, no quiero que un estúpido evento climático me robe tu vida.

-Mi vida no te pertenece

Respondió rápidamente Yuriy, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo y a Kai por la cruda y pronta respuesta.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, aun escuchando los gritos y gemidos de los demás en los _cuartos._

-¿Vas a violarme? – preguntó Yuriy

Kai lo miró y se empezó a reír.

-¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo? -Yuriy se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza.- ¿Y por qué te pones nervioso? – Kai se volteó a verlo y puso una mano en su pierna –…Yuriy

Cuando la distancia entre ellos comenzó a reducirse, el pelirrojo se levantó.

-Si vas a obligarme hazlo ya, quiero regresar a dormir

Kai se acostó sobre su espalda y colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. Yuriy no pudo evitar notar cómo sus músculos se marcaron, ya que el ruso no llevaba suéter debido a la rica temperatura de su cuarto.

-No te traje para eso – respondió Kai – ya te dije, si regresas morirás y quiero ser yo quien reclame tu vida

-La cual no te pertenece – respondió el pelirrojo

-Tranquilo… - Kai lo miró – de eso hablaremos mañana. Ven a dormir.

-¿Contigo? – Yuriy se acercó a la puerta

-O puedes ir con mis amigos – rio – pero ellos si te violarán y te harán sangrar por…

-Ya sé lo que pasa cuando te violan, Kai – respondió Yuriy y el mencionado sintió un escalofrío cuando su nombre fue mencionado por esa suave voz –pero no quiero acostarme en tu cama, no confío en ti y no quiero…

-Mira, idiota – Kai se levantó y tomó a Yuriy por el cuello de su suéter, aventándolo a la cama violentamente – vas a acostarte a dormir ya.

-No puedes obligarme.

Kai se subió sobre él y lo tomó de los brazos, aprisionándolo contra la cama. Yuriy sintió la erección de su atacante a través de la ropa.

-No hagas las cosas más difíciles – Kai continuó sometiéndolo – no puedes hacer nada contra mi

Tenía razón, trató de quitárselo de encima, pero el chico de ojos rojos era demasiado fuerte, y no podía moverlo, de hecho su cuerpo había comenzado a reaccionar ante la dureza de Kai contra su vientre.

-Vale, OK, dormiré contigo, pero ya quítate de encima

Kai lo soltó y se hizo a un lado. Se quitó las botas y se acostó en la cama. Yuriy se quitó sus botas también y se acostó junto a él, lo más a la orilla que pudo.

El pelirrojo se quedó boca arriba. Ésa posición le inducía el sueño, pero no se dormía hasta que se giraba. Estaba exhausto.

Por su parte, el otro se volteó dándole la espalda a Yuriy. Se sentía cansado, los nuevos prisioneros se habían portado difíciles y había tenido problemas controlándolos, Boris había exigido casi unos doscientos para sus experimentos, la mayoría niños. Pero a pesar de eso, por alguna razón, la cual él sabía muy bien, le estaba costando trabajo relajarse y dormir.

Había decidido no violar a Yuriy, aún, pero tener el cuerpo del ojiazul a su lado encendía su fuego interno, deseando hacer suyo a ese hermoso ruso de cabello rojo.

-¿Eres virgen, Yuriy? – preguntó, sabiendo que éste seguía despierto

-No es asunto tuyo – respondió el pelirrojo

-Mañana lo sabré – Kai sonrió

-Ya voy a dormir – Yuriy se giró, de frente a Kai, no confiaba en darle la espalda

Tras unos minutos de silencio, Yuriy finalmente quedó rendido y se durmió profundamente. Kai se dio cuenta ya que su respiración se volvió más lenta y dejó de moverse más que el movimiento de su pecho al respirar.

Se giró y encaró a Yuriy. Los suaves rasgos del pelirrojo finalmente descansaban, mostrando un hermoso rostro relajado, como no lo había visto. Se acercó a él y aspiró su aroma. Reconoció el olor de la cocina y percibió su calor a la distancia.

Pensó en besar sus labios, pero no quería desear aún más al chico, ya que sabía que al final iba a terminar matándolo.

Continuó viendo el rostro del pelirrojo hasta que se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente las campanas que anunciaban el desayuno lo despertaron. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró cara a cara con Yuriy, quien seguía dormido. No se había movido ni un centímetro.

Kai lo observó durante casi un minuto, hasta que se levantó y se estiró, sintiendo súper rico en sus extremidades y su espalda.

-Despierta, Yuriy – agitó su brazo para que éste volviera a la realidad. Tan pronto Yuriy abrió los ojos, Kai arrancó nuevamente la insignia de su suéter y sacó la cuadrada, cosiéndosela.

-¿Hoy si me vas a matar? – preguntó Yuriy, despertando

-Sí. Hoy sí.

Yuriy tuvo un escalofrío al escuchar tal declaración y sintió un vacío en su pecho.

-Sólo déjame terminar en la cocina – para despedirse de Max y de Ray, incluso de Brooklyn si es que lo encontraba- y dejaré que hagas conmigo lo que quieras después de la comida

-No, gracias. Será ahora. – Kai lo obligó a levantarse y Yuriy vio como los demás los escoltaban fuera del edificio.

Ambos se quedaron congelados cuando dieron su primer paso. Justo afuera del edificio había una pila de cuerpos, los cuales eran trasladados a camiones, pero más y más cuerpos seguían llegando, todos de los presos que habían fallecido la noche anterior.

-Ahí estarías tú si no fuera por mí – le comentó el mayor y lo obligó a caminar, Yuriy en shock por la cantidad de cuerpos que se encontraban a su lado.

-¿Qué más da si vas a matarme?

Kai no respondió y llegaron a un puesto de comida, donde nuevamente todos se hicieron a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

Ambos pidieron su razón y por supuesto, Kai consumió la de Yuriy. Él no dijo nada en todo el rato, ni siquiera cuando entraron a Prisioneros Holgazanes.

Yuriy pensó que Kai lo llevaría ante ese tal _Boris_, pero no fue así. Lo metió a una de las primeras puertas que llegaron y el pelirrojo vio con horror como Brooklyn estaba amordazado a una silla, con la cabeza baja.

-¡Brooklyn! – gritó y corrió hasta él.

En la habitación no sólo estaban ellos 3, si no Ian, Spencer y un guardia.

Su amigo estaba consciente y no veía señas de que lo hubiesen lastimado.

-Yuriy… - dijo Brooklyn, feliz de verlo

-Tienes suerte de que tu amigo me caiga bien, no le tocamos ni un cabello. Pero…

Kai se acercó a Yuriy y le dio una navaja grande, de mayores dimensiones que las que Yuriy les había visto antes.

-¿Y esto? – Reclamó Yuriy – sé lo que quieres que haga. Ya te dije que no pienso hacerlo.

-Ni siquiera sabes qué es lo que te voy a pedir… - Kai se cruzó de brazos. – Brooklyn lleva aquí desde anoche, no ha comido nada. Sólo está esperando a que – hizo un movimiento en su cuello, cómo si lo estuviera cortando con su dedo – termines con su sufrimiento.

-Ya te dije. No mataré a nadie – Yuriy le tendió la navaja, para que Kai la tomara – prefiero morir yo.

-O, pero claro que sí –Kai sacó una pistola de un cajón. Checó las balas, la cerró y le quitó el seguro – te mataré ahora mismo si no lo matas a él

-Kai, por favor, se razonable – le pidió Brooklyn – el chico acaba de llegar, y no olvides que yo…

-Lo se

Kai le apuntó a Yuriy, directamente a la cabeza. Éste sintió una potente descarga de adrenalina y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por el pánico.

-¡Kai! – Gritó Brooklyn – déjalo

Yuriy no hizo nada, siguió tendiéndole la navaja, esperando a que él la tomara, a pesar de tener la pistola apuntando a su cabeza.

-No tengo miedo de morir – dijo Yuriy – ya no. Pero no mataré a Brooklyn – aventó la navaja a un lado del cuarto – Y si quieres dispararme, hazlo

-Estás consciente… - empezó a decir Kai- de que esta vez es en serio. Si no matas a Brooklyn ahora, será tu cabeza a la que le volaré los sesos.

Las lágrimas de los ojos de Yuriy empezaron a caer por su rostro.

El peli azul se colocó frente a él. La pistola apuntando directamente a la frente de Yuriy.

-Tienes diez segundos – dijo – diez

Spencer tomó la navaja y se la entregó en la mano a Yuriy.

-Es mi amigo – le rogó Yuriy

-Nueve… ocho – continuó

-No lo haré – Yuriy abrió su mano y la dejó caer al piso

-Siete… seis… cinco…

-Hazlo, Yuriy – dijo Brooklyn, _cuatro_ dijo Kai – yo te metí en esto

Yuriy negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

-Tres…

-¡Kai, ya! – Gritó Brooklyn, _dos… -_ ¡Kai!

-Uno…

Yuriy apretó los ojos y escuchó a Kai jalar el gatillo. Brincó. Ya se hacía muerto.

Pero la descarga jamás se dio.

-No puedo creerlo – Kai bajó la pistola – en serio… no vas a hacerlo

Yuriy abrió los ojos y vio que le sonreía maquiavélicamente.

-Bueno Yuriy Ivanov… -Kai abrió la pistola y le mostró el barril.

-Está vacío – Yuriy se sorprendió

-Vaya, vaya… - Kai le regresó la pistola a Spencer- Realmente prefieres morir que tomar una vida

-Ya te lo había dicho – el ojiazul secó sus lágrimas – no seré responsable por la vida de nadie

Kai se acercó a Yuriy. –Eres un cobarde. Pero... no un asesino. – le sonrió

El pelirrojo se quedó confundido.

-Déjenos solos – ordenó Kai

Spencer e Ian desataron a Brooklyn y lo sacaron del cuarto, seguidos del guardia.

-Verás… yo no confío en nadie más que en mi mismo – Kai se sentó en la silla y recogió la navaja – soy la única persona que sé que no me lastimaría. El hombre que mató a mis padres era mi hermano. -Yuriy abrió su boca con sorpresa- Y él iba a matarme a mí. Mi propio hermano, vendido por unos cuantos rublos – Kai miró de cerca la navaja, analizando su filo – en esta vida estamos solos, Yuriy.

-Yo… lo siento – se acercó un poco a Kai, notando por primera vez una reacción emocional en su rostro

-Las personas de las que me rodeo son aquellas que me han demostrado no se venderían _tan fácilmente._ A Ian y a Spencer les salvé la vida, aquí. Y desde ése día jamás me han traicionado. Y tú… que pudiste haberme matado tantas veces… jamás lo hiciste. Ni siquiera anoche, que tuviste oportunidad… Ni mataste a tu amigo, con quien no tienes ninguna responsabilidad… Eres muy ingenuo. –Yuriy se acercó hasta quedar frente a él, sin agacharse – Pero… puede que eso te salve…

En ese momento se agachó, y lo abrazó, colocando el rostro de Kai en su pecho, quien se quedó anonadado ante tales acciones.

-Estoy de acuerdo en que estamos solos – dijo Yuriy – pero a veces… estamos más solos.

Kai se sorprendió por el gesto del pelirrojo. Era la primera vez que alguien lo abrazaba de ésa manera. Sintió una especie de calidez que le resultaba familiar y su mente viajó a su pasado, cuando sus padres aún vivían.

-Yuriy…- empezó a decir Kai, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió con un fuerte golpe.

-¿Qué es esto? – una sombra entró a la habitación y Yuriy lo soltó - ¿Qué haces Kai?

El hombre encendió la luz.

-Boris… - Kai se levantó

Yuriy vio a Boris Valkov clavar su mirada en él.

-Tus ojos – el doctor se acercó peligrosamente a Yuriy – son perfectos

-¿Perfectos? – preguntó Yuriy, dando un paso atrás. Ése hombre irradiaba una extraña aura. Algo en su rostro le indicaba peligro.

-Tu azul… es perfecto. Trajiste un excelente sujeto, Kai – lo felicitó Boris

-No, señor. –Éste se acercó a Boris – él no es un sujeto, sólo estaba divirtiéndome con él

-No importa – Boris tomó el rostro de Yuriy en sus manos, quien estaba paralizado por el miedo y no podía moverse – es sólo un preso más

-De hecho no – Kai negó con su cabeza – aún no termino con él. Es mío.

Boris soltó a Yuriy y lo miró a él.

-¿Es tu amante? – preguntó Boris

-Sí. Era virgen antes de que yo lo tomara, y ahora sólo me pertenece a mí – Kai colocó un brazo alrededor del cuello de Yuriy- ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar un chico virgen en éste lugar?

-Sí. Búscate otro.

Kai negó con la cabeza.

-Éste me gusta. Casi no grita.

Boris soltó una carcajada. -De ésos hay muchos. – clavó su mirada en Yuriy. – Tráelo al laboratorio

Kai iba a responder otra negativa cuando Garland entró al cuarto.

-Señor Boris, lamento la interrupción, el señor Hiwatari quiere verlo en su oficina.

-Ya voy – Boris le sonrió a Yuriy – nos vemos después

Se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto seguido de Garland, dejándolos solos.

-Tengo que sacarte de aquí – le dijo Kai – sígueme

Kai esperó a que Boris abandonara el edificio para después salir él y regresar con Yuriy al edificio 1989.

-¿Ese loco va a venir a buscarme? – Preguntó Yuriy, nervioso -¿Qué es lo que quiere hacer con mis ojos?

-Volverlos marrones – Kai se apresuró a descoser la insignia y remplazarla por la redonda

-¿Por qué le mentiste? – preguntó Yuriy, aun sintiendo su corazón latir rápidamente por la adrenalina.

-Si no lo hubiera hecho, ya te tendría atado a una camilla experimentando contigo – terminó de cambiar la insignia

-Pero, ¿Por qué no me dejaste con él? Pensé que querías que me muriera. Y ni siquiera me mataste. ¿Dónde está Brooklyn?

-Relájate. Boris está lejos y jamás entra a ésta zona. Lo más probable es que jamás te vuelva a ver.

-¿Por qué le mentiste entonces?

-Por que seré yo quien tome tu vida – Kai se levantó – ya te lo había dicho - encaró a Yuriy

-Pues hazlo ya

-No. Será después –Se dejó caer en su cama

-Tengo que irme. Me van a regañar en la cocina – hasta ese momento recordó que tenía hambre y su estómago volvió a sonar – empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Espera – Kai sujetó su brazo y lo detuvo – Yuriy, ven ésta noche.

-No, gracias – respondió y se soltó

-No te hagas el difícil, tendré algo para ti

-No me interesa nada que tú puedas darme

-¿Y si te invito a cenar?

-No, Kai. No quiero volver a verte en mi vida.

**Edificio de la Dirección General, Zona Norte de Gulag**

Boris entró a la oficina de Voltaire, donde éste ya lo estaba esperando.

-Toma asiento – le indicó y Boris ocupó la silla frente a él – Hay algo que me tiene preocupado. El General Stalin morirá pronto, y una vez que el régimen caiga, querrán destruir Gulag. Si alguien externo llega y descubre todas tus… _investigaciones_ nos fusilarán a todos. –Boris iba a decir algo, pero Voltaire alzó un dedo en señal de que no había terminado – No voy a cerrar tu departamento, ésa conversación ya la tuvimos… Pero – miró fijamente a Boris – en caso de que exista el peligro de que eso suceda, quiero que destruyas todo. Toda evidencia de lo que haces. Bitácoras, fotos, videos, todo. No quiero nada que pueda incriminarnos.

-¿Qué hay de los cuerpos deformes? – Boris se recargó en la silla – si los encuentran…

-Ya dije. Quemaremos todo. Los cuerpos a los que te refieres han sido separados de la fosa común y han sido destruidos.

-¿Cuándo?

-Boris – Voltaire se levantó – Estamos en una zona de alto riesgo. Nadie puede saber nada, y no debe de haber ninguna prueba que pueda ser usada en nuestra contra. Debes prometerme que destruirás todo.

-¿Prometértelo?

-Confío en ti, _Boria_ – Volty puso una mano en su rodilla – creo que nuestra relación va más allá de supervisor y subordinado. Si tú lo prometes, para mi es suficiente.

Boris asintió. –Te lo prometo.

-Bien. Ahora… - Voltaire se levantó y se colocó en medio de las piernas de Boris – tengo algo de tiempo libre.

Boris sabía lo que su superior quería, así que se apuró a abrir el pantalón de Volty.

**Una hora después.**

Boris tomó el teléfono de su escritorio y lo aventó, así como todos los papeles que tenía frente a él, rompiéndolos del coraje.

_¿Destruir todo? ¿Voltaire está loco? _

El médico tomó un reloj que descansaba sobre un mueble y lo azotó contra el piso, haciéndolo añicos. Su ira no era sólo de la orden que se le había dado, sino también por que nuevamente, el ruso había utilizado su cuerpo para satisfacerse, pero jamás le interesó ser considerado con Boris y una vez más, no había podido venirse durante el coito.

Iba a tomar una botella del escritorio para aventarla a la pared cuanto tocaron su puerta.

-¿Quién?

-Es Kai – le avisó Garland

-Entra

El chico de ojos rojos entró a su oficina, cerró la puerta detrás de él y notó todo el desastre.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? – preguntó Kai

-Nada – Boris se sentó en su silla y el otro tomó un asiento del otro lado del escritorio

-Mi abuelo… - Kai evitó la mirada de su superior – me mandó a buscar y me hizo saber de la situación. De que tendremos que destruir todo. Y creo que tú y yo sabemos que… no lo volveremos a ver.

Boris se sujetó la cabeza, la cual le daba vueltas, y no podía negar que su erección continuaba presente. Abrió los ojos y miró a Kai.

-Garland – llamó Boris y su guardia personal entró a la sala – verás Kai… hay veces en que… - Boris se levantó de su silla y se acercó a él – tienes que dar un poco más de ti

Él alzó una ceja, pero sintió que algo estaba mal.

-¿A qué se refiere? – preguntó

Boris se colocó detrás de él. Llevó su mano al cuello de Kai y lo acarició, éste se levantó rápidamente.

-¿Qué está haciendo? – Kai se hizo a un lado y se alejó de Boris

-Quítate la ropa – ordenó

-Por supuesto que no – Kai se quedó lejos de Boris y se colocó en una posición defensiva

-Garland

El mencionado se sorprendió un poco por la orden, pero debía seguirla, así que se dirigió a Kai.

-No te atrevas – le advirtió éste – eres mi amigo, pero no dudaré en defenderme

Garland lo ignoró y se lanzó contra él, a lo que el peli azul se defendió, pero el otro era mucho más fuerte y después de un rato de forcejeo, Garland logró esposarlo y sujetar su cadera.

Boris se acercó a él y alzó su suéter, mostrando el blanco abdomen de Kai.

-¡No lo hagas… suéltame Garland!

Boris tomó unas tijeras de su escritorio y empezó a cortar el suéter de su víctima, pero éste empezó a retorcerse, dificultándole el trabajo a Boris.

-Quédate quieto – pero Kai siguió forcejando. Boris alzó su mano y juntó fuerza para darle un puñetazo que le partió el labio al joven ruso, quien comenzó a sangrar. -Ya sabes que entre más te resistas más te va a doler.

**Oficina de Bryan Kuznetzov**

-Debes de asegurarte que lo destruya todo – Voltaire se levantó y extendió su mano – fue un placer haber trabajado contigo. Confío en que te harás cargo de Gulag tan bien como lo has hecho hasta ahora.

-Por supuesto que sí señor – Bryan tomó su mano – y también puede estar seguro de que cumpliré _mi promesa_

-Por favor hazlo. No permitas que se lo lleven – Voltaire lo soltó y se dio la vuelta, encaminándose a la salida – Por cierto… esta noche… - abrió la puerta – Llega Aseret.

**Fin del capítulo**

_Adelanto del capítulo 5_

_-¿Dónde está Tala? – Preguntó Yuriy -Kai se quedó callado - ¿Kai?_

_-Sabes… - dijo el mencionado – también tenía unos hermosos ojos azules…_


	5. Du riescht so gut

**GULAG**

Doble capítulo ésta noche!

Advertencias del capítulo: Violación.

**Capítulo 5**

**Du riescht so gut **

Kai fue azotado contra el escritorio y algunas cosas cayeron al piso. Garland sujetaba su nuca hacia abajo mientras Boris bajaba su pantalón.

-¡No! – Gritó Kai y continuó forcejando – ¡Suéltame!

-No sé por qué te resistes – Boris finalmente logró quitarle toda la ropa y el cuerpo de su subordinado quedó expuesto frente a él – sabes que debes de retribuir de alguna manera todos los beneficios que te he dado

-Puedo hacerlo de otra manera – respondió Kai - ¡Yo te he conseguido muchos sujetos de pruebas!

-Oh… sobre eso… y el chico de los ojos azules…

-¡Te lo daré! – Gritó cuando escuchó como Boris desabrochaba su propio pantalón - ¡Te lo traigo ya mismo!

Boris sabía que podía tener esos ojos azules cuando quisiera, pero en ése momento su miembro exigía ser atendido, y su enorme erección comenzaba a doler por la frustración.

-Quédate quieto – Boris abrió las piernas de Kai y empezó a masturbar su pene para prepararlo – le cobraré a Voltaire todas las que me ha hecho con su nieto.

-Jamás… - Kai intentó alzar su cara para morder la mano de Garland, pero Boris tomó un frasco de tinta y lo golpeó en la sien, haciendo que Kai regresara a la posición que estaba -¡Mierda, Boris!

Garland se sentía mal. Ésta no era la primera vez que ayudaba a Boris a violar a uno de sus subordinados, sin embargo, Kai era uno de sus mejores amigos y apenas podía tolerar ver cómo sufría. Cerró los ojos y giró su rostro para no ver lo que el médico ruso estaba a punto de perpetuar.

-Te daré al de ojos azules, pero suéltame, te traeré todos los ojos azules del campo, ¡Todos! – rogó Kai, moviendo sus piernas y dificultando el trabajo a Boris, ya que Kai jamás había sido penetrado anteriormente.

-Lo tendré también, pero por ahora… es a ti a quien deseo. Y es enserio, deja de moverte o…

Kai se impulsó con el escritorio y se soltó de Garland, se dio la vuelta y pateó a Boris en el estómago, tratando de que fuera su entrepierna, pero falló. El golpe no fue muy duro y el mayor se puso furioso, entonces tomó un pisapapeles de piedra de su escritorio y con fuerza golpeó a Kai en la frente y después en la mejilla, mientras lo acostaba boca arriba en el escritorio y mordía sus pezones mientras éste se quejaba del dolor de su cara.

-Sujétalo bien – le ordenó a Garland y éste volvió a aprisionarlo contra el escritorio

Boris abrió sus piernas con fuerza – Iba a hacértelo tolerable, pero por tus insolencias…

Kai gritó de dolor cuando el mayor introdujo su pene y lo llevó hasta el fondo, rasgando la pequeña apertura del peli azul. Sintió un fuerte ardor en su ano y volvió a gritar cuando Boris salió y volvió a entrar, abriéndose camino entre su suave piel.

-Maldito Kai… eres tan estrecho… - Boris empezó a envestirlo con fuerza y Kai continuó lanzando quejidos de dolor, pero era tanto que no podía formular palabras en su boca, y lo único que salía de ella eran sollozos y gritos. –_Hueles tan bien_

Boris estaba realmente excitado y se colocó sobre Kai mientras lo embestía continuamente, rápido, deleitándose con su angosta víctima. Sujetó el cabello azul para jalar su rostro hacia sí mismo, y besarlo.

Sintió la sangre y sudor de Kai manchar su rostro y esto le excitó aún más, entonces la sensación de vacío en su vientre se hizo presente y supo que no tardaría en venirse.

Recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su subordinado y arqueó su espalda, su respiración se aceleró y sus brazos comenzaron a temblar del embriagante placer que inundaba su cuerpo. Era tanto su descontrol que abrió su boca y mordió con fuerza el hombro de Kai, así como había hecho Voltaire, y al recordarlo se llenó de coraje y cerró su mandíbula, trayéndose consigo un pedazo de la carne de Kai, al mismo tiempo que se dio su orgasmo y se vino dentro de él, quién ya había dejado de gritar y sólo soltaba pequeños quejidos de dolor, mientras que él gimió como vaca y lo llenó con su semen.

Al terminar, salió del chico y logró ver cómo había destrozado su ano, el cual sangraba y su piel estaba rasgada. Boris se dejó caer en la silla, recuperando el aliento.

Garland lo soltó y Kai trató de levantarse, pero cayó al piso por el dolor que sentía en su parte trasera. Boris vio su rostro y se sorprendió de ver la gran cantidad de sangre que emanaba de las profundas heridas que le había hecho. También la mordida en su hombro tenía una fuerte hemorragia que ahora resbalaba por su espalda.

-Te dije que te portaras bien – le dijo Boris subiéndose el pantalón y acomodándose la ropa – Garland, llévalo al hospital – se acercó al chico tirado en el piso y le quitó las esposas

Boris salió de la oficina y Garland se apuró a ayudar a Kai.

-Lo siento mucho, no podía hacer nada – se disculpó

-Lo sé – respondió éste sin mirarlo a la cara - ¿Tan mal estoy?

-Sí – respondió - ¿No sientes las heridas?

-No, me duele demasiado atrás… como para sentir algo en la cara

**Media cocina**

-Lo siento Yuriy, no conozco a nadie que se llamara Tala. Tal vez está en uno de los edificios del norte, pero puedo preguntarle a mi mamá, ella es directora del hospital y tiene bitácoras de la mayoría de los presos, probablemente esté ahí el suyo.

-Espero que sí. ¿Puedo acompañarte a preguntarle?

Max y Yuriy estaban terminando de preparar los platillos de la tarde, faltaba media hora para que comenzara la comida y debían darse prisa.

-Mi madre me dijo en la mañana que muchos presos murieron en la noche. Tienen mucho desorden y probablemente no se den cuenta de que tú entras ahí.

Yuriy asintió.

-Gracias.

Continuaron con sus labores y después, cuando fue la hora de la comida, Yuriy se apresuró a consumir su ración para acompañar a Max al hospital.

No tuvieron problemas para entrar y se dirigieron a la oficina de Judy, pero ella no estaba ahí. Max buscó entre los expedientes el de Tala Serafina, sin éxito.

El hospital despedía un olor similar al de Presos Holgazanes y Yuriy prefirió borrar todo recuerdo de ése lugar y se preguntó que había sido de Brooklyn.

A Max le indicaron que su madre estaba atendiendo a un preso, y que podía encontrarla en una de las alas de recuperación. Llegando ahí, Yuriy notó que cada camilla estaba dividida por cortinas, pero sólo había una cerrada.

-Mamá – dijo Max desde afuera, sin abrir las cortinas -¿Estás ahí?

-Sí, Max, ¿Qué pasó? – le respondió desde adentro

-Estoy buscando el expediente un preso, pero no está en tus archivos.

-¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó ella

-Tala Serafina – respondió Max y Yuriy sintió un calor en su corazón por la esperanza de encontrar al que él consideraba su hermano.

-Mmm… no me suena, corazón – respondió su madre – tal vez…

-Yo sé quién es – dijo otra voz dentro de la cortina

-¿Kai? – preguntó Yuriy, sorprendido de encontrarlo en el hospital

-¿Yuriy? Vaya, que coincidencia encontrarte aquí

-Déjate eso, ¿Qué sabes sobre Tala? – respondió

-Así que tú eres quien lo busca. – Kai hizo una pausa - ¡Au! Eso dolió

-Quédate quieto – ordenó Judy – te mueves mucho y por eso la aguja te lastima

Yuriy se preguntó si alguien finalmente le había dado su merecido al estúpido de Kai. Pero en el fondo, esperaba que no fuera algo grave.

-¿Dónde está Tala? – Preguntó Yuriy -Kai se quedó callado - ¿Kai?

-Sabes… - dijo el mencionado – también tenía unos hermosos ojos azules…

**Zona Norte de Gulag**

Bryan se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio, intranquilo. Tan pronto Voltaire se había ido, y después de alegrarse por la noticia del regreso de Aseret, había recordado al chico de la noche anterior, el pelirrojo de ojos azules del cual no se acordaba de su nombre.

-Listvyanka… - el chico de ojos lavanda se recargó en su silla y cerró los ojos – ése lugar…

**Prisioneros Holgazanes**

La oficina de Boris seguía hecha un desastre. Garland se encontraba acomodando todo mientras otros chicos limpiaban la sangre de Kai del piso. Ninguno decía nada, ya que el médico se encontraba supervisando sus actividades. Tenía demasiados asuntos privados en ésa oficina como arriesgarse a que algo saliera de ella en manos de un traidor.

Cuando finalmente terminaron, Boris los corrió a todos excepto a Garland.

-Lo que viste hoy – le dijo su superior sentándose en la silla, sin dirigirle la mirada – es lo que ocurre cuando no obedecen. Espero que siempre seas tan leal como lo has sido hasta ahora.

-Siempre, señor – Garland asintió – y prometo no decir nada al respecto

Boris sonrió y le indicó que se retirara

**Oficina de Bryan**

El nuevo director de Gulag se encontraba en una llamada con el director de Seguridad, queriendo corroborar cierta información que no podía sacar de su cabeza.

-…recuerdas el reporte que me diste ayer en la mañana, sobre la ciudad que arrasaron los del ejército buscando a ésos fugitivos… - hizo una pausa- … ¿Era Listvyanka?

Bryan escuchó la respuesta y cerró los ojos.

-Gracias. Sólo quería asegurarme.

Bryan colgó el teléfono, recordando las últimas declaraciones del reporte.

_No hay sobrevivientes_.

**Centro médico de Gulag**

Yuriy y Kai se habían quedado solos, un guardia había llegado a avisarle a Judy y a Max que el Director Supremo estaba esperándolos en su oficina. Ella había terminado de curar las heridas de Kai y ahora le había ordenado estar en reposo. El pelirrojo había permanecido ahí para sacarle respuestas, pero el ruso no estaba cooperando.

-Ni siquiera te preocupa que yo esté aquí – dijo el paciente – sólo estás aquí para saber sobre _Tala_

-Ya te había dicho que no quería volver a verte, pero si tienes información sobre él…

-¿Qué es Tala para ti? – preguntó Kai y miró a Yuriy, quien se había sentado en la silla a su lado

-¿Por qué no me respondes? Deja de evadir el tema. ¿A ti qué te interesa saber lo que Tala y yo somos?

Kai alzó una ceja y soltó un bufido, trató de agarrar el vaso de agua junto a su cama, pero no le llegaba. Yuriy se dio cuenta, más no hizo nada.

-No tengo obligación de contestarte – Kai se irguió y soltó un gemido de dolor, su bata resbaló un poco por su brazo y Yuriy pudo ver una gasa cubriendo una herida en su hombro – Y menos cuando te portas así

-¿Qué te pasó? – le preguntó el pelirrojo

-Ja, ahora sí te interesa – Kai finalmente tomó el vaso y empezó a beber de él

-Sólo quiero saber… parece que alguien te dio tu merecido

Kai puso el vaso en su lugar y se recostó. –No es nada, no es la primera vez que termino en el hospital

-Por favor – dijo Yuriy – dime lo que sabes de Tala. Él es como un hermano para mí.

El otro volteó a verlo. Sus ojos azules mostraban la preocupación y angustia de saber el destino de ése otro chico. Por alguna razón, Kai ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a esos ojos e incluso no podía negar que le gustaba la presencia de Yuriy con él.

-Tala Safina, ¿Eh? – Kai se acomodó en la cama – Así que tú también eres de Listvyanka

-Creo que ya te había dicho eso

-No lo recuerdo

Ambos permanecieron en silencio. Yuriy mirando fijamente a Kai, esperando respuestas, y el otro regresando la misma mirada. El mayor sabía todo sobre Tala, sin embargo, sabía que una vez que le diera la información al pelirrojo, éste se iría.

-Jamás me respondiste – dijo Kai – si eras virgen o no.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver? – Yuriy se cruzó de brazos – Yo soy quien hace las preguntas aquí

Kai soltó una carcajada. –Puede que esté en cama, pero aún tengo fuerza suficiente para dominarte -Yuriy alzó una ceja ante tal palabra y recordó el momento en que el peli azul lo sujetaba contra la cama, sintiendo su erección. Se sonrojó un poco. – Aunque por lo que veo, creo que no te opondrías del todo

-Ja, ya quisieras tú eso – Yuriy se levantó y se asomó por la ventana. Se encontraban en el tercer y último piso de dicho edificio. Miró hacia el cielo, el cual continuaba muy nublado – Creo que habrá otra tormenta esta noche

-Espero que no mueras – dijo Kai – deberías venir a dormir conmigo

-Tal vez lo haga -Yuriy se colocó a un costado de él se sentó en la cama, junto a Kai – si me dices lo que sabes de Tala, dejaré que…. – miró hacia un lado – tomes mi virginidad

Kai alzó una ceja y sonrió. Finalmente tendría lo que quería.

-Así que sí eres virgen. Pero… ¿Has tenido sexo con una mujer? -Yuriy negó con la cabeza.- Vaya, vaya… así que te gusta esto – tomó la mano de Yuriy y la colocó en su entrepierna

Yuriy no hizo nada, sólo miro al piso.

-¿Entonces tenemos un trato? – Yuriy evitó mirarlo a los ojos –Llévame con él. Y dejaré que hagas con mi cuerpo lo que quieras.

Kai soltó su mano y se sentó, quedando a la misma altura de Yuriy. Éste lo miro y pudo ver en su rostro que no mentía.

-Tala está muerto. Pero puedo enseñarte… unos videos muy interesantes sobre él. –Kai tomó el rostro de Yuriy con una mano y analizó sus ojos, los cuales se abrieron con sorpresa y se llenaron de lágrimas ante su declaración – incluso el video donde fue asesinado.

**Fin del capítulo**

_Adelanto del capítulo 6_

_-Realmente… - Bryan susurró muy sutilmente en su oído – me hiciste falta, Aseret Lindemann_


	6. Wollt ihr das Bett in Flammen sehen?

**GULAG**

Kuh! Este capítulo es especial porque hoy comienzas tu relación formal con Harry, muchas felicidades! Estoy muy feliz por ustedes, amo que me contaste todo desde el principio y me enteré de cada paso que dieron en su relación, así que…. ¡MUCHA SUERTE! Sabes que si te lastima le haré nemesis… :D

Advertencias del capítulo: Sexo heterosexual.

**Capítulo 6**

**Wollt ihr das Bett in Flammen sehen?**

Una fuerte tormenta azotaba Gulag, casi todos los habitantes del enorme complejo carcelero se resguardaban dentro de sus edificios, protegiéndose de las gélidas corrientes de aire.

Una excepción era Bryan Kuznetzov, el recién nombrado Director Supremo, quien esperaba ansioso a que los tres vehículos frente a él se detuvieran por completo para poder acercarse.

Un soldado del primer vehículo descendió de éste y acudió a abrir la puerta del segundo, a quien estaban escoltando y extendió su mano para ayudar a bajar a su ocupante.

Bryan hizo a un lado al guardia y fue el peli lavanda quien extendió su mano, la cual fue tomada por una mujer, quien le sonrió al salir del vehículo.

La tormenta los retenía de hablar, ya que ni siquiera podrían escuchar sus voces, así que una vez que la Dama de Boria abandonó el vehículo, se dirigieron hacia el interior de la residencia de los directores.

Tan pronto entraron, la chica se aventó a los brazos de Bryan, quien la recibió en su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañé, nena – le dijo éste mientras disfrutaba del aroma y calor de la mujer que estaba entre sus brazos

-Yo te extrañé más, no tienes idea… -ella respondió y dejó de abrazarlo para poder su rostro – pero finalmente estoy de regreso

Bryan sonrió, y sin dejar de abrazarla, la acercó más a él y unió sus labios con los de ella, quien quedó sorprendida ante el gesto. Se separó de él después de unos segundos y miró a sus acompañantes y escolta, quienes también ingresaban en el edificio y los estaban mirando.

-Debemos tener cuidado – le dijo ella – si el Director Voltaire se entera…

-Ya no tenemos que escondernos, Aseret – Bryan acarició su mejilla – ahora soy el nuevo Director Supremo. -Ella lo miró con sorpresa.- Pensé que habías hablado con él, él fue quien me dijo que llegarías hoy

-Sólo le informamos que ya veníamos en camino, pero fue por telegrama, no recibimos ninguna respuesta de Gulag.

Bryan le ofreció su mano y ella la tomó, dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de éste.

-Con que Director Supremo – comentó Aseret – Es un título grande y poderoso

-No es lo único grande y poderoso que tengo – contestó él, para después abrir la puerta de su habitación e invitarla a pasar.

Ella entró y empezó a desabrochar su abrigo, pero Bryan se colocó detrás de ella y continuó la tarea. Éste recargó su rostro en el hombro de su subordinada y ella sintió cómo terminó de abrir su abrigo cuando él le quitó el gorro que llevaba, dejando caer su cabello de un tono morado claro por sus hombros y espalda, llegando hasta la mitad de ésta, y una hermosa trenza al costado izquierdo, de todo el largo de su cabello. Bryan se excitaba, deleitándose con el aroma y el calor que su chica irradiaba.

-Realmente… - Bryan susurró muy sutilmente en su oído – me hiciste falta, Aseret Lindemann

La mencionada se giró y besó a Bryan, deseando más que nada sentir el cuerpo de su amado cerca de ella, y expresarle todo lo que sentía por él.

-Bryan… - mencionó mientras sentía las manos de éste introducirse dentro de su ropa y acariciar su espalda, a la vez que iba despojándola de dichas prendas – demuéstrame lo mucho que me extrañaste

Él sonrió ante la provocación y abrió su boca para contestarle, pero mejor lo pensó dos veces y en vez de eso, le quitó toda la ropa que llevaba por encima de la cintura, incluido el bra, y se dirigió a su cuello, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo suavemente, mientras la sujetaba por la espalda.

Aseret enloquecía con la sensación de los labios de su amante saboreando su piel, mientras que las manos de Bryan bajaban por su espalda y comenzaban a introducirse en su pantalón.

-Aún no… - le comentó ella

Los ojos rojizos de la mujer se clavaron en la entrepierna de Bryan y se alejó un poco de él para poder tener espacio y abrir su chamarra, quitándosela, percibiendo la alta temperatura del cuerpo de quien había sido su novio desde hace apenas unos meses.

Continuó quitándole prenda por prenda de la parte superior, hasta que finalmente llegó a su playera, la cual fue removida con ansiedad. Aseret quedó deslumbrada ante el súper sexy torso de su superior, el cual estaba bien trabajado, con los fuertes músculos tensos ante la excitación que el ruso comenzaba a sentir. Ella lo abrazó queriendo sentir ése cuerpo contra el de ella.

-Me encanta cómo se sienten tus chichis – confesó él mientras acariciaba su espalda y llevaba su mano al pantalón de Aseret, desabrochándolo y abriéndose camino con su mano, bajando por su estómago, vientre y llegando a su entrepierna. –Vaya, tan pronto y ya estás mojada – sus dedos acariciaron cada centímetro de la vagina de su novia, percibiendo la humedad provocada por la lubricación, preparándose para lo que vendría después.

-No he tenido sexo desde hace tres meses – Bryan alzó una ceja al escucharla – contigo, antes de irme a Reino Unido

-Yo jamás he tenido sexo contigo – Bryan la tomó de la cintura y la cargó, dejándola caer suavemente en la cama, subiéndose encima de ella – cada vez que te he hecho mía, te he hecho el amor – comenzó a despojarla de la poca ropa que le quedaba, hasta que finalmente la tuvo desnuda debajo de él – realmente eres hermosa

Aseret iba a contestarle cuando sintió la boca de Bryan cubrir su intimidad, arqueando su espalda y soltando un gemido tan pronto éste utilizó su lengua para lamer su entrepierna.

Cada lamida era deliciosa, su cuerpo se estremecía y sentía su vientre contraerse cada vez más, disfrutando de la atención que el ruso le estaba dando.

La chica extendió sus brazos y arqueó su espalda cuando Bryan introdujo su lengua dentro de ella, el ruso sujetó sus manos y ella se dio cuenta de que no había cambiado nada.

Bryan Kuznetzov no era famoso por ser emotivo ni considerado, de hecho todos en Gulag sabían que era frío, insensible e incluso cruel a veces. Esto había cambiado un poco desde que había comenzado a salir con Aseret, quien era una mujer muy sensible, con un corazón de oro, siempre buscando ayudar a los demás, pero muy orgullosa y no se dejaba de nadie. Aún así, nadie conocía ese lado cariñoso más que Aseret, quien era la única Dama de Boria que había logrado al corazón de Bryan.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando soltó un fuerte gemido debido a que Bryan había introducido un dedo dentro de ella. Con su lengua estimulaba su clítoris y le daba pequeños besos con sus labios, mientras movía su dedo dentro y fuera de ella. De un momento a otro, introdujo un segundo dedo y logró encontrar su punto G, haciendo que Aseret se retorciera en placer, arqueando su espalda y contrayendo su vientre incontrolablemente.

Entonces se detuvo y removió sus dedos. Se colocó encima de ella y la besó. Dejó caer un poco de su peso sobre ella, pero se mantuvo con sus brazos, los cuales estaban a los lados del rostro de Aseret. Bryan buscó sus labios y se unieron en un apasionado beso, en el cual él introdujo su lengua ahora en su boca. Mientras, la chica llevó sus manos al bajo abdomen de Bryan, abriendo su pantalón y bajando su bóxer, tomando la fruta del ruso en su mano, y se excitó al sentir lo grande y dura que ésta estaba, listo para reclamar su cuerpo.

Bryan cortó el beso y se levantó, bajando de la cama sólo para quitarse el resto de la ropa, y cuando quedó totalmente desnudo como ella volvió a subirse sobre el cuerpo de su novia.

Él colocó un brazo de ella, abrazándola cálidamente mientras que con su mano libre introducía lentamente su miembro, a la vez que besaba el cuello de Aseret, quien comenzó a gemir y arquearse debido al enorme placer de sentir ese enorme pene dentro de ella.

Debía de aceptar que la técnica y el tamaño de Bryan eran grandiosos, y que no existía mejor amante que él.

El ruso movió su cadera de manera en que su miembro entrara completamente dentro de ella y utilizó su mano libre para soportar algo de su peso en la cama.

Las embestidas comenzaron, y Aseret sentía un delicioso placer cada vez que el miembro de Bryan rozaba con cada centímetro de su piel, disfrutando también el sentir el peso y el calor del cuerpo de su novio sobre ella, sin ignorar cuando los labios de éste buscaron los suyos y ella colocó las manos en la espalda de Bryan, apretándolo con cada embestida. Tuvo que separar sus bocas, ya que el placer que comenzaba sentir era apenas soportable y tenía que escapar los gemidos que le ocasionaba el miembro del ruso dentro de ella.

A Bryan le encabraba escuchar los gemidos de la chica en su oído, sabiendo que era él quien le provocaba tanto placer, además de la calidez y humedad que rodeaban su pene, mejor que cualquier otra cosa. Le gustaba la sensación de que rodeaba a su novia, con su brazo de ella y su cuerpo encima, percibía cada movimiento de su cuerpo, el cual era exquisito y amaba sentir como ésta arañaba su espalda, sabiendo que tendía a hacer esto inconscientemente cuando estaba acercándose a su orgasmo.

Aseret comenzó a sentir hormiguitas en su vientre, y fuertes contracciones en su entrepierna, sintiendo como a poco, su orgasmo se hacía presente. Perdió totalmente el control de su cuerpo, se aferró a la espalda de Bryan y su propia cadera buscó causar más fricción, prolongando esa deliciosa sensación de vacío y máximo placer que ahora la embriagaba.

Toda la presión que el sexo había estado almacenando finalmente era liberada y Bryan sentía como cada músculo del cuerpo debajo de él temblaba, miró el rostro de su chica y estuvo seguro de que no había una imagen más hermosa, y deseó poder verla de ésa manera cada noche. Por su parte, ella sentía la calidez subir por su vagina hacia cada rincón de su cuerpo, sintiendo cómo poco a poco ésta iba cediendo, percibiendo cada vez mejor las contracciones que se llevaban a cabo en su vientre, las cuales se sentían delicioso alrededor del pene de Bryan.

Éste, enloquecido por la imagen de ella viniéndose, comenzó a experimentar una sensación similar en su entrepierna, sabiendo que pronto sería su turno, se aferró más a ella y ocultó su rostro en el hombro de Aseret, a la vez que se concentraba en los gemidos que ésta soltaba en su oído y como su pene se sentía cada vez más pesado y el placer comenzaba a desbordarse.

-Aprietas delicioso – le dijo segundos antes de comenzar a suspirar y poco después no pudo más y llegó, desconectándose unos momentos de su mundo, ahogándose en su placer, el cual inundaba todo su cuerpo, y finalmente soltó un único gemido cuando se vino dentro de ella.

Aseret reconoció cada segundo del orgasmo de Bryan y continuó gimiendo, pero ahora sonreía, feliz de sentir a su hombre satisfecho dentro de ella.

Él la tomó del rostro y la besó profundamente, a la vez que ella acariciaba la nuca de éste y con la otra mano acariciaba su fuerte espalda. Él salió de ella y se dejó caer a su lado, exhausto, la jaló y la colocó sobre su pecho. Aseret podía escuchar el rápido latir de su corazón y sentía como poco a poco su respiración se controlaba.

-Hay algo que quería decirte – dijo Bryan mientras la abrazaba – pero no pude, se sentía demasiado rico, no podía hablar

-¿Qué? – Aseret se levantó y se apoyó con un brazo, quedando encima del rostro de Bryan y lo miró a los ojos – Dime

Bryan llevó su mano a la mejilla de ella y lo acarició, queriendo que ése momento jamás terminada.

-Que te amo – una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro y sintió cómo sus mejillas se encendían ante la declaración – siempre lo he hecho. Y cuando te fuiste me arrepentí de no habértelo dicho antes.

Aseret se sonrojó ante tales palabras y le sonrió.

-Qué bueno que no lo dijiste. Hubiera sido más difícil irme. Porque yo también te amo – se acercó a él y lo besó suavemente, sintiendo los brazos de Bryan cerrarse sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

Una vez que cortaron el beso, Bryan se levantó y buscó ropa de dormir en sus cajones. Se puso algunas prendas y le dio otras a ella.

-Creo que debería ir a dormir a mi cuarto – le dijo Aseret

-Por supuesto que no. A partir de ahora dormirás aquí, conmigo. – Respondió Bryan

-Suena bien – Volvió a recostarse en su pecho cuando éste volvió a la cama y los cubrió con las cobijas

-Mañana me contarás a qué fuiste a Reino Unido

-Pensé que sabías.

-No, no me dijeron nada

-Pues ya sabrás todo mañana. Estoy exhausta.

Bryan se acomodó, sin soltar a su chica y miró hacia el techo.

-Descansa, nena

Aseret sonrió. Amaba cuando la llamaba así.

**Centro Médico de Gulag**

Kai despertó, más no abrió los ojos.

Se dio cuenta de que lo habían sedado, ya que él tenía el sueño ligero y tan pronto se despertaba estaba listo para levantarse, debido en parte a que siempre estaba en guardia, ni siquiera dormido podía descuidarse y permitir que uno de sus enemigos lo atacara. Además sabía que lo habían anestesiado ya que el horrible dolor en su ano y rostro habían desaparecido por completo.

_Maldito Boris_ pensó _Voy a matarte tan pronto salga de aquí_

En eso abrió los ojos, recordando el motivo por el cual estaba ahí.

Kai jamás había sido abusado sexualmente anteriormente, siempre había sido él el perpetuador de dicho crimen. Pero jamás la víctima.

Reconocía que era horrible, tanto el dolor como la humillación, y desde ese momento se juró a sí mismo que le haría pagar a Boris, aunque eso lo condenara a su propia muerte.

Giró su rostro y se sorprendió de ver a Yuriy sentado en una silla a un lado de la cama, recargado en ésta, durmiendo.

_¿No se ha ido? _Se preguntó Kai, observando los finos rasgos del pelirrojo _De seguro quiere asegurarse de que no muera para que le enseñe los videos de Tala_

Por algún motivo, ésa conversación era la última cosa que Kai recordaba, después de que le ofreció a Yuriy mostrarle _esos_ videos algo había pasado y lo habían sedado, ya que no recordaba absolutamente nada previo a ese momento.

Miró hacia la ventana y notó que aún estaba oscuro y que había una tormenta.

Regresó su mirada al techo y pensó que Yuriy realmente debía querer esos videos, ya que, ¿Por qué otro motivo estaría ahí?

Cerró sus ojos y volvió a quedarse profundamente dormido.

La próxima vez que los abrió ya se había hecho de día. Lo había despertado el movimiento en el cuarto, ya que varias enfermeras y Judy entraron a monitorear su recuperación. Miró a su lado, buscando a Yuriy, pero la silla estaba vacía.

-Tu amigo se fue hace rato. Lo obligué a ir a desayunar, ya que no quería irse de tu lado. – le dijo Judy – Déjenos solos

Kai vio a una enfermera acercarse a él con una bandeja con comida y después salió de su pequeño _cuarto_, separado de lo demás por cortinas azules.

-¿Dónde está Boris? – preguntó el peli azul – Voy a matar a ése bastardo

-Supongo que en los laboratorios – Judy revisó las heridas en su rostro – Deberías hablar con Bryan. Probablemente él pueda hacer algo al respecto.

-No me interesa nada que Kuznetzov… ¡Auch! – Exclamó y miró como Judy sujetaba su brazo derecho y comenzaba a quitarle una venda que lo cubría – Eso es nuevo… ¿Qué me pasó?

-Ayer, cuando regresé, te encontré hablando con tu _amigo_ sobre ese chico que anda buscando, preferí esperar a que terminaran la conversación para entrar y limpiar las heridas que me faltaban, así que lo saqué para poder limpiar tu ano. Pero cuando estaba cerrando tus heridas, hubo un momento en que, bajo la influencia de la morfina, empezaste a gritar maldiciones, diciendo que ibas a matar a Boris. Te levantaste e hiciste un tiradero, pero todo fue tan rápido que antes de que pudiéramos sujetarte, trataste de correr y no te diste cuenta del suero en tu vena. Rasgaste tu vena y por eso te sedamos, para poder canalizar tu otro brazo y curar tu nueva herida.

Kai soltó un bufido y rió.

-Me hubieras dejado ir por ese imbécil. Voy a matarlo.

Judy se sentó a su lado y le acercó la comida.

-Debes tener mucho cuidado, Kai. Boris está consciente de lo que hizo y sabe que tratarás de vengarte. No creo que quiera tenerte tan cerca como antes sabiendo lo que eres capaz de hacer. Te aconsejaría que te quedes aquí un tiempo, descansa, espera a que sanen tus heridas y después te sentirás mejor.

Los ojos rojos se clavaron en el suelo, sintiéndose totalmente humillado, ahora todo el mundo sabría que Boris lo había violado, eso lo hacía débil y sus enemigos aprovecharían esto para cobrarle todas.

Judy continuó revisando sus heridas, _todas_ ellas.

-Todo va bien. Insisto en que deberías permanecer aquí aunque sea unas dos semanas en lo que te repones totalmente.

-Creo que tienes razón – tomó una manzana de la bandeja – además, la comida de aquí es mejor que esa basura que prepara Dickenson

-Cambiaron el menú – en eso Yuriy entró al cuarto – hoy servimos carne

Kai alzó una ceja. – ¿Carne humana?

Yuriy y Judy rieron un poco, ésta terminó de revisar los instrumentos de medición médica y una vez que se cercioró que todo funcionara correctamente, los dejó solos.

-No, carne de res – Yuriy se sentó en la silla junto a él - ¿Cómo te sientes?

Kai mordió la manzana.

-Una vez que salga de aquí te llevaré para que veas los videos de Tala. Pero eso será hasta dentro de dos semanas, no escaparé a ningún lado, pienso reclamar mi premio una vez que te los muestre. – acarició el rostro de Yuriy con la mano derecha y recordó lo que le dijo Yuriy que había sucedido el día anterior, el motivo por el que tenía la venda.

El pelirrojo tomó la mano de Kai con su mano, pero no la quito de su mejilla, sólo la colocó encima, para sorpresa del ojiazul, quien esperaba una reacción más violenta.

-Lo sé – dijo éste

-A lo que quiero llegar – Kai lo soltó – es que no tienes por qué estar aquí. Yo te buscaré tan pronto salga del hospital. –Continuó comiendo su manzana, mientras un incómodo silencio reinaba el lugar.

-Sé lo que te pasó – le dijo Yuriy, sin mirarlo a los ojos

Kai lo miró -¿Quién te dijo?

-Tú

Kai rió y le dio otra mordida a la manzana.

-Yo no te lo diría. Te mataré.

Yuriy estaba acostumbrado a que lo amenazara con esto, así que ni siquiera reaccionó.

-Ayer me quedé otro rato después de que acordamos lo de los videos y me sacaron para curarte. No me hubiera enterado de nada si no hubieras gritado que ibas a matar a Boris porque te había violado.

A Kai esto le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Si lo había gritado probablemente otros lo habían escuchado y aprovecharían su estado para atacarlo.

-Necesito que busques a Ian y Spencer – Kai lo miró – que los traigas aquí ya mismo.

-Vale – respondió Yuriy – Iré por ellos, pero no será ahorita. Hasta que me vaya.

-No me sirves de nada – Kai terminó la manzana y la dejó, para después tomar otro plato, una sopa. El plato pesaba bastante para su brazo herido, así que lo sujetó con otro, pero su mano derecha estaba entumida, así que no podía utilizar bien la cuchara. Se rindió y dejó el plato en la bandeja – Necesito a alguien que pueda protegerme y tú eres el peor para eso

Yuriy tomó el plato de sopa y tomó la cuchara, miró a Kai y la acercó a su boca sin decirle nada. Kai clavó su mirada en los ojos azules. - ¿Qué estás haciendo? No necesito que me des de comer

-Sé lo que te hicieron. Yo… - Yuriy regresó la cuchara al plato pero no lo soltó – lo lamento mucho. Entiendo cómo te sientes.

-¿Qué puedes saber tú? Eres un maldito virgen –Kai le sonrió cínicamente - ¿O me mentiste?

Yuriy negó con la cabeza. –No fui yo. Hace medio año el ejército llegó a Listvyanka para tomar suministros y descansar. Algunos de los soldados… violaron a algunas mujeres. Y algunos hombres. Entre ellos – Yuriy bajó su mirada – a Tala. Eso fue sólo una semana antes de que se lo llevaran para traerlo aquí.

Kai volteó a verlo. Él sabía sobre eso. Él había estado ahí cuando habían examinado el cuerpo de Tala y habían encontrado las marcas de violación en su cuerpo. Pero Yuriy no tendría por qué saberlo aún.

-Ese día yo no estaba. Una vaca había escapado y yo fui a buscarla al bosque. Por eso jamás me di cuenta cuando el ejército llegó, y cuando regresé ellos ya se habían ido. –Yuriy continuó mirando al piso – después de verificar que mis padres estaban bien, fui a casa de Tala. Estaba encerrado en su cuarto y no quería ver a nadie, pero me dejó entrar.

Lo encontré en una esquina, en el piso, llorando. Y fue cuando me lo contó todo – Yuriy colocó el plato en la bandeja – fueron tres soldados – Kai miró como los ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas – y él estaba traumatizado.

Yuriy se levantó y se dio la vuelta, pero continuó. –Nos acostamos en su cama y lo abracé, mientras él lloraba yo sólo lo consolaba. No sé cuántas horas estuvimos así. Pero recuerdo que anocheció y amaneció. No hicimos nada más que llorar durante horas y horas. Él era como mi hermano y nuestra conexión era tan fuerte que podía sentir su sufrimiento en mi cuerpo. Me dejó curar sus heridas y… - hizo una pausa – lo ayudé a bañarse. Aún recuerdo toda la sangre. El olor…

Kai continuó escuchándolo, atentamente.

-Tala jamás logró recuperarse. Él siempre había sido el más fuerte de los dos. Él era siempre quien me protegía. Pero a partir de ahí fui yo quien lo cuidó a él. Él no dormía si yo no estaba ahí, no quería ir a ningún lado solo, le agarró miedo a la oscuridad… - Yuriy se dio la vuelta y regresó a la silla – gritaba cuando alguien lo tocaba. Fue mi culpa que lo capturaran. Ése día salí a pescar, no tardé más de seis horas, pero cuando regresé… el ejército había vuelto, y se lo habían llevado. Jamás lo volví a ver – Yuriy comenzó a llorar.

Ambos se quedaron callados. Después de un largo rato, Yuriy dejó de llorar.

-Se que eres fuerte Kai. Pero yo se que tienes miedo.

Éste miro al pelirrojo. Yuriy tomó el plato nuevamente y acercó la cuchara a la boca de Kai. Se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos. Fue un rato de incómodo silencio, pero finalmente, Kai abrió la boca.

**Oficina del Director Supremo**

Aseret y Bryan se habían separado desde la mañana. Ella había estado todo el día en la dirección de mujeres, poniéndose al corriente en todo lo que sucedió desde que se fue.

Estuvo tan ocupada que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para comer. Fue casi hasta el anochecer que finalmente se vio con Bryan en su oficina, quien ya la estaba esperando y quería enterarse de todo lo que había sucedido durante su viaje.

-Fui enviada a Inglaterra por dos asuntos. El primero concerniente a Kai.

Ambos se encontraban sentados frente a frente en el escritorio de Bryan.

-El ex director Voltaire – continuó Aseret – estaba preocupado de que en caso de morir el General Stalin, fueran tras él y su familia, por lo tanto, el único de sus descendientes que sigue vivo, Kai. Tracé una infalible ruta de escape en caso de que haya una amenaza inminente que ponga en peligro su vida.

Bryan asintió.

-El segundo asunto surgió cuando yo ya estaba allá. Se supone que lo de Kai solo tardaría unas semanas y yo estaría de regreso en un mes. Pero estaba en Londres cuando el General Stalin me pidió hablar con el parlamento inglés y pedirles su apoyo.

-¿Su apoyo? – preguntó Bryan

-El General Stalin cree que la guerra contra Estados Unidos de América es inevitable. Quiere que tengamos el mayor apoyo posible. Así que hablé con algunos monarcas del Reino Unido para solicitar su ayuda en caso de que entremos en un conflicto bélico con dicho país.

Aseret se levantó y se sentó en las piernas de Bryan, quien la abrazó por la cintura.

-¿Y qué pasó?

Ella se agachó y lo besó, acariciando su cabello. Se levantó y después se hincó en el piso, abriendo el pantalón de Bryan.

-Apoyarán a los americanos

El ruso alzó su cadera para que Aseret pudiera despojarlo de su pantalón y su bóxer. Se recargó en el respaldo cuando sintió como su novia introducía su miembro en su boca y llevó su mano a la espalda de ésta, acariciando su suave piel.

Ella no perdió el tiempo y lo introdujo totalmente en su garganta, provocando el gag réflex, el cual formaba en vacio que succionaba la hombría de Bryan, sintiéndose delicioso para él.

Empezó a suspirar, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar completamente por el desbordante placer de sentir la lengua de su novia recorriendo de arriba abajo todo lo largo de su pene, al mismo tiempo que lo introducía y expulsaba de su boca con habilidad.

Aseret lo sacó de su boca y le dio un beso en la punta, continuo con besos y succiones en todo lo largo y bajó hasta la base, continuando un poco más debajo de ésta.

Ella sintió como el cuerpo de Bryan comenzaba a descontrolarse, las manos del ruso sujetando su cabello y sus suspiros volviéndose cada vez más altos y constantes.

Las piernas de Bryan temblaron un poco y después, Aseret se lo metió nuevamente a la boca, hasta el fondo, introduciéndolo lo más que pudo a la garganta, pero ella no podía negarlo, su buen tamaño le exigía un trabajo más cuidadoso.

Ella lo tomó con una mano y empezó a masturbar la base a la vez que lamía y succionaba rápidamente la punta.

-Ah, si… así… -dijo Bryan y esto excitó demasiado a Aseret, quien también disfrutaba brindarle tal placer a su novio

Ella continuó con ese mismo movimiento unos minutos, hasta que Bryan colocó sus manos en sus hombros y la alzó, levantándola y la besó apasionadamente.

La sentó en su escritorio y mordía su cuello mientras desabrochaba el pantalón de la chica y quitaba también su ropa interior.

-Bryan… - susurró ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, besándolo una última vez antes de que él descendiera por su cuerpo hasta su entrepierna y la lamía, haciendo que ella dejara caer su cabeza hacia atrás y arqueara su espalda.

El ruso comenzó con besos en sus ingles, lamiendo a través de sus piernas hasta llegar a su vagina, donde introdujo su lengua, preparándola para la próxima penetración.

Bryan colocó sus manos debajo de la cadera de Aseret, acercándola más a él y empezó a recorrer su entrepierna, saboreando cada centímetro de su piel

-Amo tu vagina – le dijo él y ella soltó una pequeña risita – no puedo esperar a hacerte mi mujer

Aseret abrió los ojos y sonrió.

Bryan continuó durante unos minutos más, hasta que su erección no pudo más, exigía entrar en ella, y su mente rogaba por tomar el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba.

Se detuvo y se levantó, colocando su cuerpo sobre Aseret y la besó, sintiendo cómo sus piernas se cerraban alrededor de su cadera.

-Hazme tuya – susurró ella en su oído y Bryan no perdió el tiempo.

La penetró en un solo movimiento y comenzó a mover su cadera, de atrás a adelante.

Aseret se sujetó de la espalda de Bryan y rodeó con sus piernas la cadera del ruso, uniendo aún más sus cuerpos.

Éste la besó, sin detenerse, sus músculos marcándose en sus brazos a la vez que sostenía ambos pesos con ellos.

Bryan cortó el beso y empezó a suspirar. El excelente trabajo que Aseret había hecho con su boca lo habían acercado al clímax, y ahora el hecho de sentirse dentro de ella lo impulsaban más.

-Te amo -dijo éste en su oído- jamás te dejaré ir nuevamente. Nunca.

Aseret sonrió -Yo también te amo, Bryan

Volvieron a unirse en un beso y el ruso cambió de posición, jalando la cadera de la chica hacia el borde, de manera en que el peso de ella lo sostuviera su propio cuerpo, de ésta manera logró llevar su mano al clítoris, queriendo que ella se viniera pronto ya que él no podía resistirse mucho más.

Aseret sujetó el enorme brazo de Bryan y empezó a gemir más alto, gozando de ambas sensaciones de ser penetrada y de la estimulación de los dedos de Bryan.

La deliciosa descarga del orgasmo se hizo presente y toda la excitación que había estado acumulándose en su cuerpo, principalmente su espalda, se liberó y se dejó caer en el escritorio, su cuerpo arqueándose. Las contracciones que rodearon el pene de Bryan fueron demasiado y se dejó ir, alcanzando después la máxima Gloria, viniéndose dentro de ella y deteniendo sus movimientos después del largo rato de acción.

Bryan la besó una vez que logró continuar su respiración, sin salir de ella, y ella le correspondió con intensidad, entregándose totalmente a su boca y abrazándose a su cuello.

El ruso se inclinó sobre ella y continuó besándola, acariciando el suave cabello morado de Aseret, queriendo transmitirle en ese beso todo el amor que sentía por ella.

-Eres todo mi universo - le susurró una vez que cortaron el beso

Aseret acarició su rostro y le sonrió.

-Bryan...

**Centro Médico de Gulag **

Kai estaba desobedeciendo las órdenes de Judy de no levantarse de su cama por ningún motivo. Una vez que ella volvió a correr a Yuriy del hospital para que fuera a comer, le había dicho a Kai que no podía levantarse hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando su sistema digestivo comenzara a funcionar correctamente. Esto para evitar que sus heridas se abrieran.

Pero a él no le importaba. Tan pronto se había quedado solo había comenzado a recordar el momento en el que Boris lo había sometido contra el escritorio y había abusado de él, sintiéndose sucio y asqueado, así que se había levantado y dirigido a las regaderas dentro de ése mismo piso.

Se había arrancado el suero, esta vez con algo de tacto, por lo que no había lastimado su vena, pero igual iba sangrando por no haber esperado que la sangre coagulara.

Entró a la regadera y no le importó que el agua estuviera fría, sólo quería quitarse esa sensación de ser tocado por Boris, por lo que ni siquiera se quitó la bata.

Alzó el rostro y sintió como el agua acariciaba su piel y se llevaba poco a poco la sangre. También, había aflojado los vendajes y gasas, por lo que sus heridas tendrían que volver a ser cubiertas posteriormente.

Llevó sus dedos hacia sus glúteos y apenas tocó sutilmente su entrada, sintió un ardor horrible. Golpeó con su mano izquierda la pared ante la impotencia que sentía. Se arrancó las gasas del rostro y las dejó caer, viendo cómo estaban manchadas de sangre.

_Te haré pagar por esto, Boris _Kai sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, algo que no sucedía en muchos años, y se dejó caer al piso, cubrió su rostro con sus manos y se recargó en la pared.

_Mátame_ pensó _Sólo mátame._

Kai escuchó pasos fuera de la regadera, pero no le importó. Si alguien iba a asesinarlo prefería que lo hiciera. Se sentía asqueado de la vida, de todo, odiaba a todos, quería matarlos a todos y a la vez ser asesinado.

Escuchó cómo corrían su cortina. Prefirió no abrir los ojos. Todo pasaría rápido.

Sintió como la otra persona se acercó a él y se agachó, lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo recostó contra su pecho. Dejándose caer también al piso, ambos quedaron ahí, bajo el agua de la regadera, la cual ya comenzaba a tibiarse un poco.

-Suéltame, Yuriy – le dijo Kai, sabiendo que era la única persona que se atrevería a hacer algo así

-Nunca – respondió – Se que te sientes solo, Kai. Pero debes resistir.

-¿Para qué? Nada importa. Sólo quiero morirme.

Yuriy se quedó callado unos segundos. –Tala me dijo lo mismo.

Kai abrió los ojos y recordó los últimos momentos en los que Tala había estado cuerdo, y había dicho justamente lo contrario. Que no quería morir.

-¿Lo amabas? – preguntó el peli azul.

-¿A Tala? Lo amaba como a un hermano. Pero no éramos pareja si a eso te refieres.

El peli azul se sentía cómodo en los brazos de Yuriy, a pesar de la posición en la que estaban, era realmente reconfortante. Se sentía cómo si realmente se preocupase por él.

-¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien? ¿Cómo pareja?

-No – respondió Yuriy – No he conocido a nadie que valga la pena hasta ahora. - Por alguna razón, Kai sintió un vacío en el estómago al escucharlo. – Kai, debemos regresar, tu brazo está sangrando.

El peli azul miró su brazo derecho, en el cual efectivamente la hemorragia había vuelto.

Ambos se levantaron y Yuriy lo ayudó a caminar de regreso a la cama.

-¿Por qué están todos mojados? – Judy los estaba esperando. Se había asustado cuando no vio a Kai en su cama, pero cuando se dirigía a buscarlos, notó que ya venían de regreso - ¿Dónde estaban?

-Fuimos a darnos un baño – contestó Kai y se recostó en la cama, cansado – tus vendas no sirven – le mostró su brazo bañado en sangre

-Sí sirven, tú eres quien no me hace caso y provocas que las heridas se abran nuevamente – comenzó a limpiar la herida de Kai

Éste miró a Yuriy, quien estaba empapado, pero se había sentado en la silla como si nada y veía como la doctora lo curaba.

-Dame tu ropa, cielo, la pondré a secar – Lolly entró al cuarto y se dirigió a Yuriy

Éste sonrió, feliz de volver a encontrarse con la mejor enfermera de todo Gulag. Se quitó –casi- toda su ropa, quedando únicamente en bóxer y se puso la bata que Lolly le había dado.

Kai se había sonrojado al ver el cuerpo de Yuriy, su piel blanca como la nieve, tersa, limpia, su cuerpo _virgen_ listo para ser proclamado suyo. Kai sonrió, imaginándose a ese cuerpo debajo de él. Entonces su sonrisa se borró. Recordó lo que Boris le había hecho.

Ahora lo reconsideraba. No quería que Yuriy pasara por lo mismo, por primera vez, quería tener un lazo con él y que significara _algo_ el hecho de que tuvieran sexo. En vez de hacerlo una experiencia traumática, quería…

_Qué tontería _se dijo Kai a sí mismo y cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el cansancio de haber perdido tanta sangre.

Cuando abrió los ojos pensó que no había dormido nada, pero se sorprendió de ver que ya se había puesto oscuro, y se sorprendió aún más cuando notó que Yuriy seguía ahí, dormido en la misma posición que la noche anterior.

Kai colocó su mano en el cabello de Yuriy y lo acarició suavemente. No entendía por qué estaba ahí. Ya le había dicho que cumpliría su promesa de llevarlo a ver los videos tan pronto lo dieran de alta, y para eso aún faltaba algo de tiempo. El ojiazul ya no tenía ningún motivo para estar ahí.

Observó por la ventana y notó que no estaba nevando, así que el miedo a morir por la tormenta quedaba descartado.

_Entonces… ¿Por qué? –_ Kai continuó acariciando su cabello y miró hacia el techo

-¿Te desperté? – le preguntó Yuriy, apenas regresando a la realidad

-No, creo que te desperté yo a ti – le dijo Kai - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Yuriy se incorporó y se estiró, su espalda tronó y se sobó el cuello. Kai notó que esa posición realmente era incómoda.

-No quiero dejarte sólo – le contestó Yuriy, volviéndose a acomodar en la silla – se que tienes miedo.

-Por eso te dije que trajeras a Ian y Spencer – dijo Kai

-Vinieron – Kai se sorprendió – pero se fueron después de un rato, dijeron que volverían mañana

-¿Y por qué estás tú aquí? Ni siquiera duermes bien. Ni siquiera vas a trabajar.

-Sí voy a trabajar. Pero vengo en mi descanso y duermo aquí.

-¿Pero por qué? – Kai realmente no lo entendía

Yuriy se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y lo miró a los ojos por primera vez en toda la noche.

-Te sientes sólo y tienes miedo. Creo que si estoy aquí te sentirás mejor y te recuperarás más rápido. Creo que te sientes más seguro teniéndome aquí.

-Ja – rió Kai – No digas estupideces. Me la he pasado durmiendo, estés aquí o no. Y creo que tú eres quien se siente seguro de tenerme aquí.

Yuriy sonrió – Vaya que eres egocéntrico – se volvió a acomodar recargando su torso en la cama – no creo que seas capaz ni de defenderte a ti mismo en tu condición

-¿Quieres probarlo?

-No, quiero dormir – respondió con una voz adormilada

Kai se quedó callado cuando Yuriy ignoró su provocación. Observó la incómoda posición del pelirrojo y se corrió hacia un lado en la cama.

-Si vas a dormir aquí acuéstate junto a mí – le dijo Kai

Yuriy alzó su rostro y vio el espacio que le había dejado. -¿Por qué? Pensé que no me querías aquí.

-No te confundas. Es para que esté más cálida la cama, realmente no me importa lo que hagas.

Yuriy no dijo nada y se subió a la cama. Se acomodó y se quedó dormido en segundos.

_Está cansado _pensó Kai.

Se acomodó de frente a él y volvió a quedarse dormido mientras lo observaba.

Yuriy se despertó poco antes de que fuera hora del desayuno. No sabía cuántos días llevaba ya en Gulag, pero su estancia se la había hecho eterna. Apenas debían haber pasado menos de una semana, y ya estaba harto.

Abrió los ojos y notó que Kai seguía dormido. Se había sorprendido de que lo hubiera invitado a dormir ahí, pero supuso que era por el mismo frio y soledad que sentía. Ni siquiera él mismo sabía por qué seguía asistiendo al hospital. Kai lo había metido en muchos problemas y ahora sabía que Tala estaba muerto.

Este pensamiento lo hizo regresar a la realidad, y más cuando escuchó las campanas del desayuno. Se levantó de la cama con cuidado para no despertar a Kai y notó que su ropa estaba limpia y seca en la silla.

_Lolly. _Pensó y sonrió, agradeciendo que tan buena mujer se encontrara en Gulag.

Se apresuró a desayunar y después asistió a la cocina. Max lo recibió sonriente.

-¿Cómo sigue? – le preguntó refiriéndose a Kai, pero sin decir su nombre para que los demás no se dieran cuenta de que hablaban de él.

-Más o menos – Yuriy ya dominaba el arte de lavar huevos, y lo hacía mucho más rápido que cuando había entrado – espero que pronto lo den de alta

-¿Por qué duermes con él? – Preguntó Max – ¿Te gusta?

A Yuriy se le subieron los colores al rostro. Le respondió con su cabeza a Max y continuó lavando los huevos. Éste ya sabía la respuesta desde antes, pero no dejaba de sorprenderle.

-¿Pero por qué? – Max continuó cocinando una tortilla española con jamón – Después de todo lo que te ha hecho.

-No tengo idea. La verdad.

-Yo sí. Has pasado demasiado tiempo con él. Estar aquí es no saber cuándo alguien podría lastimarte, él es fuerte y atractivo, una parte en ti sabe que en determinado momento, el podría protegerte.

-Ahora que lo mencionas – Yuriy lo volteó a ver – desde que pasó _eso_ -le dijo, sabiendo que Max entendería que se refería a lo de Boris – lo siento tan vulnerable que… no puedo dejar de preocuparme por él…

No supo qué más decir. No sabía bien el motivo por el cual se sentía atraído hacia Kai, después de todo lo que había hecho, le gustaba pasar tiempo a su lado.

-Sólo ten cuidado – respondió Max – Ha tenido una vida difícil. Yo lo conozco desde que éramos niños… creo que ya estoy hablando de más.

Éste se dio la vuelta y continuó cocinando.

-No, dime qué ibas a decir, ¿Desde que eran niños? ¿Por qué?

Max negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que es mejor que le preguntes a él. No es mi historia, sólo sé que… no te encariñes demasiado. Él no confía en nadie y sería mejor que tú no confiaras en él.

_Eso lo sé. _–pensó Yuriy y continuó lavando los huevos.

Cuando tuvo su descanso buscó a Ray para que comieran juntos. Éste pidió su comida e iba a sentarse junto a Yuriy cuando Spencer, Ian y otros de los _chicos de Kai_ se acercaron a él para quitársela. El pelirrojo se acercó y defendió a Ray, pidiéndoles que por favor se fueran, que no quería problemas.

Para sorpresa de Ray, los chicos le hicieron caso a Yuriy, y se fueron sin ninguna represalia. Le preguntó por qué había hecho eso y por qué le habían obedecido. La verdad era que Yuriy no estaba seguro, pensaba que iban a pasarlo por alto y aún así les quitarían su comida, pero también le sorprendió que decidieran no meterse con él.

Después de la comida continuó con su turno de la tarde.

Cuando terminó se despidió de Max e iba a salir al patio cuando se encontró con que alguien lo estaba esperando afuera.

-¿Brooklyn? ¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó, mientras se acercaba a él.

-Estaba preocupado por ti. Tengo como dos días sin verte, no has ido a dormir, no he sabido nada de ti desde que estábamos en Presos Holgazanes. Pensé que Kai te había matado.

Yuriy negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien. ¿Tú?

-También – empezaron a caminar hacia el edificio. -¿Dormirás hoy en el edificio?

Yuriy lo pensó dos veces. Quería dormir con Kai, pero no quería decirle a Brooklyn nada sobre la situación, preocupado de que pudiera tomar represalias contra el peli azul aprovechando su estado.

-Sí, hoy sí – respondió y continuaron su camino.

Una vez que llegaron, Yuriy se sorprendió de ver a un conjunto de chicos en el edificio que no había visto antes, esperando a Brooklyn. Éste hizo que se sentara s u lado en el círculo.

-Chicos, éste es Yuriy. Yuriy – lo miró a él – ellos son mis amigos de minería.

El pelirrojo los saludó a todos con un gesto de la mano y sonrió.

-Hemos estado planeando esto durante algún tiempo – le dijo Brooklyn – pero finalmente todo está listo.

-¿Qué está listo? – Yuriy lo miró, sin saber a qué se refería

Todos guardaron silencio y se juntaron, listos para escuchar a Brooklyn.

-Escaparemos de aquí, Yuriy. Sólo necesitamos una tormenta de nieve, y estamos fuera de Gulag.

**Fin del capítulo**

_Adelanto del capítulo 7_

_Kai lo miró a los ojos. – ¿De tu escape? Es una estupidez. Y más viniendo de Brooklyn._

_-¿Por qué? – Yuriy se sorprendió por esto y dejó el plato a un lado_

_-Brooklyn se acostó conmigo_


	7. Asche zu Asche

**GULAG**

¡Feliz año nuevo! Hay que empezar éste 2013 con mucho ímpetu de ser mejores personas, respetar a los demás y disfrutar de cada al día al máximo.

Kuh, espero que éste año sea mucho mejor que el pasado, y que las mismas personas con las que comienzas sean aquellas que te acompañen cada día, como Harry, tus papás, tus amigos y por supuesto, yo!

Te amo!

Advertencias del capítulo: Ninguna

**Capítulo 7**

**Asche zu Asche**

Al día siguiente, Yuriy se sentía realmente emocionado. El plan de Brooklyn era infalible.

Iban a esperar a la siguiente tormenta de nieve en la noche. Tan pronto comenzara, iban a tomar víveres y suministros que Brooklyn y sus amigos habían estado juntando para poder sobrevivir al frío siberiano, dirigiéndose al sur hasta llegar a Mongolia y de ahí cada quien podría tomar su camino. En total eran 7 hombres los que escaparían, y Yuriy era parte de ellos ya que podía ver a través de la tormenta así que los guiaría hacia la salida.

_No se lo esperarán – _dijo Brooklyn – _y menos ahora que los perros ya no están_

Yuriy estaba muy emocionado. Todo el día se le pudo ver una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Incluso su trabajo en la cocina se le pasó bastante rápido, y cuando se dio cuenta ya era la hora de la cena. Después de consumirla llegó al hospital para ver a Kai.

-Vaya, pensé que te habías olvidado de mi – le dijo éste cuando Yuriy entró a su cuarto

-Y yo creía que no querías que viniera – Yuriy se sentó en la silla a su lado – o que pensabas que yo había muerto

-No, sabía que estabas vivo – respondió Kai, y en ése momento entró una enfermera con comida que colocó en una bandeja junto a su cama

-¿Cómo lo sabías? – Yuriy le ayudó a acercar la bandeja a él

Kai sonrió. –He ordenado que te vigilen – tomó un pedazo de pan y se lo metió a la boca

-¿Ian y Spencer?

-Sí. Me contaron que el otro día te interpusiste entre ellos y su comida.

-Era la comida de Ray. Y ellos querían quitársela. – Yuriy frunció el ceño

Kai se empezó a reír. – Lo sé, lo sé. –Yuriy se veía realmente lindo con el ceño fruncido

-¿Y cómo dormiste anoche?

-Muy bien, te dije, no me hacías falta

Yuriy tomó un plato con verduras y un tenedor y lo acercó a la boca de Kai. Éste lo dudó unos momentos, pero después la abrió y aceptó la comida que le ofrecía el pelirrojo.

-Anoche… Brooklyn me contó que… - bajó su voz e hizo a un lado el plato– encontró una manera de escapar. Ven con nosotros.

-¿Escapar de Gulag? – Le preguntó Kai – Continúa

-Los perros ya no están. No se darán cuenta si salimos por un costado de la entrada a las minas. Las han estado preparando por…

-Dije que continúes con la comida – ordenó Kai, quien todavía tenía hambre

-Ah, sí, lo siento – Yuriy tomó otro pedazo de verdura y se la dio. - ¿Pero qué opinas?

Kai lo miró a los ojos. – ¿De tu escape? Es una estupidez. Y más viniendo de Brooklyn.

-¿Por qué? – Yuriy se sorprendió por esto y dejó el plato a un lado

-Brooklyn se acostó conmigo – Por algún motivo, a Yuriy le dolió escuchar esto – porque hace unos meses, él estaba juntando otro grupo como el tuyo para escapar. Necesitaba unas herramientas para poder cortar el alambre. Me lo pidió a mí y bueno, ya sabes cuál es una de las maneras de pagar por mi ayuda. Jamás lo hicieron. No sé cuál era su plan, pero por algún motivo u otro no lo intentaron. Además de que ésas herramientas no son suficientes, necesitas una sierra eléctrica o algo más grande, él lo sabía, y aún así quiso hacer el trato.

-Pero esta vez sí lo haremos – Yuriy volvió a tomar el plato para continuar alimentando a Kai – todo está listo, sólo necesitamos una tormenta de nieve y podremos hacerlo

-No lo harán. Conozco a los de ése tipo. Sobreviven gracias a las esperanzas de los nuevos de escapar e ir a la frontera mongola. -Yuriy lo miró. ¿Cómo sabía Kai que se dirigían ahí? Y éste notó la duda en su cara.- Ya te dije, no es la primera vez que lo hace. Él y muchos otros necesitan tener esa esperanza. No te hagas ilusiones, Yuriy, es imposible escapar de aquí. Y si lo hacen, no sobrevivirán a Siberia.

Yuriy se levantó y dejó el plato a un lado.

-Sólo lo dices para que no me vaya.

Kai negó con la cabeza.

-Lo digo en serio – lo miró a los ojos – Brooklyn jamás ejecutará su escape. Y si lo intentan y te atrapan te enviarán a las minas o… con Boris.

-Para serte sincero – Yuriy se dirigió hacia la cortina – confío más en Brooklyn que en ti. Que te mejores.

Yuriy dejó a Kai y salió del hospital, decidió a no volver a verlo hasta que lo llevara a ver los videos, si es que no escapaba antes. Si era así, jamás lo volvería a ver.

Kai suspiró. Le había mentido al ojiazul, la noche anterior no había dormido nada. Pero no había mentido en nada más.

Permaneció unos segundos recostado en su cama, pensando en la manera en que terminaría con la vida de Boris cuando alguien abrió la cortina.

-¿Aseret?

-Hola, Kai…

Yuriy regresó a su edificio. Brooklyn ya estaba ahí, era una de las pocas veces que él llegaba antes que el pelirrojo.

-Estoy emocionado - comentó Yuriy, sentándose en la cama - pronto regresaré a Listvyanka

-Así es - Brooklyn se acostó sobre su espalda - sólo necesitamos que una tormenta de nieve nos permita burlar la vigilancia de las torres y huiremos tirando leches

Yuriy se acostó también y sonrió.

A la mañana siguiente Yuriy se despertó angustiado. Había recordado a Tala tan pronto había regresado a la realidad.

-Max - le dijo en el transcurso de su turno matutino en la cocina- ¿Cómo es posible que Tala haya estado preso pero no haya un registro médico de él? Yo vi que a todos nos registraron, nos marcaron...

Yuriy se quedó en silencio, esperando una respuesta.

Max volteó a verlo.

-Lo único que pudo haber pasado es que Boris Valkov lo haya elegido tan pronto llegó aquí para... Llevarlo a prisioneros holgazanes

-Entonces es verdad -Yuriy se acercó a él - lo que Kai me dijo. Que Boris trató de cambiarle su color de ojos y después... Lo asesinaron.

-Te contó lo que hacen ahí -Max continuó cocinando

-He ido dos veces - dijo Yuriy y Max volteó a verlo, sorprendido - ¿Qué?

-¿Cómo fuiste y saliste vivo? ¿Dos veces? ¿Qué hacías ahí?

Yuriy iba a empezar a contarle cuando la campana que anunciaba la comida sonó.

-Tengo que irme – le dijo Max, ya que debía llevarle la comida a los directores – pero ven a ayudarme a servirle a los directores la cena, hablaré con el Director, tal vez él pueda ayudarte a buscar su expediente.

-¿Eso se puede?

-No pierdes nada intentando. Tengo que darme prisa, pero te veo en la noche para que puedas hablar con él – Max sonrió y salió del comedor

Yuriy se lavó e iba de salida del edificio cuando Ray lo alcanzó.

-¿Quieres que comamos juntos? – preguntó el chico de ojos dorados

-Sí, claro – Yuriy sonrió y se sentaron juntos, cerca del edificio de la cocina –Ray… ¿Sabes lo que hacen en presos holgazanes?

-No, ¿Qué es eso?

Yuriy negó. Prefería no mencionarle nada, no quería ponerlo más nervioso, era mejor que jamás supiera de ésas atrocidades.

Cambió el tema y platicaron sobre sus vidas antes de Gulag. Esto le hizo darse cuenta a Yuriy de lo lento que se le había pasado el tiempo, a pesar de todas las cosas que le habían sucedido. Sentía que llevaba toda una vida en esa prisión.

Después de comer regresaron a continuar sus labores, Yuriy ansioso de que fuera la hora de la cena para poder verificar de alguna manera que lo que Kai le había dicho era verdad y que no era sólo una jugarreta para llevarlo de vuelta a ése horrible lugar.

La imagen de esos hermosos ojos rojizos se adueñó de su mente mientras continuaba limpiando los huevos, normalmente se ponía a divagar mientras realizaba sus labores y no tenía a nadie con quien platicar. ¿Por qué Kai le había dicho esas cosas sobre Brooklyn? No podían ser verdad. El plan era perfecto, ya tenían los víveres que utilizarían en el escape, las herramientas, las personas, todo.

Repasó el plan una y otra vez en su mente hasta que se hizo de noche, y cuando se dio cuenta, Max ya había llegado a buscarlo.

**Sección Norte de Gulag, Comedor de Directores**

Bryan movió la silla para que Aseret se sentara. Ella le agradeció y Bryan tomó su lugar en la cabecera.

-Bienvenida, Directora Lindemann – la saludó Judy – se le extrañó

-Gracias Judy. Yo también los extrañé –respondió ella

-¿Qué tal estuvo su viaje? – Preguntó Dickenson

-Bien, gracias – respondió ella – me sentaron bien las vacaciones

Bryan y Aseret eran los únicos que sabían de la verdadera razón por la que ella había viajado a Reino Unido. Los demás pensaban que simplemente se trataba de vacaciones.

-Fueron unos tres meses largos – Boris se llevó un pedazo de carne a la boca, una vez que Max y sus asistentes comenzaron a servir la comida - ¿Estuvo en Londres todo el tiempo? -Aseret asintió.- ¿No fue mucho tiempo… para haber vacacionado en una sola ciudad?

Bryan lo miró. Boris podía ser un monstruo y un desgraciado, pero era sumamente inteligente.

-Londres es una ciudad grande y hermosa, tiene muchos diferentes lugares para visitar

-¿Tomó muchas fotos? ¿Podemos verlas?

-No, no tomé fotos, prefiero poner atención y guardar los recuerdos en mi mente.

Bryan sonrió. Boris era inteligente, pero no se comparaba con su chica.

Yuriy llevaba una bandeja con platos cuando notó a Boris Valkov en el comedor.

_No estaba aquí la última vez. Pensé que no cenaba aquí._

Regresó a la cocina y detuvo a Max antes de que éste saliera con una bandeja.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el rubio

-Ése hombre, el de bata verde, es…

Max asintió con la cabeza – El director de Prisioneros Holgazanes, Boris Valkov

-Coño – dijo Yuriy y dejó la bandeja en una mesa de utensilios – no puedo salir. Él me vio, quiere mis ojos… no puedo dejar que me vea

Max se acercó a él.

-De acuerdo, quédate aquí, hablaré con Bryan para que puedan hablar a solas.

-Gracias Max, muchas gracias

-No te preocupes. Mientras empieza a recoger y a lavar.

Yuriy asintió e hizo lo que Max le ordenó.

El rubio llevó la bandeja a la mesa y sirvió diversos platillos. Al final, se acercó a Bryan y susurró en su oído.

_-Yuriy Ivanov, el chico que ayudó la otra vez, vino esta noche a preguntarle algo, quiere hablar con usted, ¿Podría quedarse después de la cena? Considérelo un favor hacia mí _

Bryan miró a Max, con quien siempre se había llevado muy bien. Asintió sin decir nada.

-¿Cómo estuvo el clima en Londres? – preguntó Boris

-Parece que alguien más quiere tomarse unas vacaciones – comentó Dickenson

Todos rieron y Boris lo miró.

-Hay algo en ése viaje que me resulta… extraño – Boris soltó sus cubiertos y tomó su vaso de Vodka, sin dejar de mirar a Aseret

-No hay nada extraño – contestó Bryan – la Directora Lindemann trabaja arduamente, ha mostrado excelentes resultados. Se merecía un buen descanso.

Aseret le sonrió y Bryan devolvió su sonrisa.

-Aún así… en fin – Boris iba a tomar el mismo pedazo de pan que Judy, y se lo ganó

Ésta lo miró, odiándolo más que nunca, recordando la manera en que había lastimado a Kai.

La cena fue bastante incómoda, Boris continuó haciendo preguntas tontas que Aseret respondía de manera ingeniosa e inteligente.

Cuando todos los directores terminaron de consumir sus alimentos fueron retirándose, hasta solamente quedar Bryan y Aseret.

-¿Nos vamos? –preguntó ella

-Tengo que revisar unos asuntos aquí – respondió Bryan – pero ve, te alcanzo en mi cuarto

Aseret asintió y lo besó antes de salir del comedor.

Max se acercó a Yuriy, quien había comenzado a lavar los platos, y le dijo que ya podía ir a la mesa.

-Buenas noches – saludó el pelirrojo a Bryan

_El chico de Listvyanka _Pensó el Director – Buenas noches, tu nombre…

-Yuriy Ivanov – respondió

-¿Qué pasó Yuriy? Toma asiento

El ojiazul ocupó la silla más cercana a Bryan y bajó su mirada a la mesa.

-Un chico de mi pueblo, Tala Safina, fue traído aquí hace seis meses. Sin embargo, no se tiene registro de él en el Centro Médico y… me comentaron que estuvo en Prisioneros Holgazanes. ¿Es esto posible? ¿Qué él hubiera estado ahí y que no se tenga un registro?

-Supongo que sabes lo que sucede en ése lugar – Contestó Bryan. Yuriy asintió –Hay veces en que los presos entran directamente a los laboratorios, ni siquiera pasan por ningún registro o se les asigna un número, ya que… no duran mucho tiempo ahí. – Trató de decir las cosas con el mayor tacto posible – Si ese chico al que buscas, el Director de Prisioneros Holgazanes lo encontró antes de ingresar a Gulag como tú lo hiciste, lo más probable es que lo haya mandado directamente al laboratorio sin registrarlo antes. Es bastante común.

Yuriy lo miró a los ojos y Bryan notó que algunas lágrimas se habían formado en ellos.

-Entonces sí está muerto. Podría… - Yuriy empezó a decir una vez que se tranquilizó - ¿Mandarle una carta a mis padres en Listvyanka? Necesito decirle que les comuniquen a los padres de Tala que dejen de preocuparse, que de una manera… ya está descansando…

Bryan debió su mirada de los ojos azules por primera vez y miró sus manos, las cuales se habían tensado. Debía decirle a Yuriy lo que pasó, eso era lo más correcto, y era su deber como responsable de su vida.

-Hay algo que debo decirte – Bryan se recargo en la silla, aún sin atreverse a mirarlo

Yuriy alzó la vista - ¿Sobre Tala?

Bryan negó con la cabeza – Hace dos semanas un grupo de siete presos escapó…

_Entonces sí se puede _pensó Yuriy _el plan de Brooklyn funcionará._

-Como no pudimos encontrarlos en los alrededores, se le comunicó al ejército de la situación. Ellos tomaron cartas en el asunto y les siguieron el rastro hasta Listvyanka. Ellos solamente estaban buscando a esos fugitivos, pero aparentemente, por lo que entendí, los habitantes de tu pueblo ya habían tenido roces con el ejército y los atacaron con herramientas de arado y cosecha… desafortunadamente – Bryan alzó su mirada pero no lo miró a los ojos, si no a la pared – el ejército portaba armas de fuego y contraatacaron – los ojos de Yuriy se abrieron enormemente con miedo, su corazón se aceleró y sintió un ligero mareo – los soldados… no dejaron sobrevivientes.

-¡No! – Gritó Yuriy y empezó a llorar –No puede ser…

Max se asomó cuando escuchó el grito de Yuriy y vio como su amigo se apoyaba en la mesa y cubría su cabeza con sus brazos mientras lloraba desconsolado y el director colocaba una mano en el hombro del chico.

-Lo siento, nosotros no fuimos quien dimos tal orden, no pudimos hacer nada – se disculpó Bryan

-Pero – Yuriy lo sujetó del brazo con desesperación - ¿Está seguro? ¿Hace cuánto fue eso? Yo… - su voz se quebró y no pudo continuar

-Hace cinco días. Yo corroboré el reporte. Está confirmado, nadie logró escapar… y nadie quedó con vida.

-Y… y los cuerpos…

-Quemaron todo – Bryan se levantó de la mesa y Max se acercó a su amigo para consolarlo – No quedó nada del pueblo más que cenizas. Realmente lo siento, Yuriy.

Max miró a Bryan, quien se despidió de él con una señal de la mano y se retiró del comedor.

-Vamos, Yuriy, regresemos

El pelirrojo se dejó arrastrar por él hasta el edificio de la cocina, sintiéndose derrotado, exhausto, sin ganas de seguir viviendo.

Max sentó a Yuriy en una silla en la _alta cocina_ y permaneció a su lado, abrazándolo, mientras el ojiazul continuaba llorando y gritando. Varias horas pasaron y los fuertes sollozos del ruso se fueron opacando poco a poco, hasta que quedó totalmente agotado. Los ojos le pesaban, y tenía un gran hoyo en el estómago.

-Tengo un regalo para ti – le dijo Max y sonrió levemente – cierra los ojos

Yuriy obedeció y cerró sus ojos, los cuales le ardían.

-Extiende las manos – escuchó decir a Max y lo obedeció. Sintió cómo ponía algo ligeramente pesado en ellas – Ábrelos

Yuriy abrió con esfuerzo sus ojos y vio un pan café en sus manos con una cereza encima.

-¿Una magdalena?

-En mi país natal les decimos _Cupcake._

-Gracias, pero… ¿Por qué?

Max se sentó a su lado y colocó su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo y señaló al reloj.

-Pensaba dártelo mañana, pero… ya es mañana – Yuriy miró el reloj, marcaba las 12:05 – felicidades Yuriy. Es tu Octavio día. Hoy cumples oficialmente una semana en Gulag.

**Fin del capítulo**

_Adelanto del capítulo 8_

_-Yuriy – dijo Ray, cuya canasta estaba apenas a la mitad, __**mierda**__ pensó Yuriy, no habiendo pensado antes en hacer eso – Ahora_

_Ray aventó su canasta y Yuriy lo hizo un segundo después, dejándola caer detrás de él._

_-¡No te muevas! – se quedó paralizado ante el sonido del seguro siendo liberado del rifle detrás suyo._


	8. Feuer Frei!

**GULAG**

Kuh! Esto interesante nuestro _trío _de hace rato, bueno _trío telefónico._

Yo le gano a Harry en Halo 4! :) ILDKai!

Advertencias del capítulo: Asesinato.

**Capítulo 8**

**Feuer Frei!**

La semana siguiente pasó como en automático. Yuriy despertaba sin ánimos, sin ganas de nada. Simplemente se limitaba a trabajar todo el día. Ni siquiera el hecho del escape lograba provocarle alguna emoción. No podía dejar de pensar en sus padres ni un segundo. Sabía que si los demás pueblerinos habían atacado al ejército, ellos lo habían hecho también. Probablemente los padres de Tala se habían unido a ellos y habían exigido que regresaran a sus hijos a sus casas.

Pasaba todo el tiempo recordándolos, a sus padres, a Tala, a sus otros amigos… y se imaginaba las diferentes maneras en que habían sido masacrados.

Max se había convertido en su mejor amigo, buscaba distraerlo durante sus jornadas, cada noche le daba diferentes regalos, desde frutas que no les daban en las raciones, pescado, incluso una vez le dio unos chocolates. Yuriy realmente agradecía lo que el rubio hacía por él, no lo dejaba caer.

Lo único que lo mantenía vivo y lo retenía de entregarse a sí mismo a Boris era la ilusión de poder escapar, de esperar cada noche una tormenta de nieve para poder huir y correr hacia Listvyanka, a corroborar si sus padres estaban muertos o no. Sabía que si ellos estaban vivos jamás dejarían de buscarlo.

Cada noche le insistía a Brooklyn, que al primer indicio de tormenta se prepararan para huir. Él parecía hacerle caso, aunque tampoco había ocurrido tan esperada tormenta.

Respecto a Kai, no había ido a verlo, ni tampoco él lo había buscado, por lo que suponía no había salido del hospital.

Todos los días comía con Ray y se limitaba a escucharlo, cómo había sido capturado en la frontera con Mongolia, todo lo que hacía cuando vivía allá, y cómo había terminado ahí. Ray jamás se callaba y Yuriy agradecía que él no tuviera que hablar, ya que era demasiado doloroso tener que hablar sobre su pasado.

Esa segunda semana, a diferencia de la primera, se le había pasado volando, sin poder ver el momento en el que finalmente lograran escapar. Siempre había odiado las tormentas de nieve, pero ahora, deseaba más que nunca verse rodeado de una.

No fue hasta que cumplió las dos semanas, el mero día que comenzaba la tercera, que algo cambió.

Yuriy había asistido como cada mañana a trabajar a la cocina, había comenzado a lavar los huevos con el estandarizado proceso que había perfeccionado, pero de repente, el señor Dickenson había entrado a la cocina.

-Hagan favor de salir aquellos a los que nombre – dijo el señor Dickenson y comenzó a leer una serie de nombres, Yuriy deseando no ser nombrado, consternado de aquello para lo que fueran a ser utilizados – Yuriy Ivanov…

Éste se giró para verlo y después a la puerta, donde estaba Ray haciéndole señas de que él también había sido seleccionado. Yuriy salió de la cocina y se acercó a su amigo.

-¿Para qué nos están llamando? – Preguntó Yuriy - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Ray le dijo que no sabía, pero cuando el señor Dickenson salió y llamó a otros cuantos de la _baja cocina_, los sacó a todos hacia la zona norte, de los directores, y les explicó por qué estaban ahí.

-Anoche, debido a la tormenta de nieve, muchos de los chicos de recolección de suministros fallecieron, y es necesario recolectar lo poco que quede de la cosecha – en eso el director de Suministros, a quien Yuriy reconocía por haber estado en las cenas que él había atendido, se acercó a Dickenson – Gulag tiene sus propios sembradíos, pero la tormenta fue tan inesperada y sucedió tan de repente que no dio tiempo de salvar nada, por lo que deberán ir y recolectar cualquier cosa que encuentren

_¿Tormenta anoche? No me di cuenta… ¿¡Por qué Brooklyn no me despertó?!_

Ahora que lo recordaba, no había visto a Brooklyn en la mañana. ¿Y si se habían ido sin él? Miró hacia las minas, pero estaba demasiado lejos y no podía distinguir nada.

-Los campos quedan a diez minutos en camión de aquí – dijo el director de Suministros y señaló a los camiones detrás de él – los guardias irán con ustedes, cada uno tendrá asignados a un guardia que inspeccionarán su trabajo, esto quiere decir que todo el tiempo estarán con ustedes, así que no intenten escapar, porque ellos tienen la orden de matarlos en caso de que desobedezcan sus órdenes.

Yuriy miró a Ray, quien tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y se veía realmente emocionado, al contrario de él, quien sólo quería terminar con eso y regresar a buscar a Brooklyn.

Los presos fueron guiados a los autobuses, donde fueron asignados a un guardia. El que le tocó a Yuriy era un guardia de edad avanzada, canoso, de lentes, quien apenas aguantaba su arma. Notó que se quedó dormido en el camino, lo que significaba que ya no se desempeñaba correctamente.

Pensó que podría aprovechar esto, podía tener la oportunidad de escapar.

Después de unos diez minutos de camino que se le hicieron eternos, durante los cuales Yuriy analizó el terreno y no veía más que bosque y nieve, finalmente llegaron a los campos de cosecha, en los cuales efectivamente apenas había una que otra verdura que ser recolectada.

Los chicos que trabajaban en recolección ya estaban ahí, pero eran apenas unos doscientos, y tenían que cubrir una enorme área de varios kilómetros. Afortunadamente, ésa zona no estaba cercada, y en determinado momento podía correr y refugiarse en el bosque.

A él, Ray, y otros nueve chicos se les asignó uno de los campos más alejados y cercanos a los árboles, así que los guardias hicieron una formación alrededor de ellos y los hicieron caminar hasta allá.

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? – Dijo Ray, y Yuriy asintió - ¿Lo hacemos? – Yuriy asintió

-Esperen - susurró un hombre de avanzada edad. Dejen que nos acerquemos más, tendremos más oportunidades de correr

Yuriy reconoció al anciano. Era el mismo que había llegado en su camión, el que había dicho que era mejor morir el primer día.

Siguieron caminando en silencio otros cuantos minutos, con el corazón de Yuriy latiendo tan fuerte y tan rápido que podía escucharlo en sus oídos. En eso, escucharon un crujido a su izquierda y vieron a un lobo que los observaba fijamente. Los guardias le apuntaron, pero no dispararon, y estaban tan atentos al animal que no notaron cuando el anciano había comenzado a correr hacia el otro lado, en dirección al bosque. Yuriy sintió el golpe de adrenalina dirigirse a sus piernas, ordenándole correr detrás de él. La imagen de sus padres se apoderó de su mente, de Listvyanka, Tala y sus padres, todos…

-¡Hey! – gritó uno de los guardias al ver al anciano y le apuntó, listo para disparar. Todos los guardias le apuntaron también - ¡Alto!

Ray dio un paso y el guardia asignado a él le apuntó - ¡No te muevas!

Todos se quedaron paralizados, viendo cómo el anciano se perdía dentro del bosque. El guardia asignado a él no lo siguió. Tal vez por miedo a los lobos, o por flojera, por algún motivo, había decidido no seguirlo.

Continuaron caminando hacia la cosecha y Yuriy notó que varias papas se habían salvado.

-De todas las cosas, tenían que ser las papas – dijo Yuriy y empezó a cosecharlas, depositándolas en una canasta.

Miró a su alrededor, Ray estaba cerca de él y lo observaba, comenzando a trabajar también. Tenía a varios guardias cerca, y el que había dejado ir al anciano se encontraba no lejos de ahí, custodiando el camino del campo al bosque, listo para disparar en cualquier momento.

Pasó todo el día esperando a que llegara un momento en que pudiera aprovechar para huir, pero jamás se dio, los guardias rondando cerca todo el tiempo, listos para disparar en caso de que alguien más se atreviera a desafiarlos.

Había perdido su oportunidad.

Yuriy pensó que les darían de comer, o un descanso, pero nada. Ni siquiera les dieron agua en todo el día, hasta que comenzó a hacerse de noche. Aparentemente, ése era uno de los peores trabajos – aunque no peor que Prisioneros Holgazanes – y con razón los presos asignados ahí habían muerto, debían sufrir de desnutrición.

Cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, los guardias ordenaron el regreso a Gulag, así que tuvieron que cargar sus canastas de regreso al autobús. Yuriy apenas se aguantaba la canasta, y sabía que si salía corriendo, ésta le haría perder tiempo en lo que la dejaba en el suelo o la dejaba caer. Ese no era el día que escaparía de Gulag.

-Yuriy – dijo Ray, cuya canasta estaba apenas a la mitad, _mierda_ pensó Yuriy, no habiendo pensado antes en hacer eso – Ahora

Ray aventó su canasta y Yuriy lo hizo un segundo después, dejándola caer detrás de él.

-¡No te muevas! – se quedó paralizado ante el sonido del seguro siendo liberado del rifle detrás suyo.

Entonces vio como Ray comenzaba a correr hacia el bosque y brincó cuando el guardia asignado a él liberó el rifle y disparó, dándole en un costado.

-¡Ray! – gritó Yuriy, pero no fue capaz de moverse, su mente recordándole del rifle detrás de él. Miró a su guardia, quien le ordenó retomar la canasta. No le quedó de otra más que obedecer, recogió las papas que habían caído y volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos, viendo como el otro guardia se acercaba a Ray, quien se retorcía en el piso por el dolor. -¡No! – gritó Yuriy cuando éste desenfundó su pistola y apuntó a la cabeza de Ray, disparando una, y otra, y otra vez. En total fueron cuatro los disparos que su amigo recibió y los ojos de Yuriy se llenaron de lágrimas, aún en shock.

El guardia de Ray regresó a la formación, tomó la canasta que éste había soltado y ordenó que continuaran, a lo que su propio guardia lo empujo y lo obligó a empezar a caminar hacia el autobús.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos. No podía creer que había presenciado la muerte de Ray, y que pudo haber sido él. Quería regresar a los brazos de su madre, se sentía más solo que nunca, y por unos segundos recordó a Kai, pero lo olvidó cuando finalmente entró al autobús y su guardia se sentó junto a él.

Yuriy miró por la ventana y vio a lo lejos el cuerpo de Ray. El lobo que habían visto anteriormente se había acercado, y ahora al parecer, había comenzado a comer su cuerpo.

Prefirió no ver más y se recargó en el asiento delante de él, muriéndose de hambre.

El viaje de regreso se le pasó rápido, y cuando llegaron a Gulag, ya se había hecho de noche. Entraron a la zona norte y los hicieron descender, acarreando las canastas de regreso a la cocina.

Yuriy iba sumido en sus pensamientos, siguiendo a sus compañeros cuando vio a lo lejos a Boris Valkov, quien iba guiando a un grupo de niños hacia la zona de presos. Yuriy colocó la canasta al lado de su cara, evitando que el médico que tanto terror le daba lo reconociera.

_Niños_ pensó Yuriy.

Finalmente llegó a la cocina y le hicieron colocar las papas en la _baja cocina_.

Max estaba esperándolo en su cocina y tan pronto Yuriy llegó se dejó caer en una silla.

-¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó Max - ¿Ya cenaste?

El ojiazul negó con la cabeza – Ni siquiera nos dieron de comer

-El Sr. Dickenson guardo su cena. Sabía que no les darían de comer ahí, el director de Suministros es un desconsiderado y no es famoso por alimentar bien a sus trabajadores.

-No entiendo. Pensé que todos podían comer a sus horas.

Max le sirvió su plato, el cual consistía en un caldo de pollo con verduras, algo que jamás habían preparado antes. Yuriy empezó a comer rápidamente, con mucha hambre.

-Cada departamento tiene cierta cantidad de recursos, la cual le es asignada por la dirección general. Los directores de cada área determinan qué hacer con los recursos que les han sido asignados, y pueden usarlos para lo que quieran. Afortunadamente el señor Dickenson es muy sencillo y honesto, por lo que nos permite comer las nueve raciones máximas del día y nos da jornadas comprensibles. Pero a los chicos de Suministros realmente los explotan haciéndolos trabajar durante horas y sin alimento. Ellos son los que más mueren aquí, ellos y los de minería, que son la mayoría. Casi un 70% del campo trabaja ahí.

Yuriy continuó con lo último de su plato mientras lo escuchaba.

-Antes las cosas eran peor. El Director Hiwatari era un verdadero monstruo. Sólo les permitía comer una vez al día, y él se quedaba con casi todos los recursos que el gobierno nos destinaba. No tiene mucho que Bryan Kuznetzov, el hombre con el que has hablado en las cenas, tomó la dirección de Gulag y ha hecho cambios maravillosos. Las muertes han descendido y también tienen mejores condiciones. Ahora que Voltaire ya no está espero que las cosas sigan mejorando.

Yuriy terminó de comer, aunque continuaba con hambre.

-¿Hay más? – preguntó Yuriy

Max negó con la cabeza -Sólo hay once platos, para cada uno de los que se fueron

-Ray está muerto – dijo el ojiazul y miró a Max – trató de escapar y… además de que otro anciano escapó, así que hay dos platos… - los ojos de Yuriy se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente

-No puede ser… - dijo Max sorprendido y tomó su mano – lo siento mucho. Sé que te llevabas mucho con él. –Se levantó de la silla – iré por sus platos entonces, antes de que alguien más los gane

Yuriy esperó a que Max saliera para secar sus lágrimas y empezó a lavar su plato. Fue hasta ese momento que recordó sobre la tormenta que el Señor Dickenson había mencionado, y se preguntó si Brooklyn se había ido sin él, ansioso de regresar a su edificio para buscarlo.

-Aquí están – dio un respingo cuando Max los colocó a su lado – disfrútalos

Yuriy tomó uno y volvió a sentarse frente a su amigo.

-¿No fuiste a darles de cenar a los directores?

-Sí, pero eso fue hace rato, ¿Por?

Yuriy miró al reloj y vio que ya casi era media noche

-No sabía que era tan tarde. Oye Max… ¿Hubo una tormenta anoche?

Max asintió - ¿No te diste cuenta? Fue casi a las tres de la mañana y duró muy poco…

-Con razón – Yuriy miró por la ventana, pero el cielo estaba despejado, no parecía que fuera a nevar pronto – no me di cuenta

-No te preocupes, ya no serán tan frecuentes, estamos a 11 de Febrero y la temperatura ya no bajará más, con suerte

_No puede ser… _pensó Yuriy, sintiendo cómo todo su plan de escape se venía abajo

No respondió nada y continuó comiendo. Brooklyn le había dicho que mantuviera en secreto su escape, así que no le había comentado a nadie más que Kai sobre tal.

_Kai_ – recordó el pelirrojo y se preguntó cómo estaría. Iría a visitarlo esa noche. _Mejor no._

Mejor iría a buscar a Brooklyn y, si lo encontraba, reclamarle por no haberse ido durante la tormenta.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Max. Yuriy lo miró y asintió, dándole a entender que estaba bien. Max le sonrió. –Eres muy fuerte, Yuriy, no dudaría que logres sobrevivir durante mucho tiempo.

Él sonrió, sabiendo que esa era una remota posibilidad. Si no lograba salir de ahí con Brooklyn o de alguna otra manera, lo más probable es que se entregara a Boris para que terminara con su vida.

-Ya no puedo – dijo Yuriy, refiriéndose al tercer plato – estoy muy lleno

Max rió y lo tomó. – Lo guardaré por si alguien tiene más hambre. Sólo te estaba esperando, pero ya iré a dormir, muero se sueño. Te veo mañana entonces, que duermas bien.

Yuriy asintió. –Muchas gracias, Max, no sé qué haría sin ti

-No tienes nada que agradecer.

Yuriy se dirigió hacia la salida de la zona de prisioneros de la cocina. Max tenía las llaves y era quien cerraba la cocina al final del día.

-Verificaré que los demás terminen de comer – Max se despidió de él y cerró la puerta tras él.

Yuriy empezó a caminar por las solitarias calles, escuchando las voces de algunos presos a lo lejos, pero no se topó con nadie en los largos minutos que tardó en llegar desde la cocina hasta su edificio.

Entró y cerró la puerta, exhausto. Se dirigió a su cama y sintió un alivio cuando vio a Brooklyn dormido en la suya. Movió su brazo.

-¿Brooklyn? – lo zangoloteó el ojiazul – despierta

-¿Qué…? Yuriy… ¿Qué pasa?

El pelirrojo de ojos verdes se sentó en la cama, adormilado, apenas reconociendo la realidad.

-Anoche hubo una tormenta de nieve… ¿Por qué no me despertaste? ¿Por qué no nos fuimos?

Brooklyn se volvió a acostar, pero miró a Yuriy en la oscuridad. –No era la noche adecuada.

-¿No era la noche adecuada? –Yuriy se molestó – llevamos días esperando una tormenta, las cuales serán cada vez menos frecuentes… hubiéramos aprovechado anoche

Brooklyn se giró, dándole la espalda.

-No te preocupes, probablemente mañana haya una, entonces todo estará listo y nos iremos – Yuriy escuchó la respiración de Brooklyn indicando que ya se había quedado dormido.

**Fin del capítulo**

_Adelanto del capítulo 9_

_Dio unos pasos atrás, tratando de encontrar ése pedazo de reja con la mirada, pero sin poder divisar nada. _

_Un destello llamó su atención y distinguió a unos guardias que se acercaban a lo lejos._

_La adrenalina y el miedo se apoderaron de él y corrió hacia la entrada de la mina, escuchando las voces de los guardias cada vez más cerca. _


	9. Adios

**GULAG**

Kuh, que mal que Boria te haya contagiado y sigas enferma :( pero espero que con todo el amor de Harry y el mío a larga distancia te cures! Además de toooodo el amor que Bryan le da a Aseret en éste capitulo! ILDKai

Advertencias del capítulo: Sexo heterosexual.

**Capítulo 9**

**Adios**

Una extraña y húmeda sensación en su cuello despertó a Aseret. Abrió sus ojos y vio frente a ella el cabello lavanda de Bryan, varios tonos más claro que el de ella.

Los labios del ruso recorrían cada centímetro de su clavícula, sentía las manos del chico sobre sus pechos, masajeándolos suavemente, delineando cada curva de éstos.

-Que buena manera de despertar - dijo ella mientras se estiraba, preparándose para despertar totalmente - podría amanecer así todos los días

-No tienes que decirlo dos veces, nena

Aseret tomó la playera de Bryan y la jaló por encima de su cabeza.

El ruso sólo estaba recostado sobre ella, pero ahora se colocó totalmente encima, y logró sentir la dureza de su entrepierna en su vientre, notando que ya llevaba algo de tiempo despierto.

Bryan le quitó su blusa y bajó de su clavícula a su pecho, lamiendo y besando el vacío que se formaba entre sus senos.

Aseret acariciaba el cabello del ruso mientras disfrutaba de tan buenas atenciones y del privilegio de ser la única mujer en poder disfrutar el cuerpo de Bryan.

Él continuó lamiendo sus pechos, mordiendo y succionando suavemente los pezones y Aseret sintió cuando bajó su pantalón y ropa interior y la deslizó por sus piernas.

-No puedo evitar - Bryan bajó su boca a su entrepierna - desearte cada vez que te veo, y más aún cuando tu piel roza con la mía - comenzó a lamer, sólo unos minutos

Se detuvo y colocó su dicka en la entrada de Aseret y regresó a su rostro, la besó superficialmente y después acarició su mejilla.

-Te amo, Aseret Lindemann -susurró en su oído y se introdujo dentro de ella.

Bryan colocó sus manos a los lados de los hombros de su chica, de manera en que pudiera impulsarse de atrás a adelante, una y otra vez, entrando y saliendo de ella, quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados y apretaba las sábanas con sus manos, sus labios entreabiertos y respiración agitada, gozando al máximo del acto.

Giró su cabeza hacia la derecha y abrió los ojos, viendo cómo el cuarto estaba apenas iluminado, por lo que debía estar nublado afuera, probablemente nevando. Sintió cuando Bryan tomó una de sus piernas y la colocó sobre su propio hombro, alcanzando lugares que jamás habían sido accedidos anteriormente.

Ella arqueó su espalda, sintiendo el pene de Bryan rozar con su intimidad de una manera que jamás había sentido.

-No te detengas – gimió ella y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose peligrosamente cerca del orgasmo – Voy a terminar…

-Hazlo – contestó Bryan – quiero sentirte

Ella no pudo más y llegó, soltó la sábana y sujetó el hombro de Bryan a la vez que se perdía en su propio placer unos segundos, alzando su rostro, mientras que él aprovechó para dar una pequeña mordida en su cuello que probablemente dejaría una marca.

Aseret abrió los ojos pero continuó retorciéndose ante la exquisita sensación de las embestidas que Bryan propiciaba, entonces éste tomó su otra pierna y la colocó sobre su otro hombro, y ella no pudo evitar gemir bastante alto al sentir tan deliciosa fricción en su entrepierna, y cuando se dio cuenta ya se estaba viniendo una segunda vez.

Bryan sentía todo alrededor de su pene, cada contracción, cada rose, incluso la presión arterial de Aseret era percibida por él, estando sus cuerpos tan cerca.

-Dios… - empezó a decir ella, sin lograr controlarse, apenas recuperándose de su segundo orgasmo cuando sintió que otro se aproximaba – Bryan…

Así de bueno era. Bryan llevó su mano al clítoris, haciéndola llegar por tercera vez, sintiendo su espalda arquearse aún más y exclamar altos y excitantes gemidos, los cuales le provocaban un mayor placer, aunque él aún tenía camino que recorrer.

Bryan, sin salir de ella, cambió de posición, soportando su peso con sus rodillas y jalando la cadera de Aseret, para poder continuar invadiéndola de esa manera, con las piernas de ésta aún sobre sus hombros.

Ella sólo se dejaba llevar, disfrutando de cada movimiento que su chico hacia, sintiéndolo bien dentro de ella, sus piernas comenzaban a temblar ligeramente por su inclinación anti gravitacional, pero no le importaba, se sentía en la gloria.

Después de su tercer orgasmo pensó que había llegado al límite, y que no podría darle otro a Aseret. Pero después, Bryan tomó sus piernas con ambas manos y las alzó, cerrándolas, a lo cual sintió las paredes que lo rodeaban mucho más estrechas, y comenzando a suspirar sin control mientras su pene le gritaba que no podía resistirlo más y estaba acercándose.

Los suspiros de Bryan resultaron deliciosos para ella, quien continuaba disfrutando del placer que sentía dentro de ella, y cuando el ruso empezó a moverse más rápido fue suficiente y se vino una cuarta vez, ésta, por la posición de sus piernas, pasó velozmente, pero se sintió tan bien como cualquier otra de la mañana.

Sentirla así, tan apretada, con las contracciones succionando aún más su pene, fue demasiado, y Bryan terminó, soltando sus piernas para poder sostener su cuerpo con sus manos y no dejarse caer, ya que el éxtasis era demasiado y apenas podía controlarse.

Poco a poco, fue deteniéndose, hasta caer rendido a un lado de ella, con su respiración agitada y sus piernas aún temblándole.

-Cielos, Bryan… - ella se colocó encima de él – eres excelente

Él le sonrió y acarició su rostro.

-Quiero hacértelo gozar al máximo, que jamás te arrepientas de haberme dejado ser tu pareja, nena

Aseret sonrió un poco y lo besó, para después ayudarlo a incorporarse.

-No me arrepiento de nada. No querría estar en otro lugar que no fuera aquí – acarició su pecho – eres lo que más quiero

Bryan se sentó y la besó, tomándola entre sus brazos.

Después de un largo rato de besos y caricias, ambos decidieron que ya era tarde y que debían darse prisa para comenzar sus actividades.

-¿Ya le dijiste a Kai sobre… ya sabes? – preguntó Bryan antes de salir del cuarto

-Ya, tiene como una semana, cuando estaba en el hospital fui a verlo

-¿Y bien?

-Confía en mí, así como Voltaire, Kai sabe que soy la única que puede salvar su vida

Yuriy veía los copos de nieve caer fuera de la ventana, deseando que no se detuvieran para que en la noche se formara otra tormenta y finalmente pudieran salir de ahí. Pasó todo el día lavando los huevos, iniciando una que otra plática con Max, pero jamás dejó de ver la ventana, asegurándose de la nieve seguía ahí.

Al llegar la noche, después de la cena, de lavarse los dientes y de rezar por sus padres, regresó a su edificio, pero no le sorprendió que Brooklyn aún no hubiera llegado. Él casi siempre llegaba media hora después que Yuriy, ya que siempre lo sacaban tarde de las minas.

Se recostó en su cama a descansar su cama en lo que lo esperaba. Continuaba nevando, afortunadamente, lo que les permitiría burlar a los vigías y abandonar Gulag.

Repasó el plan una y otra vez en su cabeza, hasta que finalmente la puerta se abrió y sus compañeros de edificio, la gran mayoría de ellos, ingresaron.

-Brooklyn – Yuriy se acercó a él – ¿A qué hora nos vamos?

-No será esta noche –respondió él – lo siento, Yuriy, pero estamos muy cansados

-Pero… -Brooklyn lo pasó de largo - ¡Espera! – Lo tomó del brazo – llevas dándole largas al asunto, si no lo hacemos ahora puede que no haya otra oportunidad – recordó la conversación de la noche anterior - ¡Prometiste que nos iríamos hoy!

El mayor se soltó. –Todos estamos agotados, así no lograremos llegar a ningún lado

-Pues duerman, descansen y nos vamos mañana temprano.

-No, Yuriy – Brooklyn se acostó en su cama – será después

-¡Mentiroso! – El pelirrojo se acercó a los demás presos que escaparían con ellos - ¿Ustedes no quieren irse ya? ¿Para qué esperar?

-Brooklyn dice que no tenemos opción más que esperar a un día que no trabajemos tanto – respondió otro – aunque la verdad – susurró – yo creo que ya renunció al escape

-No podemos rendirnos – dijo Yuriy – levántense todos, nos vamos esta noche

-Relájate – lo detuvo Brooklyn – ésta noche no es la ideal

-Jamás llegará la noche ideal – respondió el ojiazul – jamás tendrás las condiciones perfectas, pero ésta noche es buena, lo siento, esta noche podremos salir

Brooklyn negó. –Estamos cansados, no tendremos fuerza para huir lejos.

-Por eso, duerman y nos vamos temprano.

-Mañana hay baño, se darán cuenta

-No es verdad – respondió Yuriy – el baño fue hoy, deja de inventar excusas

-Tú tienes tanta energía porque trabajas en la cocina, pero nosotros cargamos piedras pesadas todo el día, aguantamos derrumbes, no tenemos descanso más que 10 minutos para comer. No tenemos energía al llegar la noche.

-Entonces el plan jamás iba a funcionar - Yuriy comenzó a desesperarse - habías dicho que lo único que hacía falta era una tormenta, y ahora tenemos una. No querías escapar en la madrugada previa a las duchas, ¡Mañana no hay! Y ahora dices que... Porque están cansados. Es una excusa patética, Brooklyn. Si tienes miedo y no piensas hacerlo, o jamás lo hiciste, ¡Dímelo de una vez!

Brooklyn lo miró a los ojos. Pero no dijo nada. Se acostó en su cama y le dio la espalda.

-Entonces todo era mentira. Jamás consideraste siquiera el hecho de escapar de aquí.

-¿Para qué salir? - contestó el oji verde - es más fácil morir intentándolo que permanecer aquí

Yuriy sintió cómo desaparecía toda confianza en Brooklyn. Kai tenía razón. Sólo era una farsa. Desde el principio lo había sido.

El pelirrojo sacó sus víveres de donde los tenía escondidos y los guardó entre su ropa y una desgastada mochila que Brooklyn le había conseguido.

-Dame las pinzas - le pidió Yuriy - me iré yo solo

Brooklyn giró y lo encaró.

-¿Lo harás? - Yuriy asintió, se levantó y sacó las pinzas, de entre otras herramientas, que había conseguido vendiendo su cuerpo a Kai tiempo atrás.

-Gracias - dijo Yuriy y sin mirar atrás se colocó la ropa _extra_ que habían conseguido para cubrirse del frío y salió del edificio.

La tormenta estaba más recia que cuando él había regresado de la cocina. Las gélidas corrientes de aire arrastraban consigo la nieve, dificultando la visión. Pero no para Yuriy, quien podía alcanzar a ver el camino que debía seguir hacia las minas.

Apenas había comenzado a caminar cuando vio una luz a lo lejos, guardias que siembre andaban de dos en dos que custodiaban los pasillos durante la noche, los cuales se reducían a unos cuantos pares cuando había tormentas.

Yuriy se alejó de ellos, temblando de frío, a pesar de la chamarra y abrigo extras que se había puesto encima.

Se apresuró a llegar a las minas, e iba dando vuelta en una esquina cuando se encontró de frente con un par de guardias, pero iban tan metidos en su conversación que lo pasaron de largo, ni siquiera percatándose de su presencia.

Cuando se le pasó el susto, continuó con su trayecto hacia las minas.

Después de una ardua y pesada caminata hacia allá, finalmente llegó hasta la entrada de las minas y se dirigió a su costado derecho, donde debía estar esa reja más delgada que las demás, y que podía ser cortada con la pinza que Brooklyn le había dado.

Yuriy trató de buscar con la mirada la parte en que la reja era más delgada. _Es justo al lado de las minas, del lado derecho_. Se fijó en la zona que estaba a la altura de sus ojos, después más hacia el piso y luego arriba, pero no logró encontrarla, así que se acercó y sacó la pinza, trató de cortar el alambre, más no tuvo éxito.

Volvió a intentarlo con otro pedazo de la reja más hacia la derecha, después hacia la izquierda, abajo, a la altura de sus ojos, de su abdomen, de sus piernas, pero nada, ningún alambre cedía.

Dio unos pasos atrás, tratando de encontrar ése pedazo de reja con la mirada, pero sin poder divisar nada.

Un destello llamó su atención y distinguió a unos guardias que se acercaban a lo lejos.

La adrenalina y el miedo se apoderaron de él y corrió hacia la entrada de la mina, escuchando las voces de los guardias cada vez más cerca.

Logró divisar un carrito de las minas a un costado de la entrada y se agachó, escondiéndose detrás de éste mientras los guardias pasaban peligrosamente cerca de él.

Una vez que escuchó que estaban lo suficientemente lejos abrió su boca para jalar aire, ya que había estado conteniendo su respiración sin darse cuenta, así como contrayendo su abdomen y con puños en sus manos.

Cuando logró controlarse, dejó de escuchar los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos y regresó a la reja y volvió a intentar cortar en diferentes puntos, desde lo más cercano a las minas, hacia la izquierda de éstas, arriba, abajo, recorriendo lo más que pudo.

Incluso había entrado en calor, sentía su cuerpo rogándole por salir de ahí, su mente concentrada en buscar ésa zona donde los alambres eran más delgados, yendo de aquí para allá buscando, tocando, intentando cortar, todo en un desesperado intento por escapar.

Continuó durante algunas horas, en las cuales otros tres pares de guardias, o tal vez el mismo, se acercaron a esa área, pero jamás lo encontraron.

Debía ser apenas la una de la mañana cuando Yuriy escuchó a lo lejos el aullido de un lobo.

Desafortunadamente, entre sus suministros no contaba con ningún arma, ésta era propiedad de uno de los amigos de Brooklyn que escaparía con ellos, el cual iba a ser el encargado de protegerlos y enfrentarse a dichos animales en caso de que los encontraran y se volvieran hostiles contra ellos.

A Yuriy no le preocupó de más la presencia de éstos animales, ya que con cada segundo que pasaba sus esperanzas se esfumaron cada vez más, hasta que no quedó rastro de ella.

Quedó exhausto una hora más tarde y se dio por vencido. Derrotado, y con ganas de llorar, regresó a su edificio. Cuando entró nadie dijo nada, tal vez no se dieron cuenta, o simplemente no tenían nada que decirle.

Se quitó la ropa extra, se acostó en su cama y giró hacia Brooklyn, quien se encontraba boca arriba y aparentemente estaba dormido.

Yuriy comenzó a tiritar de frío y cerró los ojos, se sentía tan cansado y débil que no tardó ni un minuto en quedarse dormido.

Al despertar experimentó una sensación de profundo miedo e incertidumbre que no había experimentado desde el primer día que había despertado en Gulag.

Cuando él salió la hora del desayuno ya había pasado y Brooklyn ya no estaba en el edificio.

Un hueco se había formado en su estómago, representando aquel que se había apoderado de su mente, al haber abandonado la idea de salir vivo de Gulag. Debía resignarse y agradecer por la suerte que había tenido de trabajar en la cocina y residir en un edificio tranquilo donde no tenía problemas con nadie.

Afortunadamente, ni Max ni el señor Dickenson le dijeron que debía reponer el tiempo perdido por haber llegado tarde.

Se decidió a dar lo mejor de sí en la cocina, para asegurarse de siempre cumplir con los objetivos que le habían sido establecidos y jamás tener que asistir a Prisioneros Holgazanes.

Al final del día, después de la cena, se dirigió al centro médico.

Recorrió los conocidos pasillos que lo conducían a la cama de Kai, pero al llegar ahí notó que el chico al que buscaba no estaba ahí. La cama estaba hecha, el cuarto estaba recogido y no había señas de que él hubiera estado recientemente ahí.

_¿Lo habrán dado de alta? _Pensó Yuriy y se sentó en la silla junto a la cama _O vino Boris y lo mató _

Se recargó en la cama como solía hacerlo cuando se quedaba a dormir con él.

Por alguna razón había recordado a Bryan, quien le había dado a conocer lo que había sucedido en su pueblo de Listvyanka. Sus padres estaban muertos, así como Tala y todos los otros habitantes que lo habían visto a crecer. Se sentía tan sólo que empezó a considerar entregarse a sí mismo a Boris para que terminara con su vida de una vez…

-Ese cabello rojo se me hace familiar – escuchó y se incorporó reconociendo al dueño de la voz

-Pensé que ya te habías muerto – confesó Yuriy y lo miró parado junto a la cortina.

Kai se veía mejor de lo que recordaba. Portaba una playera negra algo ajustada que mostraba su bien formado torso, sus musculosos brazos apenas cabían en ella, mientras que su pantalón, también negro, acentuaba y estilizaba su figura. Yuriy tampoco recordaba la intensa mirada que esos hermosos ojos rojos le dirigían siempre.

-No te librarás tan fácil de mí. ¿Cómo va tu escape? – Kai rió - ¿Ya te diste cuenta que es imposible?

Se acercó al pelirrojo y se sentó en la cama, justo a su izquierda.

-Ayer lo intenté – Yuriy se levantó de la silla y se sentó en la cama junto a él – pero… tenías razón. Tuviste razón en todo lo que dijiste, tanto en que Brooklyn no iba a intentar escapar como en que… las herramientas no servían.

Kai se dejó caer de espaldas, acostándose en la cama, colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza como Yuriy sabía que le gustaba hacerlo.

-Así que el pequeño Yuriy intentó escapar de Gulag. Y… helo aquí

Yuriy no volteó a verlo, sabiendo que se estaba burlando. Entonces recordó.

-Pero no es imposible escapar. Hace unas semanas… unos tipos escaparon de aquí. El Director Bryan Kuznetzov me lo dijo en persona.

-¿Dónde hablaste con él? – a Kai se le hizo extraño que el pelirrojo hubiera tenido contacto alguno con el chico lavanda

-Un día les llevé de cenar y… mira, el punto es que él me dijo que unos escaparon… si eso pasó entonces es posible

Kai soltó un largo suspiro.

-Nadie jamás ha escapado de Gulag. Esos sujetos que él te dijo no escaparon. Bryan los dejó ir.

-¿Los dejó ir? – Yuriy miró a Kai, quien estaba, aparentemente, analizando su lacio cabello rojo

-Es que… Boris tiene un proyecto, algo realmente repulsivo. Una vez lo intentó y cuando Bryan se enteró se enojo bastante. Así que cuando Boris iba a hacerlo nuevamente, él dejó escapar a los prisioneros que iban a ser utilizados para tal fin. Todos creíamos que realmente habían escapado, pero después yo me di cuenta que fue Kuznetzov. Boris sigue creyendo que escaparon.

-Ojalá Boris los hubiera matado – a Kai le sorprendió escuchar esto salir de la boca de Yuriy

-¿De qué hablas? Pensé que estabas en contra de todo eso, ¿O ya cambiaste de creencias?

Yuriy negó con la cabeza y Kai notó como se tensó.

-Esos fugitivos… llegaron a Listvyanka y el ejército los siguió hasta ahí… - un nudo se formó en su garganta y el peli azul se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando – destruyeron el pueblo y mataron a todos

Yuriy cubrió su rostro con sus manos y empezó a sollozar. Se sorprendió al sentir como Kai lo tomaba de los hombros y lo recostaba sobre su pecho y lo abrazaba, a la vez que acariciaba sus mechones rojos.

¿Kai lo estaba consolando? El ojiazul no podía negar que se sentía realmente bien estar sobre su pecho, disfrutando de su calidez y sus manos en su cabello lo tranquilizaban.

El chico de ojos rojos no dijo nada. Solamente continuaba con el movimiento de su mano. El peso de Yuriy en su pecho se sentía cómodo, agradable, y él no sabía si era atracción sexual o algo más allá, pero su mente le decía que hacía lo correcto, y él mismo disfrutaba de tal contacto.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante algunos minutos, ninguno sabiendo qué decir, pero si algo era seguro era que no querían separarse.

Yuriy tomó la mano libre de Kai con una suya y entrelazó sus dedos. La mano de Kai era pesada, fuerte y un poco áspera. Entonces se levantó y colocó su mano a un lado de la cabeza del peli azul, quien llevó su mano al rostro de Yuriy y secó sus lágrimas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó el pelirrojo - ¿Por qué lo haces si… vas a matarme?

Kai sonrió, más no dijo nada.

Yuriy no dijo nada tampoco, sólo continuó observándolo durante unos minutos, analizando su rostro. Las heridas ya estaban cicatrizando, pero como la piel de Kai era blanca todavía se notaba cada detalle de éstas. Yuriy soltó la mano del peli azul y acarició una de las heridas suavemente.

-¿Te duele? – preguntó el pelirrojo

-No – Kai fijó su vista en los labios del ojiazul – pero quedará cicatriz

Yuriy asintió y soltó a Kai. En eso, iba a separarse de él cuando el mayor soltó su rostro y su mano y lo cogió de la cintura, alzándolo para que ambos quedaran sentados frente a frente.

-He decidido matar a Boris – le dijo Kai seriamente – aunque probablemente no lo logre. Y en caso de que lo haga, hay pocas posibilidades de que yo sobreviva. Sólo quiero una cosa de ti antes de morir… - colocó su mano en la mejilla del ojiazul y se acercó a su rostro, quedando a escasos centímetros de él – dime, Yuriy Ivanov… ¿Alguna vez has sido besado?

Las mejillas del pelirrojo se habían teñido de un hermoso color durazno y sus pupilas se habían dilatado sutilmente.

-No hasta ésta noche

Y para sorpresa de Kai, fue Yuriy quien se acercó a él, uniendo sus labios e iniciando el contacto. Supo al instante que el pelirrojo decía la verdad ya que tan pronto el beso comenzó, se quedó inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer. El peli azul tomó el rostro de Yuriy entre sus manos y movió sus labios lentamente, dejando que él se acostumbrara a la sensación, para después intentar acceder dentro de ellos.

-Abre la boca – ordenó Kai y Yuriy obedeció. Introdujo su lengua en la boca del pelirrojo lentamente, probando esos suaves labios, y cuando rozó la lengua del otro, Yuriy cortó el beso.

Se veía hermoso. Kai notó como su respiración se había acelerado y ahora su pecho ascendía y descendía rápidamente, había llevado sus dedos a sus labios, acariciándolos y ahora sus ojos no querían encontrar a los de Kai. Aún con sus manos en el rostro de Yuriy, iba a repetir el contacto, cuando éste habló.

-No puedes morir – le dijo Yuriy y clavó su mirada en él, una mirada seria, con las pupilas dilatadas, y Kai sintió un escalofrío – Tienes que cumplir tu promesa

-¿Cuál promesa?

-Debes mostrarme los videos de Tala

Kai soltó el rostro de Yuriy y miró hacia la cortina, asegurándose que no hubiera nadie afuera.

-Esos videos… - Kai volvió a acostarse en la cama – te los mostraré si quieres, pero… te arrepentirás de haberlos visto una vez que lo hagas. Jamás podrás sacarte esas imágenes de tu cabeza. Puedo decirte lo que contienen, así no te impactará tanto.

Yuriy negó con la cabeza – Se que no lo haces para protegerme. Sólo lo dices para no tener que ir a allá. Y te entiendo, a mí también me daría miedo pero…

Kai colocó un dedo sobre sus labios y lo silenció, se acercó a él y quitó su dedo para volver a besarlo. Yuriy no se resistió, al contrario, aproximó su cuerpo al del peli azul tanto que Kai volvió a recostarse, con el pelirrojo encima de él, profundizando el beso. Poco después fue el mayor quien lo terminó ésta vez.

-No tengo miedo – Sus ojos rojos no mostraban más que sinceridad y determinación – pero te advierto que son imágenes muy fuertes y… - colocó una mano en su mejilla – claro que es por protegerte

-Hoy te has portado muy _protector –_ dijo Yuriy – no sé si confiar en ti

-Eso dijiste la última vez. Y resulta que era yo quien tenía razón.

-Aunque fuera así, ¿Por qué lo harías? Siempre te portaste como un… idiota conmigo.

Kai reconocía que esto era verdad. Los últimos días que había estado en el hospital tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar sobre todo. Sobre todo en el sexo. El hecho de haberse convertido en víctima le había hecho tener dos perspectivas sobre la violación.

Reconocía que entendía el placer que Boris había sentido al abusar de él, era un placer exquisito, de dominación, de control y poder, algo delicioso. Pero por el otro lado, siendo la víctima, era una de las peores humillaciones que podía imaginarse, además de que el dolor en su ano había sido insoportable los primeros días. Tampoco podía sacarse a Yuriy de la cabeza. No era el primer preso que se había atrevido a retarlo, o que había pasado tanto tiempo a su lado, o dormido con él…pero por algún motivo, tenía sentimientos hacia esos hermosos ojos azules, se sentía atraído por esa blanca piel, y no sólo físicamente, sino emocionalmente. Le gustaba, y bastante. Y por primera vez, deseaba poder tomarlo sin utilizar la fuerza.

-¿Te digo lo más idiota que te he hecho? – Yuriy seguía encima de él, y no le quitaba la vista de encima – Ése día que me electrocutaste… estaba actuando – Yuriy alzó una ceja – el botón realmente no hacía nada y los sonidos de electrocución eran falsos. Fingía que me electrocutabas, pero no había electricidad en los cables, todo es falso. Sólo te probaba. Ése cuarto de tortura es para experimentar con los _torturadores_.

Yuriy se quitó de encima de él y se sentó.

-Osea que… ¿No sentías nada? -Kai negó con la cabeza.- También lo de matar a Brooklyn fue falso ¡Me has mentido quien sabe cuántas veces! – Kai sonrió ante su reacción, la cual más que enojo era como de alivio - ¡Kai!

Yuriy volvió a subirse encima de él y lo tomó por los hombros, reclamándole, pero él solo se limitaba a sonreír. El pelirrojo se cansó y después se acostó junto a él.

-Quiero ver los videos – dijo Yuriy después de un largo rato de silencio e inmovilidad por ambas partes – sea lo que sea, merezco saber cómo murió

-Su muerte es lo de menos – Kai se giró para verlo – es todo lo demás… lo que jamás podrás sacar de tu mente – colocó su mano en el cabello de Yuriy y éste giró a verlo también, acercándose y eliminando la distancia entre ellos, para tomar la nuca de Kai y besarlo suavemente

-Nada de lo que he vivido podré sacarlo de mi mente – los ojos azules voltearon hacia la cortina, evitando su mirada – además…

-Yuriy – Kai se sentó y lo jaló para que se sentara también – no estoy jugando, esos videos son… – hizo una pausa, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas –…yo estuve ahí, en cada uno de ellos, y jamás podré olvidar nada. Pero si tú quieres verlos entonces te los mostraré, después de todo, una vez que vaya a buscar a Boris, probablemente no nos volvamos a ver.

-No digas eso – fue la primer reacción de Yuriy, pero después no supo qué más decir – pero no te preocupes. Realmente quiero verlos.

Kai asintió.

-Iremos esta noche entonces

Yuriy asintió después y se levantó de la cama.

-¿Puedo dormir aquí? – le preguntó al ojiazul – No quiero regresar y ver a Brooklyn

-Te dije que lo mataras en ése momento – Kai descendió también - ¿Sabes? – Lo tomó por la cintura– _también reclamaré mi pago antes de ir por Boris-_susurró en su oído

**Fin del capítulo**

_Adelanto del capítulo 10_

_-Ahora – Kai tomó asiento a un lado del pelirrojo – la siguiente prueba… Es parte de una investigación que yo considero la más grotesca de todas. – Kai alcanzó un folder, el único negro del conjunto – Es la investigación que Bryan no aprobó y dejó escapar a los sujetos destinados a ella. – Kai abrió el folder y miró la primera imagen – de ésta sí hay cinta y es la más larga y horrible de todas. Debo advertirte que… es asqueroso, repulsivo, monstruoso, y que todo está en cámara. ¿Estás seguro que quieres verlo?_

_Yuriy lo dudó unos segundos. _

_-¿Sobre qué es? – preguntó. Kai le entregó el folder ábrelo ordenó éste y Yuriy lo hizo. La primera imagen era una foto de dos bebés muertos, unidos por el abdomen, habían nacido así - ¿Qué es esto?_


	10. Tier

**GULAG**

Kuh! Espero no te de asco éste capítulo, y gracias por esperarme para leerlo, ¡Es mi favorito! Aunque espero no vomites y que TAKUM TAKUM te de su mano para que resistas. ILDKaiMehr! Y no olvides que en China no hay libros ni beyblades, sólo gatas agridulces jajaja…

A los que me han dejado _reviews anónimos:_muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que continúen leyendo y cuidado con éste capítulo, es muy desagradable.

Advertencias del capítulo:

**¡ADVERTENCIA!**

EN ÉSTE CAPÍTULO SE MENCIONAN PRUEBAS** CON HUMANOS** DONDE SE HABLA DE TORTURA, SANGRE, GORE, EXCRETA HUMANA Y OTRAS SITUACIONES ASQUEROSAS QUE SE RECOMIENDAN NO SER LEÍDAS POR **NADIE** DEBIDO A LA CRUELDAD Y EXPLICITA MANERA CON LAS QUE SON DESCRITAS.

EN SERIO, SÓLO LEAN LOS VALIENTES.

**Capítulo 10**

**Tier**

Yuriy seguía a Kai por oscuros pasillos dentro del edificio de Prisioneros Holgazanes. Estaba tan oscuro que él, incluso con su excelente vista, apenas podía ver por donde caminaba; no sabía si Kai podía ver bien o si se sabía el camino de memoria, pero se dirigía con determinación a un destino desconocido.

Ambos iban tomados de la mano para no separarse, o ésa era la excusa.

Habían esperado a que la tormenta se calmara un poco, y Kai le aseguró que no importa a la hora que fueran por los videos, Boris podría estar o no en cualquier lugar del edificio, ya que los experimentos se llevaban a cabo a todas horas, sólo era seguro de que él se encontraba ahí los días que llegaban nuevos sujetos de pruebas.

Saber esto lo ponía aún más nerviosos. Esos ojos violetas clavados en los suyos, la altura del médico e incluso su ronca voz hacían que Yuriy sintiera escalofríos ante tales recuerdos.

Quién sabe cuántos metros bajo el piso se encontraban, Yuriy ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas escaleras, puertas, y pasillos habían recorrido. Afortunadamente, no se habían cruzado con nadie, aunque el peli azul le aseguraba que el movimiento se realizaba en los pisos inferiores, los últimos, donde se localizaban los laboratorios y las jaulas y celdas donde encerraban a los _sujetos de pruebas._

Finalmente, después de un largo rato de andar por lo que parecía un laberinto, Kai se detuvo frente a una puerta. Yuriy escuchó sonidos en la cerradura y Kai lo jaló dentro y la cerró. Por unos momentos quedó ciego cuando Kai encendió la luz. Cubrió sus ojos con sus manos y se fue acostumbrando a la claridad poco a poco.

Yuriy quedó sorprendido. Era una enorme bodega, repleta de estantes y repisas donde se almacenaban miles de documentos, archivos, cintas, casetes, fotografías, muestras químicas, ropa y demás.

Kai se había alejado un poco y había comenzado a buscar en una caja. Mientras, observó lo que se encontraba cerca de él.

-¿Por qué la puerta no tenía llave? – preguntó Yuriy, tomando un folder que estaba próximo a él y empezó a hojearlo

-Si alguien sabe llegar a éste lugar es porque tiene autorización de entrar. Además… a Boris no le preocupa que encuentren esto, al contrario, quiere que todos conozcan sus experimentos

Los documentos dentro del folder eran conjuntos de datos que él no entendía. Eran medidas, pesos, volúmenes, niveles de algo, algo así como análisis de toxicidad. Entonces llegó a una foto y la tomó. Era bastante mala, ni siquiera le encontraba forma. Devolvió el folder a su lugar y abrió una caja que estaba junto. Metió la mano y sacó una especie de molde, color negro y forma cilíndrica, aparentemente jamás había sido usado.

Siguió a Kai, quien ya se había adentrado más, y ahora buscaba un folder entre muchísimos, dentro de un gran cajón de madera.

-¿Cómo es que recuerdas dónde está todo? – preguntó Yuriy

-Recurro constantemente a éste lugar – respondió, encontrando el folder y Yuriy vio que también tenía una cinta en sus manos. Kai puso todo en una repisa y se adentró más, el pelirrojo siguiéndolo – además de que me acuerdo bien de Tala, debido al… tipo de investigación en que fue utilizado.

-Pensé que lo de los ojos azules era común – comentó Yuriy tomando otro folder cerca de donde Kai estaba

-Tala no sólo pasó por eso. Fue realmente resistente, tenía mucha voluntad de vivir. Desafortunadamente para él, eso fue lo que lo condujo a sufrir durante tanto tiempo. – Kai tomó otro folder y lo colocó debajo del brazo mientras se dirigía hacia el fondo de la bodega – espérame ahí.

Yuriy asintió y abrió el folder. Éste contenía muchas tiras de película en negativo. Trató de observarlas a contra luz, pero tampoco les encontraba forma.

Cuando Kai regresó tenía en sus manos tres folders y otra cinta.

-Sólo falta uno – Kai lo guió hacia el extremo izquierdo de la bodega, donde había muchas cintas. El peli azul comenzó a buscar entre un millar que decían "Hipotermia" y números junto a ellos.

-¿Tala tenía número?

-Sí, su número de sujeto. Diferente al tuyo. Es un número que se le asigna sólo a los que… - Kai lo encontró – usamos aquí

Cuando regresaron a la puerta, Kai llevaba cuatro folders, tres cintas y un casete de audio. Se lo dio todo a Yuriy, quien sólo necesitaba una mano libre para sujetarse de Kai.

Éste la tomó y apagó la luz. Yuriy escuchó como abría la puerta y la cerraba detrás de ellos. Tuvo mucho cuidado de no soltar nada, el corazón latiendo en sus oídos ante la ansiedad que le provocaba ver finalmente lo que había pasado con su mejor amigo, quien para él, era su hermano.

Kai lo guió de regreso varios niveles arriba, donde el aire no era tan pesado y se sentía menos humedad en el ambiente. Ahí tampoco se encontraron con nadie, y el mayor lo hizo entrar a un cuarto, donde nuevamente cerró la puerta y encendió la luz.

Era un cuarto de proyección.

Kai tomó en sus manos las cosas que Yuriy llevaba y las colocó sobre una mesa.

-Toma asiento – Kai le indicó una silla hasta el frente, la cual quedaba justo frente a una pantalla donde se proyectaban las películas y fotos.

Yuriy se sentó donde Kai le indicó y observó silenciosamente mientras éste se apuraba a colocar todo en posición para poder mostrarle los supuestos horrores por los que había atravesado Tala. Miró hacia su izquierda y notó un reloj en la pared, el cual marcaba la 1:30 de la mañana.

A esa hora normalmente se encontraba dormido, pero en ése momento no tenía nada de sueño.

-Primero – Kai llamó su atención y Yuriy volteó a verlo – ya que estamos aquí, te recomiendo que aguantes hasta el final. A pesar de ser cosas grotescas y repulsivas, son bastante interesantes.

_Interesantes _pensó Kai, sintiéndose él mismo como Boris, recordando que él utilizaba esa palabra constantemente. Y que **su interés por esos experimentos era lo que lo había hecho prisionero.**

Se acercó al pelirrojo y le entregó un folder. –Aún no lo abras – ordenó.

Encendió el proyector y colocó una fotografía encima.

La imagen mostraba un rostro, el de Tala, ante el cual Yuriy sintió un vuelco en el estómago al ver a su amigo después de tanto tiempo.

-Tala… - dijo Yuriy, mirando a Kai, agradeciéndole con la mirada por haber cumplido su promesa - jamás había visto una fotografía a color

-Tala Safina – continuó Kai – fue sujeto de cinco tipos de investigaciones diferentes. Te hablaré de cada una de ellas, en el orden cronológico en el que sucedieron.

Kai quitó la foto del rostro de Tala y colocó una nueva foto, en ésta, era sólo una imagen de una parte de su rostro, donde sólo mostraba los ojos, aparentemente del mismo Tala, pero ahora eran forzados con pinzas a abrirse. Uno de ellos continuaba siendo azul, y el otro marrón.

-¿Lo logró? – Preguntó Yuriy - ¿Realmente volvió sus ojos cafés?

Kai hizo un gesto con la mano que indicaba "más o menos".

-Es sólo para que veas el resultado final. Ahora te pondré el video, y mientras éste corre puedes abrir el folder, el cual son varias fotos de los ojos de Tala.

Yuriy empezó a ojear las fotos. Eran efectivamente una recopilación de varias fotos, en las que se mostraban los ojos azules, y después uno marrón, pero sólo uno se tornó de ése color, ya que el otro siempre permaneció en su color original.

En eso, en la pantalla comenzó a correr la cinta.

En ésta, también a color, aparecían tres médicos detrás de otro, quien Yuriy reconoció era Boris.  
_Sujeto número ele-ye-setecientos tres – novecientos quince. _Dijo Boris y se acercó a una camilla. En ésta estaba Tala, dormido.

_Sujeto para el cambio de ojos, de azul claro tonalidad 2 a marrón – _Boris abrió los ojos de Tala para mostrárselos a la cámara.

-¿Tú dónde estás? – preguntó Yuriy

-A la izquierda, pero yo no salgo en ningún video, sólo presencié las pruebas

_Comenzaremos con el ojo izquierdo. Solución tipo 92. _– en el folder que Yuriy tenía en las manos, había una ficha sobre el contenido de ésa solución, más no lograba siquiera pronunciar el nombre los químicos presentes.

A Boris le entregaron una jeringa con un líquido transparente y colocó una pinza en el ojo izquierdo de Tala. Penetró la aguja en el ojo del chico e inyectó el líquido.

_El tiempo de espera será el estándar, de cuatro horas._

En eso, el video se cortó y la siguiente escena fue de un Tala despierto. Yuriy se inclinó hacia adelante, emocionado ante la imagen de su amigo con vida.

_Sujeto ele-ye-setecientos tres- novecientos quince. Abre los ojos _– Tala los abrió, su ojo izquierdo se había vuelto marrón. Cubrió su ojo derecho con su mano - _¿Puedes ver algo?_

_No._

El corazón de Yuriy latió con fuerza y él se estremeció al escuchar la voz de Tala.

Boris tomó una lámpara y alumbró su ojo, pero la pupila no reaccionó. _Resultado de la primer prueba: Solución tipo 92 fallida. Es el vigésimo tercer sujeto al que logramos cambiar el color, pero que pierde la vista._

El video se cortó nuevamente y después Boris repitió el mismo procedimiento con el ojo derecho, pero ahora fue la solución 131, según Yuriy escuchó. De igual manera, se dio un tiempo de espera de cuatro horas, después de las cuales Boris repitió las preguntas. Tala había perdido la vista en ambos ojos, y el otro no había cambiado de color.

-Boris tiene cerca de 4000 diferentes soluciones – dijo Kai, retirando el video – y ninguna ha mostrado resultados. La mayoría deja ciegos a los sujetos, sólo hay unas veinte que no provocan reacción alguna.

Yuriy cerró el folder.

-A Tala lo dejaron descansar durante una semana – Kai quitó la cinta y apagó el proyector. Entonces se dirigió a un reproductor de casete, en el cual introdujo el único de su tipo que había extraído de la bodega. – Después recibimos un conjunto de bacterias procedentes de América. El General Stalin quiere saber todo sobre los soldados americanos. Así que quiere saber qué tipo de enfermedades padecen allá.

Kai se acercó a Yuriy y tomó el folder, entonces le entregó otro.

-Puedes abrirlo – le comentó – Boris utilizó a Tala para probar un tipo de bacteria que se aloja en el sistema digestivo.

Kai le puso _play_ al casete y Yuriy abrió el folder, donde la primera imagen era una ficha técnica de Tala. Su edad, peso, estatura, características físicas, _víctima_ _de violación_ y _ceguera_ aparecían en **notas.** Después había una foto de las bacterias a nivel microscópico.

_Sujeto ele-ye-setecientos tres – novecientos quince. Solución intravenosa de la bacteria etiquetada con círculo cuatro rojo. En los trescientos sesenta y ocho sujetos anteriores, ésta bacteria ha provocado cuadros de diarrea grave, con evacuaciones sangrantes y unos doscientos fallecieron debido a la deshidratación y otros cien debido a desangramiento intestinal. Se ignora la reacción ocular de la bacteria debido a que el sujeto ha sido expuesto a químicos en los ojos previamente._

Sonido de que la grabación fue cortada y después reanudó.

_Primeras diez horas después de haber ingresado la bacteria al sistema. El sujeto muestra dolor estomacal, fiebre, labios resecos y mucho movimiento intestinal. _

"_Siento que me va a explotar la panza" _Yuriy escuchó la voz de Tala "_me duele demasiado, necesito ir al baño."_

_El sujeto ha comenzado con el cuadro diarreico. Se le ha conectado a suero para mantenerlo hidratado y ver cuánto tiempo sobrevive con las constantes y sustanciales evacuaciones._

_Segundo día de haber ingresado la bacteria. El sujeto ha evacuado dieciséis veces, todas con…_

Boris empezó a describir las excreciones de Tala, las cuales eran expresadas con palabras médicas, pero Yuriy llegó a hacerse una idea de éstas. Todo lo del casete estaba documentado en varias hojas dentro del folder. Yuriy lo cerró, asqueado.

La grabación continuó describiendo día por día el progreso de la infección.

_Día quince. Sujeto ele-ye-setecientos tres – novecientos quince. A pesar de que la bacteria ha causado estragos en el sistema digestivo del sujeto, éste ha comenzado a recuperarse sorprendentemente. El número de evacuaciones ha disminuido, el paciente muestra un mejor aspecto y la hemorragia se ha detenido._

_Día veinte. El sistema inmunológico del paciente ha logrado recuperarse totalmente de la bacteria por sí mismo después de haber presentado un cuadro diarreico y deshidratación grave._

_Es el primero de noventa y un resultados en el cual el paciente logra eliminar la bacteria sin ayuda de antibióticos._

Kai retiró el casete.

-De la tercera investigación no hay ningún record o documentación. – Kai se acercó a Yuriy y tomó el folder – a Tala le inyectaron otra bacteria. Ésta atacaba al sistema respiratorio, provocando resfriados, gripas, bronquitis y congestión pulmonar en los sujetos, sin embargo, Tala fue uno de los cuales la bacteria no le presentó ningún malestar. Repitieron la prueba a las dos semanas, pero no sucedió nada, jamás contrajo ninguna enfermedad, por eso no hubo registro, sólo fue un número más en los sujetos que mostraron inmunidad a la bacteria.

El peli azul tomó una bocanada de aire.

-Ahora – Kai tomó asiento a un lado del pelirrojo – la siguiente prueba… Es parte de una investigación que yo considero la más grotesca de todas. – Kai alcanzó un folder, el único negro del conjunto – Es la investigación que Bryan no aprobó y dejó escapar a los sujetos destinados a ella. – Kai abrió el folder y miró la primera imagen – de ésta sí hay cinta y es la más larga y horrible de todas. Debo advertirte que… es asqueroso, repulsivo, monstruoso, y que todo está en cámara. ¿Estás seguro que quieres verlo?

Yuriy lo dudó unos segundos.

-¿Sobre qué es? – preguntó. Kai le entregó el folder _ábrelo_ ordenó éste y Yuriy lo hizo. La primera imagen era una foto de dos bebés muertos, unidos por el abdomen, habían nacido así - ¿Qué es esto?

El peli azul se levantó y tomó la cinta en sus manos.

-Debido a los químicos a los que muchas mujeres embarazadas estaban expuestas, sus hijos nacían con deformidades, y en algunos casos, los gemelos nacían unidos, pero morían a las primeras horas del parto. O nacían muertos. – Yuriy miró a Kai, quien se veía bastante emocionado y hasta _concentrado_ en sus recuerdos. Al parecer disfrutaba de la situación… – Entonces Boris tuvo una idea que lo acosó durante años… hasta que la convirtió en un proyecto. El mejor de todos…

Kai se acercó a Yuriy y miraron la siguiente imagen, el cual era un dibujo hecho a mano.

En éste se mostraban cinco personas en fila a cuatro patas, una delante de otra, unidas mediante la boca al ano del que estaba enfrente. Había un conducto que corría de la boca de la primera persona, _"la cabeza"_, por todo lo largo de los demás sujetos unidos y culminaba en el ano de la quinta persona, _"la cola"._

-No entiendo – dijo Yuriy y vio la siguiente imagen, la cual era una lista con cinco códigos.

Entre ellos, #LY708,915

-Boris quería unir el sistema digestivo de cinco personas, haciendo que una comiera, y que la última lo expulsara. Te dije que era asqueroso y grotesco – dijo al ver la cara que éste hizo.

-Pero eso no se puede… si una persona come, lo digiere y expulsa el resto, no lo pasa para que el de atrás lo digiera… ¿O él lo hizo posible?

-Ve por ti mismo lo que pasó.

La película comenzó a correr.

Primero mostró a Boris con una proyección detrás de él, el mismo dibujo del folder estaba trazado en un pizarrón a sus espaldas.

_Ésta es la primera prueba de mi proyecto maestro. La creación del primer __**Ciempiés Humano**__. Se unirán a cinco humanos mediante el sistema digestivo. -_Boris tenía un señalador en su mano e indicó la boca de la primera persona.- _Se le darán tres comidas al día a la cabeza. Esperaremos a que evacue para ser ingerida por la segunda persona. Y así sucesivamente, hasta la cola. _La imagen cambió y ahora Boris mostraba a cada uno de los sujetos y los presentaba. Tala fue el cuarto, justo antes de la cola. La cabeza y Tala eran los únicos hombres, los otros tres eran mujeres.

Cuando terminó de presentarlos, la imagen cortó y continuó en un ambiente quirúrgico, donde tanto Boris como otros doctores utilizaban batas, cubre bocas y gorros. Los cinco sujetos se encontraban dormidos en camillas separadas, cada una con su equipo quirúrgico.

-¿Tú estás ahí? – preguntó Yuriy y Kai se sentó a su lado y asintió, señalando detrás de una vitrina, donde se veían varias personas, pero no lograba distinguir quién era él en el montón.

_La primera parte de la unión es remover cada pieza dental, previniendo que el sujeto muerda el ano al que estará conectada su boca. -_En la pantalla se veía como Boris extraía cada pieza del primer sujeto, mientras los demás doctores removían los de los otros cuatro. Yuriy sintió ganas de vomitar cuando vio a Tala siendo despojado de sus dientes. Sintió la mano de Kai buscar la suya y entrelazó sus dedos. _La segunda parte es remover una sección de la piel debajo de la rodilla – _Boris continuó y mostró las rodillas del primer sujeto, donde ya había trazado con un plumón el segmento que iba a cortar – _de ésta manera jamás volverán a mantenerse de pie. Además, ésta piel será utilizada como implante para unir los labios con el ano del antecesor _– Yuriy vio como a cada uno le retiraban ese cacho de piel, sin soltar la mano de Kai – _ahora procederemos a unirlos –_ las mesas fueron guiadas hasta quedar una frente a otra, de manera en que pudieran unirlos a los cinco.

En eso se escuchó un desgarrador grito. Una mujer de los sujetos se había despertado de la anestesia y se levantó de la camilla, cayendo al piso y tirando varias cosas al suelo, desgarrando su vena en el intento. En eso la imagen se cortó. Tardó algunos segundos en regresar y después se mostraba a Boris frente a la cámara.

_Hemos perdido a dos sujetos en la cirugía _– Kai sintió como Yuriy apretó su mano, pero le recordó que Tala había participado en cinco experimentos, y éste era el cuarto apenas – _por lo que por el momento continuaremos sólo con los sujetos A, D Y E. Hemos finalizado la cirugía correctamente con éstos sujetos. En este momento – _La cámara enfocó a una camilla, donde yacía un cuerpo extraño cubierto totalmente por una sábana. No se le veía forma humana – _el ciempiés continúa sedado. Esperaremos cuatro horas para que regrese._

A partir de ése momento, en la pantalla se mostraron imágenes de varios bebés siameses muertos, o que estaban siendo operados para ser separados, o que Boris estaba abriendo sus cuerpos para analizar cada parte de ellos.

Yuriy bajó la mirada. A Kai le sorprendió que no estuviera llorando. Aunque lo peor apenas comenzaba. El pelirrojo alzó el rostro cuando Boris volvió a hablar.

Boris se encontraba frente a la pantalla, con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

_Ahora, les presento al primer ciempiés humano, creado por el Doctor Boris Valkov._

Boris se movió y detrás de él apareció el ciempiés. Estaban los tres sujetos, Tala en medio, con gasas en las secciones donde estaban unidos y en sus rodillas, totalmente desnudos. El hombre de enfrente gritaba desgarradoramente. Tala y la mujer lloraban. Los ojos de Tala, uno marrón y uno azul estaban abiertos de manera exorbitante y no parpadeaba, se notaba que sufría en un intenso dolor, y estaba desesperado, ya que trataba de separarse del trasero del hombre, pero esto lo lastimaba y lloraba aún más.

Yuriy tragó con dificultad. Apenas y podía ver eso. ¿Qué clase de porquería era Boris? _El mejor de todos… _recordó las palabras de Kai.

La imagen continuó mostrando al ciempiés humano por varios minutos, durante los cuales no sucedió nada, más que ellos mismos llorando por el dolor, el miedo e impotencia.

-Recuerda que Tala está ciego – Kai acercó su silla a Yuriy y apretó su mano con más fuerza – él no entendía nada. No podía hablar, no podía ver, sólo podía escuchar lo que Boris decía y sentir el dolor. Pero… jamás se rindió. Se aferró a la vida hasta el último minuto… donde ya no dependía de él.

La imagen se cortó y después mostró al ciempiés "caminando". Boris los obligaba a arrastrarse por el suelo a su alrededor, mientras él alzaba los brazos y alardeaba de haber creado por fin a un _ciempiés humano_, y ser _Dios. Bailaba Takum Takum._

Después, Boris colocó en el piso un plato como donde se le da de comer a los perros. En éste colocó trocitos de carne de res y a un lado un plato con leche.

El hombre en la cabeza se quedó observándolos, pero no comió.

Boris se acercó a él y lo jaló del cabello, acercándolo al plato. A la vez que éste _gateaba_ hacia el recipiente, los sujetos detrás de él lo seguían, siendo jalados por sus partes conectadas. Boris forzó la cara del hombre en el plato y lo obligó a ingerir para no ahogarse. El sujeto empezó a llorar mientras era obligado a comer como un animal. En un momento de desesperación sacó su cabeza del plato y mordió la pierna de Boris. Éste llevaba botas y no sintió nada, pero ante tal acción le propinó una fuerte patada en el estómago, a lo que _la cabeza_ cayó al piso, jalando a los de atrás, quienes también cayeron.

El médico lo obligo a terminar de comer y a beber la leche.

El ciempiés estuvo en observación durante unos minutos y después el video se cortó.

Cuando reinició, Boris apareció a un lado de la cabeza. _El sujeto A comenzará a evacuar, ahora haremos un acercamiento a lo que sucede._

Boris quitó la gasa de la boca de Tala, revelando cómo los labios de éste estaban cosidos al pedazo de la piel de la rodilla y ésta al ano, sin dejar ninguna parte libre. A pesar de que era una monstruosidad, era un excelente trabajo quirúrgico.

_Perdónenme, lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, tengo que… _empezó a decir la cabeza, disculpándose con Tala y la mujer. La cámara se acercó para ver el rostro de Tala. Éste aparentemente sintió como la excreción ingresaba por su boca por lo que trató de empujar el trasero del hombre frente a él, sin éxito, y empezó a llorar mientras Boris se agachaba para ver cómo éste tragaba.

Aparentemente, el sabor era tan desagradable que Tala vomitó, pero al estar conectado, tuvo que ingerir su propio…

Yuriy soltó a Kai y se levantó, corrió a la esquina y trató de vomitar, pero no lo logró. El peli azul continuó viendo el video. Aunque él ya sabía todo lo que sucedía, había estado presente personalmente en todo eso, no podía evitar _disfrutar_ de tales escenas, y se preguntó a sí mismo en qué momento había dejado de reaccionar como Yuriy lo hacía, en qué momento había perdido su humanidad.

El pelirrojo continuó inclinado, esperando a ver si el vómito se hacía presente, pero jamás sucedió.

Regresó a su silla justo cuando la imagen se cortó y después mostró a Boris con una jeringa en la mano.

_El sujeto ele-ye-setecientos tres – novecientos quince, D, _ _no ha tenido movimiento intestinal, por lo que a continuación suministraremos un laxante intercutáneo, para provocar su primer evacuación desde que ha sido unido._

Boris inyectó el brazo de Tala, quien no se movió y después continuó grabando en lo que comenzaba a hacer efecto. Tardó unos minutos, por lo que Kai adelantó la cinta. Mientras, Yuriy miró el reloj, el cual marcaba las tres de la mañana.

Kai reanudó el video justo cuando Tala excretaba y la mujer detrás de él intentaba gritar – se escuchaban sus gemidos - y trataba de alejarse, pero no podía, todo ingresó en ella y Yuriy sintió ganas de vomitar nuevamente, así que bajó la mirada y esperó a que terminara la escena.

-¿Tala sobrevivió a eso? – preguntó Yuriy y el peli azul asintió – No puedo creerlo.

Kai adelantó el video nuevamente. En el barrido rápido se mostraba como habían bañado al ciempiés humano, con una regadera de mano, habían tallado sus cuerpos con jabón y sus cabellos con champú. También habían suministrado suero intravenoso en Tala y en la mujer. El video continuaba durante varias horas, mostrando las diferentes actividades que le hacían a los sujetos, los pesaron juntos, los midieron, revisaron sus heridas en rodillas, y demás.

Lo reanudó cuando Boris revisaba la boca de la mujer, la cual estaba infectada. Tenía un feo color verde y cuando éste presionó en la hendidura, salió un chorro de pus amarillo y espeso. Yuriy volvió a sentir mucho asco y miró hacia un lado. ¿Cómo podía alguien aguantar ver algo así sin vomitar? Miró a la pantalla y notó que la mujer se veía ojerosa, enferma y débil, incluso su piel se había tornado de un feo color azul.

_Parece que tendremos que reemplazar al sujeto E. Pronto morirá. –_escuchó la voz del doctor

Después revisó a Tala, cuyo semblante era el mejor de los 3.

-Tu amigo era muy fuerte – dijo Kai – no dudo que hubiera sobrevivido a todo con tal de seguir viviendo.

-Tala amaba la vida – dijo Yuriy en voz apenas audible – no puedo creer que… - miró a la pantalla – realmente haya tenido que sufrir eso. Es como una pesadilla. No parece real. Es demasiada crueldad.

Kai no dijo nada y continuaron viendo el video.

La siguiente vez, la mujer ya había muerto. El equipo de Boris la descosió del ano de Tala, a quien habían sedado, junto con la cabeza, para hacer la operación lo más limpiamente posible en un ambiente quirúrgico. La escena cortó cuando terminaron la cirugía.

Después de eso apareció Boris en la pantalla.

_El ciempiés humano logró separarse. No nos dimos cuenta, ocurrió durante la noche. _La cámara mostró una jaula, donde aparentemente los encerraban. Tala estaba en una esquina, con los ojos abiertos enormemente, pero girando su cabeza hacia los lados, gritando, con la boca llena de sangre, sin dientes. Era una imagen horrible y Yuriy sintió una descarga de adrenalina al verlo. El piso de la jaula también estaba lleno de sangre. Los alaridos de Tala penetraron en sus oídos, trataba de decir algo, pero a falta de dientes no se entendía nada, sólo se escuchaban los gritos de alguien que implora por la muerte.

_El sujeto A logró escapar de la jaula, y se suicidó, tomando un bisturí y cortando su aorta._

_El sujeto ele-ye-setecientos tres – novecientos quince permanece estable, aunque su falta de dientes no permite que entendamos lo que dice y ha perdido la vista anteriormente, por lo que solamente nos servirá para una prueba más._

En eso la cinta terminó. Kai la quitó y miró a Yuriy, quien tenía una mano cubriendo su boca y lloraba.

Kai puso la última cinta y le entregó el último folder. Yuriy leyó _Hipotermia_ en la portada.

El video comenzó y mostró a Boris.

_El presente proyecto es un conjunto de pruebas hechas en sujetos humanos masculinos de diferentes edades, estados de salud y enfermedades para determinar los límites del cuerpo humano. La hipotermia la describimos como el descenso de la temperatura corporal por debajo de 35 °C._

_Se considera hipotermia leve cuando la temperatura corporal se sitúa entre 33 °C y 35 °C y va acompañada de temblores, confusión mental y torpeza de movimientos. _

_Entre 30 °C y 33 ºC se considera hipotermia moderada y a los síntomas anteriores se suman desorientación, estado de semiinconsciencia y pérdida de memoria. _

_Por debajo de los 30 ºC se trata de una hipotermia grave, y comporta pérdida de la consciencia, dilatación de pupilas, bajada de la tensión y latidos cardíacos muy débiles y casi indetectables._

_El sujeto ele-ye-setecientos tres – novecientos quince será sumergido en agua cuya temperatura descenderá gradualmente, de manera controlada y registraremos cada segundo de la inmersión._

En la pantalla apareció una tina con agua, a la cual fue introducido Tala cuidadosamente por unos sujetos con bata. Estaba en los huesos, extremadamente delgado, pálido, habían limpiado su cara y ahora su boca estaba cubierta por una gasa, al igual que sus ojos.

Yuriy sintió las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas.

_El sujeto ha entrado a la primer fase de hipotermia_ dijo Boris, midiendo su temperatura corporal.

El video continuó y fueron disminuyendo la temperatura del agua, mediante la adición de grandes bloques de hielo a ésta y drenando el agua de la tina y reemplazándola poco a poco con agua aún más fría. Boris continuaba describiendo paso a paso lo que ocurría en el cuerpo de Tala cada segundo.

_El sujeto ha entrado a la tercera fase. Su temperatura corporal es de 29°C. Su ritmo cardiaco es apenas perceptible. Su piel se ha tornado azul. Ha comenzado la cuenta._

Boris llevaba el tiempo que tardaba en morir. Pasaron varios minutos, pero Tala parecía no rendirse. Yuriy ya había dejado de llorar para cuando Boris declaró la muerte clínica.

La escena cambió y Boris comenzó a hablar sobre el siguiente sujeto que ingresaría a la tina.

Kai quitó la cinta y apagó el proyector.

Yuriy no dijo nada mientras Kai recogía todo y se lo daba nuevamente. Le echó un último vistazo al reloj antes de salir. Marcaba las 4:30.

Kai devolvió todo a la bodega, donde Yuriy permanecía cerca de la puerta, temblando por incontrolables escalofríos, con el estómago revuelto, nervioso, con las ganas de vomitar aún presentes.

El mayor tomó su mano, apagó la luz y salieron de ahí, regresando por los mismos largos caminos que habían tomado al ingresar.

Afuera aún estaba oscuro y se apuraron a llegar al hospital, sin soltarse de la mano nunca.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al cuarto de Kai, Yuriy se soltó a llorar nuevamente. El peli azul lo abrazó y sintió cómo estaba temblando.

Cerró sus ojos rojos, deseando que el chico entre sus brazos se controlara, que volviera a estar bien, superara el trauma y olvidara todo. Quería que supiera que ya todo había terminado, y que Tala ya había dejado de sufrir.

Quería proteger a Yuriy.

Su mente viajaba a mil por hora, apenas siendo capaz de identificar sus sentimientos por el pelirrojo, pero se sentía tan confundido que decidió bloquear su mente y ayudar al chico, lo recostó en su cama y se acostó a su lado. Los cubrió a ambos con las cobijas, sin soltar jamás al pelirrojo, quien continuó llorando por varias horas, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, Yuriy fue el primero en abrir los ojos. Las campanas lo habían despertado, y aun continuaban sonando. Sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, algo que jamás le sucedía, a excepción de cuando lloraba antes de quedarse dormido.

Tan pronto se movió despertó a Kai, quien lo sujetaba aún entre sus brazos y tenía el sueño ligero.

Yuriy se levantó de la cama y miró al peli azul, quien apenas recuperaba el control sobre su cuerpo.

-Cumpliste tu parte del trato – dijo el pelirrojo, quien no había hablado desde que había visto al _ciempiés humano_ – ahora yo cumpliré la mía. No me opondré.

El ojiazul permaneció de pie, mirando hacia el piso, viendo de reojo a Kai

Éste se levantó de la cama y se quedaba unos segundos sentado, apenas recuperándose de las pocas horas que habían logrado descansar y tratando de descifrar de qué estaba hablando el pelirrojo.

Se acercó lentamente hacia él. Yuriy cerró los ojos, esperando el contacto, ya fueran las manos de Kai en su cuerpo, su cara, una mordida, lo que fuera. Pero lo que hizo no entraba en ninguna de sus posibilidades.

Kai lo tomó del rostro y le dio un sutil beso en la frente.

-Deberías ir a la cocina, llegarás tarde

El pelirrojo se sentó junto a él.

-¿Por qué no me tomas de una vez? Eso fue lo que quedamos

Kai se levantó y miró por la ventana.

-Olvídate del trato. O… ¿Tú quieres?

Yuriy permaneció en silencio. Ninguno dijo nada durante varios minutos.

-Iré a la cocina – Yuriy se levantó – Vendré a verte en la noche

-Hoy me dan de alta. – Kai se volteó – y ésta noche iré por Boris.

**Fin del capítulo**

_Adelanto del capítulo 11_

_-Te mataré, Kai, y lo haré de la peor forma… si no me sueltas ahora mismo, Garland sabe que si algo me pasa, eres tú quien… ¿Qué haces? ¡Cierra ese cajón!_

_Pero ya era tarde. Kai tenía en sus manos lo que utilizaría __**primero**__ con Boris._

– _Verás Boris… hay veces en que… tienes que dar un poco más de ti_

_Pronunció el peli azul, repitiendo las palabras que el viejo había dicho cuando comenzó a violarlo._


	11. Rein Raus

**GULAG**

Kuh! Pronto será tu cumpleaños! Me gustaría poder pasármela contigo, tomar el avión de Boris y llegar a Kuhahuila en 20 beysegundos para poder tener el mejor cumpleaños que haya visto –diría DJ Jazzman- te amo guapa!

Advertencias del capítulo: Tortura, asesinato, gore, violación, sexo heterosexual.

**Capítulo 11**

**Rein Raus**

Bryan sujetó a Aseret de la cintura y la besó. Ella acababa de entrar al cuarto, después de un largo día de trabajo.

-Te extrañé – le dijo ella – no te había visto desde la mañana

Los ojos lavanda se clavaron en ella y sonrió –Hay que enmendar el tiempo perdido, entonces

Ella sonrió y cerró los ojos cuando los labios del ruso volvieron a posarse sobre los suyos.

Bryan la llevó hasta la cama e hizo que se sentara, mientras se quitaba la camisa. Aseret acarició su fuerte pecho y abdomen una vez que éste terminó de quitársela y procedió a despojarla a ella. Cuando lo hizo, se recostó sobre ella, pero Aseret tenía otros planes.

Se dio la vuelta y ahora Bryan quedó debajo de ella. Abrió su pantalón, bajó su bóxer y sacó su miembro, lo tomó con su mano y se lo metió a la boca rápidamente, haciendo que el ruso arqueara su espalda por la velocidad del asunto.

Sintió como ella le quitaba el resto de su ropa mientras continuaba lamiendo y chupando su fruta, y Bryan no pudo evitar comenzar a suspirar, acariciando la suave espalda de Aseret, indicándole lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando.

Ella sentía como su propio cuerpo disfrutaba del placer de Bryan, consciente de que era ella quien lo volvía loco con su boca.

Cada segundo que pasaba con su miembro siendo lamido y chupado por ella era como estar en el paraíso, el ruso cerró sus ojos, dejando que su cuerpo se concentrara en sentir el oral al máximo.

La chica sacó su miembro de su boca y lo tomó entre sus dedos, agitándolo de arriba abajo, mientras descansaba un poco su lengua, pero Bryan aun podía sentir la calidez en su piel.

Dejó de acariciar su espalda y sujetó su cabello, alzándolo para poder ver lo que ella hacía, la cual era una deliciosa imagen erótica, disfrutando tanto de la sensación como de la visión de la guapa chica encargándose de su pene.

Entonces Aseret abrió su mano, soltándolo y lo metió todo a su boca, hasta la garganta, a lo que Bryan arqueó su espalda y soltó su cabello, embriagado por el intenso placer que calentaba su entrepierna.

_Ya es suficiente_ pensó Aseret y lo retiró de su boca.

Ella se desnudó y se subió encima de él. Bryan se irguió un poco, apoyándose en sus codos y la besó, mientras la chica tomaba su pene y lo introducía lentamente dentro de su cuerpo.

Ésta posición le permitía tener el control y dirigir todo el acto, así que comenzó moviéndose de adelante hacia atrás suave y lentamente, en lo que se acostumbraba a sentirlo dentro de ella.

Una vez que su cuerpo dejó de doler, aumentó la velocidad y los movimientos de volvieron de arriba abajo, _dentro y fuera. _Aseret sostenía su peso con sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de Bryan, su cabello rosando el rostro del ruso, quien había tomado la cintura de su mujer entre sus manos y la ayudaba a impulsar los movimientos.

La cadera de Aseret se guiaba por un movimiento natural, y ella sentía que no le costaba trabajo mantener el ritmo, y se daba cuenta de lo bien que su cuerpo encajaba con el de Bryan.

Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados desde que había comenzado el coito; los abrió lentamente y pudo observar al ruso, quien clavaba su mirada en ella. La boca de Bryan se abrió y pronunció un _te ves hermosa _para después exclamar _te amo_ y unirse con sus labios, a la vez que el ruso se incorporaba y la abrazaba, sin dejar de moverse al mismo ritmo. Aseret colocó sus manos en los hombros de su chico unos segundos, para después abrazar su cuello, sin cortar el beso y sin interrumpir el vaivén.

-Eres mía, y lo serás para siempre – susurró Bryan en su oído después de separar sus labios – así como yo te pertenezco a ti – tomó la mano de la chica y la llevó hasta su pecho - Jamás podría – se detuvo – amar a nadie más

Aseret sonrió y también dejó de moverse. –No te preocupes – acarició su rostro – no dejaré que lo hagas – sonrió – y sabes que también eres mi universo, Bryan Kuznetzov, nunca perteneceré a nadie más

-Prométemelo – Bryan sujetó su cintura – que siempre estaremos juntos

Aseret miró hacia la ventana, notó que ya había comenzado a oscurecer. – Esperemos entonces que… - acarició el cabello del ruso - … no haga falta que Kai-

El ruso puso un dedo sobre su boca.

-Lo sé – Bryan sonrió y salió de ella, para penetrarla rápidamente, fue tan de sorpresa que Aseret soltó un gemido y sujetó con fuerza sus hombros – no pienses en nadie más que en mi – y empezó a moverse dentro y fuera con una velocidad y fuerza que Aseret apenas podía resistir, sintiendo cómo se ahogaba cada vez más en el placer.

El ruso soltó a la chica y se dejó caer de espaldas, sujetando la cabecera para poder apoyarse y no interrumpir sus movimientos. Aseret cayó sobre él, sin dejar de mirar sus orbes lavanda. Por su parte, Bryan tampoco podía desviar su visión de sus hermosos ojos rojizos.

La imagen de la guapa mujer sobre él fue el interruptor que encendió la chispa en su cuerpo, explotando poco a poco mientras sentía cómo su fruta era apretada tan deliciosamente por la de Aseret, así que en unos cuantos segundos más de embestidas, él se vino, cerrando sus ojos y descontrolándose su respiración, sintiendo la fuerza y velocidad con la que latía su corazón.

Aseret lo notó y fue una imagen tan sexy y erótica que no fueron necesarios más que unos cuantos segundos para sentirse ella misma en el máximo éctasis, perdiendo el control total de su cuerpo, algo que Bryan amaba ver, y se dejó caer sobre el pecho de éste, quien la rodeó con sus brazos, logrando que su orgasmo culminara de una manera muy peculiar.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos y después se separaron, para poder alistarse e ir a cenar.

Entraron juntos a la regadera y Bryan tomó champú en sus manos, lo aplicó sobre el cabello de Aseret y empezó a masajear su cabeza.

-Sobre lo que dijiste de Kai… - continuó lavándolo - ¿Ya le dijiste?

-Sí – ella mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras la espuma caía en su rostro –fui a verlo cuando estaba en el hospital después de que Boris lo violó

"_-¿Aseret?_

_-Hola, Kai…"_

Bryan no dijo nada. Cuando terminó de lavar su cabello, tomó el jabón en sus manos y lo pasó por la espalda de su mujer, tallándola suavemente. Hizo espuma y con ésta acarició los pechos, vientre y entrepierna de la chica frente a él.

-Vaya, tan pronto y ya estás listo para otro round – Aseret tomó el dicka de Bryan en sus manos y esperó a que el jabón resbalara por sus piernas para agacharse y metérselo nuevamente a la boca.

El brusco cambio de temperatura percibida por la fruta de Bryan al entrar en la cálida boca fue apenas tolerable y tuvo que sujetarse de la pared, miró hacia abajo y sintió aún más excitación al notar el rostro de Aseret, con sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando de tan buena fruta.

Ella continuó lamiendo, acariciando, chupando y succionando durante unos minutos, incluso el agua dejó de salir cálida, pero ninguno se movió, continuaron ahí durante algún tiempo.

Bryan sujetó el cabello de Aseret y lo juntó todo en su mano, moviendo su mano al ritmo que ella llevaba, sintiendo como profundizaba en la garganta de la chica.

Su cadera comenzó a moverse sola una vez que el placer fue demasiado y explotó, terminando dentro de su boca, y suspirando, sus piernas temblaron y la propia Aseret pudo sentir el estrés siendo liberado, así como el cumivy de Bryan, el cual tragó.

Tomó sus manos y la ayudó a levantarse, entonces la recargó en la pared y la besó.

-Dios… ¿Cómo no voy a amarte? Si pegas grandiosos orales – tomó sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos, Aseret inclinó su rostro levemente – y eres la mujer más hermosa de toda Rusia y Alemania juntas… qué digo, ¡De todo el mundo! – la besó

Aseret rió un poco mientras se dejaba besar por Bryan, sujetando su fuerte espalda, mientras el agua volvía a caer caliente.

Terminaron de bañarse y se vistieron para la cena.

Al entrar al comedor de directores notaron que sólo faltaban ellos y Boris.

Tomaron asiento, Aseret a un asiento de Bryan, quien tomaba la cabecera.

-¿Dónde está Valkov? – preguntó el director de Recursos Humanos

-Hoy llegó un nuevo tren con prisioneros, así que ya te imaginarás – respondió Judy – no creo que salga del laboratorio hasta mañana.

-¿Cuántos prisioneros hay ya? – preguntó Aseret

-Perdimos la cuenta después del primer millón – respondió Bryan

**Edificio 1989**

Yuriy entró con precaución al edificio, muchos de los prisioneros compañeros de Kai lo observaban de arriba abajo, pero ninguno le decía nada, a diferencia de otras veces. Ahora sabían que ése chico era de Kai, lo cual lo hacía intocable e inaccesible para ellos.

Avanzó con cuidado de no acercarse mucho a ellos hasta llegar al _pequeño cuarto privado_ de Kai.

Éste estaba acostado boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados.

Después de haberlo dejado en la mañana en el centro médico, había ido a la cocina a trabajar y de ahí había cenado, para después ir a ése edificio, sin regresar al 150, ya que no quería encontrarse a Brooklyn.

-¿Kai? – el mencionado abrió los ojos y lo vio parado en la puerta. Una extraña sensación se apoderó de él. Por un lado, su corazón latía con fuerza debido al miedo de que el momento de ir por Boris se acercaba, y aceptaba que la presencia del pelirrojo también generaba un poco de ansiedad en él.

Ambos se miraron directamente durante un corto rato, sin decir nada. El peli azul finalmente hizo un ademán con su mano y posicionó su brazo izquierdo de una manera que invitaba al visitante a acercarse.

Yuriy no sólo se acercó, si no que se subió a la cama y se recostó sobre el pecho de Kai, siendo rodeado por el brazo izquierdo de éste.

-¿A qué hora irás por Boris? – preguntó el pelirrojo

-A las tres de la mañana – Yuriy alzó su rostro y lo miró – es cuando hay menos guardias, entre las dos y las seis.

-¿Estás seguro de que estará ahí?

-Sí. Fue por nuevos sujetos. Vi cuando las camionetas entraron e Ian y Spencer confirmaron que Boris no asistiría a cenar, y cuando hace eso es que permanecerá en el laboratorio un largo rato.

Nadie más dijo nada. Estaban callados, solamente escuchando las voces de los prisioneros afuera, y Yuriy podía escuchar el acelerado latir de su corazón.

-Te diría que no lo hicieras, pero… - Yuriy se levantó y miró a Kai, quien le devolvió la mirada – pienso en Tala – Kai frunció los labios – y quiero que lo hagas

El peli azul sonrió y miró hacia la pared.

-Realmente lo amabas, ¿No?

Silencio.

Yuriy no dijo nada.

Kai lo miró y notó que sus ojos seguían clavados en él.

No dijo nada tampoco, pero acarició la suave mejilla de Yuriy.

-Tu piel es como la de un bebé

-¿Has tocado a un bebé? – Preguntó Yuriy -Kai asintió, evitando su mirada por unos segundos, el ojiazul supuso que tenía algo que ver con Prisioneros Holgazanes y prefirió no continuar ésa conversación. – Kai…

Yuriy se inclinó y a Kai le sorprendió sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, pero no hizo nada para evitar el contacto. Duró sólo unos segundos y el pelirrojo no profundizó en su boca.

Yuriy se colocó totalmente encima de él, con sus piernas y brazos a los costados del peli azul.

-Kai… - repitió éste, hizo una pausa y después susurró – quiero que me hagas el amor

Los ojos rojos se abrieron con sorpresa, su entrepierna reaccionó ante tal petición y sintió cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente ante lo inesperado del asunto. Era la primera vez que su cuerpo reaccionaba así cuando alguien le pedía que lo hiciera suyo.

-Yuriy… ¿Estás seguro?

El ojiazul asintió.

Kai exhaló y cerró los ojos unos segundos. Miles de sentimientos y emociones que él no comprendía se apoderaron de su mente, la cual combatía con el ardor de su entrepierna, pidiendo por tomar ese cuerpo encima de él, su corazón rogando por demostrarle a Yuriy que lo quería y su mente, pidiéndole que no se dejara llevar y que recordara lo que había pensado en la mañana. Cuando Yuriy se fue del hospital, después de que él rechazó tener sexo como pago por los videos de Tala, Kai se quedó pensando en que no le habían faltado ganas de reclamar ese preciado premio, más su conciencia y los extraños nuevos sentimientos hacia el chico le habían hecho considerar el _qué pasaría si…_ _si él moría._

Abrió los ojos y Yuriy notó que su mirada había cambiado, tornándose más seria.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó el peli azul

Yuriy no se esperaba tal respuesta, pensaba que Kai le arrancaría la ropa tan pronto él se lo propusiera.

-… - pensó unos segundos – creo que… _vales la pena, Kai. _A pesar de todo lo que has hecho… ha sido por las circunstancias en las que has vivido, pero lo que eres en el fondo, eso que escondes, me gusta.

-Ja… - Kai evitó su mirada y la clavó en la pared – estás confundido. Yo no soy nada el fondo. Soy lo que has visto, un asesino, un violador, nada más que eso.

-No estoy confundido. Estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti. Puedes decir esas cosas, pero a mi jamás me violaste y pues, jamás me mataste. Puede que nunca – acarició la mejilla de Kai y este sintió un rico calor que no había sentido antes ante sus palabras y el contacto de su mano – hayas tenido una pareja, pero yo quiero ser tu primera vez.

Kai bufó y rió un poco – Sería _tu primera vez, _Yuriy – volvió a mirar esos preciosos ojos azules – yo he tenido muchas parejas. Hombres y mujeres, todo es lo mismo. Lo único que quieren es mi protección y los objetos materiales que puedo darles.

-Yo no quiero nada de eso – el pelirrojo jamás dejó de mirarlo – sólo quiero que me… ames

Ambos permanecieron en silencio. Sin interrumpir la lucha de miradas.

-Yo no sé amar – confesó Kai – no de la manera que tú quieres

-Aprenderás – incluso Yuriy se sorprendió de lo firme de su respuesta – no quiero que me des nada, más que me dejes estar a tu lado, y amarte -Kai giró su cabeza hacia un lado, sintiéndose más confundido que nunca- Es enserio. Realmente yo creo que tú vales la pena, no me importa nada de lo que hayas hecho antes, lo que a mí me gusta es cómo eres conmigo.

-¿Un idiota?

-Sí, así de idiota. – Ambos rieron un poco – Pero no me queda duda de que por más idiota que seas, también sientes algo por mí. Déjame amarte, Kai…

-Huh… - Kai exhaló – Sigues usando ésa palabra, cuando tú mismo jamás has tenido una pareja, o habías besado a alguien, jamás has amado como tú quieres que hagamos

-Aprenderemos juntos – Yuriy tomó las manos de Kai y entrelazó sus dedos – te voy a ser sincero – apretó sus manos – no sé cuánto tiempo más nos quede de vida, pero… quiero intentarlo, estar juntos, hacer el amor… - bajó el cierre de la chamarra de Kai y descubrió su pecho – Kai… no tienes tatuaje

El peli azul bajó su mirada y tomó la mano de Yuriy que estaba en el cierre.

-¿Crees que sabes todo por lo que he pasado? ¿Todo lo que soy? -Kai soltó a Yuriy y se quitó de debajo, levantándose y dándole la espalda. – Recuerda que yo maté a mi propio hermano.

-Lo sé. Y aún así… - se levantó y lo tomó del brazo – te quiero

Kai abrió la boca, sorprendido de sus palabras, bajó su mirada y se soltó de Yuriy.

-Te voy a decir por qué no tengo tatuaje – alzó la mirada y se dio la vuelta, encarando al insistente chico y se aseguró de que nadie más pudiera escucharlos – Después de que quedé huérfano mi abuelo se hizo cargo de mi, Voltaire Hiwatari, el ex director de Gulag, antes de Bryan. Yo crecí aquí – Yuriy recordó que Max le había dicho algo similar – y sabía todo lo que Boris hacia. Desde niño supe todo lo que se llevaba a cabo en prisioneros holgazanes. Al principio tenía pesadillas, pero cuando crecí… quise ser parte de todo. Es realmente interesante. –Yuriy bajó la mirada – Y no puedo negar que disfruto del sufrimiento de los demás. – Kai notó como el pelirrojo se estremecía levemente – Quise ser parte del equipo de Boris, pero solamente los prisioneros tienen acceso a los laboratorios.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Boris puede matarlos cuando crea pertinente. Si cree que uno de los médicos comienza a fallar o sospecha de él, lo mata. Por eso son prisioneros, por que los guardias y doctores que laboran en el hospital son empleados de Gulag, no prisioneros, son parte del régimen. Entonces, aquellos doctores que viste en los videos son prisioneros que ejercen esa profesión, y que Boris recluta para que trabajen con él, pero puede disponer de ellos cuando sea, y será sólo otro _prisionero menos,_ algo que a nadie le importa. Así que tuve que fingir que lo era para que los demás doctores prisioneros no intentaran nada contra mí. A ellos los obligaban a torturar y matar a sus propios compañeros, e incluso familia. Y yo lo hago… hacía por gusto. Por mi propia voluntad. Me hubieran matado si se enteraban.

Yuriy guardó silencio, esperando que continuara, pero Kai tardó un poco en volver a hablar.

-Ni siquiera Ian o Spencer lo saben. Ningún prisionero sabe que soy el nieto de Voltaire. Más que tú. Y ni sé por qué te lo dije, creo que porque lo más probable es que después de matar a Boris yo también muera.

-No – Yuriy se levantó y lo abrazó – no puedes morir. No me dejes solo, Kai.

Él no hizo nada, sólo permaneció en silencio, así como el pelirrojo, quien no lo soltó.

El mayor se sentó en la cama, y el otro jamás se soltó de él.

-A pesar de lo que te dije, de que todo lo que hice fue por satisfacer mi morbo, que ayudé a matar a tantas personas, torturarlas, deformarlas… ¿Quieres estar conmigo?

-Sí – Yuriy lo soltó, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y clavo sus ojos azules en los rojos – creo que estoy loco pero, eres con quien más seguro me siento en éste lugar, con quien quiero estar, a quien quiero entregarme. Y no me refiero a ésa protección de la que hablabas, pero yo quiero protegerte a ti también, Kai. Puedes negárselo a todo el mundo, pero no a mí, desde que Boris te… - no mencionó la palabra, pero Kai entendió – tienes miedo.

Kai lo pensó unos segundos – No desistirás, ¿Verdad?

-No, hasta que me aceptes o hasta que me des un buen motivo para hacerlo

-¿Esos no son suficientes motivos para ti? – Yuriy negó - ¿Por qué?

-Porque normalmente tiendo a sentir cuando las personas son buenas o… mira Kai, lo único que sé es que no me siento incómodo estando contigo, me gusta, quiero que intentemos ser algo más, y si no funciona pues… al menos lo habremos intentado.

-¿Intentado qué?

-¡Ay! – Yuriy tomó sus hombros y lo aventó a la cama, subiéndose encima de él – me chocas – lo besó, esta vez profundamente, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Kai, quien no hizo nada por detenerlo, pero que tampoco correspondió con la misma intensidad – quiero que intentemos amarnos.

Kai cerró la boca y miró fijamente los ojos de Yuriy unos segundos. No podía negar que sonaba bastante bien, él también quería al chico, o al menos eso le decían sus sentimientos, pero…

-¿Y si muero esta noche?

-Eso no pasará.

-No puedo asegurarte nada, ni que sabré amarte ni que no te dolerá cuando… - Kai sonrió – haga mío tu virgen cuerpo

Yuriy sonrió y se sonrojó. – No me importa eso – se separó un poco de él – siempre y cuando seas tú quien lo haga

Kai sonrió y cerró sus ojos, bufó y después los abrió, entonces se sentó en la cama, quedando frente a frente con los ojos azules que no dejaban de verlo. Acarició los mechones rojos y tomó a Yuriy de la cintura, acostándolo debajo de él. – Está bien, pequeño virgen... seré tu novio.

Yuriy sonrió ampliamente y besó a Kai, jalándolo hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron rozando.

-Pero… - Kai cortó el beso – con una condición – Yuriy asintió, sin perder su mirada de vista – no haremos nada esta noche. No quiero tomar tu cuerpo porque sé como piensas, sé lo que quieres. Si te hago mío ahora mismo – el pelirrojo se sonrojó – y muero esta noche, te arrepentirás de haberle entregado tu primera vez a alguien que ya no va a estar. Prefiero que lo guardes para alguien con quien puedas tener esa relación que quieres. Ahora – Kai introdujo su mano en el pantalón de Yuriy y tomó su pene, el cual ya estaba bastante erecto – si sobrevivo – se inclinó sobre él y susurró en su oído – puedes estar seguro de que mañana te haré gemir hasta que todo Gulag te escuche.

Yuriy se estremeció y Kai sintió en su mano la reacción de su cuerpo. Se separó de él y lo soltó, recargando su peso en sus manos a los lados del rostro del pelirrojo.

-Acepto la condición – dijo el ojiazul – pero dormiré contigo esta noche.

El mayor sonrió y se acostó junto a él – Eso estaba claro desde que entraste aquí.

Se acomodaron, Yuriy entre los brazos de Kai, quien ya había apagado la luz y colocado un reloj de mano con la alarma puesta a las tres.

-Kai, no quiero que suceda, pero… en caso de que mueras… ¿Podrías decirle a Tala que lo quise muchísimo?

-No creo que Tala y yo vayamos al mismo lugar, según tus creencias. ¿Y a tus padres no les quieres decir nada?

-Mis papás… yo la verdad creo que no están muertos. Nuestra casa estaba en las afueras de Listvyanka, cerca del bosque. Bien pudieron haber escapado. Si algún día llego a salir de aquí… iré a buscarlos, estoy seguro de que lograron huir.

-Bryan dijo que no había sobrevivientes, ¿O no?

-Tal vez se equivocaron.

Kai no dijo nada y sólo lo abrazó un poco más fuerte. _Novios_. Pensó y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente. Le gustaba la palabra, se sentía cálida, así como el cuerpo de Yuriy entre sus brazos. No era la primera vez que dormía así con otra persona, pero definitivamente jamás había experimentado tales sentimientos.

Sentimientos que no entendía del todo.

Cerró los ojos y cayó profundamente dormido.

Sentía que había dormido por varios días cuando la alarma lo despertó e hizo que abriera los ojos, sumidos en oscuridad. Escuchaba la tenue respiración de Yuriy, quien no se había movido ni un centímetro, pero que comenzaba a despertarse por la alarma.

-Kai – escuchó la voz de Ian en la puerta – ya son las tres

Le había pedido tanto a él como a Spencer que lo despertaran en caso de que su alarma no funcionara.

-Lo sé – dijo éste y Yuriy se sentó en la cama, observando a Kai, quien se levantó y comenzaba a ponerse sus botas y su uniforme de prisionero.

-¿Ya te vas? – preguntó el pelirrojo, todo dormido

-Sí. Yuriy… - se sentó junto a él cuando terminó – gracias. Por creer que valgo la pena. Y te prometo que – colocó su mano en su mejilla – haré todo lo posible por regresar. Pero si no – Kai tomó sus manos - …. – Inhaló profundamente y se armó de valor – quiero que sepas que… - otra pausa- yo también te quiero.

El ojiazul sonrió y se aventó sobre él, abrazando su cuello, feliz de saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Kai lo abrazó también, queriendo percibir su calor antes de salir a la gélida madrugada siberiana.

-Por favor regresa – pidió el pelirrojo – por favor.

Bufó y se separó de él, le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se levantó.

-Lo haré – dijo antes de salir del cuarto.

Kai no miró atrás. Ian y Spencer lo estaban esperando afuera de su _habitación privada_, y lo ayudaron a colocarse prendas extra para cubrirse del frío. Lo escoltaron hasta la puerta, donde se despidió de ellos, colocando una mano en el hombro de cada uno.

-Sobrevivan – les dijo el peli azul – y asegúrense de que el pelirrojo también lo haga.

-Sí, Kai, gracias por todo – contestó Spencer

-Gracias – dijo Ian – por salvar nuestra vida

Kai no dijo nada más y los soltó, abrió la puerta y salió al frio. En el patio no había nadie, a pesar de que no estaba nevando, no percibía la presencia de ningún guardia cerca.

Afortunadamente, no avistó a ninguno en su recorrido de los edificios habitacionales hasta el de prisioneros holgazanes.

Lo miró desde lejos, y notó a los guardias de siempre custodiando la entrada.

Pero Kai no entraría por ahí, el conocía todos los pasadizos y escondites de todo Gulag. Había crecido ahí, en los primeros años de la prisión la población era menos del 1% de lo que era ahora y él había podido explorar todo, a excepción de las minas.

Llegó a una entrada que sólo él y Boris conocían, a través de unas portezuelas en el piso, más cerca de la cocina que de prisioneros holgazanes, pero que Kai había utilizado varias veces.

Al ingresar, no encendió la luz y caminó silenciosamente, digiriéndose hacia los pisos inferiores de todo el complejo, donde se llevaban a cabo los crueles experimentos y se almacenaban todos los instrumentos que utilizaba el insano médico.

El peli azul notó que efectivamente, como lo había planeado, había movimiento en ésos pisos, probablemente estaban catalogando la nueva _mercancía_ y Boris se encontraría identificando para qué utilizaría cada uno de sus nuevos _juguetes._

Continuó caminando entre las sombras, a un paso lento y silencioso pero constante, bajando escaleras, abriendo puertas, escurriéndose por los pasillos y escabulléndose entre médicos y guardias.

Finalmente, llegó hasta el último piso, donde se escondió en una oscura esquina, donde permaneció quieto durante casi veinte minutos, observando.

Boris llevaba la misma bata verde de siempre, se movía de aquí a allá entre tres grandes laboratorios donde había celdas que mantenían cautivos a los nuevos prisioneros, los cuales gritaban que fueran liberados. Kai aprovechaba el ruido para poder moverse lentamente, acercándose hacia el último cuarto de la sección este de dicho nivel, donde el ruso de cabello púrpura almacenaba todos los instrumentos que utilizaba en sus pruebas oculares y algunas otras.

Kai esperó hasta que todos los médicos entraran a los cuartos, preparando a los sujetos, y que Boris se dirigiera a éste almacén, sin cerrar la puerta detrás de él, seguro de sentirse en la calidez de su trabajo.

Boris se acercó a un frigorífico donde almacenaba cerca de 4000 soluciones, cada una siendo mezcla de químicos y/o bacterias, con diferentes composiciones y cantidades. Tomó una de ellas y la colocó en una bandeja. Abrió un cajón cerca de ahí y extrajo varias jeringas con aguja delgada y las colocó sobre la misma, así como pinzas y unas tijeras.

Sujetó la bandeja con ambas manos y se iba a dar la vuelta para salir cuando la luz se apagó. Boris continuó caminando, sin ver nada, pero sabiendo que no había obstáculos entre él y la puerta.

En eso, sintió cómo algo golpeaba la parte trasera de sus rodillas y logró mantener el equilibrio, aún sujetando la bandeja. Escuchó cómo la puerta se cerró e iba a gritar cuando algo golpeó su espalda y lo empujó contra el piso, estrellándose contra él de cara, la bandeja cayendo a un lado de él.

Sintió cómo tomaban sus manos y las esposaban.

-¡Kai! Sé que eres tú – dijo el viejo ruso

En eso, la luz se encendió y pudo visualizarlo a un lado del apagador. Notó cómo le ponía seguro a la puerta y se acercaba a él, con guantes blancos cubriendo sus manos.

-Así quería verte, Boris – Kai lo tomó del cabello, alzando su cabeza para obligarlo a encararlo – en cuatro patas, como el maldito animal que eres

-¡Suéltame ahora mismo! – Boris trató de levantarse, pero Kai lo pateó nuevamente en la espalda y volvió a caer al piso, golpeando dolorosamente su cara - ¡Te mataré!

-Debiste hacerlo tan pronto terminaste de violarme – Kai empujó con su pie la bandeja, lejos de Boris, así como todos los instrumentos – ¿No pensaste en las consecuencias? Si no era yo, era Voltaire

-Voltaire se había ido, abandonándote. Cómo todos lo hacen. No eres más que escoria, Kai.

-Jajaja – Kai rió - ¿Yo soy la escoria? – tú eres quien está en el piso, ¡Boris!

Se dirigió hacia unos cajones, sabiendo bien dónde se encontraba eso que buscaba.

-Te mataré, Kai, y lo haré de la peor forma… si no me sueltas ahora mismo, Garland sabe que si algo me pasa, eres tú quien… ¿Qué haces? ¡Cierra ese cajón!

Pero ya era tarde. Kai tenía en sus manos lo que utilizaría _primero_ con Boris.

– Verás Boris… hay veces en que… tienes que dar un poco más de ti

Pronunció el peli azul, repitiendo las palabras que el viejo había dicho cuando comenzó a violarlo. Éste estaba boca abajo, siendo incapaz de levantarse, con las manos esposadas detrás de su espalda. Kai se colocó tras él y utilizó el gran **cuchillo**,como el de Leon de Resident Evil, que había sacado del cajón, para desgarrar el pantalón de Boris y quitárselo.

-¡Kai! ¡Suéltame! ¡Te lo daré todo! ¡Lo que quieras! ¡Suéltame, cabrón!

Kai se rió con locura y cortó la ropa interior _blanca_ que ahora era _verde_ de Boris y la quitó, revelando el asqueroso culo negro del médico.

-Ésta es por mi – dijo Kai mientras se colocaba en medio de las piernas del viejo, abriéndolas, mostrando su morado y peludo anivy.

-¿Meterás tu pene ahí? – Preguntó Boris, emocionado - ¿Cómo tu abuelo?

-Ja, ¡Nunca! Qué asco, Boris – Kai empuñó el cuchillo y lo introdujo con fuerza en el ano, desgarrando la piel, cortando lateralmente la escurrida apertura del mayor.

El médico soltó un desgarrador grito, el cual no fue escuchado por nadie fuera, silenciado por los gritos de los nuevos presos. Continuó gritando por varios segundos, mientras Kai meneaba el cuchillo _dentro y fuera _de su peludo hoyo, del cual ahora brotaba sangre y caquivy.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaah! – los alaridos de Boris eran suculentos a los oídos de Kai. Éste miró rápidamente su reloj de mano, el cual marcaban las 3:45. Boris empezó a menearse, tratando de golpearlo con sus piernas de alguna manera.

-Quédate quieto. Ya sabes que entre más te resistas más te va a doler. –Volvió a recordar lo que Boris había dicho días antes

-¡Kaaaaaaaaaaaai! – Boris relinchó cuando Kai clavó el cuchillo ahora verticalmente, hiriendo partes nuevas, a lo que el peli morado comenzó a llorar ante el dolor.

El peli azul continuó cortando su ano hasta que éste ya no tenía forma, sólo era una herida que sangraba de manera abundante, y que despedía un asqueroso aroma a _Mariah_.

Kai empuñó el cuchillo con fuerza y lo penetró hasta el fondo, lo más profundo que pudo llegar, con Boris aún gritando de dolor e impotencia.

Dejó el cuchillo ahí y se levantó. Sus guantes estaban manchados de sangre, pero no se los quitó.

Se acercó a la solución que Boris había tomado anteriormente y leyó en la etiqueta "70".

-¿Sigues probando ésta? Jamás ha funcionado. Pero es de las que más arde, y además te deja ciego. ¿O me equivoco?

-¡No te atrevas! ¡Maldito! ¡Te mataré!

Kai lo ignoró. Tomó una de las jeringas y la destapó. Colocó la solución boca abajo e introdujo la aguja en la parte blanda, jaló el plástico y llenó la jeringa con el líquido, con mucha habilidad, ya que había realizado dichas inyecciones millares de veces.

Boris se retorcía, tratando de acercarse a la bandeja, pero Kai se colocó frente a él.

-Ésta es por Tala, y todos aquellos a los que has dejado ciegos.

-¡Hemos, Kai, hemos! – Boris rió como maniático - ¡Tú fuiste parte de todo esto, eres igual de culpable!

-Se que merezco irme al infierno, contigo – Kai drenó la aguja de aire, la tapó y empezó a agitarla, agachándose. Sujetó con una mano las esposas y con fuerza jaló al viejo, volteándolo para hacerlo quedar boca arriba. Colocó una silla sobre su abdomen para evitar que se levantara y se agachó, teniendo su rostro de frente. – Pero eso no será hoy. Te alcanzaré después.

-¡Suéltame! – Boris lloraba, el cuchillo ya había salido de él, pero sus heridas dolían bastante - ¡Josef sabrá sobre esto!

-¿Tu viejo amante? Para cuando Stalin se entere de tu muerte, tú ya estarás pudriéndote en una fosa con los miles de cuerpos a los que les quitaste la vida.

-¿Yo? ¡Kai! ¡Tú estuviste presente en casi todos ellos! ¡Tú mataste algunos! ¡Tú eres igual de culpable!

El mencionado se agachó y tomó con fuerza el mentón de Boris, cerrando su boca, éste se mordió la lengua y no pudo hacer nada cuando Kai colocó una pinza y abrió su ojo derecho, introduciendo después la aguja e inyectando la mitad de la solución.

Soltó su cara y Kai disfrutó del gritó que lanzó. Boris se retorcía sobre sí mismo, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas y él gozó más que nunca de ver el sufrimiento ajeno.

-¿Ya estás ciego? – Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y miró su globo ocular, el cual se había enrojecido – retiró la pinza y el ojo se cerró con fuerza, pero la colocó ahora en el izquierdo y repitió el procedimiento, descargando el líquido restante de la aguja.

-Ahhhh – Boris soltó un grito ahogado – Oooh, ¡Kaaaaaaaaaai! – gritó continuamente, con su garganta ardiendo por tantos gritos.

-Ahora – Kai se levantó y regresó a los cajones – continuaremos con el proyecto maestro. Mi querido _ciempiés humano._

-¡Estás loco! – Boris logró hablar, a pesar del enorme dolor que apenas podía tolerar - ¿Con quién vas a unirme? ¡Soy el único aquí!

-Nadie más – Kai se agachó y Boris vio un martillo en su mano – no te uniré a nadie, sólo quería recordártelo… y no te muevas o te dolerá más. Esto es también por Tala.

-¡Tala! ¿Quién es ese? ¡Lo has mencionado como mil veces! ¿Kai? ¡Ya déjame!

-Sujeto ele, ye, setecientos tres, novecientos… ¿Quince? Tala Safina, de Listvyanka

-¡No sé quién es!

-¡Es el chico ciego que usaste en tu maldito ciempiés humano!

-¡Usamos, Kai, usamos! ¡Tú estabas ahí! ¡Tú mataste a la mujer que se despertó de la anestesia!

-¡Cállate! – Kai sujetó el martillo y dio un certero pero no muy fuerte golpe a la boca abierta de Boris, rompiendo dos de sus dientes, los cuales fueron escupidos por el ruso que había sentido tanto dolor que había ahogado su grito. – Te quitaré cada pieza dental, para que no muerdas al sujeto frente a ti – Kai golpeó nuevamente, y otra, y una vez más.

Continuó hasta que todos los dientes de Boris se habían desprendido de su encía y los extrajo de su boca, evitando que se los tragara, pero éste se ahogaba con su sangre.

Kai le dio la vuelta y Boris escupió, tosiendo, vomitando la gran cantidad de sangre que estaba ahogándolo. El peli azul esperó a que recuperara el aliento y continuara sollozando para darle la vuelta nuevamente.

-Y ésta es por todos los hombres y mujeres a los que has violado – Kai sujetó el pene peli morado con sus dedos, tomó el cuchillo con su mano derecha y lo empuñó lateralmente, para empezar con constantes y profundos cortes en la base del miembro.

-¡Iiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeh! – Boris relinchó, sintiendo el peor dolor de todos mientras su ex subordinado extirpaba su hombría - ¡Aeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeih!

Kai se deleitaba con los gritos, y una vez que separó el pedazo de carne del cuerpo, lo aventó al rostro de Boris.

Soltó el cuchillo y se alejó de él para verlo.

-El ciempiés humano está listo – dijo, recordando el día en que Boris había dicho las mismas palabras – soy Dios.

Boris continuó gritando. Kai miró su reloj, marcando las 4:40.

-Qué rápido pasa el tiempo cuando te diviertes. – Kai se agachó y miró los ojos de Boris, los cuales estaban apretados. – Pero aún no sé como matarte. ¿Te sacaré los ojos primero?

Los alaridos de Boris lo hicieron desistir de ésa idea. Ya se sentía bastante asqueado. Aunque aún quería hacerlo sufrir más.

Se dirigió a los cajones y vio varios utensilios que él conocía, hasta que dio con uno que iluminó sus ojos.

Kai lo tomó entre sus manos y se agachó frente a Boris.

-Se que no puedes verlo, pero sabrás lo que es…

El peli azul había tomado un embudo conectado a una manguera, la cual introdujo en la garganta de Boris, a la vez, aliviando su necesidad de aire, pero al mismo tiempo, preparándolo para el último _huésped._

El peli azul se levantó y regresó a la mesa, donde había una pecera que contenía un verdadero ciempiés, el insecto, de casi 70 centímetros de largo, el cual Boris conservaba de mascota.

-Hola, Ron – Kai lo tomó con unas pinzas – Tiempo sin verte, ¿tienes hambre?

Regresó al lado de Boris y sujetó el embudo, dentro del cual dejó caer al _ciempiés_ llamado Ron, quien ingresó directamente al cuerpo de Boris, mordiendo su interior.

Era un verdadero martirio, ya que los colmillos de los ciempiés inyectan veneno con cada mordida, el cual no es letal para los humanos, pero es bastante doloroso.

El cuerpo del viejo se retorcía incontrolablemente y Kai extrajo el embudo, con todo y manguera. Notó que el viejo empezaba a escupir y toser sangre, y se ahogaba poco a poco en ella.

Esperó durante algunos segundos. La sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro. Sólo observó silencioso cómo aquel _monstruo_ se ahogaba en su sufrimiento y sangre, para finalmente, morir.

-Hora del deceso, cinco con veintitrés minutos, primero de Febrero del año 1953 – Kai declaró – adiós, Boris

Se quitó los guantes y los desechó en un conducto que daba a una incineradora donde desaparecían todas las muestras que Boris no quería conservar.

Guardó para siempre la imagen del cuerpo en su mente antes de salir. El cuerpo se encontraba en una posición macabra, con sus extremidades torcidas, sangrando por la boca, la nariz y la entrepierna, debajo yacía un charco de sangre.

Apagó la luz, desbloqueó la puerta y la abrió. Había científicos fuera, buscando a Boris, pero ahora se dirigían hacia el ala contraria del nivel, por lo que Kai aprovechó para salir sin ser avistado.

Regresó por los oscuros pasillos, procurando no hacer nada de ruido.

Logró escabullirse de regreso a la superficie, donde apenas comenzaba a amanecer.

Hacía menos frío que cuando había ingresado, pero se apuró a regresar al edificio.

Con cada paso que daba, sentía que no sólo dejaba atrás a Boris, si no a una etapa de su vida, a los horrores que había cometido y a todo aquello por lo que se sentía culpable.

Ahora, frente, a él, lo esperaba alguno nuevo, diferente, así como los tenues rayos del sol que comenzaban a asomarse, a teñir el cielo de azul.

Una vez que dio la vuelta en la esquina de su edificio, vio a Ian, Spencer y Yuriy afuera, esperándolo.

Vio como al pelirrojo se le iluminó el rostro al verlo, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó. Kai lo rodeó también con sus brazos y le indicó a Ian y a Spencer que abrieran la puerta.

Los cuatro ingresaron al edificio.

-Kai… - Yuriy no dejó de abrazarlo hasta que regresaron a su _habitación_ – me da gusto que estés bien… ¿Lo hiciste?

-Sí, pero tengo un masivo dolor de cabeza. Quiero dormir – soltó a Yuriy y se quitó la ropa, la cual había prevenido de mancharla de sangre - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?

-No dormí desde que te fuiste. Pero ahora… - Yuriy se metió debajo de las cobijas – estoy exhausto, y pronto tendré que irme a la cocina

Kai se acostó a su lado y lo abrazó. – Pues hay que dormir

El pelirrojo estaba muy feliz de que hubiera regresado bien, y que ahora se encontrara nuevamente en sus brazos, después de extenuantes horas de angustia, preguntándose si volvería a verlo o no. Pero estaba tan cansado que no le costó trabajo conciliar el sueño.

Apenas cerró los ojos y ya sonaban las campanas. Kai seguía profundamente dormido, debido a que él no tenía un horario, por lo que podía despertarse más tarde, y se había acostumbrado al sonido de las campanas.

Yuriy trató de zafarse del agarre, pero esto sí despertó al peli azul.

-No vayas. Vuélvete a dormir – dijo Kai, pero Yuriy se soltó

-Tengo que ir, pero te veré en la noche – lo besó rápidamente y se levantó de la cama, sintiendo que no había descansado nada.

Volteó a verlo antes de salir y sonrió ante la imagen del guapo ruso descansando plácidamente en la cama.

Se dio prisa para pedir su ración del desayuno. Le marcaron la séptima rayita en su mano y tomó el plato que contenía una manzana, un pan y dos huevos fritos. Muy diferente a lo primero que daban cuando él apenas había ingresado.

Al pensar en eso recordó el día que había ingresado, el cual se veía tan lejano ya.

Una vez terminó su desayuno, solo, se apuró a la cocina. Entró y se dirigió a Max, quien siempre llegaba primero.

-No vas a creer lo que pasó – le comentó, pasándolo de largo, dirigiéndose al lavadero.

Max lo alcanzó y empezó a enjuagar un paquete de tomates.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás bien?

-Muy bien. _Él _y yo somos novios – le susurró

-¿Kai? – preguntó Max, susurrando en su oído también

-Sí… ¿Lo puedes creer? – Yuriy lo miró, emocionado – y… me contó sobre… el motivo por el que es prisionero…

-Espera, espera… Te refieres a que… ¿En qué sentido son novios?

-La verdad no se – Yuriy continuó lavando y la sonrisa en su rostro se hizo más pequeña – pero lo somos

Max lo miró.

-Ten cuidado, enserio. Kai es…

-Se todo sobre él – Yuriy lo miró – gracias por preocuparte Max. Eres mi mejor amigo y sé que lo dices por mi bien. Pero mi intuición nunca falla, y algo me dice que Kai es sincero conmigo. Sea como sea, yo… no puedo evitarlo. Me encanta.

-No lo dudo._ El físico atrae. Pero la personalidad enamora._ Y Kai es atractivo y bastante… encantador. O bueno, en fin… si tú eres feliz yo también lo soy – Max sonrió sinceramente y Yuriy le devolvió la sonrisa.

Continuaron su plática, sobre Kai, a quien Max le tenía un profundo respeto, pero que sabía sobre su pasado, y no confiaba en él. Más aún sabiendo todo lo que había hecho bajo las órdenes de Boris Valkov.

Yuriy no podía esperar al momento en el que diera la noche, para poder regresar con Kai y finalmente entregarse a él. Ansiaba ese momento, el cual jamás había tenido tanta importancia en su vida. Sabía que Max lo prevenía en plan de amigos, porque realmente le preocupaba, y no quería que Kai lo lastimara. Pero dentro de él, en el fondo, sabía que las palabras del peli azul habían sido sinceras cuando le había dicho que también lo quería.

Además, la frase que Max le había dicho _El físico atrae, pero la personalidad enamora_ era hermosa, y jamás la iba a olvidar.

El Sr. Dickenson ingresó a la _media cocina_ y le dijo a Max que lo siguiera, se veía algo angustiado, y Yuriy se pregunto si eso tendría algo que ver con lo que Kai había hecho.

El rubio se fue con su jefe, y el pelirrojo continuó lavando los huevos. Se quedó un poco preocupado sobre qué había hecho Kai exactamente con el médico, y si había posibilidad alguna de que supieran que era él y lo castigaran.

-¿Yuriy? – escuchó una voz desconocida tras él y giró, encontrándose con uno de sus compañeros de la _media cocina, _el cual tenía pocos días de haber ingresado

-¿Sí?

-Te buscan – el chico señaló, apenado, hacia la entrada

Yuriy vio a Kai, quien estaba recargado junto a la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, y lo miraba fijamente.

El ojiazul se sorprendió de verlo ahí, y sintió una descarga de adrenalina al pensar lo peor…

-Ven conmigo – dijo Kai cuando finalmente Yuriy llegó hasta él

El peli azul lo guió hacia la puerta que llevaba al patio de la zona norte, ése camino que Yuriy había recorrido cuando había servido la cena a los directores, y cuando había salido de Gulag a ayudar con la recolección. Todas esas veces, el patio estaba casi vacío, pero ahora estaba repleto de guardias. Logró divisar a lo lejos a Max, quien estaba junto a su madre y al Sr. Dickenson. Más allá estaban los demás directores, y no muy lejos el Director Supremo, junto a una mujer que él no conocía.

Yuriy miró a Kai y siguió su mirada hasta topar con una camilla, donde llevaban un cuerpo cubierto por una sábana negra de pies a cabeza.

-¿Ése es él? – le preguntó

-Lo que queda de él

Yuriy miró a Kai unos segundos y después observó como trasladaban la camilla hasta Bryan, quien ordenó algo a los guardias que la llevaban y éstos ingresaron con el cuerpo al edificio. Sintió escalofríos cuando su mirada se topó con la de Bryan y éste se dirigió hacia él. Sujetó el brazo de Kai y dio un pequeño paso atrás.

El peli azul sabía por qué lo había hecho. Él también había estando observando al peli lavanda, y él se percató de su presencia. Notó que le dijo algo a Aseret y ella asintió, ambos dirigiéndose hacia donde ellos estaban.

-No hables – le dijo Kai al Yuriy y colocó su mano sobre las de él que sujetaban su brazo

-Tengo miedo – confesó el pelirrojo, pero no dijo nada más cuando ellos se acercaron a su posición.

-Kai – Bryan lo miró y después posó su vista en Yuriy unos segundos, para volver a clavar sus ojos violetas en los rojizos – tenemos que hablar. Ven con nosotros.

Aseret asintió, pero su rostro se veía más sereno que el de Bryan. Kai asintió también.

-Kai… - el pelirrojo susurró, sujetándolo más fuerte

-Yuriy regresa a la cocina – Kai se soltó – te veo después.

El ojiazul bajó la mirada y sus ojos se llenaron levemente de lágrimas, muy preocupado por las consecuencias del asesinato de Boris.

-No tengas miedo – repitió el peli azul – ve

Yuriy asintió y se dio la vuelta, regresando hacia el interior de la cocina. Los guardias de la entrada lo dejaron pasar sin problema.

-Vamos, Kai – ordenó Bryan – esto urge

**Fin del capítulo**

_Adelanto del capítulo 12_

_-¿Pero así, Kai? Fui al almacén. Vi todo tal cual lo dejaste. Era un espectáculo de carne, de barbarie. ¿Crees que fue la manera de hacerlo?_

_Sus ojos rojos miraron a Bryan con enojo. _

_-¿Manera de hacerlo? Yo podía hacer con él lo que fuera, si ya iba a matarlo, me correspondía decidir cómo. Además, Bryan, no puedes negar que todos sabíamos que eso sucedería, tanto así, que sabes con certeza que fui yo. El problema es a quién le hayas dicho._


	12. Mein Herz Brennt

**GULAG**

Kuh! Esperemos que mi regalo te llegue pronto y en la fecha prometida o le haremos nemesis a los de la empresa de paquetería. ILDKai!

Advertencias del capítulo: Ninguna.

**Capítulo 12**

**Mein Herz Brennt**

Kai ocupó la silla frente al escritorio de Bryan, y Aseret se sentó a su lado. El peli lavanda tomó su lugar en su Boria-Silla y colocó ambas manos en el escritorio, mirando fijamente a los ojos rojos frente a él.

-¿Qué coño hiciste? – la voz del director era recia, estaba molesto

El peli azul miró a Aseret unos segundos, quien mostraba preocupación en su rostro.

-Destruí a Valkov… – respondió

-¿Pero así, Kai? Fui al almacén. Vi todo tal cual lo dejaste. Era un espectáculo de carne, de barbarie. ¿Crees que fue la manera de hacerlo?

Sus ojos rojos miraron a Bryan con enojo.

-¿Manera de hacerlo? Yo podía hacer con él lo que fuera, si ya iba a matarlo, me correspondía decidir cómo. Además, Bryan, no puedes negar que todos sabíamos que eso sucedería, tanto así, que sabes con certeza que fui yo. El problema es a quién le hayas dicho.

-Nadie lo sabe – fue el turno de Aseret de hablar – afortunadamente no dejaste ningún rastro, ninguna huella, absolutamente nada que pueda ser utilizado para señalar culpables. Nosotros sabemos lo que Boris te hizo, y que no te medirías al hacerlo pagar… pero Bryan tiene razón, Kai… eso que hiciste fue monstruoso.

-¿Y no ha sido monstruoso todo lo que él ha hecho? – el peli azul denotó molesto, pero después se cruzó de brazos y se tranquilizó – sea como sea. Ya está hecho – miró a Bryan – sólo los directores saben lo que él me hizo y lo que yo hice. Y estoy seguro que nadie llora su muerte.

-Nadie – Aseret sonrió.

Bryan los miró a ambos y se levantó de la silla, abrió la cortina y observó hacia el patio, donde continuaba el revuelo.

-Nadie sabe quién es el asesino, y la investigación no ha arrojado nada, el autor del crimen fue bastante cauteloso en no dejar rastros… corresponde al director tomar una decisión en cuanto al caso

-¿Y qué dictas? – preguntó Kai

-Que no hay pruebas suficientes para hallar al asesino. Boris está muerto, ya no hay nada que hacer.

-No puedo creer que lo hayas castrado – comentó Aseret – eres la caña, Kai

Ambos rieron levemente. Bryan no pudo ocultar una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasará con prisioneros holgazanes? – preguntó Kai

-Lamentablemente, todos los que trabajan ahí y conocen las actividades que se llevan a cabo serán asesinados, ya que no podemos arriesgarnos a que salgan a la luz todas las atrocidades que cometieron – miró a Kai – a excepción de ti. Será una masacre, pero no hay de otra. Son las medidas que instauró el Director Voltaire en caso de que algo así sucediera. -Kai miró a Aseret, quien había bajado la mirada. – En cuanto a ti, Kai…

El peli azul asintió. –Espero que mi cuarto esté intacto.

-Lo está. Así lo ordenaste antes de irte y el Director Voltaire se aseguró de mantenerlo tal cual lo dejaste – Bryan se levantó – entre más pronto regreses mejor, Jrushchov ya está en Moscú, esperando a que Stalin muera, y tan pronto esto suceda no dudes en que tú y tu abuelo serán buscados para que testifiquen sobre los crímenes de guerra del General.

-Lo sé, Voltaire me habló de eso – respondió Kai y miró a Aseret – y obviamente quiero regresar, ya estoy harto de esos presos inmundos

-Hablando de eso – Bryan se sentó y miró al peli azul – ese pobre chico de Listvyanka…

-¿Qué con él? – lo interrumpió Kai, molesto de que el Director hablara de Yuriy de ésa manera

-Me siento culpable de la destrucción de su pueblo. He notado que siente bastante apego a ti, a pesar de que le quitas su comida.

-¿Tú qué sabes de eso?

-Él me comentó hace unos días – Bryan miró a Aseret

-No fue tu culpa lo que pasó – ella tomó su mano sobre el escritorio

-Sí lo fue. Fue irresponsable de mi parte no haber seguido el rastro de esos presos. Debí haber asegurado que llegaran a algún lugar seguro, no sólo soltarlos así… todas esas muertes fueron causadas por mí. Esa gente inocente…

-Todos aquí tenemos sangre en nuestras manos – Aseret posó sus ojos sobre Kai unos segundos antes de regresar a Bryan – hiciste una acción buena que atrajo malas consecuencias, pero eso no era lo que tú querías. La intención es lo que cuenta.

-Pero si quieres remediar de alguna manera lo de Listvyanka – Kai se dirigió hacia la ventana que Bryan había abierto anteriormente – traeré a Yuriy conmigo cuando venga a vivir aquí.

Ambos se quedaron callados unos segundos, ante la sorpresa.

-¿Es tu amante? – preguntó Bryan

Kai asintió – Me pertenece. Quiero que resida conmigo.

-El Director Supremo es el único que puede liberar a un preso – Aseret miró a Kai - ¿Qué dices? – miró a Bryan

El chico de ojos lavanda observó a Kai unos segundos, quien sintió la mirada detrás de él y giró para encarar al ruso.

-¿Qué sientes por él? – preguntó el Director, sorprendido. Conocía a Kai desde que ambos eran niños, sabía cada aspecto de su pasado, comprendía al chico, pero jamás pensó que podría llegar a sentir cariño por alguien. No después de todo por lo que había pasado y todos aquellos que lo habían traicionado.

-_No lo entiendo_ – contestó Kai y volvió a girar hacia la ventana – no puedo explicar por qué pero… siento algo hacia él, algo que jamás había experimentado con otra persona. – Miró hacia el cielo, el cual estaba nublado – Y no sé por qué…. ¡Maldición, no hagas preguntas tan difíciles!

Aseret rió por lo bajo y Bryan sonrió, acercándose un poco a Kai.

-Supongo que ése es motivo suficiente para…

-Espera – Kai lo miró – aún no he terminado. Ustedes son inteligentes, deben de explicarme lo que siento. – Aseret se recargó en el respaldo del asiento, emocionada de escuchar por primera vez a Kai hablando de emociones - Desde que Yuriy me cuidó en el hospital… no puedo lidiar con mis pensamientos. Sé que tanto mi cuerpo como mi mente se sienten bien cuando estoy con él, o cuando pienso en él, pero… no sé cómo llamarlo. – Bryan se sentó también – él me tenía miedo al principio, así como todos los demás, pero…él me quiere y no entiendo. No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué alguien querría estar conmigo? ¿Después de todo lo que he hecho?

-Si él te quiere y tú a él, no tienes por qué huir del hecho de que ambos quieren estar juntos – dijo Aseret e iba a continuar hablando, pero Kai la interrumpió

-No niego que quiero estar con él, pero yo no sé nada de esto. Nada de relaciones, o de… _amor_ o lo que sea. Se me hace absurdo. No creo en nada de eso.

-Eso es lo que sientes, tonto – Bryan se cruzó de brazos – aunque no lo creas, eres capaz de sentirlo, así como todos nosotros

-Tal vez. – Kai se colocó frente a ellos – Pero no quiero lastimar a Yuriy. Y es lo único que sé hacer, jamás he hecho nada por nadie que no sea yo mismo, y ahora… quiero hacerlo por él y… ¿Y si lo mato sin querer?

Aseret y Bryan soltaron una carcajada. Kai estaba tan confundido que era incoherente y cómico.

-No tengas miedo, Kai – dijo Aseret – no vas a matarlo, no vas a herirlo… si tú lo amas, tú mismo actuaras naturalmente en beneficio de él.

-Tú me conoces – el peli azul se sentó en el escritorio, mirándola - ¿Crees que podré soportar todos estos pensamientos? Me estoy volviendo loco. _No lo entiendo._ Cada vez que estoy con él siento mi cuerpo reaccionar ante su presencia, eso no es nuevo, pero a pesar de haber estado en situaciones y lugares donde pude haberlo tomado, mi mente me decía que no, y que no, y que esperara, que lo hiciera no por placer, si no que… _¡Joder! No lo entiendo…_ además, le conté todo sobre mí, incluso el motivo por el que estoy prisionero aunque no lo sea, y aún así quiere estar conmigo, _¡No lo entiendo!_ Me volveré loco. –Kai tomó un vaso de Vodka que Bryan tenía en su escritorio y se lo tomó todo de un solo trago

-No tienes que entenderlo – Bryan habló – sólo déjate llevar, ése pobre chico está asustado, perdió todo lo que tenía y ahora te busca a ti. Entiendo que no sepas como sobrellevar tus emociones, pero estás equivocado. Tú nos estás volviendo locos a nosotros. Todo tu choro mareador ha sido para que te digamos que lo quieres y que te de permiso de que viva contigo.

Kai se quedó callado y miró a Aseret, quien había estado riendo por lo bajo.

-¿Y?

-Ay, Kai, sí, puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero ya cálmate – Bryan se levantó y le quitó el vaso, iba a decir algo más cuando el teléfono sonó. Contestó – Dirección General

Tan pronto la otra persona habló, Bryan miró a Kai y le hizo una seña de que guardara silencio.

-Sí, General Stalin… - pronunció Bryan – lamento corroborar que es verdad, el Doctor Valkov ha sido asesinado… - Kai se cruzó de brazos y Aseret se levantó, Bryan permaneció en silencio casi un minuto, escuchando al General – de acuerdo, haré los arreglos necesarios… Sí, lo llamaré en la noche… Gracias

Bryan se dejó caer en su silla y suspiró – Quiero que enviemos el cuerpo de Boris a Moscú – les comentó – así cómo toda la documentación de sus investigaciones – se sirvió Vodka en el vaso que le había quitado Kai y se lo tomó también de un trago – será un desastre. He entrado a esa bodega, son miles de cosas. Además… - miró a Kai – no sé si… Mierda – dejó el vaso en el escritorio y se levantó de la silla – nos matarán a todos cuando sepan lo que Boris hacía y yo permitía.

-No mandes todo – Kai tomó el vaso – quémalo. Sólo mándale lo de los ojos, lo de la hipotermia, las bacterias y otras cosas así. Quema todo lo de los gemelos, lo del cambio de sexo, los recién nacidos expuestos a radiación, lo del ciempiés, todo aquello por lo que sí nos matarán. Eso dijo Voltaire.

-Pero no puedo desobedecer a Stalin

-No lo harás. Él no sabe qué hicimos. Si le mandas ésas investigaciones que él conoce, sabrá los resultados que él buscaba, y si quemas lo demás, obedecerás a Voltaire. Ahí está la solución.

Bryan observó unos segundos a Kai y se levantó.

-Es gracioso cómo eres tan audaz para solucionar problemas, pero tan ingenuo cuando se trata de sentimientos

Kai alzó una ceja e iba a contestarle cuando el teléfono sonó nuevamente.

Bryan contestó. –Dirección general… Director Voltaire, qué gusto escucharlo… - Kai lo miro – sí, está muerto… no se preocupe, haré lo que acordamos… Kai me ayudará a elegir… está consciente de la situación, está aquí. – Bryan miró al ruso – un momento, por favor – le ofreció el teléfono – te habla tu abuelo.

Kai tomó el teléfono y se sentó en la silla de Bryan.

-Iré abajo, donde tienen el cuerpo, alcánzame ahí – le indicó a Kai y después miró a Aseret – tú ve a comer, y después busca a Judy y a los demás, coméntales de la situación, que no abran la boca – le dio un beso en la mejilla, que el peli azul no pasó por alto – te veo luego.

Aseret lo siguió fuera de la oficina, dejando a Kai solo. Éste subió sus pies al escritorio y se recargó en el respaldo, entonces contestó.

-¿Voltaire?

-_Kai, qué gusto escucharte… me preocupé cuando me comunicaron que Boris había sido asesinado, pensé que pudieron haberte lastimado a ti también_...

Voltaire continuó hablando sobre cómo se entero de la muerte del médico.

_Él no sabe _ - pensó Kai al escucharlo – _lo que Boris me hizo, por eso no sospecha de mi_

-_Regresarás a vivir al edificio, supongo._

-Sí – contestó Kai – y no te preocupes, ayudaré a Bryan

-_Gracias, Kai. Una última cosa. No se te olvide, que en caso de que… ya sabes. Sólo puedes confiar en la directora Lindemann. Nadie más. Debes de obedecerla en todo._

-¿Crees que suceda?

-_Sí. Y pronto. No sé cuando pueda volver a comunicarme, pero sabes que siempre has sido importante para mí, eres mi nieto preferido, Kai._

-Soy tu único nieto con vida – respondió éste.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, sin saber qué más decir.

-_Espero que permanezcas con vida para continuar con el linaje Hiwatari _–Voltaire hizo una pausa –_ tengo que irme. No lo olvides. Sólo ella, Kai._

Kai colgó el teléfono sin responder.

Se cruzó de brazos y observó el cuarto. Cerró sus ojos unos segundos y varias imágenes se proyectaron en su mente, el rostro de Voltaire, el cuerpo de Boris encima de su propio gore, los ojos de Yuriy, el beso que Bryan le dio a Aseret, entre otras cosas.

Se levantó para salir de la oficina, había mucho que hacer.

**Media cocina, hora de la cena**

Yuriy no volvió a ver a Kai en todo el día. Estaba realmente preocupado por él. No sabía qué clase de relación mantenían Bryan y Kai, pero si éste se enteraba de que había sido su novio el que había matado a Boris, entonces probablemente tomarían las represalias necesarias contra él.

Sintió miedo de jamás volverlo a ver.

Max tampoco regresó en todo el día. Escuchaba el movimiento fuera de la cocina, en la zona norte. Muchos de sus compañeros se preguntaban qué habría sucedido, pero sólo él parecía conocer la respuesta.

El término de la jornada llegó, y las campanas sonaron. Una tormenta de nieve recién formada comenzaba a azotar Gulag.

Se apresuró a salir y corrió hacia el edificio 1989, donde se encontró a Ian y a Spencer fuera. Ambos hicieron un ademán de la mano cuando lo vieron.

-¿Kai está aquí?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

-Estamos esperándolo, pero… no lo hemos visto desde que se fue en la mañana.

-El Director lo llamó. Pero eso fue antes de la comida, y aún no ha regresado… si se enteran de algo avísenme, por favor.

Ambos asintieron.

Yuriy consideró unos momentos en entrar al edificio y esperarlo en su cuarto, pero sentía la necesidad de lavarse los dientes y todas sus cosas estaban en el 150.

Se despidió de los chicos y caminó hacia su edificio, donde se asearía y después esperaría a que fuera la hora de la cena para tomar su última ración antes del baño del próximo día y después regresar a buscar a Kai.

Una vez que terminó de lavarse los dientes, regresó a buscarlo, pero Ian y Spencer seguían esperándolo también, así que regresó a su edificio, iba a llevar sus cosas al edificio de Kai, ya que no pensaba volver a dormir en el 150.

Entró al edificio para recolectar las pocas pertenencias que tenía escondidas debajo de su cama, y notó que Brooklyn estaba en su lugar, de espaldas, aparentemente dormido.

Trató de ser lo más silencioso posible para no despertarlo, pero dejó caer las pinzas que Brooklyn le había dado anteriormente para escapar y el pelirrojo de ojos verdes se giró y lo vio.

-Pero miren quien viene a visitarnos – saludó – tenía algo de tiempo sin verte, pensé que ya habías escapado – dijo burlándose – pero ahora hay una tormenta, puedes aprovecharla

Los amigos de Brooklyn rieron con él, burlándose del pelirrojo, quien no dijo nada.

El chico de ojos verdes notó que se llevaba las cosas que él mismo le había dado para escapar, un par de comida enlatada, una cantimplora, entre otras cosas.

-¡Hey! Esas cosas me pertenecen – Brooklyn se levantó y le arrebató las cosas

Yuriy no respondió ni hizo nada, dejó que las tomara y solamente cogió su cepillo de dientes, uno de cabello que Max le había dado y ropa extra que había obtenido tanto de Brooklyn como del rubio.

-Eso también es mío – Brooklyn le arrebató una usada y rota gabardina negra, provocando que todos los objetos cayeran al piso.

Yuriy se agachó a recogerlas, sin reclamar ni decir nada. Esto molestó al oji verde, quien no toleraba que el chico estuviera ignorándolo.

Su enojo aumentó al recordar que el ojiazul trabajaba en la cocina, donde la jornada laboral era segura y tranquila, al contrario de él, quien arriesgaba todos los días su vida trabajando arduamente en las minas, donde había derrumbes constantemente.

Soltó las cosas que le había quitado en su propia cama y sujetó el cabello pelirrojo, jalándolo.

-¡Au! – Se quejó Yuriy - ¡Suéltame!

Brooklyn lo aventó contra su cama.

-Sabes que las cosas aquí se pagan de una manera – lo sujetó con fuerza contra su colchón – y todas esas cosas tienen un alto precio

Yuriy sintió cuando la boca de Brooklyn se dirigió a su cuello, mientras sus manos sujetaban con fuerza los del pelirrojo, quien era más débil y no podía defenderse.

_No te dejaré – _pensó el ojiazul – _no le haré esto a Kai_

Juntó toda la fuerza que pudo y dio una certera patada en la entrepierna de Brooklyn, el cual ya tenía presente una erección.

El oji verde lo soltó y sujetó su miembro, el cual ardía dolorosamente ante el golpe. Yuriy se bajó de la cama y corrió hacia la salida, pero Brooklyn lo siguió.

Tan pronto abrió la puerta, se enfrentó a la fuerte ventisca de la tormenta, no iba preparado, pero escuchó a Brooklyn abrirse camino entre los demás para alcanzarlo, así que salió así, sólo con su uniforme de preso, sintiendo el cambio de temperatura como un fuerte golpe gélido que se coló entre su ropa.

Trató de caminar, pero su cuerpo estaba luchando con el frío, y apenas pudo dar un paso cuando sintió el peso de Brooklyn sobre su espalda y ambos cayeron al piso.

Vio el puño del oji verde dirigirse a su rostro y logró esquivarlo apenas por centímetros, pero después un segundo golpe se dirigió a él y no podía moverse más.

Cerró los ojos, esperando el contacto con su rostro, pero sólo sintió cómo el cuerpo del pelirrojo se quitaba de encima y unas manos lo tomaban de los brazos y lo levantaban.

Temblando de frio, logró ver el rostro de Kai entre la nieve y vio cómo éste se quitaba su gabardina y se la colocaba encima.

Giró y vio cómo Spencer pateaba el estómago de Brooklyn y luego lo tomaba de los hombros, obligándolo a pararse. Ian sacó una navaja de entre su ropa y la empuñó hacia el abdomen del pelirrojo, pero se detuvo esperando la orden de Kai.

-¡Kai! – Gritó Brooklyn – No olvides lo que he hecho por ti – pidió – no me lastimes, por favor, ¡No lo hagas!

El peli azul asintió a Ian, indicándole que continuara, pero Yuriy lo detuvo.

-¡No! – Exclamó el pelirrojo – no vale la pena, Kai en serio, no lo hagas, Brooklyn se portó bien conmigo antes, sólo olvidémoslo

Ian no se movió y continuó mirando a Kai, de quien esperaba una orden.

El peli azul pasó un brazo por el hombro de Yuriy y lo giró, haciendo que empezara a caminar.

-De acuerdo – susurró en el oído de su novio

Yuriy sonrió y se sujetó de su torso, apoyándose de él para caminar, lo cual era difícil, ya que al caer al piso, se había mojado con la nieve y ahora temblaba aún más por el frío.

Kai continuó caminando y sin que Yuriy viera, alzó su mano con un puño. Ian captó la orden y junto fuerza para clavar la navaja en el abdomen de Brooklyn, quien cayó al piso inaudiblemente. Ian retrajo la navaja e hizo una segunda incisión en su pecho, arrebatando el último suspiro del pelirrojo.

-Estaba muy preocupado por ti – dijo Yuriy – ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Estás bien? ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó cuando notó que no se dirigían al edificio 1989, sino hacia el norte.

-Estoy bien. Vamos a nuestro nuevo _edificio_

Yuriy no volvió a hablar, presa del frio que inundaba su cuerpo y se dejó llevar por Kai hasta la división de las zonas de prisioneros y de directores.

Le sorprendió que los guardias los dejaran pasar sin ningún preámbulo, ninguno dijo nada, sólo se hicieron a un lado para que entraran. No dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando ingresaron a un edificio donde él nunca había estado.

Tan pronto entraron, sintió la diferencia de temperatura, y una cálida sensación en su cuerpo. Kai dejó de abrazarlo y tomó su mano, ambos dirigiéndose en silencio hacia quién sabe dónde.

Subieron varias escaleras y llegaron hasta lo que era el último piso, el cual estaba forrado de madera y se sentía más cálido que cualquier otro lugar donde Yuriy hubiera estado anteriormente.

Finalmente, llegaron hasta una puerta. Kai la abrió con una llave y encendió la luz.

Yuriy lo miró y éste asintió, indicándole que ingresara.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió ante el tamaño de la habitación. Era el cuarto más grande que había visto en su vida, y estaba adornado con elegantes telas y muebles.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Yuriy - ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Éste es mi cuarto – Kai le quitó la gabardina y la aventó a un lado – ya que Boris está muerto y el departamento bajo su mando cerrará, yo ya no tengo por qué continuar prisionero. Regresaré a vivir aquí, y tú vivirás conmigo.

Yuriy lo miró, sorprendido - ¿En serio? Kai, no juegues conmigo

Kai rió y acarició su mejilla. –No estoy jugando. – Se acercó a él – Pero tengo que regresar, Ian y Spencer serán asesinados si no logro sacarlos de aquí. Lo bueno es que Bryan me obedece y me ayudará, aunque ya sabes lo malo que él es planeando esas cosas… así que quédate, date un baño, vístete y descansa, yo regresaré al rato, tal vez en la madrugada.

-Kai, espera -Yuriy lo tomó del brazo- no me engañes. ¿Es esto verdad?

El peli azul tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo besó, suavemente.

-Sí. No deberás de preocuparte por nada más, ni comida, ni la cocina, nada… ahora tú sólo tendrás que… - Kai sonrió – dejarme amarte

Yuriy se sonrojó y una enorme sonrisa se formó en su boca.

Besó a Kai y abrazó su cuello, sintiendo cómo el mayor lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-Tengo que irme – cortó el beso – pero date un baño, si no te enfermarás

Yuriy asintió. -¿Qué ropa me pongo?

-Ahí hay – Kai señaló una puerta – te veo luego

El peli azul salió del cuarto y Yuriy se quedó sólo.

Se sentía hasta mareado. Los nervios de no saber nada sobre Kai, más la adrenalina del ataque de Brooklyn, el cambio de temperatura, la emoción de encontrarse ahí, el beso de Kai… todo eso causó estragos en su sistema nervioso y ahora no sabía si reír o llorar.

Se sentó en la silla más próxima y observó la habitación. El techo era alto, la cama estaba enfrente de él, al fondo del cuarto. A un lado estaba la puerta que Kai había señalado y que guiaba al baño. Del otro lado había un gran ropero. En medio había una mesa y un escritorio, y en la pared donde estaba la puerta, había un librero. La chimenea se encontraba sola en una pared.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Se quitó la ropa y entró a la regadera, donde había dos llaves, una indicando _Fría_ y la otra _Caliente. _Abrió la caliente y al principio agua helada cayó en su espalda, así que se hizo a un lado. Pero poco después, el agua se tornó cálida y se colocó bajo el chorro. Después, el agua comenzó a caer realmente caliente, y por primera vez en su vida, sintió el agua quemándole deliciosamente la espalda. Jamás había tomado un baño con agua a tan alta temperatura, así que permaneció así hasta que no logró resistirlo más y niveló ambas llaves. Notó que Kai no tenía mucho que se había bañado ya que el jabón tenía espuma alrededor y lo pasó por su cuerpo, imaginándose que ése mismo objeto había tallado el de Kai.

Después de la ducha, se colocó una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y visualizó un pijama sobre una mesita auxiliar y se vistió.

Se dirigió a la cama y se sentó lentamente en ella. Se sentía bastante suave, y al entrar dentro de las cobijas, sonrió inocentemente al sentir el cobertor de borreguito BOOOOria negro que acariciaba suavemente su piel.

Se colocó boca arriba, en esa posición nunca se quedaba dormido, y quería esperar a Kai.

Pero no pasaron ni cinco minutos y el pelirrojo ya se había quedado profundamente dormido.

Kai, por su parte, no regresó hasta la madrugada, como había pensado.

Ian y Spencer le habían servido fielmente desde que él les había salvado la vida. Boris los había elegido para experimentar con ellos, a los inicios de sus investigaciones, cuando aun no tenía el lujo de escoger a los mejores sujetos y normalmente recibía al azar, pero Kai los había liberado y ayudado a ingresar en calidad de prisioneros. Luego el trío supo que el médico planeaba utilizarlos para hacerlos ingerir alimentos envenenados para medir el tiempo en que su cuerpo tardaba en morir. Ian y Spencer eran un poco menores que Kai, así que lo veían como a un héroe y siempre le habían sido leales.

Ahora, Kai iba a salvar su vida nuevamente, liberándolos, proporcionándoles los suministros necesarios para que lograran sobrevivir, y ahora asegurándose que nadie se enterara para que no fueran perseguidos.

Una vez que terminó ése asunto, regresó a su cuarto, y al entrar se percató del pelirrojo dormido en su cama. Ni siquiera se había molestado en apagar la luz.

Kai se quitó la ropa y quedó únicamente en bóxer, apagó la luz, se acostó al lado de Yuriy y lo abrazó. El pelirrojo aparentemente sólo se acomodó en su pecho, pero ni siquiera abrió sus ojos. Volvió a quedarse dormido y Kai le dio un beso en la frente.

No podía descifrar de dónde surgían todas esas buenas acciones y palabras hacia el pelirrojo. Era como si su sola presencia hiciera que se ablandara, cuidando cada cosa que decía y procurando que Yuriy se sintiera seguro con él, demostrándole que podía confiar en Kai, y que el pasado había quedado atrás.

_No lo entendía. _Pero se sentía bastante bien.

**Fin del capítulo**

_Adelanto del capítulo 13_

_-No puede ser… - el director ojeó hoja por hoja, hasta que llegó a la primer foto donde mostraba a Tala unido a los otros dos sujetos – Le ordené a Boris que destruyera esto. El maldito no planeó hacerlo nunca, ¿Verdad? Aquí está todo…_

_-Qué iluso, Bryan, por supuesto que no iba a hacerlo – Kai sacó todo del cajón – así cómo si realmente crees que no iba a volver a intentarlo. Debemos llevar esto a la hoguera. Nosotros personalmente, no podemos dejar que nadie tenga acceso…_

_-Espera. Quiero verlo todo._


	13. Amour

**GULAG**

Aseret se la pasa bastante bien en éste capítulo! Kuh, espero que hoy sí te llegue mi regalo… ya tienen días con él! Se me hace que lo abrieron y lo amaron tanto que se lo quedaron… ILDKai!

Advertencias del capítulo: Sexo heterosexual.

**Capítulo 13**

**Amour**

Por primera vez en lo que parecían meses, Yuriy no era despertado por el sonido de campanas, o por alguien más, si no por su mismo cuerpo indicándole que ya había descansado lo suficiente.

Incluso, se sentía diferente despertar ahí, en esa suave cama, entre los brazos de Kai.

Sus ojos no ardían. Su espalda no le dolía. Era maravilloso.

Aparentemente, el mayor continuaba dormido, ya que su respiración era profunda y tenue, y no movía ningún músculo.

Sonrió y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la rica sensación de sentirse libre.

¿Era libre? Abrió los ojos. Ya no estaba preso, o al menos, ya no tenía que vivir como tal. Pero…

-Yuriy… - al parecer Kai había percibido los leves movimientos de su cuerpo, y ahora había regresado a la conciencia.

-¿Soy libre Kai? – preguntó el ojiazul y lo miró a los ojos. El peli azul pensó unos segundos y después asintió - ¿Eso significa que puedo irme cuando quiera? – Kai entrecerró sus ojos y miró hacia otro lado, pero asintió - ¿Sabes? – Yuriy sujetó su rostro con sus manos y lo obligó a mirarlo – No quiero. La libertad no me interesa, quiero estar contigo. Aquí, en el edificio 1989, donde sea…. Sólo quiero permanecer a tu lado.

Kai lo besó con fuerza. Lo abrazó más fuerte e introdujo su lengua en la boca de Yuriy.

Le ofrecía la libertad a Yuriy, y él decidía permanecer a su lado por su propia voluntad. Realmente lo quería, el chico en sus brazos realmente deseaba estar a su lado, a pesar de ser un monstruo.

-Aunque… tengo miedo – El pelirrojo cortó el beso y confesó

-¿De qué? – Kai se alejó un poco de él y acarició su cabello – Nadie podrá lastimarte aquí.

-De que me duela – contestó Yuriy y se sonrojó – cuando… me hagas el amor

Kai sonrió y acarició su rostro.

-Tal vez te duela cuando lo hagamos en la noche – tomó la cintura del ojiazul y lo colocó debajo de él – pero será sólo al principio, y en caso de que te duela demasiado, te prometo que me detendré. ¿Confías en mí?

Yuriy tenía un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sus ojitos azules lo miraban un poco húmedos, aparentemente por los nervios.

-Confío en ti – respondió el pelirrojo - y quiero hacerlo ahora

-¿Ahora? – Kai colocó sus manos a los lados del cuello del ojiazul y se alzó un poco para poder observarlo - ¿No quieres desayunar primero?

-No tengo hambre – contestó – solo quiero… unirme contigo… ser tuyo en todos los sentidos…demostrarte que te quiero

Kai comprendía por qué Yuriy sentía que de ésa manera se lo demostraría, aunque él no lo dudaba. Tampoco dudaba de sus propios sentimientos. Era sincero cuando le había dicho, y ahora que lo tenía debajo de él, pidiéndole que lo tomara, se daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo deseaba.

-Yo también te quiero – Kai besó su frente – eres la única persona en éste mundo que puede estar segura de eso – besó sus labios unos segundos – y te prometo que aprenderé de mis errores, pero quiero pedirte… que me perdones.

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo lo que te hice. Lo de la comida, lo de Brooklyn, lo que permití que le hicieran a Tala, todo…

-No tienes que disculparte – Yuriy se sentó y Kai se hizo hacia atrás, quedando sentado sobre el regazo del pelirrojo – yo ya te he perdonado. El único que puede llenar ése vacío que sientes… eres tú, al perdonarte a ti mismo.

Las palabras del chico penetraron en su mente. Realmente _no lo entendía_. ¿Por qué Yuriy, incluso Bryan y Aseret, no parecían juzgarlo por lo que era? Un asesino, un monstruo… ¿Por qué Yuriy, a pesar de ésas firmes creencias religiosas que tenía, lo perdonaba y exigía un lugar a su lado?

Aparentemente, el único que pensaba tan mal de él, era él mismo. Pero eso no era del todo cierto; todos le temían, incluso Bryan sabía que meterse con Kai era peligroso. Pero Yuriy se había atrevido a demandarle su compañía, su afecto… desde el principio se había resistido a su dominio, cuando Kai había intentado obligarlo a darle un oral…

Kan bufó, recordando esos días…

-De acuerdo, Yuriy Ivanov, te prometí que te haría gemir hasta que todo Gulag te escuche - lo tomó de la cintura y lo recostó en la cama. Tomó las cobijas y sábanas que medio los cubrían y las aventó a un lado de la cama – Ahora tú prométeme algo

-Lo que quieras

-Nadie podrá _amarte_ más que yo – se sorprendió de haber utilizado ésa palabra tan fácilmente – sólo te entregarás a mí y a nadie más…

-Kai – Yuriy tomó su rostro y sonrió – no quisiera hacerlo con otra persona, más que contigo, y te prometo que serás el único que dejaré que me haga el amor. Estaremos juntos para siempre

_No para siempre - _pensó Kai -_No cuando yo vaya al infierno y tú al cielo… _

Entonces se unió con el pelirrojo en un suave beso, pero que fue evolucionando poco a poco hasta convertirse en una guerra entre sus lenguas y sus labios, ambos queriendo abarcar totalmente la boca del otro.

Kai comenzó a abrir la parte superior del pijama de Yuriy, quien no opuso resistencia alguna, y sintió un escalofrío al sentir la suave piel del ojiazul contra la suya.

Cortó el beso para quitarle la prenda y Kai miró por primera vez el tatuaje en el pecho de Yuriy.

**15011991**

-Ja, no me había dado cuenta, pero tu número parece una fecha - comentó Kai, buscando que el menor se relajara – El quince de Enero de mil novecientos noventa y uno

-Ése día sucederá algo muy importante. Espero estar vivo para entonces. - Yuriy sonrió - tendré cincuenta años. Y tú cincuenta y cuatro.

-Me aseguraré de que llegues a esa edad - Kai se inclinó sobre él y lamió cada número, reconociendo que no había diferencia en la superficie del pecho de Yuriy, el tatuaje era un trabajo limpio, diferente a los otros que él había sentido anteriormente, los cuales en su mayoría eran costras y cicatrices

-¿Ya has estado antes con un virgen? - preguntó el pelirrojo

-Sí - Kai dejó de lamerlo y tomó el pantalón con sus manos, bajándolo con todo y bóxer

-¿Es diferente? – preguntó el pelirrojo

-Sí. – El mayor lo miró a los ojos y se detuvo, esperando a que él decidiera continuar

-Vale, sí, es sólo que… - Yuriy sujetó sus hombros – quiero que no me duela…

-No le temas al dolor. Y menos a éste. Concéntrate en pensar que el malestar no representa que algo está mal en tu cuerpo, sino que al principio es incómodo, pero después te proporcionará mucho placer.

Los ojos azules se clavaron en los rojos y después miraron hacia un lado, para después regresar con una mirada de determinación a ellos.

-Está bien – lo besó

Kai no rompió el contacto hasta que sintió el cuerpo debajo de él relajarse. La tensión en los brazos de Yuriy fue desapareciendo poco a poco, hasta que el mayor logró sentir la respiración del pelirrojo controlándose.

Una vez que Kai sintió que estaba listo, empezó a lamer su cuello y dar pequeñas mordiditas en su clavícula, sintiendo cómo ambos miembros reaccionaban ante el contacto, el duro pene de Yuriy en su vientre, rozando con el suyo.

Se inclinó sobre su pecho, lamiéndolo de nuevo, bajando lentamente por sus pectorales hacia el abdomen, y continuó. Se preguntó si Yuriy había recibido un oral anteriormente, pero incluso la pregunta era absurda. Si él jamás había sido besado, por supuesto que su pene tampoco.

El pensar que sería el primero en hacer tal cosa lo excitó de sobremanera y tomó el miembro entre sus labios, causando tan pronto un gemido ahogado en la garganta de Yuriy, corroborando su teoría de que era el primero.

Kai lamió cada centímetro de la erección de su novio, mientras tomaba las manos de Yuriy, las cuales buscaban las suyas. Sentía la espalda del chico alzarse y descender con cada lamida, así como los gemidos que exhalaba su garganta cuando se lo metía totalmente a la boca y succionaba de él.

El pelirrojo suspiró y se inclinó, recargándose sobre sus codos, para poder observar lo que Kai hacia, lo cual lo excitaba más.

El mayor percibió que al otro no le faltaba mucho más, así que se detuvo, no queriendo adelantar las cosas, aunque él tampoco podía controlarse mucho más, el sentir a Yuriy entregarse a él de ésa manera era irresistible.

Regresó a su boca y lo besó, haciéndolo probar su propio sabor.

Las manos de Yuriy sujetaron sus costillas, jalándolo, acercándolo a él.

Kai llevó su propia mano a su boca e introdujo su dedo índice, lamiéndolo, asegurándose de cubrirlo bien. Después llevó éste hasta la entrada del ojiazul, donde comenzó a introducirlo lentamente.

-Relaja tu cuerpo – le pidió, sintiendo cómo aún se encontraba un poco nervioso y le dio varios besitos en la frente.

Yuriy se arqueó cuando sintió el dedo de Kai entrar en él. No podía negar que le dolía, pero también se sentía bastante placentero. Sintió la boca del mayor en su clavícula, lamiéndola, besando su cuello.

Kai introdujo un segundo dedo y esto sí dolió. Yuriy tembló y sujetó con más fuerza el torso del peli azul, quien presionó suavemente, llevando sus dedos hasta el fondo, deseando que el chico debajo de él no se arrepintiera.

Pero él no hizo nada más que gemir y suspirar durante todo el proceso de estimulación, en el cual logró abrir un poco la entrada del ojiazul, para que la penetración no se sintiera tan invasiva y fuera menos dolorosa.

-Lo haré ahora – lo previno Kai y sacó sus dedos, posicionando su pene en la entrada del pelirrojo.

Ahora que lo pensaba era la primera vez que le advertía a su _pareja_ que lo haría. Aunque también era nuevo en eso de lubricar y preparar, habiendo siempre tomado al otro por el puro placer, sin importarle si dolía o incluso, desgarraba.

-Hazlo, Kai – escuchó decir debajo de él – ya hazlo

Y obedeció. Entró lentamente, sintiendo cómo las manos de Yuriy abandonaron su torso y sujetaron sus hombros, apartándolo suavemente.

-¿Duele mucho?

Yuriy asintió – Pero sigue

Kai colocó un brazo debajo del torso de Yuriy, buscando hacerlo sentir protegido y… amado. _De nuevo eso_. Pensó Kai. Pero no dudaba ni por un segundo que comenzaba a sentirlo. Y menos cuando los dolorosos quejidos de Yuriy se convirtieron en gemidos de placer.

Finalmente se sintió totalmente dentro de él, hasta el fondo, donde el calor de Yuriy comenzaba a volverlo loco.

Salió lentamente, y escuchó un suspiro del pelirrojo. Entonces lo besó, y antes de que hiciera algo con su boca, volvió a penetrarlo, hasta el fondo.

Ahogó un gemido o queja de Yuriy en su boca, no lo supo, pero sí sintió cuando las manos del ojiazul rodearon su cuello, a la vez que comenzaba a moverse dentro de él lentamente, pero en un vaivén constante.

Entonces el pelirrojo lo abrazó, y Kai colocó su otro brazo debajo del ojiazul también, para abrazarlo también.

Cortó el beso y recargó su rostro en el hombro del menor, escuchando en su oído cada gemido y suspiro que exhalaba su boca.

-Te quiero, Yuriy – confesó en un susurro y besó su mejilla, sin dejar de moverse, ahora un poco más rápido dentro de él.

-También te quiero… Kai – logró contestar el chico, quien comenzaba a sentirse un poco mareado debido a la descontrolada respiración en su pecho.

El interior del ojiazul era tan estrecho que sentía no aguantaría mucho más, y quería venirse dentro de él, el paso final para proclamar ese cuerpo como suyo.

Continuó moviéndose, ahora rápido, pero siempre pendiente de los suspiros, gemidos y monosílabos que el chico debajo de él exclamaba, asegurándose de que lo estuviera disfrutando al máximo.

Sacó sus brazos de debajo de él y recargó su peso en sus manos, la cuales posicionó a los costados del ojiazul, quién dejó de abrazarlo para tomar sus brazos.

Amó lo que vio después. Yuriy comenzaba a perder el control y Kai tomó su pene entre sus manos y lo masturbó, logrando que se viniera poco rato posteriormente de haber comenzado, sus ojos azules se cerraron, su boca se abrió y arqueó su espalda, echando su cabeza para atrás. Las manos en sus hombros clavaron sus uñas en su piel y sintió el interior de Yuriy apretarlo aún más.

El semen del pelirrojo escurrió por su abdomen y cayó a la sábana debajo de ellos. Kai se recargó ahora en sus codos, de manera en que pudiera obtener el impulso necesario para embestirlo con más rapidez y fuerza, obteniendo hermosos gemidos de la garganta del pelirrojo.

Finalmente, se vino, dentro de ese hermoso ruso debajo de él, su cuerpo no le respondió por unos segundos y se dejó caer sobre Yuriy, el cual lo abrazó, y sintió la humedad entre sus cuerpos. Escondió su rostro en el hombro de éste, buscando controlar su agitada respiración y recuperar la conciencia.

Kai cerró los ojos y trató de levantarse, pero Yuriy lo sujetó, sin querer separarse de él aún.

-¿Y bien? – Preguntó en el oído del ojiazul -¿Cómo estuvo?

-Increíble – respondió el otro – en serio – aún respiraba agitadamente – fue fantástico

-No, tú fuiste fantástico – Kai se dejó caer a un lado, cansado de ésa posición - ¿Era eso lo que esperabas?

-Fue mejor – Yuriy se recostó en su pecho – ha sido el mejor orgasmo que he tenido

Kai abrió los ojos y miró al techo. –Pensé que jamás habías tenido uno

-No con alguien más. Yo solo sí, algunas veces… pero en Listvyanka, jamás aquí – Yuriy se irguió y lo besó – y no quiero compartir eso con nadie más que contigo.

El peli azul sonrió y acarició su cabello.

-Más te vale – besó su frente – sólo yo puedo darte mi fruta

-Y sólo a mi puedes dármela – Yuriy tomó sus manos y las pasó por encima de su cabeza – así cómo yo te seré fiel tú debes serlo conmigo

Kai sonrió – Está bien… hablando de fruta, muero de hambre, ya debe de pasar de medio día – se alzó y miró el reloj junto a su cama – de hecho ya es la hora de la comida

-Ah, no, Kai – Yuriy se sentó sobre él y Kai notó un gesto en su cara de dolor – prométeme que sólo serás mío

El peli azul entendía lo que Yuriy quería. Lealtad, confianza, y así como él le estaba entregando su primera vez y sus futuras veces, sentía que debía corresponder de la misma manera. A pesar de todo, ser exclusivo del pelirrojo no sonaba tan mal, ése hermoso cuerpo aún tenía mucho que aprender...

Tomó la mano más pequeña entre la suya y la besó. –Yuriy Ivanov – exclamó – te prometo que mientras tú seas sólo mío, puedes esperar lo mismo de mi – le dio otro beso – no tocare a nadie más que no seas tú.

El pelirrojo sonrió y lo besó. Kai correspondió al beso y después lo cortó.

-Yo también tengo hambre – dijo el peli azul y se separó de él, para levantarse de la cama y dirigirse al baño.

Kai lo imitó y llegó hasta él, quien lo esperaba antes de esperar a la regadera.

-Qué diferencia, de ésta y la última vez que nos bañamos juntos – dijo Kai

La sonrisa de Yuriy disminuyó un poco.

-Prefiero dejar eso atrás – abrió la llave – hay que olvidarlo

Kai asintió. Aunque dejar _todo _atrás podía ser fácil para Yuriy… sabía que había cosas que lo atormentarían para toda la eternidad.

**Comedor de directores, hora de la cena**

-Éste lugar es tan diferente... A como lo dejé cuando me fui - Aseret le comentó a Bryan y ambos voltearon a ver el comedor, donde los directores platicaban animadamente, incluso Judy Mizuhara, a quien normalmente se le notaba molesta o en riñas con Boris Valkov, ahora reía, con una copa de vino francés en su mano.

-Creo que Kai nos hizo un favor a todos - contestó Bryan por lo bajo.

-¿Quieren postre? - preguntó Max

Ambos voltearon a verlo.

-¿Postre? - preguntó Aseret - ¿Desde cuándo nos damos esos lujos?

-Sólo hoy - Dickenson sonrió - es un buen día. Nos damos el lujo de cerrar Prisioneros Holgazanes. - Miro a Bryan, quien asintió

Max les sirvió el postre a todos.

-Brindemos - dijo Judy - por una nueva época en Gulag

Todos alzaron su copa, y Aseret y Bryan las chocaron antes de beber de ellas.

-Director... - habló el jefe de Extracción- qué haremos... ¿Con... los cuerpos desfigurados de las víctimas de Valkov?

-Kai y yo nos desharemos de todo aquello que no se enviará a Moscú -Bryan tomó una cucharada de sus cerezas jubileo

-¿Lo cree pertinente, Director Kuznetzov? El General Stalin querrá saber todo - clamó el director de Recursos Humanos

Todos los directivos de Gulag estaban conscientes de las actividades atroces de Valkov, y compartían la consternación del futuro del departamento que éste encabezaba.

-Conocerá todos los resultados de las investigaciones que pidió - contestó el director supremo - y eso es lo único que sabrá

-¿Y si se entera? - preguntó Judy –Sobre… los otros…

-Los únicos que sabemos sobre todos los experimentos somos los aquí presentes y Kai. - Bryan tomó otra cucharada de su postre - Y no quedará rastro de nada.

-Jamás hubieras permitido tales pruebas – dijo Dickenson

-Fue el Director Voltaire quien me ordenó que no tocara ése departamento, siempre le permitió hacer lo que fuera. No podía hacer nada – Bryan se recargó en el respaldo – aunque jamás estuve de acuerdo. No sé por qué motivos lo dejaba.

-Ni nosotros – Judy miró a Dickenson - pero si el general Stalin se entera de que no le entregamos el 100% de la investigación…

-Reducirá nuestro presupuesto – el director de Extracción miró a Bryan – o incluso podría…

-Caballeros - Bryan se levantó - y señoritas - dejó la cuchara en el plato - El General Stalin no conoce de la existencia de nada, más allá de las investigaciones que él mismo ordenó. Una vez que Nikita Jrushchov tome el poder como su sucesor, se enterará de todo lo que el Doctor Valkov hacía. Todo. Y son cosas tan horribles... Que nos culparan por haberlas permitido. Él querrá mostrar una Rusia abierta al mundo, una Rusia que respeta los derechos humanos... Y se encargará de ejecutarnos a todos frente a los ojos de los demás países... - miró a Aseret - a menos de que la documentación inédita de dichos experimentos jamás llegue a la luz. Y de eso nos encargaremos Kai y yo.

Los demás permanecieron en silencio, y poco después alzaron sus copas, y ésta vez el brindis fue por Bryan, y su valor.

**Habitación de Kai**

La mayoría de los platos que anteriormente estaban repletos de comida, ahora se encontraban vacíos. Frente, Yuriy se dejaba caer en la cama, con el estómago lleno y el corazón contento.

-¿Te gustó? – Kai acarició su cabello – Arrasaste con la comida y ahora con la cena – se acostó a su lado – lamento que tengamos que comer aquí, pero no podemos dejar que los demás nos vean

-¿Por qué?

-Bryan te ayudó porque se siente responsable de lo que pasó en Listvyanka. Pero eso no significa que los demás directores estén de acuerdo en tenerte aquí. Así que para evitar que los mate, será mejor que estemos aquí, al menos hasta que termine de limpiar las porquerías de Boris.

Yuriy se recostó en el pecho de Kai, quien pasó un brazo por su cintura.

-Kai… - Yuriy tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos – ¿Qué hicieron con el cuerpo de Tala?

-Lo depositaron junto con otros cuerpos, en una fosa común, pero algunas de ésas fosas fueron incineradas. Así que no lo volveremos a ver.

-¿Cuántas personas… mató Boris?

-Desconozco el número exacto, pero si tomo en cuenta las muertes que había diariamente, durante todos los años que trabajó… probablemente fue cerca de medio millón de prisioneros.

Yuriy se estremeció y cerró los ojos.

Medio millón como él. Campesinos, obreros, sacerdotes, niños, mucha gente inocente que había sido víctima de torturas tan viles como por las que atravesó Tala.

-¿Por qué Boris… pudo hacer eso? ¿Cómo logro hacer caso omiso de todo el sufrimiento por el que ellos pasaron?

Kai lo abrazó con fuerza cuando sintió cómo Yuriy temblaba ligeramente, ya que había comenzado a llorar una vez más.

-Si te refieres a _autorización_, fue el mismísimo general Stalin quien le pidió que comenzara a experimentar con los presos para poder obtener información que beneficiara al ejército y a la medicina. Y si te refieres a su conciencia… creo que jamás tuvo una.

-Creo que tenía un monstruo dentro de él – comentó el pelirrojo

-Opino lo mismo.

Kai prefirió cambiar el tema, para ya no mencionar al médico. Aunque, en el fondo, lo que no quería es reconocer su propia culpa.

Hicieron el amor una vez más ésa noche, y después se durmieron hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando Bryan llegó a buscar a Kai para llevarlo a Prisioneros Holgazanes.

El Director Supremo sólo había estado en ésa bodega una vez, llevado ahí por Voltaire, en caso de que algo les pasara, le había ordenado deshacerse de todo, aunque por supuesto, tenía que entregar cuentas a Stalin.

Por el motivo de que él no conocía el camino a dicho lugar, dejó que Kai lo guiara hasta ahí.

-Esto es como un laberinto – comentó Bryan, dirigiéndose a la misma bodega donde el peli azul había llevado a Yuriy anteriormente.

-Está planeado así. Boris no quería que cualquier persona entrara, pero tampoco quería que fuera imposible dar con ella, para que todo el mundo pudiera ver eso que nosotros destruiremos.

Bryan percibió el aroma a hospital de los pasillos inferiores del departamento. Habían evacuado dicho edificio, retirando a los guardias, presos y médicos, los cuales serían ejecutados ése mismo día, al anochecer. La prioridad de Bryan era deshacerse de toda la evidencia física que pudiera ser utilizada en un juicio por crímenes de guerra.

Los únicos ahí eran ellos dos y una docena de ésos guardias destinados a fusilamiento, los cuales acarrearían las cosas a una hoguera que habían encendido en el patio, sin tener idea de cuál sería su destino. Aseret y los demás directores supervisaban que todos los documentos, cintas, fotos y demás fueran distribuidos ya fuera a un camión que iría a Moscú o a la hoguera. Y que nada se perdiera en el proceso.

Kai abrió la puerta y permitió que Bryan entrara primero a la bodega, encendió la luz y ordenó a los guardias que esperaran fuera, para cerrar la puerta.

-Necesitamos ayuda – dijo el peli lavanda – no pensé que fuera tanto. Supongo que todas estas cajas están llenas

El director abrió una caja que estaba en un estante, donde había varias fotografías. Todas ellas mostraban rostros de mujeres, las cuales tenían ambos ojos de diferente color.

-No es tan difícil, la mayoría de lo que hay que destruir se concentra aquí – Kai lo llevó hasta un mueble en el fondo de la bodega, el lugar al cual no había permitido que Yuriy se acercara.

-¿Qué hay aquí?

Ambos observaron un mueble bastante viejo, de madera, con varios cajones. Su estado era bastante malo, la madera estaba corroída, rota, y en algunas partes tenía moho debido principalmente a la humedad de la pared donde estaba empotrado.

-Todo lo del ciempiés humano – respondió Kai y abrió un cajón – además de los experimentos con las ETS, los implantes de órganos sexuales, los caníbales, los infantes expuestos a radiación… y demás cosas que no debemos dejar que Nikita se entere.

Kai metió su mano en el cajón y extrajo una gran cantidad de folders y cintas. Bryan se acercó a él y abrió el que estaba hasta arriba, el expediente del primer ciempiés humano.

-No puede ser… - el director ojeó hoja por hoja, hasta que llegó a la primer foto donde mostraba a Tala unido a los otros dos sujetos – Le ordené a Boris que destruyera esto. El maldito no planeó hacerlo nunca, ¿Verdad? Aquí está todo…

-Qué iluso, Bryan, por supuesto que no iba a hacerlo – Kai sacó todo del cajón – así cómo si realmente crees que no iba a volver a intentarlo. Debemos llevar esto a la hoguera. Nosotros personalmente, no podemos dejar que nadie tenga acceso…

-Espera. Quiero verlo todo.

Kai se hizo a un lado cuando Bryan se acercó al mueble y sacó más documentos y cintas, pero no tenían tiempo de verlas, así que sólo ojeó cada folder, haciendo algunos gestos de asco al visualizar imágenes bastante desagradables.

A pesar de que el director jamás había estado de acuerdo en permitir tales actos, Bryan parecía bastante _interesado_ en poder enterarse de todo antes de destruirlo.

_Interés._ El deseo de satisfacer su morbo y la curiosidad de enterarse de todo lo que Boris hacía fue el motivo por el que Kai se había involucrado con él en primer lugar. Y se había vuelto un monstruo él mismo, y ahora Bryan mostraba el mismo interés en los experimentos.

¿Podría Bryan convertirse también en un monstruo si se le diera la oportunidad? El director había exigido la destrucción de toda la documentación, pero ahora estaba seguro de que agradecía que Boris no lo hubiera hecho, ya que podía enterarse de todos los horrores que habían cometido contra los prisioneros.

-Continúa, en lo que yo llevo esto arriba. – Tomó los documentos que Bryan ya había visto – Y ordenaré a los guardias que lleven las primeras cajas al camión, más de la mitad de todo lo que hay aquí son registros de lo del cambio de color de ojos.

El director sólo asintió, bastante concentrado en los papeles y documentos en sus manos. El peli azul lo miró antes de salir. Bryan leía todo rápidamente, analizaba las fotos… pero, ¿Quién podía culparlo? ¿Quién no quisiera poder ser parte de todo eso?

Kai subió de regreso al patio, con los guardias quienes empezaron a cargar los archivos en el camión, una vez después de que el peli azul había checado documento por documento, asegurándose que se trataran realmente de los ojos.

Llegó hasta la hoguera, donde estaba supervisando Aseret. Se acercó a ella con los folders en sus manos.

-¿Quieres ver? – le preguntó el ruso, ofreciéndole un folder

-¿Qué es? – preguntó ella, tomándolo, antes de abrirlo

-El ciempiés

Aseret se aseguró de que no había nadie cerca de ellos, así que abrió el folder y miró el dibujo de los cinco sujetos enlazados entre sí mediante su sistema gástrico.

-Qué asco – comentó la chica, pero empezó a revisar las imágenes y documentos – no puedo creer que eso haya hecho aquí… ¿Lo quemarás? – cerró el folder y se lo entregó a Kai, quien asintió y lo echó a la hoguera, junto con los demás archivos que había llevado consigo. Se había visto fácil. Como si Kai quisiera deshacerse de eso lo más rápido posible. Pero… conocía al chico. Y sabía que el ruso no estaba tan indiferente como se veía respecto a la quema. Después de todo, él había formado parte de todo eso…

Regresó a la bodega, donde Bryan continuaba leyendo la documentación de los experimentos más terribles que se habían llevado a cabo en Gulag, y regresó a la superficie con lo que el director hizo a un lado.

Una vez que terminaron de extraer, y quemar, todo el contenido de ése mueble, procedió a revisar y determinar el resto del contenido de la bodega, donde se mezclaban cajas que serían enviadas a Moscú y las que serían destruidas.

Todo ése proceso se llevó bastante tiempo, durante el cual Yuriy esperó pacientemente a Kai en la habitación. Él había partido tan temprano que no habían podido desayunar, y ahora ya pasaba la hora de la comida, y había comenzado a anochecer. Su estómago sonaba y ardía, pidiendo por alimento.

Sabía que no tenía que salir del cuarto, pero al asomarse por la ventana, él podía ver que la quema aún no terminaba, y por lo mismo, Kai aún tardaría más en regresar.

Su estómago no dejaba de recordarle cada segundo que necesitaba comida, sobre todo ahora que comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ingerir grandes cantidades de ésta. Incluso una sopa de papa sonaba bien. Se dedicó a limpiar el cuarto, tender la cama, asear el baño, acomodar los libros por orden alfabético, entre otras cosas, para distraerse y matar el tiempo, pero no le sirvió de nada, ya que al llegar la noche, no aguantó más y salió en busca de comida.

Sabía que el edificio donde se encontraba el comedor era diferente al suyo, así que tendría que salir al patio.

Logró llegar ahí sin que notaran su presencia, al dirigirse sigilosa y discretamente a la salida, donde varios guardias custodiaban la entrada. Al verlos, se había asustado, y había dudado de continuar con su búsqueda, pero ya no aguantaba el hambre, se sentía cansado e incluso le dolía la cabeza.

Así que se armó de valor y salió del edificio como si nada, esperando que ninguno dijera nada. Efectivamente, no tuvo problema al salir, lo difícil sería regresar.

La noche ya había caído sobre Gulag, y el patio era iluminado principalmente por la hoguera y algunos focos que alumbraban desde las torres de vigía.

Logró divisar hacia su derecha, al fondo, el edificio de la cocina.

Afortunadamente, no estaba nevando, y al llevar ropa de civil, los guardias parecían ignorar su presencia.

Iba a entrar apenas al edificio cuando se encontró de frente con Max, quien llevaba un carrito hacia el comedor.

-¡Yuriy! – El rubio soltó el carrito y se aventó sobre él, abrazándolo - ¡No sabía nada de ti! ¿Qué haces aquí? Gracias al cielo… pensé que estabas muerto… ¡No vuelvas a hacerme eso!

-Max, moriré si no me alimentas – rió el pelirrojo – es que… Kai me trajo a vivir con él aquí, pero nadie puede saberlo. No he comido en todo el día, no sé donde está él… ¿Puedo tomar algo de la cocina?

-No creo que sea posible – contestó Max – pero ven acá, podemos arreglar algo

El rubio lo llevó hacia la cocina del comedor de directores, donde hizo que Yuriy lo esperar ahí.

-No se quienes vengan a cenar, pero alguien deberá quedarse allá, así que podrás tomar ese plato – le comentó

-Me preocupa que Kai regrese y me busque. ¿Qué hago?

-Iré a buscarlo, pero tú quédate aquí

Max salió de la cocina, dejando solo a Yuriy.

Éste esperó, con los platillos en carrito, tentadores, olía delicioso, y apenas podía resistir las ganas de tomar uno, pero jamás lo hizo. Él no era esa clase de persona, y no iba a fallarle a Max después de todo lo que había hecho por él.

Se estaba quedando dormido cuando la puerta se abrió y esperó ver a Max, pero no era él quien entró a la cocina.

-Buenas noches – Yuriy se levantó y fingió que estaba acomodando unas cosas

-Tú eres… el chico de Kai

Los ojos azules se clavaron en ella, y la reconoció.

-Y usted es… la señorita que estaba ése día con el Director Kuznetzov

-Aseret Lindemann, directora de la sección femenil de la prisión – le ofreció su mano

-Soy Yuriy Ivanov – la estrechó

Ambos sonrieron y se soltaron después.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que Kai te mantendría oculto

-Moría de hambre, y vine a buscar algo de comer.

-¿Y por qué no estás comiendo?

-Estoy esperando a Max

Aseret se acercó al carrito y abrió un platillo, el cual mostraba una pechuga de pollo con una salsa de quién sabe qué y verduras.

-Ven, no sé cuánto tardarán los demás en venir, pero podemos cenar ahorita.

-Pero… ¿Y si me ven los demás?

-No creo que haya algún problema con eso, si Bryan lo autorizó, entonces los demás no pueden desobedecer sus órdenes.

Yuriy dudó un poco, pero tomó dos platos y los llevó al comedor, donde Aseret tomó asiento y esperó a que él hiciera lo mismo, después de llevar las bebidas.

-Entonces eres de Listvyanka – comentó Aseret, empezando a comer -¿Cómo fue que conociste a Kai?

El ojiazul la miró y se sonrojó un poco, pero comenzó a relatar cómo fue que había conocido al peli azul, desde que llegó a Gulag, hasta ése mismo momento.

-Creo que tienes bastante suerte – comentó la directora – pero no te preocupes, nadie aquí es como Valkov o Voltaire… procuramos el bienestar de los presos, y no nos opondremos a que vivas aquí, al menos no creo que los demás tengan algún problema. Y si lo hacen, nadie se atrevería a retar a Kai.

-¿Entonces usted lo conoce bien? – preguntó el pelirrojo

-Kai y yo somos primos lejanos, aunque de parte de su madre, por lo que no estoy relacionada con los Hiwatari – Aseret miró al chico – pero yo crecí en Alemania, así que lo conocí hasta que me mudé a Rusia a los 14 años, cuando mis padres me enviaron a Rusia debido a que desde que la guerra terminó, mi familia fue perseguida por haber colaborado con los nazis.

Aseret tomó un sorbo de agua antes de continuar.

-Ambos tenemos la misma edad y crecimos muy unidos, fue Voltaire quien me otorgó el puesto de directora de la sección femenina de Gulag. Dejamos de vernos cuando Kai decidió ayudar a Boris, lo cual me decepcionó bastante, y opté por distanciarme de él. Aunque la verdad, no puedo juzgar a Kai. Después de que su hermano asesinó a sus padres… creo que nadie entiende por lo que ha pasado.

Yuriy estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Los estragos de la guerra no se limitaban sólo al campo de batalla, y había destruido su familia, la de Kai, la de Aseret, y la de millones de personas más.

En eso, la puerta del comedor se abrió y Max entró junto con su madre y otros directores, aunque ni Kai ni Bryan estaban entre ellos.

Yuriy miró a Aseret.

-Te dije que me esperaras en la cocina – le dijo Max al acercarse a él. Yuriy soltó los cubiertos e iba a levantarse, pero Aseret lo detuvo.

-Por favor tomen asiento – indicó a los demás directores, los cuales obedecieron – les presento a… Yuriy Ivanov, la pareja de Kai

El pelirrojo la miró sorprendido y asustado, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Kai le había comentado de lo peligroso que era que los demás se enteraran de su presencia ahí, y eso era justamente lo que Aseret estaba haciendo.

Todos clavaron sus ojos en él. Lo recorrieron de arriba abajo.

-Tú ya habías venido – comentó la madre de Max – nos serviste la cena alguna vez

El ojiazul asintió.

-No tengas miedo, Yuriy – comentó el señor Dickenson – por favor vuelve a sentarte. Kai no tardará en llegar.

-Le dije que estabas aquí – Max colocó una mano en su hombro cuando ocupó su lugar – pero no pensé que en el comedor

-No tiene nada de malo, Maxie – Judy se sentó también y después miró a Yuriy – Si Bryan lo autorizó entonces no tienes por qué preocuparte.

En eso, las puertas volvieron a abrirse, y ésta vez fueron Kai y Bryan quienes entraron por ella.

-Yuriy… - Kai lo miró

-¿Ya terminaron? – preguntó Aseret a Bryan

-No. Falta mucho. Nos llevará varios días poder sacar todo. Ese enfermo tenía también archivos en su oficina. Y los que están regados por todo el edificio. Se necesita de mucho tiempo para poder encontrar todo, lo bueno es que Kai conoce donde están aquellos que urge destruir.

El mencionado tomó asiento junto a Yuriy.

-¿Por qué saliste? – Preguntó en voz baja – Pudiste haber corrido en peligro.

A Aseret le llamaron la atención las palabras de Kai. Realmente se preocupaba por ése chico de hermosos ojos azules. Realmente parecía que lo que habían hablado ése día en la oficina de Bryan era verdad, y el peli azul había desarrollado sentimientos por el chico.

-Tenía hambre – contestó inocentemente el pelirrojo

-Tu abuelo ya no está aquí, Kai – Bryan se sentó en la cabecera y se recargó en el respaldo – no te retengas de… destaparte – le dirigió una mirada retadora

El peli azul entendió a lo que Bryan se refería, y le regresó la misma mirada, entrando al juego.

-Creo que no soy el único que debe destaparse – miró a Aseret – no soy el único aquí que tiene una pareja

El rostro de Bryan se tornó serio.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Aseret y tú… - Kai sonrió y miró a la chica - ¿O me equivoco?

-Pues… - ella se levantó y se atrevió a sentarse en las piernas de su novio - ¿Tienes algún problema con eso, Kai?

-Para nada – respondió él – no podía importarme menos

Bryan rodeó a la chica con sus brazos y miró fijamente al peli azul.

En eso, Max le sirvió su plato, una pechuga de pollo con una buena salsa, así como verduras.

El peli lavanda observó su comida detenidamente.

-Olvidémonos de todo, sólo hay que comer – dijo el jefe de suministros

Al parecer, a nadie parecía realmente preocuparle el hecho de que Yuriy estuviera ahí, nadie lo miraba de la misma manera en que Boris lo hizo, con ése deseo psicótico de poseerlo.

Aseret se bajó del regazo de Bryan y regresó a su lugar para continuar cenando.

-El pollo está bastante bueno – dijo el señor Dickenson – al parecer esos nuevos chicos que envíe a la _alta cocina_ decían la verdad sobre su experiencia culinaria

-Gracias – contestó Max, quien se encontraba sirviendo el plato de Kai.

-Yo no puedo comer – Bryan empujó su plato, sin poder sacar las imágenes de los sujetos experimentados de su cabeza

Aseret supuso que estaba pensando en eso cuando rechazó los alimentos. -¿Quieres ir a descansar?

-Sí – respondió él, se levantó, se colocó detrás de la silla de su chica y la jaló, para ofrecerle su mano y ayudarla a levantarse.

-Gracias – Aseret tomó su mano y se levantó – provecho, buenas noches

Los demás se despidieron de ellos y salieron por la puerta.

Kai no tuvo problemas para comer, él ya había superado todo el asco y repulsión que eso causaba, desde años atrás.

Se había acostumbrado incluso al olor de ésos húmedos pasillos de Prisioneros Holgazanes.

Miró a Yuriy, y a esos hermosos ojos azules que le encantaban. Entonces miró a los demás. Ninguno de ellos parecía realmente interesado en ellos, a pesar de que no era común que Kai cenara ahí desde que se había vuelto prisionero. Nadie los observaba a ellos, todos estaban muy metidos en su conversación sobre el pollo.

-¿No hay más directores en la sección de mujeres? ¿Sólo ella? – le preguntó Yuriy una vez que regresaron a su habitación.

-Sí hay. Pero ellas tienen sus propios edificios. Todas son mujeres, y Aseret las encabeza.

Kai se quitó su playera y Yuriy pudo ver su musculosa espalda revelarse ante sus ojos. Ésa piel morena clara llamándolo.

El cuerpo del peli azul se aproximó al del mayor y lo abrazó por detrás. Escondió su rostro en la espalda de su novio y sintió cuando las manos más grandes tomaron las suyas.

-Gracias, Kai… por salvar mi vida – Yuriy apretó el agarre.

Kai las soltó y se dio la vuelta, tomó el rostro del ojiazul entre sus manos y se acercó para besarlo. Los labios de Yuriy se sentían suaves, cálidos, deliciosos. Y amaba el hecho de saber que eran sólo suyos. Había sido el primero en probarlos, y sería el último.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, tomó al pelirrojo entre sus brazos y lo acostó en la cama, se subió encima de él y rompió el contacto entre sus labios.

-Tú salvaste la mía – Kai acarició sus mechones – al creer que valgo la pena

-Lo vales – repitió Yuriy

Volvieron a besarse, y ésta vez el beso se tornó más apasionado, las manos de Yuriy acariciaron la espalda de Kai, rogando por sentirse amado por ésos músculos.

El mayor tuvo pensamientos similares y no tardó en comenzar a despojar al ojiazul de su ropa. Lo hizo lentamente, disfrutando de cada centímetro de la piel de su novio.

Su boca se encontraba en el pecho del menor cuando sintió cómo éste metía su mano en el pantalón y tomaba el pene de Kai en ella.

Le sorprendió el sentir cómo éste se colocaba encima y bajaba su pantalón, dudando un poco, pero finalmente metiéndose el miembro a la boca.

Kai arqueó su espalda.

-Quién diría que terminarías con ese asqueroso pedazo de carne en tu boca – Kai rió, recordando ése momento cuando Yuriy se había negado a hacerlo

-Síguele y me detendré

-Sólo estaba bromeando. Se siente delicioso, Yuriy, me encanta cómo lo haces.

Yuriy buscó su mano y la sujetó, gimiendo cuando sintió como se lo metía totalmente hasta la garganta.

Kai admitía que el ojiazul no era malo para ser su primera vez, pero el hecho de sentirse dentro de la boca del chico que… amaba… hacía que se sintiera como el mejor oral que había recibido en su vida.

A diferencia de Yuriy, Aseret sabía bien lo que hacía.

Estaba volviendo loco a Bryan con semejante oral que le estaba pegando.

Sus labios recorrían cada centímetro de la hombría del chico de ojos lavanda.

Éste arqueaba su espalda y Aseret apreciaba cómo su abdomen se contraía cada vez que succionaba, a la vez que ella sentía la delicia de la lengua de Bryan en su entrepierna, disfrutando de la posición de 69 en que se habían colocado.

No había duda de que esa noche era de _amour_ en Gulag, y Yuriy no podía evitar sentir un profundo amor por Kai mientras éste entraba y salía de él, a la vez que abrazaba su espalda, sintiéndose al borde de la gloria, viniéndose con el peli azul dentro de él.

La experiencia de Aseret no era muy diferente. Sus manos estaban en los hombros de Bryan, ella sobre él, entregan su cuerpo al hombre que amaba.

Por su parte, el Señor Dickenson se tocaba a sí mismo, imaginándose ambas situaciones, tanto a ambos rusos como a los directores teniendo sexo.

Realmente era una noche especial.

Aseret se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Bryan mientras se venía, sus piernas temblando y sintiendo cómo su cuerpo exhalaba el placer que se concentraba en él.

Kai también liberó todo lo que sentía en un único gemido, el cual se ahogó en el hombro de Yuriy. Éste rasguñó su espalda, algo que se sintió delicioso para el mayor.

Y el señor Dickenson también lo logró, regando el contenido de su fruta en sus manos.

Las dos semanas siguientes, fueron extenuantes para todos. Kai y Bryan continuaron vaciando la bodega de Boris con ayuda de los demás.

Cada vez salían más cosas, experimentos de los que Bryan no sabía nada, imágenes escalofriantes que mostraban algo más que cuerpos humanos deformados, mutilados, gore, sangre, y crueldad. Kai no permitió que las cintas fueran vistas por nadie más que por el peli lavanda y Aseret, para después ser destruidas en determinados casos.

Había parecido una tarea interminable, extenuante, y había tomado el esfuerzo de todos aquellos involucrados en la dirección de la sección masculina de Gulag y aquellos que fueron asesinados posteriormente, para evitar que se revelaran los secretos.

Después de mediados de febrero, finalmente lograron terminar. El edificio de Prisioneros Holgazanes fue clausurado y se planeó su demolición, ya que no podía ser utilizado para nada debido a la gran cantidad de bacterias y humedad que se concentraban en ésa construcción.

Yuriy ya había recuperado ésos kilos que había perdido durante su estancia como prisionero, y ahora se encontraba en su peso adecuado. Su semblante se veía mejor. Kai lo veía aún más atractivo que antes, siempre con un tenue rosado en sus mejillas, sus ojos llenos de vida, su cabello rojo más radiante que nunca.

Hasta entones, Kai finalmente logró pasar días enteros con él, siendo la primera vez que lograba compartir con otra persona cada sentimiento que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, hablar de las cosas que le gustaban y que no le gustaban sin temor a ser juzgado.

A pesar de que su vida era mucho más tranquila ahora, no podía sacarse oscuros pensamientos de la cabeza. Ni dejar de sentirse culpable. No iba a ser fácil perdonarse a sí mismo. Principalmente, porque a pesar de todo… no se arrepentía de nada.

_Adelanto del capítulo 14_

_-Kai, tú no eres nadie para dar órdenes aquí. Ni siquiera haces algo en la administración. Tú…_

_-Bryan – Kai se levantó y se acercó a él, sentándose frente a él en su escritorio – no hablemos de eso. Sabes que terminarás perdiendo. Estás consciente de que eres el Director Supremo sólo porque yo no he reclamado el puesto, el cual me pertenece._


	14. Rosenrot

**GULAG**

Yey! Finalmente te llegó tu regalo! Espero que cuides mucho a Boris, a Kai y a Yuriy. ¡Ah sí! Y a la Kuh Viajera! Ich Liebe Dich Kuh!

Advertencias del capítulo: Sexo heterosexual.

**Capítulo 14**

**Rosenrot**

A finales de Febrero, ya casi no había nieve, las tormentas habían cesado por completo, y la temperatura aumentaba gradualmente. Esto era grandioso, ya que la tasa de mortalidad descendía.

Yuriy estaba sentado en una silla, leyendo uno de los libros de Kai, cuando éste llego en la noche con una mano detrás de su espalda.

-Cierra los ojos – Kai se detuvo frente a él y notó como el pelirrojo lo obedecía – no hagas trampa. Ahora extiende tu mano. – Yuriy lo hizo.

Sintió cómo el pelirrojo colocaba algo frío y delgado en sus manos "abre los ojos" dijo Kai y él lo hizo, viendo el regalo que sujetaba.

-¡Una rosa! – Kai sonrió ante la expresión en su rostro - ¿De dónde sacaste una rosa?

-Es un secreto – el mayor contestó – pero ya no hay otra. Sólo brotó una.

Yuriy sonrió, emocionado.

-Tenía mucho tiempo sin ver una… Tala y yo las cortábamos y se las dábamos a nuestras mamás…

Kai borró la sonrisa en su rostro.

-No quería que recordaras eso.

-No te preocupes. Yo no creo que ellos estén muertos, y si algún día salgo… los buscaré hasta encontrarlos.

Kai sonrió.

-Jamás pierdas ésa esperanza, Yuriy…

Entonces lo besó y lo abrazó, queriendo borrar cada pensamiento negativo de su mente.

-No lo haré – respondió el ojiazul.

-Esa rosa… - Kai hizo que se levantara – va acompañada de otra cosa

Yuriy inclinó su rostro.

-¿Qué?

Kai tomó sus manos entre las suyas y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Colocó una mano en su mejilla y se acercó un poco más a él.

-Jamás le había dicho esto a nadie, porque jamás pensé sentirlo… pero estoy seguro de lo que te dirá ahora… - los ojos de Yuriy se iluminaron – Yuriy Ivanov… te amo

La boca del ojiazul se abrió con sorpresa y sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Yo también te amo Kai! – entonces se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó – Como no tienes una idea

El peli azul lo recibió en sus brazos y lo recibió cálidamente entre ellos, recargándolo en su pecho.

-Quiero que siempre lo hagas

-No te preocupes – Yuriy tomó su rostro entre sus manos y antes de besarlo pronunció – voy a amarte más cada día

**Oficina de Bryan**

Aseret había llegado a visitar a su hombre, sintiéndose bastante horny, pero el ruso estaba tan ocupado que se sentía mal de no poder contestarle como él quería, pero con la quema de todos los documentos de Boris se había atrasado en otros asuntos administrativos.

Entonces la chica se hartó.

-Voy a violarte, Bryan - le sonrió, ya sin importarle nada más el deseo de su entrepierna -Te va a doler... - empezó a desabrochar su cinturón - pero me vas a rogar por más - terminó de desabrocharlo y también el pantalón, entonces lo tomó en su mano y empezó a tocarlo mientras se dirigía al cuello de Bryan para morderlo de dolorosamente.

Bryan reaccionó de manera brusca ya que lo primero que hizo fue sujetar la cintura de Aseret y atraerla hacia sí, enterrando su cara en el cuello de ella para mordisquear su oreja mientras trataba de quitarle el sexy vestido rojo que llevaba

-Yo soy la que te va a tomar, Bryan - le dijo y se soltó de él, entonces tomó sus brazos y lo recargó en el mueble, a un lado de los papeles y bajó toda su ropa, entonces se lo metió a la boca

Bryan se tomó un momento para disfrutar la sensación de la boca de Aseret envolviéndolo antes de bajar una mano y pasarla por su cabello moradivy mientras se movía en su boca, Era obvio que Aseret quería el control y por el momento Bryan no tenía ningún problema en dárselo... mientras no dejara de darle ese placer.

En ese momento la secretaria del director iba entrando a la cocina para entregarle más documentos, cuando vio a su jefe recibiendo un delicioso oral de su la directora de la sección femenil, así que con toda la pena del mundo y sin hacer ruido regresó lo que había caminado y se fue sin poder pensar en nada más a la recepción.

Aseret no había escuchado nada, aunque no le hubiera importado. Cuando sintió que ya era suficiente se lo sacó de la boca y subió, lamiendo el bajo abdomen de Bryan y su estomago, hasta sus pectorales donde también mordió e hizo de todo, entonces subió a su boca, probando esos labios que desde el principio había amado. Entonces se frotó con él, sintiendo la excitación de Bryan bajo la suya, pero aún estorbaba el vestido, el cual no tenía ningún cierre, así que empezó a bajar sus tirantes sin dejar la boca de Bryan. Cuando se quitó los dos se bajó el vestido y el resto de la ropa. Entonces soltó la boca de Bryan.

Sin mucho cuidado se colocó encima de él y sintió como entraba en ella, al principio lentamente en lo que se acostumbraba, pero después empezó a moverse con rapidez, sin dejar que Bryan hiciera nada.

Bryan estaba embriagado en todos sus sentidos gracias a lo que Aseret le estaba haciendo.

De un repentino movimiento la tomó de la cadera y les dio la vuelta para que ella quedara sobre el escritorio, le sonrió y con una mano levantó la pierna derecha de Aseret hacia su hombro.

A ella le tomó por sorpresa este movimiento y estaba a punto de reclamarle, pero ella sabía y sentía que de esa manera Bryan llegaba más profundo, se sentía más rico y decidió únicamente mirarlo con reproche, pero le sonrió, entonces cerró los ojos y dejó que él siguiera "dándole" y Aseret no era para nada silenciosa, sus gemidos ya inundaban la oficina y no le importaba si alguien más los escuchaba. Entonces alzó su cuerpo y se recargo en sus brazos para apreciar el delicioso cuerpo de Bryan, mirándolo con deseo, entonces miró de nuevo sus ojos lavanda unos segundos antes de arquear su espalda y echar su cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo que ya estaba cerca.

A su vez, Bryan no podía dejar de mirarla, era excitante verla moverse de esa manera y escuchar sus gritos de placer; la sentía contraerse alrededor de él y entonces levantó su otra pierna y le "dio" con más vigor para llevarla al borde del éxtasis.

Aseret no dijo nada, quería tratar de tomar el control pero ya era muy tarde, su cuerpo ya no la obedecía, sino a Bryan y en ese momento todo lo que importaba era el delicioso placer que recorría todo su cuerpo. No pudo soportar su cuerpo más y se dejó caer en el mueble, alzó el brazo y tiró algo al piso que se hizo pedazos, pero a ninguno de los dos les importó.

Ella se dio cuenta de que a Bryan ya no le faltaba mucho, pero ella siempre iba primero, así que llevó su mano a su entrepierna para tocarse ella misma, sabiendo que a Bryan le gustaría verlo, y pocos segundos después terminó, sintió su cuerpo estremecerse y temblar, al mismo tiempo que por unos segundos dejó de moverse al ritmo y también detuvo su mano. Claro que Bryan amó ver a su mujer tocándose, entonces él terminó después de ella, sintiendo como ambos cuerpos parecían haber sido hechos el uno para el otro.

Y ella también lo sentía así, lo amaba, no soportaba la idea de entregarse a nadie más que no fuera él.

-Amo tu fruta - dijo Aseret, entonces bajó sus piernas y esperó un poco más pero Bryan salió de ella y se alzó para besar a Bryan.

El ruso recuperó el aliento e ignoró el sudor que le cubría el cuerpo cuando empezó a vestirse nuevamente. -¿Qué te pareció?-correspondiendo a su beso.

-Nada mal para ser ruso - le respondió y se separó de él, poniéndose su ropa – te dije que no tardaríamos nada

A Bryan le dio risa la respuesta de Aseret y no dijo nada más, sólo la miró otra vez de pies a cabeza, sonrió y la besó.

En eso tocaron la puerta y después de que se arreglaron rápidamente, el ruso gritó "Adelante" y Kai entró a la oficina.

-Aquí huele a… - Kai se acercó - ¿Sabías que rompieron un tintero mientras cogían en el escritorio?

No pudieron resistirse y ambos soltaron una carcajada.

-Así que eso fue lo que rompiste – dijo Bryan

-¡¿Yo?! Fuimos los dos, corazón

Volvieron a reírse, incluso Kai les hizo a tercero.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? – preguntó Bryan una vez que se controló

-Quiero pedirte un favor. Un regalo para Yuriy.

Kai iba a sentarse en una silla frente a su escritorio.

-¿Esto está limpio? – preguntó el peli azul antes de tocar y los otros dos rieron

-Sí, Kai… - respondió el peli lavanda - ¿Un regalo para Yuriy? ¿Quieres pedir algo a Moscú?

-No se trata de eso. ¿Tienes un mapa de la URSS? – pidió Kai

-Nena, ¿Puedes traer el mapa que tengo sobre esa pared? – señaló un gran mapa, mientras que se levantaba a limpiar la tinta que se había derramado sobre la madera.

Aseret lo puso en el escritorio y Kai se inclinó sobre él, colocando su dedo en Listvyanka.

-Quiero llevarlo a lo que queda de su pueblo, y ayudarlo a buscar a sus padres y a los de Tala.

-¿Tala? – preguntó Aseret

- Fue uno de los chicos que Boris utilizó en el ciempiés humano. El ciego, también era de Listvyanka y era un amigo muy cercano de Yuriy. Él tiene la esperanza de que estén vivos.

-Kai – Bryan se sentó en su silla – no sobrevivió nadie. El ejército me lo confirmó.

-Pero él no descansará hasta que lo compruebe. Sea que sus padres estén muertos o no, Yuriy no logrará sacar esos pensamientos de su mente hasta que sepa qué fue de ellos. Y quiero que finalmente esté tranquilo.

-Probablemente fueron incinerados – dijo Aseret – no se hagan muchas esperanzas

-Lo sé – Kai arrastró su dedo hasta hundirlo en donde ellos se encontraban - ¿Cuántas horas son?

-No lo sé – respondió el director

-Calcúlalo

-Kai eres tan mandón como tu abuelo – Aseret se sentó a su lado

-Son como dieciséis horas – respondió Bryan – pero si te llevas mi carro podrías hacerte hasta trece

-Pues planeo hacerlo – Kai se recargó en el respaldo – ayúdame a preparar todo

-Ahora estoy muy ocupado –Bryan tomó los papeles y empezó a firmar alguno

-Ocupado teniendo sexo – Kai miró a Aseret

-Ven mañana – Bryan se concentró en su trabajo, tal vez esté libre y pueda ayudarte

Kai se levantó y miró por la ventana.

-De acuerdo – se dirigió a la puerta y – estaré aquí temprano.

Bryan se sorprendió ver que Kai iba en serio con ése viaje, ya que tan pronto él entró a su oficina a la mañana siguiente, el peli azul entró detrás de él y se sentó en la silla que siempre tomaba.

-Le dije a Yuriy que lo amaba – confesó, pero sus ojos no miraron a Bryan, si no que se clavaron en el piso, donde había una mancha negra – no limpiaste la tinta

-Sí la limpie pero no se quita. ¿Y qué te dijo _tu novio_?

Kai lo miró – _Mi novio…_ me dijo que me amaba también. ¿Ya se lo dijiste a Aseret?

-Uff, desde hace días… cuando regresó.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Lo mismo que _Tu novio_

Kai bufó y miró por la ventana.

-Entonces me entiendes… comprendes por qué quiero liberar a Yuriy de su pesar… quiero verlo feliz…

Bryan asintió.

¿Desde cuándo él y Kai hablaban a corazón abierto? De _novios_ y _amor._

El peli azul de ojos rojos no era el mismo. Desde que había regresado, estar con él era menos estresante, y parecía acudir a Bryan para sus dilemas existenciales.

-Finalmente te das cuenta de que lo que _no entendías_ era que amas a Yuriy – Bryan tomó el mapa en sus manos y miró la ruta que debía seguir para llegar a Listvyanka.

-Ya sé, no necesito que me lo digas

-Pero en ése entonces sí – Bryan rió – estabas como loco, dabas pena…

-Cállate – Kai se levantó – y préstame tu carro

Bryan rió por lo bajo.

-No es tan fácil. Estamos a finales de Febrero, debe haber varios escuadrones limpiando los caminos, y puedes encontrarte con algunos retenes de aquí a Listvyanka.

-Pero tu carro tiene las banderas esas que te permiten transitar libremente por donde quieras

-Aún así, te detienen para verificar que seas tú – Bryan lo miró – puedo arregla un poder para que puedas ir sin problemas, pero tomará unos días

-¿Y qué esperas?

-Te dije que estoy ocupado

-Pues desocúpate.

-Kai, tú no eres nadie para dar órdenes aquí. Ni siquiera haces algo en la administración. Tú…

-Bryan – Kai se levantó y se acercó a él, sentándose frente a él en su escritorio – no hablemos de eso. Sabes que terminarás perdiendo. Estás consciente de que eres el Director Supremo sólo porque yo no he reclamado el puesto, el cual me pertenece.

-Kai…

-Y puedo hacerlo cuando yo quiera, así que no te… pongas tus moños.

-¿Pongas tus moños? – Bryan rió - ¿De dónde sacaste ésa frase?

-Boris la usaba – Kai rió también – se ponía moños morados en su Dranzer

Ambos empezaron a reír estridentemente, cómo tenía mucho tiempo que no lo hacían.

Después de continuar diciendo cosas que _Boris hacía_, terminaron frente a la chimenea bebiendo Vodka.

-Es horrible, ¿No? – Bryan miró el líquido en su vaso

-Sí, sabe asqueroso

-No me refiero a eso. Pero… espera – sacó una botella de vino y cambió los vasos por copas y llenó ambas, ofreciéndole una a Kai – me refiero a lo que Boris hacía. Vi todo. Ahora creo más que nunca que si Jrushchov lo encontraba nos fusilaría a todos.

-Tal vez. ¿Sabías que Boris quería experimentar con los ojos de Yuriy?

-No.

-Por eso lo mate

-Tú y yo sabemos que no fue por eso.

Kai dejó la copa en la mesa y lo miró.

-¿Cómo te enteraste? – preguntó

-Judy me dijo que Garland te había llevado al hospital. Fui a verte, pero estabas inconsciente.

Kai no dijo nada más. Quería olvidarse de eso.

-Iré a desayunar con Yuriy – el peli azul se acabó la copa de vino y se levantó – me arde el estómago

-Empezaré a ver lo de tu viaje – Bryan se levantó también – puedes venir en unos días.

-Aquí estaré.

Kai salió de la oficina.

El director volvió a sentarse, y miró la copa que Kai había dejado.

_Kai… de qué manera has sido destruido._

**Varios días después…**

**5 de Marzo de 1953**

Yuriy abrió los ojos. Frente a él estaba una mesa con varias copas de vino que Kai le había dado a probar la noche anterior, catando entre alemanes, chilenos, italianos y franceses, ambos determinando que éstos eran los mejores.

Se dio la vuelta y miró al peli azul frente a él, con su rostro sereno mientras dormía.

Lo amaba. No podía negarlo.

-Kai… - susurró en oído – eres lo más importante en todo mi universo – besó su mejilla, y los ojos rojos se abrieron

-Yuriy… - Kai suspiró y se estiró, acarició su rostro – tengo algo para ti…

-¿Otra rosa? – preguntó el pelirrojo

Kai sonrió y negó con la cabeza. - Algo mejor.

Los ojos azules se abrieron con emoción.

-Dime que me amas – pidió el ojiazul

-Sabes que te amo

-Me encanta que me lo digas

Kai acarició su cabello y besó su frente – Ven, vamos a desayunar

Ambos se levantaron de la cama y se dieron un baño para bajar al comedor, donde desayunaron solos.

-Ahora te mostraré tu regalo – Kai lo llevó hacia la oficina de Bryan

Entró sin tocar la puerta.

-Coño, Kai – le reclamó éste – ya te he dicho que toques antes de entrar

-¿Temes que te cache haciéndole el amor a tu mujer?

Bryan lo miró y abrió su boca, mirándolo fieramente.

Yuriy se cubrió la boca y rió por lo bajo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? – preguntó el director

Kai sonrió y tomó la mano de Yuriy, llevándolo hasta el mapa de Bryan, en el cual, sin permiso del director, el peli azul había trazado una ruta.

-Mira lo que está marcado

El pelirrojo se acercó al mapa y siguió la línea, hasta que llegó a una cruz.

-Es… Listvyanka – Yuriy colocó su dedo ahí - ¿Qué es esto?

Kai se acercó a él y lo abrazó por detrás, inhalando todo su aroma, en el cual percibía el olor de la vainilla de la que estaba hecho todo su set de baño.

-Te llevaré… - Kai acarició su cabello – y buscaremos a tus padres hasta encontrarlos. Y a los de Tala.

-Ya está todo el papeleo, sólo hace falta que lo firmes.

El peli azul volteó a verlo. Se acercó a él. Vio todos los papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio del director.

Se sentó en una silla frente a él y empezó a firmar cada uno de los papeles que Bryan le indicaba, mientras Yuriy veía con sus ojos brillosos el mapa, específicamente la ubicación de su pueblo.

-Listvyanka… - el pelirrojo colocó su mano sobre el mapa – Gracias, Kai…

Bryan miró al chico.

-Aunque no olvides que… el ejército me dijo que no hubo sobrevivientes, así que no te hagas muchas esperanzas, Yuriy. Lo más probable es que…

Los ojos del pelirrojo se habían humedecido levemente, y escuchaba atentamente cuando la puerta se abrió con brusquedad.

Bryan roló sus ojos e iba a repetir que tocaran antes de entrar cuando vio a la agitada chica entrar por ella.

En eso, el teléfono sonó y puso su mano encima…

-¡No! – gritó Aseret, entrando a la oficina - ¡No contestes!

Los tres rusos en el cuarto voltearon a verla.

-El General Stalin ha muerto. Voltaire fue fusilado. – Miró a Kai, quien había soltado la pluma que tenía en su mano – Saben que estás aquí. Los hombres de Nikita ya salieron de Moscú. Vienen por ti.

**Fin del capítulo**

_Adelanto del capítulo 15_

_Aseret lo azotó contra la pared y le propinó una leve bofetada a Kai en la mejilla para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad._

-Escúchame bien, Kai Hiwatari - los ojos rojos del ruso finalmente parecieron reaccionar - le prometiste a tu abuelo que sobrevivirías. ¿Planeas cumplir o no? - se limitó a asentir - ¡Haz tu parte, maldita sea!


	15. Mein Land

**GULAG**

Te acuerdas de cuando me dio tos y te decía que _**tragaba recio?**_ Recuérdalo. Mientras lo lees abraza a Boria, Boria te ama y te da de su Takum Takum por que en Kuhauila sí hay libros!

Advertencias del capítulo: Ninguna.

**Capítulo 15**

**Mein Land**

-¿Voltaire está muerto? - Kai estaba impactado por la noticia

Bryan no se encontraba en una situación muy diferente.

-No contestes -Aseret se acercó hasta él - es Nikita Jrushchov. Kai - miró al peli azul - tenemos que irnos, ¡Ya!

El teléfono continuaba sonando, pero Bryan no contestaba, estaba igual de impresionado que el peli azul.

-¿Ir a dónde? - preguntó Yuriy

Aseret lo miró.

-No puedo decirte, pero si quieres venir tienen que prepararse ya. No podemos perder el tiempo - miró a Kai y se acercó hasta él, lo tomó de los hombros y lo zangoloteó hasta ambas miradas rojizas se encontraron

-Voltaire... - empezó a decir Kai

-Recuerda lo que hablamos - su mirada seguía perdida - ¡Reacciona, Kai!

Yuriy se acercó a él y ayudó a Aseret a levantarlo.

En eso, la secretaria de Bryan entró a la oficina. -Director Kuznetzov, el secretario Jrushchov está al teléfono. Dice que es en calidad de urgente.

-Gracias - respondió éste - tengo que contestar - le dijo a Aseret - ganaré tiempo

-Te veo en el patio en diez minutos - dijo ésta, arrastrando a Kai fuera de la oficina con ayuda del ojiazul.

Aseret lo azotó contra la pared y le propinó una leve bofetada a Kai en la mejilla para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Escúchame bien, Kai Hiwatari - los ojos rojos del ruso finalmente parecieron reaccionar - le prometiste a tu abuelo que sobrevivirías. ¿Planeas cumplir o no? - se limitó a asentir - ¡Haz tu parte, maldita sea! Te veo en patio en diez minutos

-Aseret - habló Kai finalmente - ¿Yuriy vendrá?

A ella le sorprendió que el chico fuera lo primero en lo que el ruso pensó, colocándolo por encima de todo, incluso de la muerte de su abuelo.

-Sí, pero tienen que darse prisa, Nikita ordenará a Bryan que te retenga aquí, él pretenderá que no tiene idea de dónde estás, y cuando te busque, tú ya debes de estar saliendo de Rusia. Tengo que ir por unas cosas, pero te veo en el patio en cinco minutos, Kai, no más.

La directora lo soltó y se retiró, corriendo por el pasillo.

Kai miró a Yuriy, a quien tomó de la mano y ambos se dirigieron rápidamente a su cuarto.

-¿Qué está pasando, Kai? – preguntó el pelirrojo, viendo como Kai le daba una pequeña maleta para que empezara a empacar únicamente ropa y artículos de primera necesidad.

-Mi familia siempre fue muy allegada a Stalin – tomó una maleta que él había hecho días antes, desde que Aseret le ordenó hacerlo, y ahora se cambiaba de ropa a una más elegante y buscaba una para Yuriy – Nikita Jrushchov quiere desaparecernos porque tenemos información que podría evitar que él llegara al poder. O eso cree. A mí la verdad no me importa, pero el tener éste apellido dejó de ser una bendición a ser una condena – Kai se acercó a él y le entregó nuevo ropa para que se cambiara – por nada del mundo debes permitir que alguien vea tu tatuaje.

Yuriy se desvistió y empezó a ponerse la ropa nueva con ayuda del peli azul.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-No lo sé, ni Aseret ni Voltaire me dijeron nunca – respondió – hay que darnos prisa

-¿Qué pasara con Listvyanka?

A Kai ya se le había olvidado por completo el asunto.

-Lo siento, Yuriy, pero no podremos ir. Tenemos que salir tirando leches de la Unión Soviética. – Abrió un cajón que Yuriy jamás había visto, oculto cerca de la cama y notó que Kai extraía dinero de ahí – vámonos – llegó hasta la puerta

-¿Y mis padres? – Yuriy lo siguió afuera, donde se apuraron a llegar al patio, Aseret aún no llegaba y Bryan esperaba a que preparan el carro - ¿Qué pasará con ellos?

Kai echó las dos maletas a la cajuela.

-Yuriy, tus padres están muertos – fue Bryan quien contestó – lo siento, pero la búsqueda tenía un ratio de éxito casi nulo. No hubo sobrevivientes, el recuento de cuerpos coincidía con la población de tu pueblo.

-Pero… - el pelirrojo dio un paso atrás – no puedo irme… debo…

El peli azul miró a su chico, quien se veía confundido, y nuevamente, pequeñas lágrimas se apoderaban de sus ojos.

-Puedes ir a Listvyanka – dijo Kai, abriendo la puerta del carro, dándole la espalda – Bryan te llevará

-Kai… -Yuriy lo miró

-¡Vámonos! – Aseret llegó y aventó su maleta a la cajuela. - ¿Están listos?

La chica se acercó a Bryan y lo abrazó.

-Bryan – susurró en su oído – ven con nosotros

Bryan la miró, sorprendido.

-Sabes que no puedo… - tomó su mano – debo estar aquí para cuando los hombres de Jrushchov lleguen

-A donde vamos no podrán encontrarte. Ven, Bryan… por favor

Él negó con la cabeza y la abrazó. –No me hagas esto… Aseret… Me prometiste que regresarías después de llevar a Kai…

-No sé si pueda cumplirlo, la verdad. Es un lugar lejano – dijo ella y lo abrazó con fuerza – por eso debes venir

-Gulag es mi responsabilidad – respondió el peli lavanda – no puedo dejarlo, y menos ahora que el régimen de Stalin caerá

-Eso no importa – Aseret tomó sus manos – te prometo que nadie sabrá a donde vamos, nadie irá por nosotros… Bryan tú estás seguro aquí, pero… no te puedo asegurar que regrese, lo más probable es que no lo haga…

-Hazlo – Bryan la tomó del rostro y miró sus ojos unos segundos – espera… - la soltó – jamás pensaste hacerlo…

Ella negó con la cabeza. –Lo siento. Pero sabría que eso sería un problema entre nosotros – tomó su mano – ven, Bryan. Olvidemos todo esto.

-Lo siento. –Se soltó – Tendrías que habérmelo dicho desde el principio… si planeabas irte para no volver… sabes que yo no puedo irme

-Prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo – Aseret tomó su brazo – cúmplelo

-Tú prometiste que regresarías. Y me engañaste desde el principio.

-Pensé que accederías a venir conmigo.

-Esto está pasando demasiado rápido… - Bryan tomó su mano – te amo, nena – acarició su rostro – pero ésta es mi responsabilidad. Mi deber es con Gulag. Lo siento… pero no puedo ir a ningún lado.

Aseret bajó su mirada, cerró sus ojos y lo besó.

-No podemos perder más tiempo – dijo ella – también te amo. Pero la vida de Kai depende de esto, y no puedo quedarme. Y si tú no vendrás… entonces… - se quitó su collar, con forma de orca y se lo dio a Bryan – jamás olvides que te amo. Y recuérdame siempre – lo abrazó para que no la viera llorar, y éste correspondió, para que ella tampoco se diera cuenta de que estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Después se unieron en un beso desesperado, de despedida.

Yuriy observó todo y después miró a Kai, quien había escuchado, y ahora se daba la vuelta para encararlo.

-Si quieres ir a Listvyanka – le dijo el peli azul – nadie te detendrá. – Se acercó a él – eso es más importante para ti, ¿No?

El pelirrojo no dijo nada. Bajó su mirada. Kai no lo entendía…

-Kai, sabes que te amo… pero… no puedo abandonarlos así cómo así, si ellos viven, yo debo buscarlos…

-Lo sé – Kai lo interrumpió

-Vámonos – Aseret tomó la puerta – suban

-Yuriy no vendrá – Kai se dio la vuelta – vamos

-Kai… - Yuriy lo sujetó del brazo antes de irse – déjame despedirme…

El peli azul se soltó.

-Tú tomaste tu decisión – y le dio la vuelta al carro, para subirse en el asiento del copiloto.

Aseret miró a Yuriy unos segundos y después a Bryan, y no pudo controlar su llanto cuando notó que los ojos de su chico se desbordaban en lágrimas.

No aguantó más y se subió al carro, cerró la puerta y lo encendió. Apenas iba a poner en marcha cuando abrió la puerta y bajó, corrió hasta Bryan quien la recibió de brazos abiertos y lo besó nuevamente, queriendo recordar esa deliciosa boca, sufriendo más que nunca, todo había sido tan rápido, apenas y podía reaccionar.

-Ven conmigo, por favor, Bryan, ven – rogó una vez que cortó el beso

-No puedo, nena, enserio no puedo – el peli lavanda tenía tanto tiempo sin llorar que ahora hasta le dolía la cabeza – mejor regresa

-Es imposible – dijo ella – sólo hay boletos de ida – lo besó una última vez – pero jamás dejaré de amarte.

Se separó de él y regresó al carro, ingresó y lo puso en marcha. El portón estaba abierto, y salió de Gulag echa un bólido, sin mirar atrás.

Secó sus lágrimas y miró a Kai, quien miraba hacia la ventana, pero podía ver en el reflejo de ésta que sus ojos también estaban húmedos.

-Son unos idiotas – dijo el peli azul – que se metan su supuesto _amor _por el Boria.

-Kai…

-Es la verdad – volteó a verla y Aseret confirmó su dolor en sus ojos – Yuriy imbécil… lo hubiera matado cuando tuve oportunidad

-Ya basta – Aseret secó sus ojos por última vez – Es su familia, Kai. Si él cree que están vivos…

-Están más muertos que el bastardo de Boris – Kai se cruzó de brazos – le di todo a ése estúpido y ahora…

-Cállate – la chica lo miró enojada – no voy a llevarte hasta Frankfurt si sigues diciendo tonterías. Sabes que Yuriy te ama, pero si él siente que es su deber como hijo buscarlos, entonces debes comprenderlo. Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo.

Kai se volteó y miró por la ventana. Jamás lo diría, pero tenía razón.

-Alemania, ¿Eh?

-Sólo iremos de paso. Ahí tomaremos un avión.

-¿Manejarás hasta Frankfurt?

-Por supuesto que no. Tomaremos un tren en Kyzyl.

El peli azul inclinó el asiento hacia atrás.

-Maldito Yuriy. – Cerró los ojos – Despiértame cuando lleguemos.

Kai no se iba a dormir, pero no quería hablar. No podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que odiaba al ojiazul. Lo hubiera matado desde la primera vez que lo vio.

Aseret no dijo nada tampoco. Ella sabía que Bryan la amaba, pero que se sentía responsable por todas las vidas en la prisión, y que debía de rendir cuentas a Nikita, así como ganar tiempo para ellos.

El camino estaba limpio, la nieve había sido removida, y el carro andaba tranquilamente por él. Ella conocía bien el camino, había trazado la ruta predilecta con Voltaire meses antes, y conocía los puntos débiles de la frontera rusa, no deberían tener problema en entrar a Alemania.

Yuriy y Bryan habían visto el carro desaparecer tras la reja de la entrada y cómo ésta era cerrada tras ellos.

-Tengo que preparar todo para la llegada del coronel – indicó Bryan – ¿Dónde está tu uniforme?

-¿El de preso? Está en el cuarto de Kai.

-Póntelo – ordenó – ve con Max, dile lo que pasó. No regreses a la zona norte, yo iré a buscarte después – Bryan lo dejó para regresar a su oficina.

El corazón de Yuriy latía rápidamente. Todo había pasado en tan poco tiempo que apenas podía razonar la situación. Corrió hacia su cuarto y se colocó su vieja ropa de preso. Después, se dirigió a la cocina, donde encontró al Sr. Dickenson y a Max.

-Bryan me informó de la situación – el director de cocina lo llevó hasta el lavadero, donde había un nuevo preso lavando los huevos – vuelve a hacer las actividades de antes, al menos en lo que registran Gulag.

A Yuriy no le quedó de otra. El chico nuevo parecía que no tenía mucho de haber entrado. Se le notaba en las manos, las cuales estaban intactas.

-¿Estás bien? – Max se acercó al pelirrojo - ¿Por qué no te fuiste?

-Tengo que buscar a mis padres. Y Bryan me llevará a Listvyanka

-¿Desde cuándo te refieres a él cómo _Bryan? _– Max lo miró

-Max…

El ojiazul dejó los huevos y sacó las manos del agua, volteó a ver su amigo y lo abrazó. Esto le sorprendió al principio, y más, cuando el ruso se desvaneció en sus brazos, perdiendo la fuerza en sus piernas, cuando se soltó en llanto.

Max empezó a consolarlo. Lo sacó de la _media cocina_ y lo llevó hasta el piso superior del edificio, donde había una pequeña habitación que el rubio utilizaba para descansar después de hacer el inventario.

-No podemos quedarnos mucho rato aquí – el rubio cerró la puerta – van a registrar todo el complejo buscando a Kai. No va a haber comida ni cena, ya que quieren a todos los presos en sus estaciones de trabajo.

El pelirrojo se sentó en la cama.

-Jamás volveré a ver a Kai – llevó sus manos a sus ojos y los cubrió – Pero… es que… ¡Extraño tanto a mi mamá!

Max se sentó a su lado e hizo que se acostara en sus piernas.

-Yo amo a mi mamá más que a nadie en el mundo – el rubio acarició su cabello, consolándolo – entiendo que quieras buscarla hasta encontrarla. Sea a donde sea que tu búsqueda te lleve.

-No puede estar muerta – Yuriy cerró sus ojos – si resulta que lo está… me moriré también.

**Lejos de ahí**

Kai sí se había quedado dormido, el silencio de la carretera y el suave andar del carro lo mecían, arrullándolo.

Fue Aseret quien lo despertó horas después.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, sus ojos rojos apenas abriéndose

-Hay un retén – contestó la chica

El ruso notó las señas que los soldados le hacían más adelante, indicándoles que se detuvieran. Aseret paró el carro justo enfrente de ellos.

-Si las cosas se ponen feas – susurró ella – hay un revólver debajo de tu asiento

Kai no pudo responder, ya que en ése momento un soldado se colocó al lado de la ventana de ella y bajó el cristal.

-Buenas tardes – dijo Aseret

-Buenas tardes, vaya, pero si no es común ver a una mujer conduciendo. ¿A dónde se dirigen?

-A Kyzyl – respondió ella, con un acento alemán que a Kai le sorprendió pronunciara tan bien – somos turistas y vamos de regreso a Berlín

-¿Tomarán un tren a Berlín? – Preguntó el soldado y ella lo confirmó- ¿Tienen sus pasaportes?

-Sí, claro – ella miró a Kai – no se te olvide, los pusiste en la guantera.

El peli azul reaccionó y abrió dicho compartimento, viendo los dos documentos. Los sacó y se los entregó a ella, quien se los dio en la mano al soldado.

-Aseret y Boris Lindemann – pronunció el soldado, al ver ambas identificaciones – de Berlín -Kai miró a Aseret y ésta tuvo que contener su risa al ver su cara, reaccionando ante el nombre- Todo parece estar en orden. Buen viaje. – le regresó los pasaportes e indicó que los dejaran pasar

-Gracias – dijo la chica y aceleró, pasando el retén

Una vez que ambos se relajaron, Kai se inclinó de lado y miró a Aseret.

-¿Boris Lindemann?

Aseret rió.

-Hubieras visto tu cara – se rió aún más cuando el ceño de Kai se frunció y cruzó sus brazos – Lo siento, pero tenía que buscar un nombre que recordaras fácilmente, y no podía ser Voltaire o Bryan

-¿Pensabas que él vendría con nosotros?

-En el plan original, ambos estarían aquí. Pero desde el principio tu abuelo quiso que yo estuviera cerca de ti para llevarte a… - hizo una pausa – no puedo decirte hasta que lleguemos

-A Alemania. ¿Por qué dijiste que iríamos a Berlín? ¿No era Frankfurt?

-Kai, le mentimos en todo a ésos soldados, por supuesto que iba a mentirles también en nuestro destino

El peli azul se recargó en el asiento.

-No puedo creer que esté muerto

-La posibilidad de que eso sucediera era muy grande – respondió ella – me confió tu vida, Kai. Y planeo responder por ella.

-¿Y por qué no podrás regresar? Alemania no queda tan lejos…

-Nuestro destino final no es Alemania.

Kai giró su rostro para mirarla. Ella no dijo nada más ni el tampoco. Miró hacia el frente, preguntándose a dónde lo llevaría.

**Horas después, estación de trenes de la ciudad rusa de Kyzyl**

-Estoy exhausto – Kai se dejó caer en una cama, en la pequeña cabina que compartía con Aseret

-¿Quieres comer? – preguntó ella, acomodando su maleta debajo de la otra cama, que ella ocuparía

-Quiero matar a Yuriy – respondió él y le dio la espalda – lo detesto

-No podías ser más idiota – Aseret se sentó junto a él en la cama – estás siendo sumamente egoísta. Es su familia, sus padres, a quienes él ama más que a nadie en el mundo… - se quedó callada cuando escuchó a Kai sollozar. Esto tocó su corazón – yo también extraño a Bryan… - confesó ella y el ruso se dio la vuelta para verla. La chica se acostó junto a él y fue abrazada por su primo lejano, quien parecía más cercano que nunca. Ella escondió su rostro en su pecho y lo abrazó también.

-Yuriy me dijo – comentó Kai – que siempre estamos solos, pero a veces… estamos más solos

**Gulag**

El coronel que Nikita Jrushchov había enviado a asesinar a Kai, había llegado con varios hombres, quienes ahora registraban toda la prisión buscando al único heredero de la casa Hiwatari, bajo la supervisión de Bryan.

La noche ya se sembraba sobre el complejo, y solamente faltaban la mitad de edificios habitacionales de ser registrados.

-Debe estar por aquí, en algún lugar – continuó diciendo Bryan desde que habían llegado, ganando tiempo para los fugitivos – se esconde bastante bien

-¿Dice que no lo ha visto desde ayer? – preguntó el coronel

-Desde ayer a la hora de la cena

Ambos se encontraban en los pasillos de la zona sur, en el área de prisioneros.

-¿Terminando ésta zona habremos cubierto todo el campo?

-Falta el área de mujeres – respondió el director – pero la población ahí es mucho menor.

-Pero no es probable que se hubiese escondido ahí, ¿O sí? Los guardias se hubieran percatado

-Si ya está usted aquí, deberíamos buscar también en ésa zona. Le aseguro que no es fácil escapar de Gulag

Yuriy había permanecido todo el día en la cocina, trabajando. Cuando se acabaron los huevos también los pusieron a lavar papas, lo que fuera con tal de mantenerlos ocupados.

Afortunadamente, lograron tomar sus alimentos dentro del edificio, a diferencia de aquellos prisioneros que no trabajaban en la cocina, ya que habían prohibido salir mientras buscaban a Kai. También registraron los puestos de trabajo, incluso las minas, pero sin éxito.

No fue hasta avanzadas horas de la madrugada que les permitieron regresar a sus edificios, los cuales ya habían terminado de revisar.

Yuriy no podía ingresar a la zona norte hasta que las _visitas_ se retiraran, así que Max acomodó el pequeño cuarto donde descansaba de manera en que el pelirrojo pudiera pasar ahí la noche.

-Max, quédate a dormir conmigo - pidió el ojiazul cuando el rubio se disponía a abandonar el cuarto

-No te preocupes, la puerta se cierra por dentro. Nadie vendrá a molestarte.

-No es eso - el pelirrojo se sentó al borde de la cama - es sólo que... no me gusta dormir solito

Max sintió ternura por su amigo y se sentó junto a él.

-No puedo quedarme, Yuriy

Los ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Estoy preocupado por Kai. Supongo que la señorita Lindemann le dirá a Bryan cuando estén a salvo, pero... No lo volveré a ver

-Tranquilo. Los conozco a ambos desde hace años. Son inteligentes, lograrán escapar. ¿Sabes a dónde iban? - Yuriy negó con la cabeza. Max tomó sus manos entre las suyas. - Espero que encuentres a tus padres. Al menos para darles el entierro que se merecen.

-Gracias

Max le sonrió y se levantó.

-No puedo quedarme, pero vendré a verte mañana temprano.

-Gracias Max, por todo. Kai y tú salvaron mi vida.

-Descansa. Asegura la puerta.

El rubio salió, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Yuriy bloqueó la puerta y se acostó boca arriba.

Incluso Max dudaba que fueran a encontrar vivos a su papá y a su mamá.

Le dolía que Kai no lo hubiera dejado despedirse de él. Pero el mayor no lo entendía. No tenía padres, por lo que no compartía ése tipo de amor.

Recordó cuando el peli azul le contó sobre cómo había quedado huérfano. La primera vez que entró a Prisioneros Holgazanes. Se acordó también de Tala y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al pensar en todo lo que su mejor amigo había pasado.

_Pude haber sido yo_ – pensó Yuriy y se dio la vuelta, recostándose en su costado y apagó la luz, una lámpara de noche que estaba en el único buró junto a la cama.

El cuarto quedó oscuro. La única ventana mostraba el cielo de madrugada.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al pensar en Kai. El único hombre que había valido la pena, y a quien no volvería a ver.

Recordó lo feliz que había sido al entregarse a él por primera vez, su primer beso, cuando Kai le había regalado esa _rosenrot _y le había confesado que lo amaba.

Se giró. Ahora miraba de frente la pared, donde había un estante con algunas cosas de cocina, como ollas y cucharones.

Suspiró. Extrañando la cocina de su madre.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y cerró los ojos. Esa mirada rojiza siempre le había fascinado. Desde el principio. Entonces recordó cómo enloquecía cuando mataba a alguien. Como a Lee. Pensó en Boris también. Kai lo había salvado de esos experimentos, aunque era culpa de él que el médico loco lo conociera. Mejor dicho, todo era culpa de Brooklyn. Si jamás lo hubiera conocido, nunca habría visto a Kai ni a Boris. Tal vez.

Aunque tampoco tendría lo oportunidad de ir a Listvyanka.

Nuevamente, Kai apareció en su mente, y se quedó dormido con unas palabras que su novio le había dicho lo que parecían años atrás.

_Mis padres querían que sobreviviera, que su legado continuara. Cada vez que me hicieron disparar un arma lo hacían con el fin de que algún día lo hiciera para matar a alguien que quisiera acabar conmigo._

Ésa noche no durmió bien. Las pocas horas que logró conciliar el sueño se veían interrumpidas por el escándalo de afuera, de los hombres de Nikita Jrushchov yéndose, fallando al encontrar al peli azul, quien sería ahora perseguido en toda la Unión Soviética, y probablemente, todo Europa.

Cuando todo el ajetreo se calmó, el sol ya comenzaba a iluminar el cuarto, y Yuriy fue despertado por las campanas. Al parecer, su cuerpo aún recordaba que ése sonido representaba trabajo, porque, a pesar de su falta de descanso, logró incorporarse sin sentirse agotado.

Miró por la ventana, el sol iluminando sus ojos de tal manera que casi se veían blancos.

Era un nuevo, y soleado, día. El cielo estaba despejado. Al igual que la mente de Yuriy. Ahora que podía pensar más serenamente, comenzaba a visualizar las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

_Son mis padres… _pensó Yuriy _Además… y si Kai luego me era infiel y me abandonaba… él me dijo muchas veces que quería matarme…_

Se sujetó de la pared, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Buscando excusas por haberse quedado ahí.

Y se percató de algo que él reconocía que hacía cuando se arrepentía de alguna decisión. Buscar excusas.

Salió corriendo del cuarto, casi aventándose por las escaleras, hasta que llegó al primer piso, donde chocó con Max.

-Buenos días… ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó, pero Yuriy apenas se detuvo para contestar

-Tengo que buscar a Bryan, ¿Sabes dónde está?

-En el patio, ya se va

-¿A dónde?

-No se – Max tomó su mano – Si quieres verlo tendrás que apurarte – lo jaló hasta el patio, donde efectivamente, le estaban preparando un carro al director, quien se había vestido preparándose para viajar.

-Yuriy – lo llamó el Director cuando lo vio acercarse – le dejé órdenes a Dickenson de que te lleve a Listvyanka y te deje libre – cerró la cajuela – yo me voy

-¿A dónde va?

-Alcanzaré a Aseret – Bryan se acercó a Max y lo abrazó – cuida a tu madre – le comentó – se quedará a cargo hasta que Nikita envíe a alguien más.

-¿Saben que usted se va? – preguntó Max, una vez que lo soltó

-No, pero se darán cuenta tarde o temprano – abrió la puerta – adiós, Yuriy. Mucha suerte.

-¡Espere! – El pelirrojo lo retuvo de subirse al carro - ¡Yo también voy!

-Pensé que querías buscar a tus padres

-Estén vivos o no… _Mis padres querían que sobreviviera, que su legado continuara._ – Repitió las palabras de Kai – y si yo vivo, ellos siempre lo harán en mí. Quiero estar con Kai, quiero que valga la pena el hecho de que yo… - _**tragó recio**_ – haya sobrevivido. Si logré salir de Listvyanka, no creo que ellos hubieran querido que regresara y me expusiera a que me detuvieran nuevamente… o que me maten…

Max abrazó a Yuriy.

-_Sabía que algún día recuperarías la razón –_ le dijo el rubio, sonriendo

-Ve a cambiarte – ordenó Bryan – no traigas nada, y no te tardes, si no, no llegaremos a tiempo

El ojiazul asintió y corrió hacia su edificio.

Pocos minutos después, ya estaba abajo nuevamente, con la misma ropa que Kai le había dado el día anterior.

-Arranca el carro – ordenó Bryan a su chofer – vámonos

Yuriy abrazó a Max, quien correspondió.

-Gracias por todo – dijo el pelirrojo – sin ti no se que hubiera hecho. Eres como un ángel.

El rubio se chiveó.

-No hay de qué. Mucha suerte, Yuriy.

-Igualmente, Max. Cuídate.

Lo estrechó por última vez y se subió a la parte trasera del carro, donde Bryan ya lo esperaba. Tan pronto cerró la puerta, el carro arrancó.

-¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó Yuriy - ¿Sabe a dónde iban ellos?

-No sé cuál era su destino final, sólo sé a dónde iban a llegar…antes de partir hacia ahí

-¿Por qué se decidió a ir? ¿Qué fue lo que lo hizo cambiar de opinión?

Bryan volteó a verlo.

-Anoche no pude dormir – contestó – bueno, después que el Coronel se fue, descansé un par de horas, y llegué a la conclusión de que Gulag era mi responsabilidad profesional. Pero mi mayor responsabilidad es conmigo mismo. Y la mejor cosa que podemos hacer por nosotros es ser felices. Mi felicidad es con ella, con Aseret. ¿Quién soy para negármela?

Yuriy se sorprendió ante sus palabras. Era algo similar a lo que él mismo había pensado.

-¿A dónde vamos? – Volvió a preguntar - ¿Lograremos alcanzamos?

-No en carro si a eso te refieres. Vamos al aeropuerto.

**Frontera Rusa - Bielorrusa, un día después**

Kai estaba recargado en la mesa, con su rostro apoyado en sus brazos. Miraba por la ventana cómo el paisaje cambiaba. La tundra era reemplazada por vegetación seca, con un poco de verde, pero ya no había nieve. Rusia había quedado atrás.

Y jamás podría volver.

_Mi tierra. _Pensaba el peli azul.

Sintió sus labios secos y llevó un dedo a ellos, acariciándolos. Pensó en Yuriy. Ni siquiera sabía cuando había sido el último beso que se habían dado. Tenía tanto que ya no lo recordaba.

-En seis horas llegaremos a Frankfurt – Aseret se sentó frente a él – tenemos que estar listos para las preguntas que nos harán – le entregó un pasaporte, pero era diferente al alemán que había mostrado a los soldados del retén – lo abrió

-Boris Valkov de la República Socialista Soviética de Turkmenistán – leyó Kai - ¿De dónde sacas tanta basura?

-¿Sabes? Me caías mejor cuando estabas enamorado – Aseret se cruzó de brazos y observó el paisaje – tenemos que tomar las medidas necesarias para poder salir, y deja de quejarte de mi plan, logramos salir de Rusia, ¿No? Estamos un paso más cerca de tu libertad.

-Hubieras dejado que me mataran – respondió – pero no antes de que yo matara a Yuriy

-Por Dios… - Aseret lo miró – me tienes harta con eso

-Lo odio

-No, no lo odias. Estás molesto. Lo entiendo. Yo también me siento igual por Bryan. Pero no por eso vamos a echar todo abajo. Escúchame bien – Kai la miró – una vez que lleguemos a nuestro destino final, podrás hacer lo que quieras con tu vida. Pero le prometí a tu abuelo que te llevaría ahí, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

-¿A dónde?

-No puedo decirte hasta que estemos ahí

-¿Por qué?

-En vez de hacer tantas preguntas inútiles mejor repasemos las preguntas importantes. – Aseret tomó el pasaporte de sus manos. -¿Quién eres?

-El imbécil de Boris de la maldita Turkmenistán

Aseret rió. Kai rió un poco también.

-Estamos condenados – la chica miró por la ventana

-Soy Boris Valkov de la República Socialista Soviética de Turkmenistán – el ruso acarició la tela de la bufanda blanca en su cuello – tengo 26 años y soy… - la miró – maestro de inglés…

-Así es – Aseret bufó – creo que es lo único que sabes hacer que no sea crimen de guerra

Kai bajó la mirada.

-Soy Boris Valkov. Maestro de inglés en la República Socialista Soviética de Turkmenistán. Tienes mucha imaginación, Aseret. El bastardo nos mataría a los dos si nos viera hablando de esto.

-Yo soy Aseret Lindemann de Berlín. Mi pasaporte es el mismo, al tuyo tuve que reproducirle el sello de salida que nos pusieron en Kyzyl. Llegando a Frankfurt checarán que esté ahí.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? – preguntó el peli azul

-Con tinta y una buena mano – respondió y sonrió

-Oh, estoy seguro que el _Herr Direktor Bryan Kuznetzov_ conoce ésa _buena mano_ – se burló Kai

La sonrisa de Aseret desapareció de su rostro.

-No me hables del _Herr Direktor _– miró a Kai

-Lo siento – el ruso tomó su mano – te ayudaré a matarlo

-No quiero matarlo, Kai – colocó su otra mano encima de la del chico – todo pasó tan rápido… en parte me alegra que no haya venido. Si él se hubiera ido de Gulag pudieron haber hecho estragos en el complejo para buscarlos. Jrushchov hubiera sido capaz de matar a todos con tal de encontrarte.

-Cuando estemos a salvo escribiré una carta revelando todos los secretos que se de él para que no pueda tomar el poder

-¿Y a quién se la enviarás? – preguntó ella

-No lo sé, a la Volkspolizei

-La policía alemana no hará nada

-Entonces a Boris Lindemann de Berlín.

Ambos se empezaron a reír. Continuaron divirtiéndose hasta que por la ventana dejaron de aparecer árboles y fueron sustituidos por edificios y casas. Entonces ambos se pusieron serios y repasaron las preguntas que les harían en migración.

Una vez que el tren llegó a un alto total en Frankfurt, descendieron de él y se aproximaron al mostrador de migración. Aseret había elegido que Kai profesara el idioma inglés por que lo dominaba, y nadie en ése lugar podría distinguir entre el acento del ruso que hablaba en el sur de Siberia y el de Turkmenistán.

El agente migratorio de la estación los dejó pasar sin problemas, y ambos caminaron hacia la salida, donde la chica pidió un taxi.

-Al aeropuerto – pidió ella y Kai la miró

-¿Ya me dirás a donde vamos?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Kai no dijo nada y ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que el taxi los dejó en el Aeropuerto de Fráncfort del Meno, el cual apenas comenzaba sus operaciones.

-¿Por qué traes dos maletas? – le preguntó al peli azul al entrar a la terminal

-Una era de Yuriy, pero la ropa es mía, y ya estaba ahí, así que me la traje también. ¿Apoco hay vuelos internacionales aquí?

-Tenemos un avión privado – respondió ella y se acercó a un mostrador, pidiendo hablar con un sujeto que Kai no conocía

-¿En serio?

-No, es broma, viajaremos entre todos los demás, es menos sospechoso

-Ya no entendí…

En eso, un hombre se acercó a ellos.

-Señor Christoph Schneider – Aseret lo saludó de doble beso – él es mi amigo, Boris Valkov. Es hora.

-Un placer – estrechó la mano del señor Schneider, reaccionando ante el nombre de su violador

-¿Están listos? Hay un vuelo que sale a las ocho horas, dentro de treinta y cinco minutos, puedo acomodarlos en ése

-Por favor – pidió Aseret

Él asintió.

-Por aquí, por favor – el hombre los llevó por puertas traseras, donde no tuvieron que pasar por migración ni seguridad.

Llegaron a un pequeño cuarto, donde les pidió sus pasaportes y los selló él mismo.

Kai se sentía cansado, quería llegar finalmente a su destino, fuera donde fuera. Siguió al señor y a Aseret por la terminal hasta la pista, donde los esperaba el avión.

El señor hizo que se les asignaran asientos vacios de primera clase, sin necesidad de tener boletos.

Kai se sentó en la ventana y la chica a su lado. Se abrocharon el cinturón de seguridad y escucharon el anuncio del piloto.

- Sehr geehrte Fahrgäste, willkommen zum Flug 150 für Heathrow International Airport gebunden. Die geschätzte Flugzeit wird eine Stunde und 40 Minuten sein. Das Wetter ist für den Flug günstig, aber mit ein bisschen Turbulenzen bei der Landung. Vielen Dank für das Fliegen mit Lufthansa und hoffen, Sie bei einem unserer Flugzeuge wieder zu sehen.

La transmisión terminó.

-¿Heathrow? – Preguntó Kai - ¿Londres, Aseret? ¿Estás loca?

Ella lo volteó a ver. –Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, a ver cuánto tiempo tarda Nikita en encontrarte.

-Ya sabía que era Inglaterra – comentó el peli azul, recargándose en el asiento cuando el avión comenzó a moverse – por eso fuiste tanto tiempo. Pero pensé que habías elegido un lugar mejor. No los malditos londinenses…

-Deja de quejarte de todo. – Aseret se recargó también. Las azafatas pasaban por los pasillos asegurándose de que todos tuvieran el cinturón abrochado. –Te gustará el lugar que elegí.

Kai iba a contestar, pero al estar observando por la ventana pudo visualizar una caravana de varios carros con banderas rusas entrando a la sección de pistas del aeropuerto.

-Maldición – dijo el ruso – creo que son los hombres de Jrushchov, mira

Aseret se asomó por la ventana. Vio los carros. Uno de ellos se detuvo y un hombre se bajó de él, observando todo el terreno. Uno de los trabajadores del aeropuerto se acercó a él, quien le preguntó algo y señaló a su avión.

El corazón de la chica se hundió y empezó a latir con fuerza.

En eso el capitán habló.

_-Kabine, machen Sie sich bereit für den Start_

El avión se colocó en la pista, en una posición donde la chica ya no pudo ver los carros.

-Despega ya – dijo ella y tomó la mano de Kai, la cual estaba fría y se cerró con fuerza sobre la de ella

-Maldita sea – Kai se recargó en el asiento y cerró los ojos - ¿Qué dijo?

-Ya vamos a despegar – Aseret se asomó - ¡Kai, mira!

El ruso vio cómo los carros se aproximaban a ellos, en una pista perpendicular a donde estaba su avión. En éso, la máquina empezó a avanzar, alcanzando una velocidad considerable que hizo que tuviera que recargarse en el asiento por la inercia, pero se sujetó del posabrazos y se asomó, viendo que los carros estaban detrás de ellos.

Aseret se asomó también, encajando sus uñas en la mano de Kai, cuando vio los carros a la misma velocidad que ellos. Un hombre abrió la ventana y empezó a hacer señas.

La chica se recargó en su asiento y apretó los ojos.

Sabían que estaban ahí.

Si detenían el avión tendrían que bajar por la puerta trasera en lo que los hombres entraban por la puerta delantera. En caso de que ésta estuviera custodiada, tendrían que hacerse pasar por pasajeros viajando en turista hasta que los descubrieran... y una vez que dieran con ellos los fusilarían en Moscú, frente a los ojos de Nikita Jrushchov. Bueno a Kai, a ella probablemente la matarían bajándose de la aeronave.

El avión siguió avanzando rápidamente, el sonido de las turbinas aumentando, y pudo jurar que disminuyó su velocidad, ya que dejó de sentirse el galope debajo de ellos. Pero no fue eso.

Cuando sintió el jalón, supo que ya había pasado el peligro. Estaban en el aire, y los carros se habían quedado atrás.

Soltó un fuerte suspiro y se empezó a reír. Kai hizo exactamente lo mismo y la miró. Los ojos de Aseret se habían humedecido levemente.

-¿Puedo tener mi mano? – Kai la soltó – Me duele

Las uñas de Aseret se habían clavado en su piel.

-Ay, no te quejes, acabo de salvar tu vida.

Kai la miró.

-Gracias – y recordó a Yuriy

Aseret sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Se relajaron, y pocos minutos después el piloto habló nuevamente.

- _Sehr geehrte Fahrgäste, wir haben Reiseflughöhe erreicht und kommen aus deutschen Luftraum._

-¿Qué dijo? – preguntó Kai

-Que estamos fuera de Alemania – Aseret suspiró - ¿Cómo entendiste que vamos a Heatrow si no sabes nada de alemán?

-Fué lo único que entendí de lo que dijo – Kai hizo el asiento hacia atrás – despiértame cuando lleguemos.

Se quedó profundamente dormido.

Pero no fue ella quien lo despertó. Había dormido casi una hora cuando el avión empezó a moverse violentamente.

- _Sehr geehrte Fahrgäste, Der Kapitän hat auf dem Anschnallen Signal ausgeschaltet, bitte sitzen bleiben mit Ihren Sicherheitsgurt befestigt und justiert_

-¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Kai, quien a pesar de apenas depertado, se encontraba con todos sus sentidos al máximo, nervioso ante el movimiento del avión.

-Que te abroches el cinturón – Aseret leía tranquilamente una revista en alemán – ya hemos de estar entrando a Londres, está bastante nublado

Kai se asomó por la ventana. No podía ver más que nubes. Éstas eran grises y pasaban velozmente junto a la ventana.

En éso, el avión cayó unos pocos metros, lo cual se sintió cómo un vacío en su estómago.

Kai abrazó el brazo de Aseret y cerró los ojos.

-¿Jamás habías volado? – preguntó ella

-Sí, pero nunca se había sentido así.

- _Sehr geehrte Fahrgäste, begannen wir unseren Abstieg. Bitte legen Sie Ihre Sitze und aufrechten und sitzen bleiben mit Ihren Sicherheitsgurt befestigt. _– Se escuchó la voz del piloto

-¿Vamos a morir? – preguntó Kai

Aseret soltó una carcajada. –Sólo dijo que ya hemos iniciado el descenso. Cálmate, Kai

-Odio volar – dijo él – malditos londinenses

La chica volvió a reir.

En eso, el avión descendió velozmente, agitándose violentemente, y Aseret tuvo que admitir que incluso a ella le entró miedo.

-Todo es culpa de Boris – dijo Kai sin soltar su brazo – él está provocando ésto desde el infierno

Aseret no dijo nada y cerró los ojos, aferrándose de los posabrazos mientras sentía cómo la aeronave se deslizaba sin control por las nubes.

-Coño – dijo el peliazul – si sobrevivimos le diré a Yuriy que lo amo

–Pensé que lo odiabas.

-No, no, lo amo al maldito idiota. – Kai cerró los ojos cuando el avión cayó bruscamente algunos metros y estrujó el brazo de Aseret – ¡Mierda!

En éso, el avión se iluminó. Ambos volteron hacia la ventana, pensando lo peor, como que la turbina se estaba incendiando o que ya estaban en el infierno, pero no.

Las nubes habían desaparecido y ahora el sol pegaba en su ventana.

El avión había dejado de agitarse, y ahora descendía suavemente. El tren de aterrizaje bajo y ambos brincaron al escuchar el sonido.

- _Cab, für die Landung vorzubereiten – _dijo el piloto

-¿Ahora sí moriremos? – preguntó Kai

-No – Aseret se asomó y admiró nuevamente la belleza de Londres – ya vamos a aterrizar

Pocos minutos después, el avión tocó tierra y un sonido le indico a las aeromozas que ya podían levantarse. Éstas lo hicieron y empezaron a recoger la basura, mientras el avión se dirigía a la puerta.

Kai se estiró.

-Quiero bajarme de ésta porquería. No volveré a volar en mi vida.

Aseret rió.

Esperaron a que les permitieran levantarse para recoger sus maletas y bajar de la aeronave.

La migración ahí fue más sencilla y pronto se encontraron fuera del aeropuerto.

-Aseret – saludó un hombre que los esperaba fuera – Schneider llamó. Me avisó que venían para acá. ¿Sabías que los rusos fueron por ustedes? Persiguieron el avión por la pista, pero obviamente no lograron alcanzarlo. Qué ridículos – miró a Kai – sin ofender.

-Harry – Aseret le presentó a Kai – él es Boris Valkov.

El ruso se preguntó por qué seguía utilizando la identidad falsa, puesto que ésos hombres eran los que estaban ayudándolos a escapar. En fín. Se subió al carro que el tal _Harry_ había llevado.

-¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó el peli azul

-Ya verás

-¿Comeremos? – preguntó el ruso

-Ahora si quieres comer, ¿No?

-Tengo hambre – Kai miró los edificios – odio ésta maldita ciudad

-¿Ya habías estado aquí, Boris? – preguntó Harry, quien iba manejando. Aseret le dio un codazo, entonces Kai reaccionó que le hablaban a él

-Sí – había ido una vez con Voltaire – pero jamás me gustó. Y ni se te ocurra llevarme a comer _fish n´ships._

En éso, detrás de un edificio, el carro tomó una calle hacia el norte, y Kai se dio cuenta de dónde estaban. Se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada. Incluso el hambre se le quitó.

El carro se detuvo poco después y los tres descendieron.

Harry bajó las maletas.

-Buen viaje – besó la mejilla de Aseret – espero regreses pronto

-Gracias – ella se despidió de él

Kai estaba anonadado. El barco frente a él se meneaba de un lado a otro debido al movido mar debajo de él.

Se encontraban en el puerto del río Tamesis.

-Osea... ¿Aún no termina el viaje? – le preguntó Kai - ¿A dónde vamos? ¡Ya dime!

-No puedo, hasta que lleguemos ahí

Aseret hizo que lo siguiera hasta el interior del barco, donde la recibió el capitán. Kai notó que ése no era un barco de pasajeros, era de carga, y llevaba varias cajas de té. Era por eso el fuerte olor que se percibía.

-Bienvenidos – los saludó el capitán, una vez que Aseret el entregó un documento firmado por el mismísimo Stalin, pero Kai no alcanzó a leer su contenido – les mostraré su habitación.

-¿A dónde vamos? – le preguntó el ruso a la chica mientras ingresaban a los pisos inferiores

-Basta, Kai. Lo sabrás tan pronto lleguemos ahí.

El capitán los condujo hasta una pequeña habitación donde había dos camas. Era tan reducida como la del trén. Kai se sentía agradecido, pero estaba cansado de tener que dormir en lugares así.

-Capitán – uno de los marinos entró al cuarto

-Por favor pónganse cómodos – pidió el capitán a los nuevos pasajeros y salió con el marino - ¿Qué pasa grumete?

-Hay un Coronel ruso afuera, dice que es urgente hablar con usted.

Kai miró a Aseret, quien le devolvió la mirada.

_No puede ser..._

**Fin del capítulo**

_Adelanto del capítulo 16_

_El soldado desenfundó su pistola y apuntó a Kai, quien se quedó quieto y alzó las manos._

_-Tu cabeza vale menos que tu vida, pero... – le quitó el seguro al arma – aún así el Secretario Jrushchov paga bien por ella _


	16. Schtiel

**GULAG**

Kuh! Este es el final de Gulag, espero que haya sido todo lo que esperabas y que lo hayas amado. No olvides que es todo tuyo y que lo escribí con mucho cariño para ti y tus necesidades Boriescas. Te amo mucho y espero ser siempre tu Kuh y parte de tu vida 3 aunque muchos Dranzers vengan y vayan, nosotras seremos damas de Boria por siempre!

Advertencias del capítulo: Asesinato. Sexo heterosexual y yaoi.

**Capítulo 16**

**Schtiel**

Aseret y Kai salieron del camarote y se colocaron frente al capitán.

-Nos están buscando – dijo la chica – nos esconderemos, debe converselos de que no nos encontramos aquí

-El General Stalin ya me había comentado de que algo así sucedería. No se preocupe. Lidiaré con el Coronel. Mientras escóndanse en...

-¡Capitán! – otro marino bajó las escaleras y llamó por él – han subido al barco, no pudimos hacer nada

-Maldición – dijo Kai, quién tomó la mano de Aseret

-Escóndanse debajo de las camas – ordenó el capitán – trataré de que no entren

Los rusos se apuraron a obedecer, cada uno metiéndose debajo de las camas.

Afuera se escucharon pasos y voces, entonces la puerta fue abierta y Kai cerró los ojos cuando escucho los pasos acercarse a él. Entonces sintió cómo alzaban la sábana que cubría su escondite.

-Kai

Abrió los ojos en sorpresa al reconocer la voz.

Se quedó en shock al ver a Yuriy delante de él, sonriendo y tendiéndole una mano para salir.

Tomó su mano y salio de su escondite, viendo como Bryan sacaba a Aseret. El pelirrojo lo abrazó, aferrándose a él con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Kai lo miró – Eres un idiota

Yuriy borró la sonrisa de su rostro y lo miró. Iba a decir algo cuando Kai tomó su nuca y lo besó profundamente.

Bryan tomó a Aseret en sus brazos. – Jamás podría dejarte – dijo el _Herr Direktor_ – Te amo más que a nada, perdóname nena.

La chica abrazó con fuerza el torso de su novio.

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí tan rápido? Pensamos que eran los hombres de Jrushchov

-Están cerca – Bryan la soltó y se aproximó al capitán – Tenemos que irnos ya, saben que estamos en Londres

El capitán subió las escaleras.

-¡Suélten amarras! ¡Prepárense para partir! -Gritó el capitán.

-Kai, perdóname – Yuriy estaba llorando – no sé en que pensaba... – lo abrazó con fuerza – te amo Kai, estaba... yo no se que iba a hacer... perdóname, perdóname. No quería dejarte, perdón por no haberme ido contigo.

Aseret sonrió al verlos. Kai le sonrió a ella y estrechó al menor en su pecho.

-Voy a matarte por eso – alzó su rostro y limpió sus lágrimas – pero será después – dijo con tono de burla y Yuriy rió – maldición, Ivanov – acarició su rostro – te amo demasiado – lo besó

Bryan también entró al cuarto y besó a su mujer. Ella colocó sus manos en su pecho y sintió algo metálico. Lo acarició y reconoció que era el collar que le había dejado al ruso al irse, el cual era su tesoro más preciado.

El barco comenzó a moverse.

-¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Bryan

-No quiere decirme hasta que lleguemos – respondió Kai y Aseret negó con la cabeza, confirmando la afirmación de Hiwatari

-Quiero ver la partida – dijo Aseret

Los cuatro subieron a cubierta y vieron cómo el navío se alejaba del puerto londinense y se adentraba hacia el mar del norte.

-Dame una pista – pidió Bryan, abrazando a su chica - hubieras probado la pasta del avión. Dickenson nunca hacía pasta.

Kai recordó que se estaba muriendo de hambre.

-Nosotros no hemos comido – Aseret lo miró - ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

-No me cambies el tema – respondió Bryan – dame una pista y te contaré

-Pues... es una semana de viaje – comentó ella

-¿En serio? – Kai finalmente lo descubrió - ¿Estados Unidos de America? ¿Estás loca? Malditos americanos

-Nada te gusta – Aseret miró a Bryan - ¿Cómo llegaron?

-Tomamos un avión a Moscú y de ahí a Londres.

-Y tú que me traías en ése horrible tren – Kai observó la ciudad desde lejos – no se que es peor, si Inglaterra o America.

Yuriy se encontraba fascinado. Jamás se había subido a un barco más que a pequeñas lanchas pesqueras en Listvyanka. Miraba maravillado cómo se alejaban cada vez más de la ciudad y se adentraban al mar abierto.

No le importaba a donde fueran. Kai estaba tomando su mano. Lo había perdonado, lo amaba, y éso era todo lo que necesitaba. Si sus padres estuvieran muertos, ellos también lo perdonarían.

Cuando el capitán llegó hasta ellos, les ofreció comida y Kai no dudó en ir con él.

Llegaron al comedor y le sirvieron _fish n´ships._

-¿En serio? ¿No tienen pasta? – preguntó, recordando lo que Bryan había comido en el avión

-Qué exigente, deberías agradecer que puedes comer

-Agradezco que ése maldito avión no se estrelló – Kai empezó a comer, aunque el pescado no estaba nada mal

-¿Tuvieron un mal vuelo? – preguntó el ex director de Gulag

-Sólo el descenso. Kai es un exagerado, casi lloraba. Dijo que era Boris desde el infierno o algo así.

Todos empezaron a reirse. Una vez que terminaron, el capitán les comentó que no había otro cuarto que pudieran usar, así que tendrían que compartir ése.

-¿Tendré que dormir con Kuznetzov? – Kai miró a Aseret – ¿Podría algo salir peor en tu viaje?

-¡Capitán! – un marino bajó corriendo las escaleras - ¡Un barco nos viene siguiendo!

En éso escucharon una fuerte descarga y el barco se meneó violentamente.

-Uno es de advertencia. Quieren abordarnos. Estamos demasiado cerca de Inglaterra para que sean piratas, deben ser los rusos – el capitán miró a Aseret – escóndanse dos aquí, los demás síganme.

-Ustedes quédense aquí – le dijo Aseret a Kai y tanto ella como Bryan salieron del camarote

Siguieron al capitán a cubierta y Aseret vio un barco pequeño, pero con una bandera rusa en el mastil que se acercaba a ellos por babor.

El capitán los escondió en una pequeña puerta, entrada a un pequeño almacen de té.

El espacio era muy reducido y ambos cuerpos se encontraban muy cerca el uno del otro.

Bryan la tomó por la cintura y empezó a dar pequeños besitos en su cuello.

-¡Bryan! – Aseret lo regañó – estamos en una situación precaria, ¿No puedes controlar tu fruta?

-No – empezó a lamer el lóbulo de su oreja – quiero hacerte mía aquí misma

A Aseret le sorprendió cuando el ruso metió su mano dentro de su pantalón y empezó a acariciar su _Wolborg_. Sus piernas temblaron, pero fue sujetada por los brazos del chico, quien la abrazaba mientras la acariciaba.

Los suspiros se Aseret eran suaves, pero comenzaron a intensificarse cuando él introdujo sus dedos en ella, entonces la besó, absorbiéndolos con su boca y excitandose con ésto.

Bajó el pantalón y la ropa interior de la chica y alzó su cadera, sentándola en una caja de madera que contenía sobre de té. Lo sabía por el olor.

-Esto es bastante excitante, ¿No? – dijo Bryan y se agachó, llevando su boca a la entrepierna de Aseret, lamiendo sus labios y el interior de ellos

Ella respondió con un gemido mientras acariciaba el cabello de su novio, feliz de estar con él.

El ruso no pudo esperar mucho más y se bajó el pantalón, sacó su miembro y sin perder el tiempo jaló la cadera de su mujer y la penetró, recargando su peso en la caja, mientras la embestía con fuerza.

-Si nos encuentran nos matarán... eso me aterra, pero – dijo ella – no puedo negar que mi fruta te extrañaba

Bryan recargó su rostro en el pecho de ésta, lamiendo sus pezones.

Aseret echó su cabeza hacia atras, disfrutando tanto de la deliciosa sensación del pene rozando cada centímetro de su Wolborg y de los nervios de ser descubiertos.

El almacén quedaba sellado, así que no tuvo que ahogar sus gemidos, y se sintió libre de gritar todo lo que quizo, endureciendo de sobre manera a Bryan, quien se vino poco después. Ella sujetó sus gluteos, acercándolo más, queriendo sentir todo su Takum Takum mágico entrando en ella y curar sus penas.

Sintió el cuerpo de Bryan temblar, y los suspiros que él exhalaba en su oído detonaron la bomba dentro de ella. Se abrazó del cuello del ruso mientras su espalda se arqueaba, sus extremidades se engarrotaban y fuertes gemidos eran expulsados se su garganta.

Sus piernas rodearon la cadera del peli lavanda, acercándo su cuerpo, y entonces él la besó y ella introdujo su lengua en la boca de Bryan, quien empezó a succionarla, sin dejar de moverse dentro y fuera de ella.

-Creo que me extrañaste – comentó Aseret

-No tienes idea – respondió él, sin detenerse, dispuesto a hacerla venirse una segunda vez.

Por su parte, Kai y Yuriy estaban separados, cada uno debajo de una de las camas.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? – preguntó el chico de ojos rojizos en voz baja, pero perceptible para Yuriy

-Que vales la pena, Kai – respondió éste - ¿Recuerdas? Además… No he olvidado lo que tú mismo me dijiste de tus padres. Y tienes toda la razón. Ellos querrían que continuáramos con nuestras vidas, que fuéramos felices.

-¿Aunque no sepas qué pasó con ellos?

-Estén vivos o muertos… ambos existirán siempre aquí – puso una mano en su corazón – y tu también ocupas un pedazo de él.

Kai sonrió y estiró su mano para tocar la de él. El ojiazul iba a tomarla cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y un soldado entró en el camarote.

Se agachó bajo una cama y miró a Yuriy. Lo tomó del cabello y lo jaló para sacarlo, pero Kai salió de la cama y se aventó sobre él, cayendo ambos al piso.

El pelirrojo salió de la cama y se hizo a un lado, en shock, sin saber qué hacer.

El soldado se colocó encima de Kai y tiró un puñetazo, que fue evadido por el peli azul, pero cuando iba a propinar un segundo, Yuriy se subió encima de él y el soldado cayó a un lado de Kai, quien se levantó y jaló el brazo del pelirrojo. Corrieron fuera del camarote y él esperó encontrarse con más soldados, pero no había.

-¡Alto! – gritó el ruso saliendo del cuarto corriendo tras ellos – Kai Hiwatari, vendrás conmigo

Llegaron hasta donde había un agujero, aparentemente una bala de cañón que había disparado el barco que los perseguía.

El soldado se aventó sobre Yuriy y lo tiró al piso, tratando de sujetar sus manos.

-Yo soy Kai Hiwatari – dijo el peli azul y se colocó encima del soldado, tratando de ahorcarlo para que soltara a Yuriy y ahogarlo.

El soldado se alzó y tiró a Kai al piso. Se levantó, pero Yuriy sujetó su brazo, entonces lo aventó con fuerza a la pared, donde el pelirrojo se golpeó la cabeza con algo de metal y cayó al suelo, sujetando el lugar donde había golpeado, al parecer, algo atolondrado por el fuerte golpe.

-Imbécil – dijo Kai y tiró al tipo al piso. Se colocó encima de él y le dio un puñetazo en la nariz.

El soldado lo pateó en el abdomen y Kai cayó a su lado, adolorido.

Yuriy alzó la vista y vio a ambos rusos quejándose del dolor. Estaba aturdido. El golpe había hecho que ahora viera borroso, y no podía levantarse.

El soldado sangraba por la nariz y se levantó al mismo tiempo que Kai, quien trató de pegarle en la cara, pero éste lo evadió y pateó su pierna, haciendo que el peli azul cayera al piso.

Yuriy vió ésto y se incorporó, su cuerpo aún tardando en responderle.

El soldado desenfundó su pistola y apuntó a Kai, quien se quedó quieto y alzó las manos.

-Tu cabeza vale menos que tu vida, pero... – le quitó el seguro al arma – aún así el Secretario Jrushchov paga bien por ella

Yuriy se aventó sobre él, pero apenas podía coordinar sus movimientos y lo hizo con demasiada fuerza, cayendo los dos por el agujero. Logró sujetarse del marco, y Kai lo agarró de un brazo. El soldado se sujetaba de su pierna, aunque por la velocidad del barco apenas podía resistir.

Kai empezó a jalarlo adentró, con todo y soldado, pero las olas azotaban el barco y resbaló, casi cayendo al mar, el peso del soldado era demasiado para el peli azul. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los rojizos, quien leyó su mente.

-Hazlo – dijo Kai – hazlo, Yuriy

El pelirrojo sintió una extraña fuerza sobre él y miró por encima de su hombro, observando al hombre que estaba sujetándose a su pierna, luchando por la vida o la muerte. Miró a Kai, quien continuaba jalándolo, pero no tenía éxito, ya que los 67 kilos de Yuriy, más los 100 del soldado eran demasiado para él.

-¡Yuriy! – gritó Kai

El mencionado cerró los ojos y lo hizo, pateó la cara del soldado con la otra pierna, quien al sentir el fuerte dolor en su nariz no logró sujetarse y cayó al mar, siendo succionado por la élice y fue destazado por ésta.

Kai finalmente logró regresarlo al interior del navío y Yuriy ya había regresado a la normalidad. El peliazul lo abrazó, pensando que el pelirrojo iba a soltarse a llorar o algo así, por haber causado la muerte de ése hombre.

-Lo hice porque si no te hubiera matado a ti.

Miró a los ojos azules, quienes no tenían una sóla lágrima en ellos. Kai se dejó caer al piso y Yuriy se subio sobre él.

Kai acarició su rostro. Estar así, con el cuerpo del ojiazul tan cerca de él, ambos agitados, se había convertido en una escena común para él. Parte de su vida.

Jamás pensó que podría amar tanto a alguien. Él se hubiera puesto entre la pistola y Yuriy con tal salvarlo. La vida sin él ya no era una opción, y sentía que las cosas eran diferentes para él.

Eran mejores.

Ahora, el hecho de que Yuriy hubiera causado la muerte de otra persona para salvarlo a él, a un monstruo, a pesar de las fuertes creencias y valores que profesaba, le hacían darse cuenta de algo.

_Supongo que ambos hemos cambiado._

_Juntos._

Aseret y Bryan llegaron un rato después junto con el capitán, quien les informó que el otro barco había desistido, ya que no habían podido contra ellos.

-Ellos no sabían a donde nos dirigimos, y ya han regresado a Londres. Estamos a salvo.

Kai besó a Yuriy y Bryan a Aseret.

El sol había comenzado a bajar, un nublado atardecer iluminaba su camino, el cual era mar abierto, en dirección al suroeste. América.

-Qué lata compartir cuarto con Kuznetzov – dijo Kai – será horrible

Tanto él como Yuriy se encontraban sentados en la cubierta, en la proa, de frente a la estela que el barco iba dejando tras él.

-Hay Kai, dormíamos con cientos de prisioneros. No te puedes quejar.

-Tú compartías el cuarto con cientos, en mi edificio éramos sólo unos cuarenta o algo así.

Yuriy descansaba en sus brazos. Kai veía cómo la noche caía sobre ellos, y llevó su mano al pecho del pelirrojo, acariciando el lugar donde tenía el tatuaje con su número de prisionero.

-Gracias por regresar a mi – le dijo el peli azul – y era broma lo de que voy a matarte

-Lo sé – Yuriy se separó de él y lo miró de frente.

Con la luz detrás de él, el pelirrojo se veía más hermoso que nunca. Sus ojos azules clavados en los de Kai le hacían recordar todo por lo que habían pasado, y estuvo seguro de que jamás podría amar a nadie más de lo que lo amaba a él.

Kai lo besó y lo recostó en el piso, colocándose encima de él.

-¿Alguna vez has tenido sexo en un barco? – preguntó Kai

-Ash, sabes bien que no – Yuriy sintió cómo empezaba a quitarle la ropa – jamás lo he hecho más que en tu cuarto en Gulag

-Nuestro cuarto

-Que ya no es ninguno de los dos…

Yuriy suspiró cuando sintió como Kai se lo metía a la boca. Cerró los ojos durante todo el tiempo que el peli azul le brindó placer oral. Cuando se detuvo y los abrió, notó que ya había oscurecido, después de unos treinta minutos.

El peli azul ya estaba excitado también, pero se masturbó un poco para estar lo suficientemente duro para penetrar a su chico.

El pelirrojo abrazó su cuello cuando sintió cómo el ruso entraba en él.

Yuriy apenas podía creer que estuviera allí.

Se habían dado tantos cambios en su vida en los últimos meses que apenas se empezaba a acostumbrar a una cosa cuando todo se volvía un caos, y nuevamente tenía que adaptarse a las nuevas circunstancias.

Había conocido a tantas personas a lo largo de su viaje, el cual había comenzado en ése horrible camión que dejaba sus huellas en la nieve y ahora concluía en ése barco.

Sea a donde fuese que éste lo llevara, estaría con Kai.

Sentía la hombría del peli azul entrar y salir de él rápidamente, sus suspiros en sus oídos, y el ajetreo de las olas golpeando contra la cubierta del barco.

Sabía que terminaría acostumbrándose a ése sonido tarde o temprano, y que después se daría otro cambio radical.

Pero por primera vez, no tenía miedo.

No mientras estuviera con Kai, a su lado podría enfrentarse a quien fuera.

Recordó al soldado. Pero después se le olvidó todo.

Una conocida sensación se apoderó de su entrepierna.

Sujetó con fuerza los hombros de Kai. Preparándose para el universo de sensaciones que se generaban en su orgasmo.

El mayor sintió el cuerpo de su amante estremecerse, por lo que no estaba tan lejos de llegar al clímax.

-Te amo, Yuriy - confesó la verdad de su corazón y sintió cómo el pelirrojo rió bajito

-Te amo más, Kai

Continuó entrando y saliendo de él incluso después de que el pelirrojo se vino, disfrutando del suave cuerpo de su amado. Cuando terminó, dentro de Yuriy, gimió una única vez y después de ser extremadamente feliz al tener un orgasmo con el pelirrojo, salió de él, se vistió y se tumbó boca arriba, mirando al cielo.

Sintió a Yuriy recostarse sobre su pecho y cómo su alborotado cabello acariciaba su mentón.

-Jamás había visto tantas estrellas - comentó el ojiazul - ¿Las contamos?

Kai rió.

-Jamás vamos a terminar. Mejor te preguntaré algo. ¿Te arrepientes de haber dejado caer al soldado?

_ -No – respondió – si no, no estaría aquí ahorita_

Kai sonrió, recordando cuando él mismo le había dicho eso al ojiazul.

Fue cuando Yuriy lo había llamado monstruo. Por ser un asesino.

Y ahora él también era uno. Le había dado la espalda a sus creencias con tal de salvar su vida. Yuriy no lo había querido, por supuesto, pero no tenía opción.

Lo contrario había pasado con Boris.

Él había elegido jugar a ser Dios e ignorar todas las leyes éticas y morales que rigen al mundo, utilizando humanos para satisfacer su morbo, por que más allá de los _beneficios_ que le traerían a la guerra, la verdad es que el médico lo había hecho por que había querido.

Tenía autorización de utilizar a las personas como quisiera sin consecuencias. Y si era así, ¿Quién no se animaría a realizar aquellas cosas que no se permiten? ¿Que se castigan?

Torturar a aquellos que nos han lastimado, vengarnos de quienes nos traicionaron, lastimar y violar a alguien sólo por la sensación de poder, crear un ciempiés humano simplemente porque se puede hacerlo.

¿No hay algo en la naturaleza humana que nos impida destruir a aquellos que son nuestros semejantes? Porque una cosa era pensarlo, y otra realizarlo. ¿Qué es lo que hacía que algunas personas realizaran sus más siniestros deseos, y otras se quedaran con las ganas?

Kai lo entendía.

Finalmente lo entendía.

_Todos tenemos un monstruo dentro de nosotros. Pero no todos logramos luchar contra él._

**7 días después.**

Aseret, Kai, Bryan y Yuriy se encontraban en la cubierta del barco, sentados en la proa, observando a lo lejos con binoculares, buscando tierra.

-No pensé que Estados Unidos estuviera tan lejos - comentó Bryan, abrazando a su chica.

-Es que no vamos a Estados Unidos de América.

Los tres la miraron sorprendida.

-¿Entonces a dónde vamos? - preguntó Kai.

-Kai - dijo Yuriy - veo algo - le dio los binoculares

El peli azul los tomó y notó a lo lejos lo que el pelirrojo indicaba.

-¿De dónde es esa bandera? - preguntó el ojiazul

Kai la observó bien. Tenía tres franjas verticales y un símbolo en medio.

Dejó los binoculares y Yuriy los tomó, entonces miró a Aseret.

-¿De dónde es, Kai?

La chica le sonrió, sabiendo que la conocía. Bryan rió cuando él mismo la vio.

-Es México, Yuriy - dijo sin dejar de ver a Aseret

-Voltaire no quería que te encontraran, aquí no lo harán - comentó la chica

-Jamás - se burló Bryan, - ni me acordaba que ése país existía

-Llegaremos a Veracruz – dijo Aseret – el primer municipio en todo América

-México - Kai miró a Yuriy, quien lo estaba viendo a él - suena bien

-Vaya, hasta que no odias algo de lo que hago - respondió ella y abrazó a Bryan

-Te amo nena - dijo éste y la besó

Bryan abrazaba a su mujer, cuyo cabello se mecía por la brisa marina. Kai acarició el cabello del pelirrojo y le dio un beso en la frente, a la vez que se relajaba. Finalmente estaban seguros.

Yuriy se recargó en el pecho de su novio y se sintió feliz de estar ahí. No querría estar en ningún otro lugar. Kai, Aseret y Bryan eran su nueva familia.  
Jamás olvidaría a sus padres. Y al morir, lo mejor que podía pasar era ser recordado por las personas que fueron importantes para ellos, así que mientras Yuriy los tuviera en su mente, ellos jamás se irían.

Entonces besó a Kai y cerró los ojos. Se separó de él y fijo su vista hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la bandera.

_Ahora sí estaremos juntos para siempre, Yuriy. –_pensó Kai. Él lo había provocado. Él había hecho que Yuriy dejara caer al soldado, el pelirrojo probablemente no lo habría soltado si Kai no hubiera puesto tanta presión sobre él –_ Al ocasionar la muerte de ése soldado te has condenado a ti mismo al infierno. _

-No fue tu culpa, Kai - Yuriy tomó su mano, al parecer leyendo su mente -Tienes razón… tras matar a alguien… nada cambia. Incluso… pierdes el miedo.

En el último instante, una ola se alzó, y se escuchó un grito:

_**¡Tierra a la vista!**_

**FIN**

_Gulag existió. Estuvo en operaciones de 1930 a 1954. Dentro de la prisión se llevaron a cabo trabajos forzados, de todas formas y variedades: construcción de canales, extracción, campos de trabajo, de castigo, tanto de criminales, políticos, mujeres y niños, quienes no se salvaron de torturas, experimentación y abuso sexual. Los prisioneros en alguna ocasión lo llamaron triturador de carne._

_Gulag fue creado por Derzhinski bajo la supervisión directa de Lenin, quien firmó el decreto. Lo que significa que Stalin no inventó estos sistemas de tortura de masa y degradación de la dignidad humana. Fue Lenin quien puso la primera piedra al poco tiempo de liderar la revolución._

_Dentro de Gulag se destruyeron familias enteras, millones de vida perdidas en el exilio, todas muertes prematuras e innecesarias. Pero para los asesinos… nada cambió._


End file.
